No quiero volver si ella no está
by monogotas2
Summary: Nada más oír ese nombre se lo que va a pasar. Sé que se ofrecerá voluntaria, que salvará a su hermana. Sé que mis oportunidades con ella estan acabadas, que las he malgastado todas, una detrás de otra. Que seguramente esta sea la última vez que la vea en persona, y no por televisión. LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE DESDE EL POV DE PEETA. COMPLETE
1. La cosecha

**Nota previa:** ¡Hola! Aquí vengo con la primera historia que publico en FanFiction. Se trata de la primera cosecha desde el punto de vista de Peeta. Tal vez me animo a escribir una segunda parte, depende de los reviews! :3 Gracias y revieewear.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Ojalá.

Hoy es el dia de la cosecha y, por tanto, dia libre en todo Panem. Me despierto más o menos tranquilo, consciente de que puede ser que no vuelva a dormir en mi cama, pero a la vez sabedor de las pocas probabilidades que tengo de salir elegido tributo. Mi familia no es rica, es más, pasamos hambre en muchísimas ocasiones, pero nunca hemos pedido teselas. Eso aumenta tus probabilidades de ser escogido considerablemente. He oído que hay un chico de 18 años en la Veta que tendrá 56 papeletas hoy, en vez de las 7 normales a esa edad. Por la parte que me toca, mi nombre entrará hoy 5 veces, y en comparación con esos pobres chicos, tengo menos posibilidades de salir.

Pero esta tranquilidad no dura mucho, pues rápidamente empiezo a asociar conceptos, y me doy cuenta que Katniss Everdeen es otra chica de la Veta que ha pedido teselas varias veces para poder comer. Joder, ella también podría salir elegida hoy. Pero no. Katniss caza desde hace años, y se parte en cuello para no tener que pedir más teselas. Seguramente sus probabilidades serán más bajas en comparación con otras chicas que no se atreven a salir del distrito.  
Poco a poco pasa el tiempo y, como cada dia festivo, estoy seguro que Katniss estará en el bosque con otro chico, cuyo nombre no conozco pero al cual he visto algunas veces. La envidia me corria por las venas cuando los veia hablar, a veces, en la escuela. Porque ese me gustaria ser yo. El que bromeara con ella, el que pasara horas con ella, los dos solos, el que la pudiera abrazar y, tal vez besarla. ¿La besa él? ¿Están juntos?. Tal vez no. Creo que esta esperanza me mantiene feliz cada dia. El poder pensar que no estan juntos me hace tener una pequeña posibilidad con ella. Porque seamos sinceros, nunca les he visto besarse...

Ya son casi las dos, y mientras ando hacia la cosecha con mi otro hermano al lado, no paro de pensar en Katniss. Maldita sea, tal vez empiezo a tener una obsesión. Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe, seguramente sea un maldito acosador obsesionado. O eso, o estoy locamete enamorado y soy el chico más estúpido de todo Panem.  
Desde siempre la veo volver a casa, cada maldito dia, deseando poder hablar con ella. Desde siempre veo como intercambia ardillas con mi padre. SIempre he soñado con el momento en que algún dia, mi padre será suficientemente considerado como para decirme:

"-Peeta, ven. ¿Conoces a Katniss?"

o

"Peeta, hoy no puedo hacer el intercambio con Katniss. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?"

Pero entonces, ¿qué haria?. Llevo 11 años enamorado de una persona con quien nisiquiera he intercambiado palabra, únicamente algunas miradas furtivas que rápidamente se cortaban por mi estupida verguenza.

Y de repente, la veo. Ahí está. Junto a su hermana Prim... debe ser el primer año de cosecha de la hermana, porque Katniss la trata de proteger. Como si la pudiera proteger de la maldad del Capitolio.  
La cosecha empieza, y distribuidos en grupos por edades, yo no puedo dejar de mirarla. Está a mi misma altura, mirandome... ¿ a mi?. Ah, no. Está mirando un poquito detrás, al grupo de 18 años. Me giro y ahí está el chico objeto de sus miradas. Gilipollas.  
Para no amargarme aún más el dia, la sigo mirando a ella.

Es adorable.

¿Qué más puedo decir?

Toda ella es adorable. Sus ojos, su mirada, su pelo, sus manos, ese vestido azul, sus labios...

_Primrose Everdeen._

Mierda. Nada más oír ese nombre se lo que va a pasar. Sé que se ofrecerá voluntaria, que salvará a su hermana. Sé que mis oportunidades con ella estan acabadas, que las he malgastado todas, una detrás de otra. Que seguramente esta sea la última vez que la vea en persona, y no por televisión.

_¡No! ¡Me ofrezco voluntaria como tributo!_

Y tengo ganas de chillar, de suplicar. _No vayas. Te amo. _Pero no puedo. O soy demasiado cobarde, o soy consciente que no serviria de nada, así que sólo pienso en mi plan. Le robaré dinero a mi madre, haré colectas para conseguir dinero. Katniss Everdeen volverá al Distrito 12 con vida. Como me llamo Peeta Mellark.

_Peeta Mellark._

¿Qué? Será broma.

¿De verdad, después de todos estos años, nos vamos a juntar en estas circunstacias?

Y no puedo evitarlo. Las lágrimas salen de mis mejillas, me importa una mierda que todo Panem me vea por televisión, que sepan que estoy echo polvo. Porque o yo muero, o ella muere. Porque nunca podré hablar con ella en situaciones normales. Porque nunca, jamás, podré tenerla entre mis brazos como siempre he soñado. Porque nunca podré besarla o decirle "Te quiero".

Nunca, jamás, me habia imaginado poder llegar a esta situación. Esta misma mañana era consciente de que me podian elegir a mi, o, con algo más de probabilidades, que la podían elegir a ella. ¿Pero a los dos a la vez? Eso nunca.

Ýa estamos en la habitación en la que se despiden las familias, así que supongo que estoy en estado de shock. Poco a poco pienso con más claridad, y me doy cuenta de lo que significa estar en esa habitación yo solo. Esta parte es privada, nunca se enseña por televisión lo que ocurre dentro de ella, así que simplemente puedes saber como es si has sido tributo o si eres familiar de un tributo. Si eres familiar, nunca estás en esta habitación tu solo. Siempre está tu hermano, tu hijo, tu sobrino, tu nieto, ni primo... el tributo elegido. Pero si estás tu solo... eso significa que tu eres el tributo, y que probablemente (y siendo del Distrito 12 hay muchas probabilidades de que eso ocurre) esa sea la última vez que los veas.  
Así que esto es todo.

Se abre la puerta y aparecen mis hermanos y mi madre.

-¿Y papá?-Es lo primero que pregunto.

-Quería entrar el solo, ya sabes...-Dice mi hermano mayor. Él es el único que conoce mis sentimientos por Katniss. Llegaba a la panadería ese dia lluvioso cuando le lanzé el pan a la chica de mis sueños, y supo que había algo más aparte de dar un poco de pan quemado a una chica con la que nunca había hablado, pero fue lo suficientemente amable como para callarse hasta que fue de noche. Cuando llegó a mi cuarto, se sentó en la cama y empezó:

-Te he visto.

-¿Ah, si?

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo has echo?

-Bueno, no lo sé. Ella tenía hambre y nosotros tenemos pan de sobras.

-Venga ya Peeta. Aunque tengas 12 años sabes lo que hay, y que esos pocos panes pueden ponernos un plato en la mesa, aunque sea pequeño, a cada uno de nosotros cinco. Justo el plato que hoy te ha faltado a ti hoy en la cena, y justo el que tampoco tendrás mañana hasta las 8 de la noche, cuando cerremos la panaderia y tengamos algo de dinero para amortizar lo que nos cuesta hacer los panes. ¿Has sacrificado comer durante un día entero simplemente por ayudar a una chica a quien apenas conoces?.

-Uhmm...yo...bueno.

-Peeta, ya está bien de mentirme, a mí. No has quemado un pan en tu vida, y ahora quemas no uno, sino dos y luego se lo das a una chica de la Veeta cuando mamá especificamente te ha chillado que se lo des a los cerdos.

Tantos argumentos juntos me dejan sin palabras.

-Bueno...¿Tanto se me nota?

Él sólo se ríe entre dientes.

-Un poquito. Pero es que soy muy observador.

-Venga ya... ¿Crees que ella lo sabe?

-Ni de broma. He oído hablar de ella. Ahora mismo la pobre está más preocupada de poder comer y de que su familia no muera de hambre que de otra cosa.

-Ya lo sé... he oído que su madre está en una especie de depresión y que no trabaja.

-Sí, así es. Espero que salga de ese bache o que entre las hermanas puedan hacer algo para ganar dinero.

Y más o menos así han pasado los últimos años. Con mi hermano y yo comentando todo sobre Katniss, alegrándonos o desesperándonos. Dependiendo de la ocasión. Él, junto a mi, es el único que sabe lo de papá y la madre de Katniss, aunque mi padre nunca ha llegado a conocer al 100% mis sentimientos por la chica de la Veta, aunque creo que aveces lo sospechaba cuando hacia los intercambios o cuando las hermanas Everdeeen se paseaban por la cristalera de la panaderia.  
Y ahora aquí estamos. En la habitación prohibida.

-Si... ya me imagino que querria entrar él sólo.-La verdad es que no tengo mucha idea. Supongo que tendría más sentido hablar con los dos, mi hermano y mi padre a solas, pero entonces tal vez habría quedado más evidente.

Mi madre simplemente se acerca, me mira y me dice:

-Bueno, tal vez este año el Distrito 12 tenga un campeón Peeta. Simplemente no la fastidies.-Creo que esa es la mayor muestra de cariño que he visto, y ni siquiera es para mí.

-Ya. Gracias mamá.

Mi hermano pequeño se queda ahí callado, sin decir nada. Sé que no es su culpa, pero ahora mismo lo odio. Joder, se podría haber presentado voluntario, pero no lo hizo. En fin, a lo echo, pecho. Nunca nos hemos llevado, ni bien ni mal, simplemente hemos sido dos extraños que vivian juntos.

-Peeta-Empieza mi hermano mayor-Sabes lo que esto representa. Sé que ahora mismo nada puede consolarte, y te entiendo joder, no sabes cuanto.-Lo sé. Sé que su novia fue a los Juegos del Hambre y nunca volvió, y sé que desde entonces mi hermano nunca ha sido el mismo.-No salgas a ganar, pero no salgas a morir. No te suicides por ella, ¿de acuerdo? Deja que todo pase. Tal vez no tengas que enfrentarte a ella directamente, tal vez y sólo tal vez esto tenga una solución, ¿de acuerdo?. No cambies. No cambies Peeta. No dejes que te cambien. No mates.

No puedo parar de llorar mientras hace su discurso. Lo abrazo sin poder evitarlo. Es mi hermano, el único de verdad y el único que, a parte de Katniss y de mi padre, tiene un lugar en mi corazón. Le digo que lo quiero una vez más y el me devuelve las palabras, sin parar de llorar tampoco.  
Nos separan los agentes de la paz, y me doy la vuelta. No podria soportar verlo marchar. Ni siquiera me despido de mi madre y mi otro hermano. No es que les quiera despreciar, ni mucho menos, pero no siento nada respecto a ellos. No son unas personas con las que quiera estar en este momento.

Sólo me vuelvo a girar cuando oigo la puerta abrirse otra vez. Ahí está mi padre.

Me abraza fuerte, muy fuerte, y entiendo todo lo que me quiere decir en ese momento.

Que me quiere, me quiere mucho. Que siente no poder evitar esto. Que me vigilará desde aquí, desde el Distrito 12. Que me intentará ayudar, aunque sea imposible. Y, al final, lo último que siento que me quiere transmitir:

Que también lo siente por mis sentimientos, por mi corazón.

Así que no eran sólo mis sospechas. Mi padre lo sabía. No me ando por las ramas.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Desde que tenías cinco años y te vi mirarla. Sentí que te había conducido al mismo camino que yo. Enamorado para siempre de una chica preciosa de la Veta. En esos momentos sólo lo sospechaba, y a medida que ibas creciendo, iba confirmando mis sospechas. Esa misma tarde, cuando te fui a buscar a la salida del colegio, vi que no apartabas los ojos de ella y encima me preguntaste si todo el mundo canta de manera que callan los sinsajos. Lo supe, pero con el tiempo me fui olvidando.  
Hasta una tarde, cuando tenías 11 años, y vi como la seguias con la mirada cuando volvía a casa. Y desde ese momento, me fijé más en ti y en ella. Vi tu cara cuando nos enteramos del accidente minero. Escuché todas tus preguntas acerca del hambre, de la Veta, de como sobrevivir sin dinero. Intuí que querías ayudarla. Me di cuenta de como observabas mis tratos con Katniss desde la panaderia, medio escondido. Pero hasta hoy, nunca me habia pasado por la cabeza que te podria haber dado un empujoncito. Nunca había pensado que podríamos llegar a esta situación.

-Lo sé papá...-Es la primera vez que, en voz alta, admito mis sentimientos por Katniss con alguien que no sea mi hermano. Me siento algo cohibido, pero relajado al mismo tiempo.

-Te quiero muchisimo hijo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Puedes hacerlo.

-Lo sé... La cuestión es que NO quiero hacerlo. No quiero volver aquí y que ella no esté.

-Tranquilo... todo se arreglará.-Noto en su voz que es una manera de calmarme. Ambos sabemos que nada se arreglará.-Tengo que marcharme ya, he pedido permiso para poder verla. La quiero como a una hija. A fin de cuentas, es la hija de _ella. _Te quiero, Peeta.

Y me abraza. Fuerte. Como antes. Sin querer dejarme marchar.

Mientras cierra la puerta y se va, me pregunto si así habríamos acabado ella y yo de no haber salido elegidos. Yo casado con alguien a quien no quiero, teniendo hijos y haciéndoles querer a los hijos de ella. Observándola, aún. Deseando matar al hombre (seguramente, ese chico de la Veta) que está con ella.

Pero ahora ya nunca lo sabremos. Porque voy a morir. Por ella. Por Katniss.


	2. El viaje en tren

La verdad es que no tengo miedo de morir, ya que es algo a lo que estamos acostumbrados en el Distrito 12.  
Todos los días muere gente: amigos, conocidos, vecinos... Estamos educados en el arte del sufrimiento, y si bien es cierto que yo he vivido un poquito mejor que los chicos de la parte de La Veta, ni de lejos estoy al nivel que ellos creen. Yo también paso hambre, yo también me tengo que esforzar para comer, yo también vivo cada minuto como si fuera el último. Estamos acostumbrados a la muerte, nos adaptamos a ella, vivimos con ella cada dia.

Mi terror es, sin duda, perderla a ella. Siento pavor delante de la posibilidad de que pueda morir, de que pueda ver su luz apagarse lentamente o de que vea su imagen proyectada en el cielo de la arena. Moriré protegiendola, lo tengo claro. Y si algún dia aparece su cara en la esfera, no me suicidaré. Simplemente dejaré que me maten, no lucharé. ¿De qué me serviria?

Además, quiero que tenga una vida próspera y feliz, ¿Y qué mejor que ser vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre?. Vale, esa parte tenia mucha ironía, pero almenos tendrá comida y alojamiento. Una estabilidad que de otra manera nunca podrá tener.

Por encima de todo, estoy decepcionado. Decepcionado conmigo mismo, por no haber hablado con ella antes. Decepcionado con Panem, porque nunca estaremos juntos por su culpa. Decepcionado con toda la situación en general, porque ahora me doy cuenta que es verdad, que nunca podré besarla ni abrazarla. Nunca podré ser feliz. Nunca podré hacerla feliz.

Y una mierda.

Gente del Capitolio, voy a morir por ella, para que pueda vivir y ser feliz.

Con todas estas reflexiones aún en mi cabeza, emprendo el camino hacia el tren. No intento esconder mis lágrimas, ¿De qué serviria?. Los otros tributos sólo pensarian que soy débil, que intento esconder mi tristeza para que no me vean como un blandengue. Eso me haria parecer una presa fácil, ser alguien enclenque que intenta ser lo que no es no me ayuda. Mejor dar la impresion de que intento _parecer_ débil pero que _en realidad_ soy fuerte. Un doble juego cuando la verdad es que estoy echo polvo.

En ese tren de alta velocidad, mi habitación se encuentra al lado de la de Katniss. La he oido llorar detras de la pared y mi corazon se ha partido en mil cuatrocientos cincuenta y dos pedacitos. Los he podido oír mientras caían al suelo.

A la hora de la cena, Effie me viene a buscar y me lleva a una especie de comedor, delante de un montón de comida. Me dice que me siente, que me relaje (_Ja.)_ y que me vaya preparando para comer mientras va a buscar otra cosa.

_¿Es esto real?_

Toco con un dedo un trozo de carne en salsa que está a un palmo de mi.

_Madre mía. No estoy soñando._

Justo cuando me acerco para empezar a oler una sopa que estaba a mi derecha, aparece Haymitch.

-Disfruta, ahora que puedes. Voy a echarme una siesta.

-Eh...¿vale?

¿Qué podía decir?  
"Eres un cabrón, tienes dinero de sobras y nunca has ayudado al distrito, sólo estás borracho día sí y dia también, y lo mínimo que podrias hacer es ayudarme un poquito y hablar de nuestra estrategia en vez de irte a domir" no parecen unas palabras idoneas en este momento.

Para que Katniss viva debo ser educado.

Segundos después aparecen Effie y , _Joder,_ Katniss, así que supongo que vamos a comer juntos. Por fin. En realidad vamos a _vivir _juntos durante un tiempo. Almenos podré decir que mis últimas semanas fueron felices.

La cena es agotadora. Como hasta rebentar, sólo descansando de vez en cuando para mirar a Katniss, la cual, de repente, parece haber olvidado sus modales. Que raro, hace 5 minutos comia perfectamente con cuchillo y tenedor, pero ahora se empeña en cogerlo todo con las manos.

De repente, entra Haymitch de nuevo, vomitando instantes después. Qué asco, leches. Las palabras de Effie me devuelven a la realidad:

-Vuestro mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que os aconsejará, os conseguirá patrocinadores y os organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Haymitch puede suponeros la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

¡La leche! Él puede conseguirnos patrocinadores, y, por consiguiente, puede salvarle la vida a Katniss.

Mi plan es bastante simple. Intentar seguir con vida para protegerla y cuidarla. Eso sí, también pretendo morir antes de que quedemos sólo los dos. No quiero ni pensar cuan horrible seria ese momento, quedando sólo ella y yo, y dónde uno tuviera que morir.

No. Imposible. Ni de broma.

Así que supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es ser amable con Haymitch, llevarme bien con él para que, almenos, me envie algunos pocos regalos que me permitan estar con vida el tiempo suficiente como para ayudarla. Además, siendo sincero, el tio me cae bien.

Lo ayudo a levantarse y, después, me ofrezco voluntario para lavarle. No me apetece lo más mínimo, pero si yo estuviera en esa situación, me gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo por mí. Además, no quiero en absoluto que Katniss vea esto, así que digo:

-No pasa nada. Ya me encargo yo.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que estas son las primeras palabras que le digo en toda mi vida.

Genial.

Estoy hablando por primera vez con Katniss y hay un puto borracho lleno de vómito enmedio. Qué bonita estampa.

En fin, sé que debo hacerlo.

Así que después de intercambiar unas pocas palabras con Katniss, me vuelvo hacia Haymitch que, sorprendentemente, ha vuelto a vomitar. Encima de mí.

Sí. Definitivamente esta es la mejor manera de empezar mi relación con ella.

-Hoy será un gran, gran dia.

Los cojones.

Me despierto algo aturdido, sin darme cuenta de dónde estoy realmente. Un tren, (¿No es mi cama?), un paisaje diferente (¿Y la valla del Distrito 12 que se ve desde mi ventana?), y una voz que no conozco (¿Y mi madre? ¿Y sus gritos?).

La leche. Soy tributo del Distrito 12 en los Septuagésimocuartos Juegos del Hambre.

Y la chica de la que estoy enamorado viaja conmigo.

Hoy nos presentan oficialmente en el desfile de tributos.

Fabuloso.

El dia empieza con el almuerzo, cosa rara. En el distrito no comemos hasta mediodía. Me sorprende la cantidad de comida que desfila delante de mis ojos, creo que aún no me he acostumbrado a la facilidad de obtención de alimentos. Veo que llega Katniss y se sienta. La noto, como yo, un poco perdida, así que intento ayudarla.

-Lo llaman chocolate caliente. Está bueno.

Para qué mentir. Lo he dicho para entablar una conversación con ella, pero parece demasiado aturdida como para querer hablar conmigo. Bueno, no sé porque me autoengaño. Seguramente no quiere hablar con alguien a quien tendrá que matar o a quien verá morir. No la culpo por ello. Yo haría lo mismo si la chica que estuviera a mi lado no fuera ella.

Es entonces cuando Haymitch pronuncia la temible frase:

-¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva.

Y estallo.

Porque no es tan fácil. Porque sin su ayuda, no viviremos. Porque le necesito para mantener a Katniss con vida. Porque es una hipocresia que nos diga simplemente que sigamos vivos cuando seguir vivos implica que el otro muera.

Haymitch me da un puñetazo y Katniss reacciona clavando un cuchillo entre su mano y la botella. ¿Me acaba de defender la chica de la trenza?.

_Madre-mía. _

_Soy feliz._

Gracias a mi actuación y a su defensa, Haymitch parece algo más dispuesto a ayudarnos, así que hacemos un trato rápido. No interferimos en su botella y el estará sobrio para ayudarnos. Me vale.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras atrevesamos el último túnel hacia el Capitolio.

Ahí está. Qué grande es.

Veo a la multitud vitorearnos, y no puedo evitar sonreír y saludar. Mi último momento de gloria. Si me quieren, querrán a Katniss. Si quieren a Katniss, Katniss vivirá.

Saludo, y saludo por ella. La chica de la trenza. Mi pequeño sinsajo cantante.

**Nota postshock: **Muchas, muchisimas gracias por los mensajes de apoyo que me mandasteis en el último capítulo. Cuando me he despertado esta mañana y he visto los reviews, ¡me he emocionado un montón! He ido al examen de matemáticas con otra perspectiva :3 He leído en un review que sería interesante escribir una historia desde el punto de vista de Peeta, ¡y estoy decidida a hacerlo una vez acabe este fic!

_Martucky96_ Muchisimas gracias :3 Has sido mi primer review y eso siempre emociona!  
_Ikamari _ Muchisimas gracias! :D  
_Rosycarmen_ Dios, como ya he dicho, me has dado una idea genial! La haré cuando tenga un momentito!  
_Gb hersheys _¡Gracias! :D Aquí tienes el otro capítulo :3 Gracias a tu review me animas a continuar!  
_Camiibell03 _¡Muchas Gracias :DDD! Reviews como el tuyo animan a seguir escribiendo :D  
_Yumiiyumyum_ ¡El review más largo! Jajaja Un review al dia... propuesta interesante e.e Tranquila, no hace falta, pero me has animado un montón!  
_Annie Mellark_ Dios, cuando leí tu review me puse como loca. Ya había leído varias historias tuyas antes de estar registrada en facfiction, y que me digas esto es un gran honor! Muchisimas gracias!

Por cierto, no me podia resistir: ¿Os importaria pasaros un momentito por mi otro fic, ¡Estamos Locos! Trata de Josh Hutcherson y Jennifer Lawrence y es una traducción del inglés "We're Both Crazy". Gracias :3


	3. La preparación a la ceremonia inaugural

Ya hemos llegado al Centro de Renovación, y ni siquiera hemos pasado por nuestra _casa. _

Una chica morena me coje de la mano nada más poner un pie fuera del tren y me lleva hacia un ascensor. Siento que este baja mucho, mucho rato. Quien sabe a que profundidad estaremos. O a dónde estaremos yendo.

Cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor aparecen tres estilistas que me arrastran a una silla y me arrancan la ropa.

_¿Esto es normal?_

Nunca me había planteado que dos hombres y una mujer me pudieran ver desnudo, así que estoy un poco cohibido. Me echan un vistazo rápido, como evaluando mis atributos, a la vez que comentan mi aspecto en voz alta, como si yo no estuviera ahí.

-¡Qué músculos! Tiene muchas posibilidades en distintos ámbitos...

-Y mira que pelo. Es un rubio precioso. Con la idea que Portia y Cinna tienen esto puede quedar muy bien.

-Bueno, ya sabéis que hacer. Tenemos que dejarle más o menos listo para que Portia pueda trabajar bien en el desfile.

Sí, ya había oído eso. Los estilistas que aparecen por televisión son los que eligen los vestidos y les dan distintos consejos a los tributos sobre como actuar físicamente. Podríamos decir que su trabajo es diseñar los vestidos del desfile inaugural y de la entrevista a la vez que eligen el aspecto que los tributos tendran el primer dia de los Juegos , sobretodo en lo referente al pelo. Pero el trabajo _de campo_ lo hace el equipo de estilistas. Ellos maquillan, peinan y, por lo que he oído, les sacan el vello a las chicas.

_¿También lo harán conmigo?_

La respuesta llega rápido. Me ponen una especie de potinge en la cara. No entiendo que estan haciendo. Ahora mismo no tengo barba, ya que el día de la cosecha me afeité a consciencia, intentando parecer _atractivo_ por si Katniss me veía. Sólo ha pasado un dia, y no tengo ni un pelo.

-Perdón. ¿Para qué es esto?

-Ay, hola cariño. -Dice la estilista, como si yo acabara de llegar- No queremos que seáis barbudos, ¿sabes?. No lo encontramos atractivo.

_¿Y a mi qué?_-Pienso. No me importa lo más mínimo que la gente del Capitolio no lo encuentre atractivo. ¿No se supone que vengo a que me vean morir? ¿Qué más les dará que tenga barba o no?

-Pero ahora mismo no tengo barba.

-Ni la tendrás, créeme.

Me quedo en tal estado de shock que no puedo ni contestar.

¿Que no tendré barba nunca más? La verdad es que siempre me he afeitado desde que, hace unos dos años, me ha empezado a salir la barba. Nunca me había planteado dejármela crecer por dos motivos básicos. El primero, porque en la panaderia se consideraba algo poco higiénico, y en segundo lugar, porque me había fijado que el chico con el Katniss iba al bosque no llevaba.

Me parece algo estúpido ofenderme por un aspecto físico, sobre todo sabiendo que no viviré más de un mes, pero no puedo evitar sentir que me quitan algo más; me quitan la libertad de elegir sobre mi aspecto.

Me han quitado la vida, la felicidad, y las opciones de elegir. ¿Qué más me podrían quitar?.

También me limpian y me perfuman. Me siento como uno de los cerdos que a veces se ven por la televisión del Capitolio, a los cuales engalanan para después comérselos.

Lo mismo soy yo.

Parece que, por fin, los estilistas han acabado conmigo, así que cierran la puerta y se van, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

En el cuarto no hay ni un cuadro, y las paredes son lisas. Aún así, me parece relajante. Es un espacio para pensar y reflexionar.

¿Cuántos tributos habrán pasado por aquí?

Calculo que 73, sin contarme a mi mismo.

73 personas del Distrito 12 y sólo un vencedor, Haymitch. Las estadísticas no están de mi parte, está claro.

Pero bueno, claramente yo no seré un vencedor del Distrito 12. Podría serlo en otras circunstacias. Tal vez, si en vez de ella o su hermana, hubiera salido elegida Beth Puddle yo habría tenido una posibilidad. Beth estaba en un curso mayor que yo, y en un intento por entablar una conversa conmigo, se puso a criticar a Katniss. Mala elección.  
Beth nunca entendió mi cambio de actitud respecto a ella. Desde hacía unos meses, no paraba de coquetear conmigo, y yo, de manera más o menos amable, contesté sus alagos. Alguna vez nos dimos algún beso. Yo intenté por todos los medios enamorarme de ella, pero cada vez que mis labios rozaron los suyos, me imaginaba a Katniss en vez de a Beth. Fue entonces cuando me empecé a separar de ella y cuando ella, en un intento desesperado, intentó reavivar nuestra relación poniendo verde a la chica de mis sueños. Desde ese momento, me vi incapaz de mantener una conversa civilizada con ella sin explicarle que Katniss no era fea. Era la chica más hermosa del universo. Que Katniss no era antipática, simplemente luchaba por sobrevivir y no se podia permitir perder tiempo después de clases cotilleando sobre quien se habia besado con quien. Que Katniss no era una _chica fácil_ por estar mucho tiempo con el chico de la Veta. Simplemente con él cazaba mejor.  
No podía estar bien con una persona que tenía una idea tan equivocada de ella, y que, además, la criticaba sin saber por todo por lo que la chica de la trenza había de pasar.

En medio de todos estos pensamientos, me sorprende una voz femenina.

-¿Peeta?

-¿Eh?

-Hola Peeta, soy tu estilista, Portia.

-Ah. Hola.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sentirias más cómodo con unos calzoncillos?

-La verdad es que sí. Gracias.

Me aproxima unos boxers y me los pongo tímidamente. No me la imaginaba así. Siempre había pensado en los estilistas como personas crueles e egoístas, que sólo quieren mostrar a sus tributos antes de morir en una especie de pasarela de la muerte, pero Portia no parece de esta clase de personas. Es verdad que lleva el pelo rosa y unas pestañas kilométricas, por no hablar de todos los tatuajes que envuelven brazos y parte de la cara, pero parece... amable. Parece un ser humano.

-Bien Peeta. Supongo que sabes lo que te espera esta noche.

-El desfile de inauguración, ¿no?.

-Así es. Bueno, ya sabes que es costumbre y tradición que todos los tributos lleven algo representativo de su distrito. El tuyo es el Distrito 12, el Distrito Minero. La verdad es que hasta ahora yo trabajaba en este Distrito con otro estilista, pero él se jubiló el año pasado. No te voy a mentir. Yo estaba un poco a su merced, incluso teniendo en cuenta que teoricamente los dos somos iguales; los tributos siempre llevaban lo que él quería y yo sólo hacia los diseños basándome en sus ideas.

-¿Y ahora que se ha jubilado, que pasará?-Digo con algo de aprensión. Ahora que parece que Portia está en el poder, el ambiente huele a que algo cambiará significativamente. Lo que falta saber es si será a mejor o a peor.

-Ahora ha entrado un nuevo estilista, Cinna, que sorprendentemente ha pedido expresamente trabajar con el Distrito 12.

-¿Lo ha pedido?-No puedo evitar que mi voz suene sorprendida. Vamos, somos del Distrito 12. Nadie quiere trabajar con nosotros porque seguramente moriremos, y eso no les da ninguna reputación.

-Sí-Dice mientras ríe.-La verdad es que yo también me quedé sorprendida. Pero ha echo un gran trabajo. Hemos estado planeando un desfile triunfal. Ya verás.

-No quisiera ser maleducado... pero ¿Qué será?-Las palabras triunfal y Distrito 12 no suelen pegar mucho. _Desnudos_. Iremos desnudos.

-Tranquilo. No iréis desnudos.-Madre mía. Esta mujer es genial y encima me ha leído el pensamiento.

-¿Y entonces? Los del Distrito 1 siempre pareces gemas andantes, y los del Distrito 5 son estrellas fugaces. Nosotros sólo tenemos las minas y el carbón, y eso no tiene muchas posibilidades más allá del disfraz típico de minero...

-Ya lo creo que sí. ¿A que asocias el carbón?

-Al dolor y el sufrimiento de la gente de la Veta.- Veo la cara de conmoción de Portia. Creo que no se esperaba esa respuesta, y no la culpo por ello. Ella siempre ha vivido en un mundo de felicidad y facilidades, y sobre todo, siempre ha vivido en un mundo sin hambre.

-Tranquila-Le digo.-No te preocupes. ¿A qué debería asociar el carbón?

Esboza una sonrisa entre dientes.

-Deberías asociarlo al fuego.


	4. El desfile en llamas

-Tranquilo Peeta, no te va a pasar nada.-Dice mientras me ayuda a colocarme esa especie de traje negro. No quiero ni pensar como voy a estar. Creo que pareceré una patata ardiente.

-No te ofendas Portia, pero me estás contando que me vais a prender fuego estando vivo. No es que me haga mucha ilusión.

-Ya te he dicho que el traje está diseñado para que no te quemes. Simplemente _parecerá_ que te estás quemando, pero no lo harás de verdad. Mira, antes de que saltéis tu y tu compañera al desfile, haremos la prueba. Si sentís el mínimo contacto del fuego, pararemos esto y sacaremos el traje minero del año pasado. O si quieres, lo sacamos directamente, te pongo el casco y el mono y te pinto la cara con carbón y acabamos con esto.

-No, no...-Ni de broma quiero ir así. Sé que el objetivo es que los patrocinadores nos vean y nos apoyen, y a nadie sorprendió cuando, el año pasado, nadie, ni un solo patrocinador envió un solo regalo a los tributos del 12.

-Vamos, Peeta. Estás luchando por sobrevivir.-Dice.

No quiero contestar a esa pregunta, porque sé que mentiria. O diría la verdad y Portia me delataría. O me diria que estoy mal de la cabeza, o me intentaría persuadir. Tengo muy claro mi objetivo en los Juegos del Hambre; morir protegiendo a Katniss.

_Katniss._

Iremos juntos en ese carro, a escasos centímetros uno del otro. ¿Será como cada año? ¿Con los dos tributos ignorándose, como si estuvieran solos en el carro de la muerte? La verdad es que puedo entender que no quiera hablarme, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que teóricamente estoy luchando por matarla, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir como mi corazón se rompe cuando evade mis miradas.

Las horas siguientes pasan con Portia a mi lado, intentando tranquilizarme. Finalmente, llega la hora de bajar a la planta baja del Centro de Renovación, dónde están los otros tributos. Mi estilista me guía hacia el fondo de la planta, dónde hay un ascensor que nos llevará a la planta baja del centro de renovación. Joder, Katniss ya está ahí.

Y está preciosa.

Lleva un vestido muy parecido al mío, que se acopla a sus curvas de manera exquisita. Su pelo, recogido en una trenza, parece brillar de lo sedoso que está.

Bajamos en silencio y una vez ahí abajo, vamos hacia el fondo del gran establo dónde habita un carro que estará tirado por unos caballos negros.

Entre Cinna, Portia, y nuestros equipos respectivos nos ayudan a subir al carro y nos dan algunos consejos.

-Sonreír y manteneros erguidos.-Dice Portia.-Hombros atrás. Sacar pecho. Estareis deslumbrantes.

-Vamos chicos. Vais a poder con esto-Dice Cinna.-Sólo es un poquito de fuego.

Justo cuando se apartan para comentar algunos detalles de nuestra entrada triunfal, Katniss me susurra algo prácticamente al oído. Me doy cuenta que apenas he hablado con ella durante estos días, y que esta será la primera conversa que tengamos ella y yo "a solas" sin ningún viejo borracho por medio.

-¿Qué piensas?. Del fuego, quiero decir.

-Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía.-Digo, en un intento de ser gracioso. Creo que lo he logrado, porque esboza una tímida sonrisa y dice:

-Trato hecho. Sé que le prometí a Haymitch que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.

-¿Dónde está , por cierto? ¿No se supone que debería protegernos de este tipo de cosas?

-Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos.

Y empezamos a reír como locos. Madre mía, siento mariposas en el estómago. Ahora mismo soy _feliz._ Nada podría mejorar este momento.

Katniss y yo hablando, riendo, pasándolo relativamente bien en medio de la locura que estamos viviendo. Tal vez salga ardiendo en pocos minutos, pero almenos podré decir que compartí un buen rato con la chica que amo.

Entonces suena la música del Capitolio y vuelvo a la realidad.

Mierda, estoy en el desfile inaugural de los Juegos del Hambre. Soy tributo.

Me doy cuenta que aún no lo he asimilado del todo, porque estos golpes de realidad me hacen tener ganas de llorar una vez más.

Portia y Cinna, el estilista de Katniss, se acercan con antorchas encendidas y nos prenden fuego. Vale, parece que de momento no hay dolor... menos mal.

Levanto la vista y veo a Katniss a la luz de las llamas, y sin poder controlarlo, las lágrimas que habitaban mis mejillas caen. Por suerte, logro controlarlas antes que se note que he llorado; solo han caído una o dos gotas, pero han sido suficientes como para que Portia se me quede mirando mientras Cinna le dice algo a Katniss.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-Dice.

-Nada, nada, que pensaba que me quemaba vivo y he tenido un momento de pánico.-Estoy mintiendo descaradamente, pero creo que tengo un don, porque se lo ha tragado entero.

-Peeta...

No puedo evitarlo joder. Es verla así, preciosa toda ella, y saber que nunca podré tenerla, abrazarla, besarla, o compartir, con cierta normalidad, un momento como el de hace unos momentos.

Nuestro carro está ya a punto de salir y me he recuperado completamente. Siempre he sabido que soy buen mentiroso, pero nunca he pensado que soy un buen actor. Por la reacción de Portia creo que he conseguido engañarla... tal vez tampoco soy malo en eso.

Entonces sucede algo que nunca olvidaré. Cinna tiene la mejor idea de la historia. Grita algo y solo entiendo algunas cosas por culpa del volumen de la música:

-_¡MANOS!_

-¿Qué dice?-Pregunta Katniss. Me doy cuenta que se me ha quedado mirando fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que ve el sol. Oh dios, ahí estan las mariposas de nuevo.

-Creo que ha dicho que nos cojamos la mano.-Digo sin titubear. Seré muy tímido y todo lo que tu quieras, pero ahora que puedo tenerla, no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Así que cojo su mano y la enterlazo con la mia. Miro a Cinna y veo que asiente. Así estaré durante los veinte minutos que dura el desfile. No es algo que me moleste.

Joder, no sé porque sigo mintiendome.

Me pasaría así todo el santo dia así, con su mano entre la mía. Juntos como nunca habíamos estado.

_Mariposas, mariposas, mariposas, mariposas._

-¡_EL DISTRITO 12!_

Y ahí vamos.

La múltitud nos aclama.

-¡Katniss!¡Peeta!

_¿Pero como saben mi nombre?_

Miro hacia arriba y veo nuestras caras reflejadas en las pantallas gigantes. Pero qué buena pareja hacemos...

Me doy cuenta de por qué la gente se fija tanto en nosotros. Lo típico eran tributos fríos, que muestran miradas frías y dispuestos a matar. Y ahí estamos nosotros. Juntos. Mostrando que somos uno, un solo distrito.

El Distrito 12.

**Nota:**

Bueno, parece que Peeta poco a poco va consiguiendo el cariño de Katniss! El próximo capítulo tratará sobre los entrenamientos y sobre la preparación a la entrevista! La entrevista en sí será un capítulo por si sola, porque se merece tener toooodo el espacio del mundo. O tal vez las uno… mmmm… ya me vais conociendo, depende de los reviews y las story alerts, que me encantan! La verdad, son un maldito rayo de sol en medio de un dia de mierda… Aunque… ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Seguramente publicaré más a menudo ahora! :3

Jajajajaja, hablando de reviews!

_Martucky 96_ Espero que el capitulo te guste! Sí, la verdad es que estoy escribiendo el fic con el libro al lado,intentando que los pensamientos de ambos concuerden en cierto modo… al fin y al cabo, están pasando por lo mismo! Muchas gracias por tu review, me anima a seguir!

_Yumiiyumyum _GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! :D De verdad me motivas a seguir! :D Espero de verdad que te guste, a ver que me dices! Y tranquila, si no quieres no resumas! A mi me gusta que expliques todo lo que quieras sobre el capi, tanto lo que te gusta como lo que no! :D

_Camiibell03 _Gracias guapa! :D Espero que te guste! :D


	5. La primera noche en el Capitolio

Ya hemos llegado al Círculo de la Ciudad, donde el Presidente Snow da el discurso de bienvenida a los tributos. Siempre me he preguntado qué se debe sentir al mirar a los ojos a unos críos sabiendo que sólo uno quedará con vida. Espero que su conciencia no le deje dormir, y que en algún momento, alguien se lo haga pagar. Por ahora, yo sólo puedo centrarme en estos malditos Juegos del Hambre para que la chica que está a mi lado siga con vida.

El discurso del _Presidente_ Snow acaba, y los carros nos llevan hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento mientras yo sigo con mi mano pegada a la de Katniss.

Entran los equipos de preparación y veo como nos retiran los accesorios en llamas. Justo en ese momento, ella suelta mi mano. ¡Qué maldita, espontánea y poco duradera felicidad! De repente me siento vacío; algo se ha quedado frío en mi interior.

Los dedos están agarrotados por toda la fuerza que nuestras manos han ejercido contra la del otro, pero lo cierto es que no me hubiera importado estar así veinte minutos más. O toda una vida.

Noto que me está mirando, y es ahora cuando tomo una decisión que cambiará mi vida para siempre.

**Voy a conquistar a Katniss. **

Sé que es un poco cruel por mi parte, pero tal vez yo también pueda hacerla feliz durante un tiempo. Si llega a sentir algo por mí, ni que sea mínimo, la haré la chica más feliz del mundo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Creo que es algo que decidiré sobre la marcha. Por ejemplo, ahora es el momento idóneo de empezar a acercarme a ella. Que Dios nos proteja.

-Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba-Digo. La frase en si me parece absurda, ya que nunca me he sentido tan seguro en mi vida, pero la nueva determinación que domina mi corazón es superior a cualquier otro sentimiento.

-No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me había dado cuenta.- Mierda. Se ha dado cuenta que estoy mintiendo. _Joder, joder, joder. _

Y entonces, una luz se enciende en mi rubia cabecita.

-Seguro que no le han prestado atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo, te sientan bien.

¡A LA MIERDA! Ya está todo dicho. Aunque por dentro siento que me están clavando 1432 cuchillos mantengo una sonrisilla pillina, amable, con un cierto toque de timidez que no puedo ocultar. Voy a intentar conquistarla, sí o sí.

Peeta, estás tonteando con Katniss Everdeen, y seguro que ella se ha dado cuenta de que estás loco por ella. No te hablará. Te odiará. Seguro que se va.

Pero no. Ahí sigue, de pie, mirándome fijamente a los ojos sin perder nunca el contacto visual.

Y entonces sucede algo que me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago y me hace desear estar solo para poder chillar y patalear como el crío de cinco años que era, enamorado desde esa edad. Katniss me da un suave beso en la mejilla, justo en el moratón que Haymitch me había hecho ayer. Aunque siento una punzada de dolor porque el golpe aún es reciente, la felicidad que irradia mi pecho es tan grande que tengo la impresión de que estallaré en cualquier momento.

Los labios de Katniss Everdeen están tocando mi piel y yo no estoy soñando.

"Esto va por ti, papá"-Pienso.

Estoy aturdido, jodidamente ido de mi cabeza. Sólo siento que alguien me guía y de repente, a lo lejos, oigo la voz de Effie, como si fuera un susurro. Yo sólo me toco la mejilla en el punto exacto dónde _ella_ me ha besado. Siento que arde con fuerza, que prende como el carbón del Distrito 12.

-Peeta. ¿Peeta, me oyes?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí…

-Bueno. Esta es tu planta. Cada distrito tiene una planta entera correspondiente con su número. Katniss –_Katniss- _Ya ha ido a su habitación. He hablado de vosotros dos durante todo el día… creo que a los patrocinadores les habéis gustado… tal vez el año que viene puedan trasladarme a otro distrito…

-Claro…-Soy consciente de que ese comentario debería causarme algún efecto. Alegría porque eso significa que tenemos… que tiene alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, o desesperación por la hipocresía y frialdad del Capitolio. En vez de eso mi mente vuela hacia el momento del beso, deseando poder pararlo para siempre para vivirlo el resto de mi vida, cada día de mi existencia.

Me voy a mi habitación sin despedirme de Effie. Sólo quiero estar solo un ratito.

JO-DER. Esta habitación es más grande que toda mi casa, o al menos me da esa impresión. La cama está en el centro y a la derecha hay una puerta. La abro y me doy cuenta que no da a otra habitación, sino a un pasillo con otras dos puertas a izquierda y derecha. La primera da a un armario gigantesco mientras que la segunda es un lavabo enorme.

¿Así viven en el Capitolio? ¿Con todo preparado a lo grande? ¿De verdad necesitan todo esto? Sin dejar que el pesimismo gane al optimismo que he adquirido en las últimas horas, me meto en la ducha. Me sorprende la cantidad de opciones a elegir para darte un simple baño. ¿No es simplemente agua y jabón?

Curiosamente, después de lavarme me siento menos yo. Tengo un extraño olor a rosas por todo mi cuerpo y la ducha ha sido excesivamente larga; no había necesidad de gastar tanta agua. Para evitar seguir viviendo en la opulencia del Capitolio, salgo de mi habitación en dirección al comedor sin probar ni un solo bocado de la comida que empieza a emerger de las paredes, y veo que Cinna y Portia ya están ahí. Claro, las estrategias.

-Hola-Digo.

Se sobresaltan de repente, como si les hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo. Veo me miran de manera extraña, con una mezcla de alegría y compasión en los ojos.

-Hola, Peeta.-Dice Cinna- No nos han presentado oficialmente. Soy el estilista de tu compañera de distrito.

-Encantado. ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano? Tenía entendido que los estilistas del 12 no pasaban mucho tiempo por la planta…-Bromeo. Las pocas posibilidades de mi distrito se están volviendo recurrentes en mi vocabulario, y no sé si reírme o asustarme.

-Bueno, ya sabes que _a veces_ los estilistas también ayudan con las estrategias.-Me confirma Portia con una sonrisa.-Pero antes, Cinna y yo queríamos hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?-Repito algo confuso.

-Sí, sí. Vamos mejor al terrado, Peeta.

Subimos hasta ahí y ambos se disponen a enseñarme toda la zona. Me muestran las vistas que hay del Capitolio-impresionantes, por cierto- y un pequeño jardín con muchos árboles y algún banco.

-Oye, Cinna. ¿No podríamos saltar y escaparnos?-Bromeo.

-Bien pensad, Peeta.-Responde-Por desgracia, no se puede. Mira, intenta tirar algo por ahí.

Tiro una hojita de un árbol y, embobado, veo como la hoja cae para, segundos después, emerger a una velocidad pasmosa.

-Ya veo…-Contesto, algo abatido.

De repente Cinna se me queda mirando como si me viera por primera vez, y las palabras que salen de su boca confirman mis peores sospechas.

-Estás enamorado de Katniss-Dice. No es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Lo sabe.

-¿QUÉ? No… yo no…-Murmuro mientras noto como la sangre sube progresivamente hacia mis mejillas.

-Peeta, seremos del Capitolio, pero no somos tontos. Hemos visto como la miras.- Portia parece sorprendentemente contenta con esta conversa.

-Bueno, ni aunque eso fuera verdad, ¿por qué me lo decís?

-Pues para que no seas tonto, Peeta. Úsalo a tu favor.

¿Qué? ¿Qué use mis sentimientos en el juego? ¿Están locos? Definitivamente, no son tan buenos como yo pensaba.

-Peeta, no nos mires así.-Dice Portia- A ti no te gusta Katniss, estás enamorado de ella. No sé desde cuándo o con que intensidad lo haces, y la verdad es que no me importa lo más mínimo, pero la cuestión es que estar aquí para ti es una tortura. Yo también he amado, y sé que para ti verla morir sería insoportable. Os separareis y ya nunca podrás estar con ella; te han quitado la oportunidad de intentar conquistarla como es debido, de acercarte un día a ella y preguntarle como está y hacerla reír. Nunca verás o vivirás eso.

¿Por qué está siendo tan dura conmigo? Las lágrimas empiezan a caer mientras continua su monólogo.

-No somos malas personas por decirte que uses tus sentimientos a tu favor. Piensa un poco. Sé que eres consciente de todo lo que te acabo de decir, y, por tanto, sé que no has planeado vivir en ningún momento. Planeas morir protegiéndola, ¿no es así?

Sollozo un poquito más fuerte a modo de respuesta. Creo que me ha entendido porque sus palabras me dejan pasmado.

-Bien.

¿Cómo que bien? ¿No debería intentar pararme? En estos juegos se juega hasta morir, y yo me estoy negando a hacerlo.

-¿Bien?-Repito, algo confuso.

-Sí. Cinna y yo sabemos las reglas del juego. Acabaréis muertos los dos o, en el mejor de los casos, sólo uno. Creo que por tu actitud sabemos que tú no quieres vivir con su muerte a tus espaldas, pero podemos hacer algo para ayudaros a ambos. En breve serán las entrevistas… habla con Haymitch durante la preparación, y él te ayudará. Créenos, todo saldrá bien, ¿vale, tesoro?

Acaba su discurso así, con sus manos en mi cara abrazándome como si no hubiera un mañana, cosa bastante probable en mis circunstancias.

-Tranquilo Peeta…

¡Qué cojones tiene! ¡Me acaba de soltar una bomba y ahora me dice que me relaje!

-Tranquilo, va. Es hora de cenar. Siempre que quieras hablar de algo sube aquí arriba. Es el lugar idóneo…

Ah… Así que siempre que quiera conspirar contra el Capitolio, debo subir aquí. Interesante.  
Ahora mismo, conspiraría contra él, crearía una rebelión y me cargaría al mismísimo presidente por hacerme esto, por separarme de ella.

Pero no.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Una rebelión no nace de la nada.

Por ahora, sólo puedo hacer lo que he venido a hacer. Salvarla.

Así pues, bajo con Cinna y Portia hasta el piso de abajo. Nos quedamos mirando el Capitolio desde la ventana sin decir nada, sumidos en un silencio cómodo.

Ellos lo saben, mis padres lo saben, probablemente todo el Distrito lo sepa… ¿quién no lo sabe? ¿TODO PANEM? Justo cuando la idea empieza a asomarse por mi cabecita, una voz me interrumpe.

-Hola.-Se me hiela la sangre. Es Katniss. Me giro y ahí está, tan preciosa como siempre.

-Hola.-Digo. Mis ojos viajan hacia sus labios mientras siento como me muero por dentro, consciente de que nunca los probaré.

La cena transcurre sin más, con Katniss y yo mismo comiendo todo los platos que caben en nuestro estómago, hasta que de repente estalla la bomba.

-¡Oh! Yo te conozco.-Le dice Katniss a una avox.

-No seas ridícula, Katniss-La sangre me empieza a hervir. Katniss es lo suficientemente mayorcita como para decir lo que quiera cuando quiera sin ser ridícula, y más en una situación como esta.- ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox? Es absurdo.

La conversación poco a poco va degenerando hasta que sale la palabra "traidora" y me doy cuenta que Katniss está en un buen problema. ¿Cómo podría ella conocer a un traidor si _nunca ha salido del Distrito? _Mierda, mierda, mierda… Salir de la alambrada se paga con muerte y tortura.

-No, supongo que no, es que…-Empieza a balbucear

-Delly Cartwright-Digo de repente, chasqueando los dedos. Vamos Peeta, es momento de sacar tus artes en el engaño.- Eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar y no sabía por qué. Entonces me he dado cuenta de que es clavada a Delly.

Soy consciente de que Delly está a salvo en el Distrito, pero _joder_ si a alguien se le ocurre ir a buscarla… es rubia y regordeta, nada que ver con esta chica de aquí, pelirroja, alta y delgada. Espero que Katniss reaccione bien y siga con la mentira como si nada. Para mi alivio, responde:

-Claro, eso era. Debe de ser por el pelo.

-Y también los ojos.-Añado, para darle más credibilidad al asunto.

-Ah, bueno, si sólo es eso…-Dice Cinna, zanjando la conversa.

Volvemos al salón para ir a ver las repeticiones del desfile inaugural. Se me hace raro verme a mí mismo por televisión, con los presentadores del Capitolio comentando distintos aspectos de mi físico, mis aptitudes o mis posibilidades de sobrevivir, sabiendo que esto lo está viendo todo el país… un país, además, que no es precisamente pequeño, o eso me han dicho en el colegio. Nunca nos han dado datos exactos, pero por las frases: "Más allá de lo que vuestras vistas puedan alcanzar jamás, la grandeza de Panem se extiende de este a oeste" deduzco que es un país bastante ancho, pero no alto.

En fin, que ahí estamos Katniss y yo, majestuosamente iluminados por el fuego y sobresaliendo de los demás tributos. Sospecho que los patrocinadores ya se han fijado en nosotros.

Genial.

Ya viene la parte cuando nos cogemos de la mano, y me doy cuenta de que mi cara de felicidad es indescriptible. Se me nota, se me nota. Bueno, por otra parte, la gente puede pensar que es una sonrisa en un intento de ser amable, una sonrisa de aturdimiento, una sonrisa falsa… En fin, en los Juegos del Hambre nada es lo que parece, y eso puede jugar a mi favor.

-¿De quién fue la idea de cogeros de la mano? -pregunta Haymitch.

- De Cinna-responde Portia.

-El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito.

¿Rebeldía? Eso no era precisamente lo que pasaba en mi cabeza en aquellos momentos. Pero si me paro a pensar, aunque seamos del mismo Distrito estamos luchando a muerte, y mostrarnos así de unidos muestra la voluntad de hacer algo distinto, de aliarnos de algún modo.

Lo que el Capitolio pueda pensar de mi relación con Katniss –Por otro lado, prácticamente inexistente-. No es algo que me preocupe especialmente.

-Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reuníos conmigo para el desayuno y os contaré cómo quiero que os comportéis-nos dice Haymitch.- Ahora id a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Katniss y yo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos por el pasillo hacia nuestras habitaciones. Sé que su habitación está una puerta antes que la mía. No me quiero separar de ella después de la tarde de locos que hemos tenido, y, además, quiero que me dé una explicación de porqué he mentido por ella. La verdad es que lo haría mil veces más sin pensármelo, pero quiero conocerla un poquito más y ganarme su confianza. Ser su amigo, su confidente, su apoyo. ¿Su amante? ¿Su novio? Eso lo decidirá ella.

Cuando llegamos a su puerta, me apoyo en el marco impidiendo su paso.

-Bien Peeta, bieeeen-Pienso. Es contradictorio que ahora que estamos a punto de morir tenga todos los cojones del mundo para hablar con ella y no antes, cuando no nos jugábamos nada. Quién sabe todo lo que me habré perdido.

Por ahora, sólo puedo intentar ser el mejor amigo del mundo, y, por qué no, intentar coquetear un poquito, como he pensado antes. Al fin y al cabo y aunque estemos en los Juegos del Hambre, estoy enamorado de ella y tengo mis hormonas.

-Conque Delly Cartwright. Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí con su gemela.

Noto que está teniendo una lucha interior consigo misma. No sé exactamente que bandos hay, pero decido darle un empujoncito.

-¿Has estado ya en el tejado?-Niego con la cabeza-. Cinna me lo enseñó. Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido.

Espero que capte la indirecta. Por mi parte, recuerdo perfectamente lo que Cinna me ha dicho. Cada vez que quiera conspirar, tengo que subir al tejado. No sé que me contará o si me contará algo, pero algo que implica un avox, una traidora, y salir del Distrito no puede ser nada bueno.

-¿Podemos subir sin más?

-Claro, vamos-. Responde Peeta.

Veo, encantado, como Katniss observa todo lo del tejado con mucha atención. Parece una niña pequeñita viendo el mundo por primera vez. Me dan ganas de abrazarla fuerte, muy fuerte, y no dejarla escapar nunca.

Para hablar algo con ella, digo:

-Le pregunté a Cinna por qué nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por el borde-

-¿Y qué te respondió?

-Que no se puede.-Alargo la mano hacia el borde y noto un chispazo. _Ouch._ Hago como si nada, en plan chico duro… no creo que se me dé muy bien-. Es algún tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado.

-Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad-Contesta, con una sonrisilla. Se me había olvidado lo preciosa que está cuando sonríe. ¿Crees que nos observan?

-Quizá. Ven a ver el jardín.

Llegamos al jardín y me la miro sin esconderme. Tengo ganas que me cuente lo que pasó con esa chica, alias _Delly_ hasta que sepa algo más.

Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando que apareciese una presa-. Susurra.

-¿Tu padre y tú?

-No, con mi amigo Gale.

JODER. Ahora ya sé cómo se llama ese cabrón con suerte. Encima, he quedado como una mierda. Vamos a ver Peeta, el padre de Katniss murió, ¿cómo le puedes preguntar si estaba cazando con él? Además, me ha pegado un buen corte. Gale, Gale, Gale, Gale… En fin, él es parte de su vida, por mucho que me pese.

Su historia me desgarra por dentro. La crueldad del Capitolio no tiene límites. ¿De verdad le cortaron la lengua a esa chica? ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso? Mierda, Katniss está temblando. Le echo la chaqueta por los hombros, intentando _de nuevo_ protegerla del frio que la invade, aún sabiendo que es un frío más interno que externo. No soporto verla así. Le abrocho el botón del cuello mientras sigo con la conversa, intentando a la vez, conseguir algo de contacto físico.

-¿Eran de aquí? -¿Adónde crees que iban?

-Eso no lo sé… ni tampoco por qué se irían de aquí.

-Yo me iría.-Mierda. Ya he vuelto a chillar otra vez. No controlo mi cuerpo cuando estoy a su lado, eso está claro.-Me iría a casa ahora mismo, si me dejaran, aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda.

Creo que si alguien escucha la conversa puede traducir mis palabras como palabras de terror, no de rebelión.

Últimamente la palabra rebelión está saliendo mucho en mi vocabulario. Curioso.

Me doy cuenta que sigue temblando.

-Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos-. Una vez dentro de la cúpula, donde no hace tanto frio y se puede mantener una conversa más o menos normal y _legal_ comento como si nada:

-Tu amigo, Gale, ¿es el que se llevó a tu hermana en la cosecha?

-Sí. ¿Lo conoces?

-La verdad es que no, aunque oigo mucho a las chicas hablar de él- _Demasiadas chicas.-_ Creía que era tu primo o algo así, porque os parecéis.

-No, no somos parientes.- Mi última esperanza se desvanece. Asiento tenso, sin ser capaz de mostrar ninguna emoción.

-¿Fue a decirte adiós?

-Sí –Me mira fijamente, como intentando descifrar mi expresión.-, y también tu padre. Me llevó galletas.

"Ya, ya lo sé"-Tengo ganas de decir. Pero no puedo decírselo sin explicarle toda la historia de mi padre y su madre, y, por consiguiente, mis sentimientos.

-¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermana y tú le caéis bien. Creo que le habría gustado tener una hija, en vez de una casa llena de chicos. Conocía a tu madre cuando eran pequeños.-Añado finalmente, sin ser capaz de mentirle del todo a la chica de mis sueños.

-Ah, sí, ella creció en la ciudad-Contesta-. Nos vemos por la mañana.

-Hasta mañana.-Digo.

Esta conversa, la más larga hasta la fecha con Katniss, me ha dejado claras dos cosas.

Una, que posiblemente exista algo con Gale.

Dos, que voy a luchar por ella hasta que muera.

UUUUUUUUUUUUH! Creo que nunca había escrito tanto! 8 páginas de Word xD Aunque cantidad no siempre es igual a calidad, eso ya me diréis vosotras en los reviews! Dios, ME ENCANTAN los reviews como los del capi anterior! Creo que por eso me he motivado tanto en este xD

Como veis, al final he decidido enrollarme un poco más y dedicar este capítulo a la noche después del desfile… ha sido empezar a escribir y no poder parar, ¡madre mia! El siguiente capítulo tratará de la primera "reunión" con Haymitch y de los entrenamientos. O eso creo xD Tengo un problema, y es que escribo sin hacerme un guión previo. Sé que está mal y que debería empezar a hacérmelo (tal vez empiece… 8) ) pero sé que si lo hago luego no lo sigo xD Lo máximo que he hecho ha sido hacerme un esquema de los capítulos que quiero explicar… creo que sí debería empezar a plantear mejor los capítulos xD

_DarkStar94 _Como ya te dije, muchas gracias por tu review! Gracias a ti vi que había un error y volví a subir el capi anterior! Gracias :D Sé que te dije que me pasaría por tu historia pero ya ves, con lo largo que es este capitulo no he tenido tiempo! Ahora intento pasarme, un besito y gracias! :D

_Martucky96 _Jajajaj gracias! Intento tener el libro para ver que piensa Katniss sobre Peeta e intentar "acoplar" ambos pensamientos :3 Nah, no creo que seas vaga, simplemente es otra manera de escribir! Ahora voy a pasarme por tu historia :3 Por cierto, te he hecho caso y haré la entrevista de un solo capítulo, pero ya ves, aún te quedan mínimo dos capítulos más para llegar a ese punto… porque este me ha quedado MUUUUUUUUY largo xD y la verdad es que sí, que ese momento es precioso y se tiene que inmortalizar bien… QUÉ PRESIÓN! :3 Gracias de nuevo guapa! :D

_Camiibell03 _Gracias! :D Cada vez que re-leo los libros de Los Juegos del Hambre, siempre me imagino el momento que dices de la mano como uno de los más felices para Peeta... así que he intentado reflejarlo como yo creo que fue para él! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! :D

_Black919 _Muchisimas gracias! :D El punto de vista de Peeta me parece muy interesante para escribir… vamos a ver, está enamorado locamente, tanto que está dispuesto a dar su vida por proteger a la chica que ama… ¿QUIÉN NO QUIERE UN PEETA EN SU VIDA? Jajaja, vale, después de este momento de locura, muchísimas gracias por tu review! ¡Me anima un montón!

_TheGirl0nFire_ Jajaja, gracias! :D Sí, mi idea es que sea "tal cual" el libro original pero desde el punto de vista de Peeta, y por eso muchas veces se parece tanto al original xD Muchisimas gracias de nuevo por el review, de verdad que son la alegría de una servidora! :D

_Yumiiyumyum _Dios, me encantas xD Te juro que mientras leía tu review me mordía el labio (ahora otra vez lo estoy haciendo) de lo feliz que estaba! :D [Cuando me muerdo el labio es porque estoy tan feliz que me da vergüenza sonreir (no me gustan mis dientes xD) y me lo muerdo para evitar "abrir la boca" xD. Me puse muy, muy contenta. Creo que saber que hay una persona que se emociona tanto por la historia que estás escribiendo es la mejor sensación del mundo! Dios, respecto a lo de tu padre y el psicólogo… creo que yo estoy igual xD También me dicen que estoy un poco loca, PERO EN FIN! Para eso estamos, ¿no? Jajajajaja. Espero que vuelvas a gritar con este cap. Es muy largo y espero que te encante! :D

Por cierto! No me molesta EN ABSOLUTO que me escribas reviews tan largas como esa última… por mi pueden ser el doble, me llenan de alegría y me hacen escribir con más ganas!. Creo que es gracias a reviews como el tuyo por los que me he motivado tanto escribiendo este capi!XD

Besos y gracias! :D

_Diana Laura _¿Te llamas Diana? :D ¡Yo también! Jajajaja. Gracias por tu review y por decirme que te gusta como escribo! De verdad me alegras el dia! También he visto tus otros reviews, y me han encantado! Así da gusto escribir una historia, sois mi alegría! :D


	6. Los entrenamientos

**CAPÍTULO 6. LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS**

Otro grito gutural. Y ya van dieciséis, si no cuento mal. Katniss lleva toda la santa noche gritando cosas sin sentido.

Pesadillas.

Se me rompe el corazón cada vez que oigo un grito más, porque no puedo hacer nada por ayudarla. ¿Qué haría? ¿Picar en la puerta para que me abriera? ¿Y entonces, qué diría?

"Hola, Katniss. Nada, que estaba aquí oyéndote chillar y esas cosas. Me preguntaba si necesitabas algo. ¿Un abrazo, quizás? Claro que sí. Vamos, ven aquí."

Así que solo me quedo con la oreja pegada a la pared, rezando para que en algún momento pueda dormir tranquila.

Finalmente, parece que el sol empieza a levantarse por el horizonte. No puedo evitar preguntarme si este será el mismo que veo desde casa porque no me lo parece. Me doy una ducha rápida y veo que la ropa que me debo poner para la primera sesión de entrenamiento ya está colocada encima de la mesa. Parece más lujosa que la indumentaria que llevamos en el 12, pero la verdad es que tampoco puedo estar seguro. El cansancio está consiguiendo que se me cierren los párpados cada vez más. Justo cuando voy a coger el pomo de la puerta para salir de una vez de esta habitación, veo como este se empieza a mover solo. Alguien está empujando desde fuera. Alguien está intentando entrar en mi habitación.

-¿Katniss?-No puedo evitar que mi voz suene esperanzada pronunciando su nombre. Tal vez quiera buscar algo de apoyo antes del día de entrenamientos que nos espera, tal vez quiera consuelo por la mierda de noche que ha pasado. Tal vez quiera ser mi amiga.

Una risa gutural me responde.

-¿Eso te gustaría, eh?-Joder. Es Haymitch. -¿Acaso te dijo que vendría? ¿O huelo a chica?

-Sí, creo que más bien lo último.-Bromeo. Creo saber por dónde irá esta conversación, y no me apetece en absoluto tenerla.

-Más quisieras pequeñín.- ¿Pequeñín?

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

-Veo que ya te has puesto la ropa del entrenamiento-Contesta, evadiendo mi pregunta. -Es la misma que la de Katniss.

-Ah... ¿qué bien?-No sé qué contestarle. "Llevo la misma ropa que Katniss, estamos unidos por la ropa, soy feliz" no parece una respuesta madura.

-Peeta, que no soy tonto.- ¿Cuántas veces me han dicho esto en los últimos dos días? Parece como si el mundo se estuviera empeñando en demostrar lo idiota que soy por querer esconder mis sentimientos.

-Ya. Has hablado con Cinna y Portia.

-Algo así. ¿Sabes cuál es mi trabajo?

-¿Conseguirnos patrocinadores? ¿Darnos consejos de supervivencia?

-Exacto. ¿Y cómo se consiguen patrocinadores? Cayendo bien y con una buena estrategia. Tengo bastantes cosas a hacer, como ves. Nuestra estrategia durante los días de entrenamiento será que forméis equipo, de manera que iréis vestidos igual, entrenareis juntos, comeréis juntos, bromeareis... Esto os dará una buena base delante de los otros tributos, porque os verán como a un equipo y, por tanto, les parecerá que sois demasiado débiles como para estar solos por vuestra cuenta. De momento trabajaremos con esto, ya veremos que hacer más adelante... ¡Ah! Por cierto. Esto se lo voy a decir a la chica ahora, en el almuerzo. Quiero que te hagas el sorprendido, que estés cabreado, como si no soportaras estar a su lado. Actúa bien. Miente. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas.

-Eh... vale...

Me ha dejado un poco chocado. Voy a compartir todo mi tiempo con Katniss durante los próximos tres días y tendré que fingir que me molesta. Bueno, el hecho es que lo que me molestará será fingir que me molesta... ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan rebuscado? ¿No sería más fácil actuar con normalidad...? Entonces recuerdo que estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, y que aquí todo es posible menos la sinceridad.

No sé cuanto rato habremos estado hablando, porque cuando salimos hacia el comedor Katniss ya está ahí, vestida exactamente igual que yo. Veo que pone una ligera cara de mosqueo al verme. Ouch. Eso duele.

Comemos sin hablar, centrados en saborear los últimos manjares que el Capitolio ha preparado para nosotros. Curiosamente, no estoy nervioso. Creo que el aspecto de mentir lo tengo dominado después de tantos años de hacer ver que Katniss no me importaba, aunque la seguía con la mirada cada maldito día. De repente, Haymitch suelta la bomba.

-Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si queréis, podéis entrenaros por separado. Decididlo ahora.

-¿Por qué íbamos a querer hacerlo por separado?-pregunto.

-Supón que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que conozcan los demás.

-No tengo ninguna-digo, con sentimientos encontrados. Primero, estoy algo desanimado, porque me acabo de dar cuenta que no tengo ni una sola habilidad especial. Aunque mi plan no es ganar, sí que me gustaría sobrevivir un par de días para poder protegerla. Pero lo importante es que Katniss implícitamente ha dicho que no le molestaría entrenar conmigo. Al revés, quería saber el motivo por el que no deberíamos entrenar juntos. Ah... la felicidad. Aún así, tal vez ella cree que yo no sé lo de la caza, y ahora que lo ha dicho Haymitch, prefiera entrenar sola. Tengo que actuar.-Y ya sé cuál es la tuya, ¿no? Me he comido más de una de tus ardillas.

No sé si ha sonado como un halago, que es lo que pretendía, o si se ha sentido ofendida. Su cara parece una mezcla de pensamientos y sentimientos. Respiro de alivio cuando vuelve a hablar:

-Puedes entrenarnos juntos-le dice a Haymitch. Asiento con una gran esperanza naciendo desde el fondo de mi pecho. _Juntos, juntos, juntos, juntos... _Y ni siquiera Haymitch la ha obligado. Ella ha tomado la decisión.

-De acuerdo, pues dadme alguna idea de lo que sabéis hacer.

-Yo no sé hacer nada-respondo. No intento dar pena, es una afirmación-, a no ser que cuente el saber hacer pan.

-Lo siento, pero no cuenta.-contesta Haymitch. Creo saber lo que está pensando por la sonrisilla que está poniendo. Que tampoco cuenta quererla con todo mi corazón-. Katniss, ya sé que eres buena con el cuchillo.

-La verdad es que no, pero sé cazar. Con arco y flechas.

-¿Y se te da bien?-pregunta el mentor. La veo dudar un momento antes de contestar.

-No se me da mal.

¿Qué no se le da mal? LA LECHE. ¡Pero si es buenísima! ¡La de veces que he oído como mi padre la halagaba! Katniss no vivirá si no le deja saber lo buena que es. La estrategia de Haymitch de parecer cabreado con ella cada vez me importa menos. Es más, me olvido que está ahí. Ahora solo somos Katniss y yo.

-Es excelente-digo-Mi padre le compra las ardillas y siempre comenta que la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre le da en un ojo. Igual con los conejos que la vende a la carnicera, y hasta es capaz de cazar ciervos.

Bueno, tal vez esa es más información de la que necesitaba. Ella puede llegar a entender que yo sepa lo de las ardillas, al fin y al cabo se las vende a mi padre; pero tal vez lo de los conejos y los ciervos es demasiado. ¿Se dará cuenta que miro por la ventana a cada rato, para ver si sale hacia el bosque? ¿Qué siempre voy a la carnicería a preguntar si tienen conejos o algo más especial, como un ciervo?

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta.

-¿Y qué haces tú? Si quieres que Haymitch te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes.

-¿Y tú qué?-pregunta, algo ofendida- Te he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar sacos de harina de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo.

No era invisible para ella. Se ha fijado en mí. Me ha visto. Pero que idiota he sido, joder. Podría haber hablado con ella en el mercado, en el colegio... estoy perdido en mis pensamientos cuando su voz me vuelve a rescatar de las profundidades de mi mente.

-Se le da bien la lucha libre-dice-. Quedó segundo en la competición del colegio del año pasado, por detrás de su hermano.

La impresión que me causa esto es conmovedora, pero no hace sino deprimirme un poquito más.

-¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Cuántas veces has visto matar a alguien así?

-Siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Solo necesitas hacerte con un cuchillo y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Si me atrapan, ¡estoy muerta!

¡Como si fuera fácil atraparla! Me indigna su actitud, como si se quisiera dejar matar. Además, ella sí tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir. Es lista, muy lista. Atlética, fuerte. Valiente, decidida.

-¡Pero no lo harán! Estarás viviendo en lo alto de un árbol, alimentándote de ardillas crudas y disparando flechas a la gente. Mi madre dijo que tal vez el Distrito 12 tendría un vencedor este año. Pero no se refería a mí. Se refería a ti. Textualmente dijo: "esa chica sí que es una superviviente". Esa chica. -No puedo evitar que el dolor aparezca en mis ojos y en mi voz. Aunque no tenga ni una posibilidad de sobrevivir, me habría gustado que, al menos, mi madre me hubiese dado algunos ánimos, como mi hermano mayor. Siempre he sido el desgraciado, el olvidado.

-Pero sólo porque alguien me ayudó.

Mi mente vuelve a años atrás, cuando teníamos once años y le lancé el pan. Curiosamente, ahora ella también tiene un pan en la mano. Nuestro único contacto fuera de esta locura. Nuestro único contacto real. Pero ahora eso ya ha pasado. Ya no somos niños. Me encojo de hombros.

-La gente te ayudará en la arena. Estarán deseando patrocinarte.

-Igual que a ti.

Ahora ya me desespero. Y estallo.

-No lo entiende-le digo a Haymitch, que de repente ha vuelto a aparecer en mi campo de visión- No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás.

No entiende como la gente la quiere. No entiende como la ven; valiente, decidida, fuerte. Dispuesta a todo. No entiende como, nada más verla, la gente la admira, porque es una luchadora. No entiende, tampoco, como despierta amor y protección de todos los que la rodean. No ve lo preciosa que es. No entiende como una sonrisa suya puede hacer que trescientos chicos se enamoren de ella. No entiende, y no entenderá nunca, como se me para el corazón cada vez me que mira o que me habla. No entiende como Thrown y Marjory la piropeaban cada día, admirando su pelo, sus ojos, su cuerpo atlético, mientras yo callaba en silencio, celoso. No entiende nada.

Me niego a mirarla, frustrado. Me siento algo impotente, dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella, mientras ni siquiera se molesta en intentar comprender todo lo que puede llegar a lograr.

Creo que ha pasado un minuto cuando Haymitch vuelve a hablar, pero en realidad me han parecido horas.

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Bien, bien, bien. Katniss, no podemos garantizar que encuentres arcos y flechas en la arena, pero, durante tu sesión privada con los Vigilantes, enséñales lo que sabes hacer. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos de los arcos. ¿Se te dan bien las trampas?

-Sé unas cuantas básicas -contesta.

-Eso puede ser importante para la comida -dice Haymitch-. Y, Peeta, ella tiene razón: no subestimes el valor de la fuerza en el campo de batalla. A menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador. En el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrán pesas, pero no les muestres a los demás tributos lo que eres capaz de levantar.-asiento, dando a entender que lo estoy escuchando.-El plan será igual para los dos: id a los entrenamientos en grupo; pasad algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepáis; tirad lanzas, utilizad mazas o aprended a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guardaos lo que mejor se os dé para las sesiones privadas. ¿Está claro? -ambos volvemos asentir-. Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estéis juntos en todo momento. -Teóricamente, es en este punto cuando debería actuar, fingir que no quiero pasar tiempo con ella. Por desgracia, ahora no estoy fingiendo. No quiero estar a su lado. No después de las miradas de odio que me ha lanzado antes. No después de sentir que mi sacrificio no vale para nada.- ¡En todo momento! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡Acordasteis hacer lo que yo dijera! Estaréis juntos y seréis amables el uno con el otro. Ahora, salid de aquí. Reuníos con Effie en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Katniss se levanta de golpe, se dirige a su habitación y cierra con un portazo.

Fabuloso.

-Eh, chico. No te lo tomes a mal.-Dice Haymitch-. Lo ha pasado mal.

-¿Pero que te crees? ¿Qué no lo sé? ¡Yo vi como salía corriendo de clase cuando nos enteramos del accidente minero y como volvió al colegio una semana después, con ojeras y las mejillas hundidas! Vi como la felicidad desaparecía de sus ojos, como ya no sonreía más. Como se perdía las excursiones obligatorias a la arena, como se ponía enferma solo de pensar visitar la tumba de su padre ahí abajo. ¡Yo le di de comer cuando se estaba muriendo de hambre en frente de la panadería de mi familia! Pero aunque lo pase mal, no tiene derecho a tratarme como si fuera una puta mierda.

-Oye chico-contesta, sirviéndose otro vaso de whiskey-. Esto no es un puto cuento de hadas. Estáis luchando a muerte, que no te extrañe que no quiera tener relación contigo.

-Ya, ya-le corto.

-No, "ya, ya" no. Te estás ofendiendo porque no está contestando lo que querías, porque no está luchando suficiente. Chico, abre los ojos. Morirás tú o morirá ella.-esto último me hace sentir una maldita punzada de dolor justo en el corazón-. Lo único que Katniss está haciendo es intentar no cogerte cariño, analizar todos tus actos para ver si puede encontrar la mentira en ellos. ¡Cree que intentas matarla, chico! Intenta entenderla.

Nunca me lo había planteado de esa manera. He estado tan centrado en mis sentimientos y en encontrar maneras de salvarla, que no había pensado en que ella cree que estoy intentado ganar; por tanto, está pensando que quiero matarla.

Creo ver como Haymitch observa la sombra de la culpabilidad cruzar por mis ojos, porque suaviza su tono.

-Tranquilo. A las diez en el ascensor.

Con eso me lo dice todo, y con todo me refiero a "vete a tu cuarto y reflexiona".

Estoy en modo zombi. Apenas noto el tránsito del tiempo. 9.30, 9.40, 9.45... Sólo veo moverse las manecillas del reloj. A las 9 menos 5, decido salir ya del cuarto y dirigirme al ascensor. Effie ya está ahí, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Bien, Peeta. Me gusta tu puntualidad.

No contesto. Simplemente miro hacia el pasillo, deseando ver una trenza castaña aparecer por ahí. Minutos después, mi sueño se hace realidad. Y entonces, al volver a verla, es cuando mi cambio interior se hace palpable. A la mierda todo lo que había pensado hasta entonces. Voy a ser yo mismo, Peeta Mellark intentando entablar una amistad con Katniss Everdeen. Tiene que confiar en mí.

Bajamos en silencio hacia las salas de entrenamiento. Somos los últimos en llegar, y ahí nos explican las reglas y el funcionamiento de las sesiones mientras yo evalúo nuestra competencia. Chicos altos, pero aparentemente no tan fuertes como yo son mayoría en el círculo. También hay flacuchos y débiles, y un cojo. Ningún otro distrito más va vestido igual.

Cuando se acaban las explicaciones, los tributos se separan rápidamente, pero como Katniss no se mueve, yo tampoco. Veo que se ha quedado embobada mirando a los profesionales usar las armas, así que le doy un codazo para que espabile. _Como viejos amigos_ no puedo evitar pensar.

-¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar? -le pregunto.

-¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos?

-Buena idea -contesto, intentando halagarla.

Resulta que es un puesto especialmente útil. Como ya sabía, Katniss tiene mucha experiencia con las trampas, y el instructor parece especialmente feliz teniendo una alumna como ella. Nos explica una trampa fabulosa para hacer que el enemigo quede colgado por una pierna, bastante útil por cierto, ya que queda indefenso y lo puedes matar rápidamente. Más o menos tardamos una hora hasta que la dominamos... mejor dicho, hasta que la domino. Después, nos dirigimos al puesto de _¡SÍ!_ camuflaje.

Disfruto como un crío mientras pinto las sombras y la textura del árbol sobre mi piel. Estoy tan feliz que empiezo una conversación con Katniss sin ser consciente de que lo hago, simplemente me dejo llevar. Estoy, _por fin_, con una amiga compartiendo un momento de felicidad.

-Yo hago los pasteles.

-¿Los pasteles? -pregunta. Sospecho que estaba algo distraída mirando a los profesionales.- ¿Qué pasteles?

-En casa. Los glaseados, para la panadería.

Veo como se fija en mi brazo y abre los ojos algo asombrada.

-Es encantador-_Mariposas. Garganta seca. Tembleque. El corazón se me acelera._- aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte.

-No te lo creas tanto. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante...? -bromeo

-¿Y si seguimos?-dice.

La conversa era tan bonita... Éramos dos amigos conversando sobre nuestra vida en el 12. Por una vez, no hemos hablado directamente de los Juegos. Aunque duele hablar del pasado, este no me importa si la tengo a ella a mi lado.

Durante la comida intentamos conversar, pero no parece que esté demasiado por la labor. Por hablar de algo, me fijo que hay una cesta con panes de diferentes distritos y comento cada uno de ellos en voz alta.

-Y eso es todo - digo, cerrando mi discurso.

-Tú sí que sabes.-Joder, si planea provocarme un ataque al corazón, va por el buen camino.

-Sólo de pan. Vale, ríete como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso. -Los dos dejamos escapar una carcajada más o menos convincente y no hacemos caso de las miradas que nos dirigen los demás-. De acuerdo, seguiré sonriendo amablemente mientras hablas tú.-Y me doy cuenta que no estoy actuando, que no estoy fingiendo ser su amigo. Sólo soy Peeta, en circunstancias extrañas, bromeando con Katniss. Peeta y Katniss_. Aleluya_.

-¿Te he contado ya que una vez me persiguió un oso?

-No, pero suena fascinante.-Todo lo que ella me pueda contar es realmente fascinante. Voy haciendo comentarios y exclamaciones mientras relata su historia. ¿Podemos vivir así para siempre? Mataría por ello. Ah, espera... literalmente voy a matar por ello. Suelto una risotada irónica por mi pensamiento, y espero que no se haya notado, que quede camuflado por la situación. Esto es lo único que odio de todo esto. Que se suponga que sea mentira.

Por la noche, Katniss no chilla, no tiene pesadillas, así que yo duermo tranquilo, tocando de vez en cuando la pared para sentirme más cercano a ella.

Durante el segundo día me doy cuenta que alguien nos sigue. Es Rue, la niña del Distrito 11. Se lo hago ver a Katniss y ella parece algo molesta por ello. Creo que es porque tiene la misma edad que su hermana. Me gustaría ayudarla de alguna manera, pero si quiero sacar a Katniss con vida de la arena por desgracia ella también debe morir.

Por la noche, y como cada día, un Haymitch cada vez menos borracho y una Effie especialmente interesada en nuestros progresos nos acribillan a preguntas.

-¿En qué puestos habéis estado? ¿Cómo os habéis comportado? ¿Habéis estado juntos? ¿La gente os ha mirado? ¿Qué os han dicho los instructores? ¿Os habéis mantenidos alejados de las pesas y los arcos? ¿Habéis conocido a nuevos tributos? ¿Habéis visto una posible alianza? ¿Qué os parecen los profesionales? ¿Habéis intercambiado palabras con ellos? ¿Os ha gustado algún puesto en especial? ¿Destacáis en algo que no sabíais? ¿Veis a algún tributo especialmente preparado? ¿En qué habilidades se centran? ¿Qué haréis mañana en la sesión privada? ¿Tenéis algún plan?

Pesados.

Aún así, me mantengo en mis trece y respondo de manera más o menos educada a sus preguntas. Katniss contesta de manera algo más tajante. De vuelta a nuestro pasillo, bromeo:

-Alguien debería darle a Haymitch una copa.

Veo como expulsa una mezcla de risa y bufido, y después, la sombra de la realidad cae sobre ella.

-No, no finjamos si no hay nadie delante.

Ahí está otra vez, la sombra del miedo. Ella cree que estoy fingiendo, que en realidad no quiero ser su amigo. Y eso duele, y mucho. Los ojos se me emborronan con lágrimas, pero mi tono de voz mantiene la compostura. Con la mirada baja, respondo:

-Vale, Katniss.

Y desde entonces, no hablamos más, sólo cuando hay más gente, nunca solos. Ya decía yo. La felicidad es corta y efímera, y más con la mierda de suerte que tengo.

El tercer día es la sesión privada, cuando nos evalúan. La sala llena de tributos se va vaciando poquito a poco, y al final, sólo quedamos Katniss y yo. Por los altavoces suena una voz.

_Peeta Mellark._

Me levanto con una cierta calma. De repente, a mis espaldas, oigo la voz de la chica de mis sueños.

-Recuerda lo que Haymitch dijo sobre las pesas.

-Gracias, lo haré - dios, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! tengo ganas de agradecerle que me haya dicho esto, de hacerle la ola ahí mismo. Se me habían olvidado las pesas. Tanto pasar de ellas y tanto centrarme en otros puestos, se me había olvidado que estaban. Sólo pensaba camuflarme... que idiota soy.- Y tú... dispara bien-digo, en un intento de ayudarla también.

Entro en la sala con los hombros erguidos, sacando pecho. Los Vigilantes están algo borrachines, y me siento un poco indefenso. ¿De verdad se van a enterar de algo que haga? ¡Si prácticamente no me miran!

Voy directo a las pesas. Cojo una bola, la más pesada que encuentro, y la lanzo hacia delante, derribando todo lo que encuentra a su paso y destrozando la pared. Oigo unos suaves aplausos a mis espaldas. Teniendo en cuenta que hay 15 Vigilantes y que sólo se han oído unas dos palmas, es un resultado bastante decepcionante. Cojo otra bola y la vuelvo a lanzar. El resultado es aún mejor que la vez anterior. Ahora oigo algunos aplausos más, pero no me parecen suficientes. Algo cabreado, voy al puesto de camuflaje. Me pinto el árbol que practiqué con Katniss y observo su reacción. Creo que el puesto de camuflaje no es uno de los más reclamados, porque parecen algo sorprendidos. Ven como si brazo desaparece bajo la pintura y aplauden algo más. Para cerrar la sesión, ando hacia el puesto de nudos y ato dos bolas pesadas con alguna técnica que aprendí el primer día. Las sujeto con una mano. Con la otra, cojo una pesa algo más ligera y la sujeto con fuerza. Lanzo las tres bolas a la vez. El destrozo es impresionante. Nada más oír el último utensilio romperse, oigo la voz de un Vigilante:

-Puedes irte.

Me voy sin mirar atrás, deseando tener una puntuación elevada que me permita tener alguna posibilidad en la arena.

…

_Hola! :D Espero que esta manera se puedan leer mejor los comentarios, porque a veces se camuflan con el fic en sí xD Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? He comprimido todos los entrenamientos en un solo capitulo, me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero si no se alargaba mucho y ya quiero llegar a las entrevistas y… A LOS JUEGOS! _

_Os explico algunas cosas: Las conversas de Peeta con Haymitch para mi son absolutamente necesarias! De otra manera, no puedo entender como Peeta se queja de estar todo el rato al lado de Katniss durante el almuerzo, de que los dos lleguen juntos a comer, que aunque en un principio Peeta no quiera, luego esté tan amigable… me falta algo e.e _

_**Por favor, dejarme en los reviews pistas de qué queréis ver, qué momentos queréis que se reflejen en la historia, cosas que os gusten, cosas que no! :D **_

_**Black191**_ jajaja, creo que este me ha salido un poquito más largo que el otro, pero apenas unas palabritas! La idea es esa, que se respondan preguntas que quedaron en el aire… como ves en este capítulo he puesto como creo que pasaron algunas cosas que si no no entiendo :3 jajaja Muchas gracias, espero que te guste el capitulo! :D

_**Edelweissh **_Muchas gracias! :D Muchas de las partes de conversas están copiadas del libro textualmente para darle más "credibilidad" a la historia, no sé si Collins pensó lo mismo, pero si que me hubiera gustado jajajaa. (Bueno, me hubiera gustado que Sinsajo fuera de otra manera TT) Dios, muchas gracias por tu review, me animas a seguir! :D Espero que te guste el capi! :3

_**Yumiiyumyum **_¿Y yo que te digo ahora? Jajajajaja si ya sabes que me encantas! Solo decirte una vez más que ME ENCANTAN los reviews largos, así que MÁS TE VALE! No borrar nada de lo que escribas esta vez, me entiendes? :3 Jajajaja. Yo también me perdí muchas cosas de la historia cuando la leí la primera vez, y ahora el escribir el fic las descubro y me encantan… pequeños gestos o palabras de Katniss, Peeta o Haymitch que intento describir en el fic para darle… "Sentido" a la historia :3 Bueno, espero que vuelvas a chillar con el capitulo! Este no es muy romántico que digamos, pero bueno :( Si tus vecinos se quejan, pasame su numero que les digo cuatro cosas :D JAJAJAJAJ Bueno, espero que te haya gustado! Si tienes cualquier sugerencia ya sabes e.e

_**Camiibell03**___Peeta es un amor… Yo quiero un Peeta en mi vida. Vale, se me está poniendo cara de tonta y no quiero jajajaja. En este capi como has visto Peeta se enfada con Katniss, pero creo que era necesario, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo has visto? Espero tus sugerencias! :D Espero que te haya gustaddo!

_**Pulga Mellark **_Diana es un nombre precioso :3 Jajajajajajaja Las Diana's molamos. Muchas gracias por tu review! He tardado un poquito en actualizar, lo siento TT Espero que el capitulo te compense! Si tienes cualquier sugerencia o algo no te gusta ya sabes! jJajajaja! Espero que no me odiéis por hacer que Peeta se enfade con Katniss! :( Un besito, y gracias por el review, de verdad que me alegra el dia!

_**lunaweasleycullen14 **_Dios, muchas gracias! Cuando digo que me animais, no lo digo en broma! Me encantais de verdad! Cada vez que veo un nuevo review me emociono xD Muchisimas gracias por el review! Me alegro que te guste la historia! Sé que he tardado un poquito en actualizar, perdón! :( Tu país es México? Espero que todo esté bien por ahí! :D Besitos y gracias! :D


	7. Preparación a las entrevistas 1ª parte

**Capítulo 7. La preparación a las entrevistas. **

Me meto en la planta del 12 con calma, saludando a Effie y a Haymitch a mi paso. Me hacen mil preguntas con la mirada, pero simplemente señalo hacia mi habitación y sigo andando en silencio. No sé por qué estoy tan tranquilo. Creo que ahora, con todo en marcha, me siento más seguro de mi mismo que antes. Sé que lo he hecho bien, muy bien. No me merezco un 12 ni mucho menos, ni siquiera un 9 o un 8, pero creo que tengo un nivel suficiente como para no tener un 3. Aún así, he visto a los Vigilantes borrachos, bebidos y sin ganas de ver mis habilidades, así que mi máxima expectativa sería la de obtener un 5. Creo que por eso estoy tranquilo. La puntuación que pueda obtener no reflejará en absoluto lo que valgo como tributo, de manera que ya tendré oportunidades en la arena de demostrar que no soy un 5, que soy un 8.

Después de este ataque de egocentrismo que ha durado unos diez minutos, oigo un portazo al lado de mi habitación. _Katniss._ Después, escucho pasos ansiosos. Pasos duros, rápidos, _Haymitch_, y pasos finos, femeninos. Son tacones. _Effie. _Básicamente apalean la puerta de mi compañera.

-¡Eh, preciosa!-chilla Haymitch-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Katniss, Katniss...estas no son formas de comportarse. Sé una señorita y ábrenos la puerta...-murmura Effie.

Abro la puerta con cuidado.

-¡Eh, eh!-susurro-. ¿Qué pasa?

-La chica ha llegado llorando y se ha encerrado-me contesta Haymitch-no nos quiere abrir la puerta.

-¿Por qué llora?

-Eh, Romeo, ¡calma tus hormonas!

No me da tiempo a contestarle, porque un grito gutural contesta del fondo de la habitación.

-¡HAYMITCH Y EFFIE! IROS YA.

Madre mía, no sabía que era capaz de gritar así. Al menos parece que no se ha dado cuenta que estoy ahí yo también, ya que no ha vociferado mi nombre.

Los tres vamos al comedor de vuelta y nos quedamos ahí en silencio, demasiado aturdidos como para hablar. ¿Qué puede haber pasado para que Katniss esté llorando así? El terror invade mi cuerpo. Es una chica fuerte, muy fuerte, y sólo puede ponerse así por su familia.

-Algo ha hecho con el Capitolio.-murmuro.

-¿Qué dices, Peeta?-pregunta Effie.

-Katniss. A ella le pueden hacer todo el daño que quieran, nadie le puede hacer daño. Lo que no soporta es que hieran a su familia. En la situación en la que estamos, sólo pueden hacerlo si Katniss ha hecho algo gordo contra el Capitolio.

Haymitch no dice nada, simplemente se tensa de repente.

-Oh, dios...-Effie se revuelve. Creo que es consciente del poder del Capitolio, de lo que le pueden hacer.- Esperemos que simplemente le haya salido mal la sesión y ya está.

Como si fuera tan fácil. Si le hubiera salido mal, cosa bastante improbable, simplemente estaría cabreada, no destrozada.

-Bueno Peeta, ¿cómo que no nos habías dicho que eras amigo de Katniss?-salta Effie, de repente.

-¿Eh?¿Qué?

-Bueno, acabas de dejar claro que la conoces muy bien, y no nos habías dicho que eráis amigos.

-No... nosotros no...-balbuceo. Me aclaro la voz y tranquilizo mis nervios- nosotros no somos amigos.

-¿Y cómo la conoces tan bien?-pregunta. Effie a veces es taaaaan inocente.

-Peeta está enamorado de Katniss. Fin de la historia.-dice Haymitch.-No preguntes nada y ni se te ocurra decírselo a la chica.

Miro hacia abajo, avergonzado. Effie simplemente suelta un "oh" y mira hacia delante. Sin decir nada más, voy hacia mi habitación y me echo en la calma. A través de la pared, oigo como Katniss sigue llorando y otra vez, se me rompe el corazón. Finalmente, decidido, abro la puerta de mi habitación, doy un par de pasos y me coloco justo en la puerta de su habitación. Pasan unos minutos mientras me acabo de hacer a la idea. Voy a picar la puerta, con calma, y a esperar a que me abra. Voy a hablar con ella. Le voy a decir lo que siento, y ya veremos que pasa luego. No me puedo morir sin que lo sepa. Levanto la mano y entonces, Effie aparece por el marco del pasillo.

_Hija de la gran..._

¿De verdad? ¿Ahora que había reunido todo el valor necesario, aparece? La suerte no está definitivamente de mi parte.

Por suerte, Effie no parece darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de picar a su puerta. Doy gracias de que para ir al comedor tenga que pasar por delante de su habitación, porque así parece que simplemente me dirigía hacia ahí, y no que mi destino era el cuarto de Katniss. Ando hacia delante fingiendo tranquilidad mientras Effie me dedica una mirada de pena.

_Guárdatela para ti_, no puedo evitar pensar. A mis espaldas, oigo la voz de Effie avisándola de que es la hora de cenar. Nada más pasar el marco del comedor, veo que la mesa ya está puesta, así que me siento en mi sitio habitual. Al cabo de unos minutos, se sientan Haymitch y Effie, y después aparecen los estilistas. Con la mirada me preguntan miles de cosas, y sólo respondo:

-Ahora, ahora, en la cena.- no me apetece contarlo todo treinta veces, y además, creo que si Katniss oye mi historia se animará a contar la suya.

Por fin, veo como Katniss aparece por el pasillo. Tiene los ojos como platos, rojos de tanto llorar. Todos nos la quedamos mirando, pero ella simplemente mira hacia el plato de sopa de pescado que tiene enfrente, como si su vida entera estuviera ahí. Para no incomodarla, Haymitch y los estilistas empiezan a hablar sobre el tiempo. _Qué tema tan original._ Me permito a mí mismo mirarla fijamente, consciente que ella nota mi mirada sobre ella. Después de lo que parecen años, levanta la vista y nuestros ojos se juntan. Arqueo las cejas a modo de pregunta, y simplemente sacude la cabeza. Entiendo que, de momento, no quiere hablar de ello.

Después de la sopa, Haymitch suelta otro obús. Parece que el momento preferido de este hombre para hablar es durante las comidas, donde no podemos escapar.

-Vale, basta de cháchara. ¿Lo habéis hecho muy mal hoy?

-Creo que da igual -contesto con sinceridad- Cuando aparecí, nadie se molestó en mirarme; estaban cantando una canción de borrachos, creo. Así que me dediqué a lanzar algunos objetos pesados hasta que me dijeron que podía irme. -. He decidido omitir la parte en la que me he camuflado. No sé porque, pero creo que eso no me ha dado muchos puntos. Aún así, parece que el plan está dando resultado, ya que mi historia parece animar a Katniss.

-¿Y tú, preciosa? - pregunta Haymitch. Ahí vamos.

-Les lancé una flecha.

-¿Que qué? -exclama Effie. ¿PERO ESTÁ LOCA? Sabía que había hecho algo contra ellos, contra el Capitolio. ¿Habrá matado a alguien?

-Les lancé una flecha. Bueno, no a ellos, en realidad, sino hacia ellos.- _Uf...-_Fue como dice Peeta: no me hacían caso mientras disparaba y... perdí la cabeza, ¡así que apunté a la manzana que tenía en la boca su estúpido cerdo asado! - exclama.

-¿Y qué dijeron? -pregunta Cinna. Creo que todos estamos ansiosos por saber la respuesta.

-Nada. Bueno, no lo sé, me fui después de eso.

-¿Sin que te diesen permiso? -pregunta Effie.

-Me lo di yo misma -responde.

_Esa es mi chica._

-En fin, ya está hecho -concluye Haymitch, untándose con mantequilla un panecillo.

-¿Crees que me detendrán? -pregunta.

-Lo dudo. A estas alturas sería un problema sustituirte.

-¿Y mi familia? ¿Los castigarán?

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa atraviese mi rostro, incluso teniendo en cuenta que la situación es grave y que la respuesta de Haymitch la podría destrozar por completo, la idea de que tenía razón, de que la conozco tan bien como para saber sus peores temores nada más escucharla me hace sentir una gran alegría. Un segundo después, pienso que en gran parte se me podría considerar un acosador... lo cual me hace reír más aún.

-No creo. No tendría mucho sentido. Tendrían que desvelar lo sucedido en el Centro de Entrenamiento para que tuviese algún efecto en la población, la gente tendría que saber lo que hiciste; pero no pueden, porque es secreto, así que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Lo más probable es que te hagan la vida imposible en la arena.

Este comentario de Haymitch me devuelve a la realidad. En mi estado catatónico, no puedo evitar encontrar irónico que Haymitch se preocupe de que te hagan la vida imposible teniendo en cuenta que vamos a morir todos.

-Bueno, eso ya nos lo han prometido de todos modos - digo.

-Cierto – afirma Haymitch.- ¿Qué cara pusieron?

-De pasmados –responde, esbozando una preciosa sonrisa.-Aterrados. Eeeh..., ridículos, al menos algunos. Un hombre tropezó al retroceder de espaldas y se cayó en una ponchera.

Nadie puede evitar reír sin parar ante ese aporte. ¿Qué un vigilante se cayó en la ponchera? ¡Pues sí que vamos apañados! Incluso Effie, con todos sus modales y su adulación por el Capitolio, suelta una risita.

-Bueno, les está bien empleado. Su trabajo es prestaros atención, y que seas del Distrito 12 no es excusa para no hacerte caso. Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso.- recuerdo ahora cuando Cinna me insinuó que fuéramos a hablar al terrado siempre que quisiéramos poner a parir al Capitolio. Creo que Haymitch se puede haber metido en un lio por esto, pero ahora mismo, estoy muy orgulloso de él.

-Me darán una mala puntuación.-dice Katniss.

-La puntuación sólo importa si es muy buena. Nadie presta mucha atención a las malas o mediocres. Por lo que ellos saben, podrías estar escondiendo tus habilidades para tener mala nota adrede. Hay quien usa esa estrategia -explica Portia.

-Espero que interpreten así el cuatro que me van a dar – digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.- Como mucho. De verdad, ¿hay algo menos impresionante que ver cómo alguien levanta una bola pesada y la lanza a doscientos metros? Estuve a punto de dejarme caer una en el pie.-Creo que hago bien de guardarme alguna información para mí y de hacer broma, al menos con algunas cosas. La sesión privada ha ido, en general, bien, pero no sé si pintarme ha sido una buena idea. En fin, ya veremos la puntuación. Me fijo entonces que Katniss ha esbozado otra sonrisa ante mi comentario. ¿Quién pudiera vivir para siempre en esta familia loca, con Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, Portia, ella y yo?

Acabamos de cenar hablando de tonterías varias, como si no estuviéramos en el Capitolio. Después, nos sentamos en los sofás a la espera de las diferentes puntuaciones. 9, 10, 9, 9, 10, 5,7…

-"Y del Distrito 12… Peeta Mellark. Con un 8"

¡¿Un ocho? Noto como Portia me aprieta el brazo y me susurra un _enhorabuena. _Me fijo, también, en que Katniss parece algo aliviada, pero en que Haymitch se inclina hacia delante, angustiado.

Y de repente, ahí está Katniss.

"-Y para acabar, aunque no menos importante… Del Distrito 12, Katniss Everdeen… ¡Con un 11!

Effie deja escapar un chillido y de repente, Cinna, Portia y Haymitch se acercan a ella y empiezan a agobiarla. Lo veo en su mirada. Tiene la mirada algo perdida. Me acerco a ella poco a poco, y le digo:

-¿Estás bien?

Pero no me oye, y creo que ni siquiera me ve. Sólo mira a Haymitch.

-Tiene que haber un error. ¿Cómo..., cómo ha podido pasar?

-Supongo que les gustó tu genio. Tienen que montar un espectáculo, y necesitan algunos jugadores con carácter.

Espectáculo. Eso es todo lo que quieren.

-Katniss, la chica en llamas -dice Cinna, y la abraza. Celos, celos… Creo que debería empezar a controlarme seriamente. Esto no es bueno para mí-. Oh, ya verás el vestido para tu entrevista.

Pero mi mente ya está divagando en su propio mundo.  
¡Katniss ha sacado un once! ¿Cómo estarán en el 12? Orgullosos de ella, seguro. Es la mejor, es la hostia. Ha sacado un once sobre doce ella solita, sin ayuda de nadie.

Sin ayuda de nadie.

Llevo estos cuatro días planeando una estrategia seria, basada en hacer equipo con ella para protegerla, pero de repente la fría realidad me da una bofetada. Katniss no necesita a nadie para sobrevivir, no necesita aliados, porque ella sola puede ganar estos juegos por su cuenta. Además, sólo uno sale con vida de esta mierda, y si creas una alianza tarde o temprano tendrás que romperla, con todo el dolor que eso supone. No sé si en este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos me ha cogido algo de cariño, pero creo que la conozco bastante como para saber que no soportaría matarme. Al fin y al cabo, soy de su distrito. Mi plan se ha ido a la mierda. Bueno, tal vez, siempre ha estado destinado a fracasar, sólo que no he querido verlo.

-Chico, eh, chico.-oigo una voz a lo lejos. Creo que es la de Haymitch.

-¿Eh? algo aturdido. Vuelvo al mundo real para darme cuenta que en el comedor sólo quedamos mi mentor, Katniss y yo. Los estilistas han desaparecido, acabo de ver el pelo rosa de Effie hundirse en el ascensor y Katniss... bueno, Katniss está ahí, de pie, dispuesta a marcharse. Me levanto y nos damos la mano, a la vez que decimos felicidades. Realmente es un momento muy tenso. Para mí, aunque ella no lo sepa, porque me estoy despidiendo. Porque le estoy diciendo adiós. Ya nunca más hablaremos de algo normal. Mi idea de _equipo_ dentro de la arena se ha destruido, y con ella, mis planes de formar una amistad o de intentar "conquistarla" de algún modo. ¡Qué estúpido suena ahora! Intentar conquistarla en medio de los Juegos del Hambre es una locura, aunque, por otra parte, es la típica que se le ocurre a una persona que está a punto de morir.

Por su parte, ¿cómo se puede felicitar de corazón a una persona a la que verás morir? ¿O qué crees que te va a matar?

Katniss se va entonces a su habitación y yo me la quedo mirando, embobado, diciéndole adiós para siempre.

-Espabila Peeta-dice Haymitch mientras me da una colleja.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Chico, te acabas de quedar pasmado mirándola marchar y hace dos minutos estabas con la mirada perdida pensando en no sé qué. Estás en los Juegos del Hambre. Más te vale ponerte las pilas si no quieres ser el primer tributo muerto.

-Ya, ya...

-Sois los primeros tributos que tengo en 24 años que tienen alguna posibilidad de volver a la arena. Más te vale no fallarme.

-Bueno, siento desilusionarte, pero creo que ya sabes que no tengo intención de sobrevivir.

-Ya veo que no has cambiado de idea. Y bien, ¿cuál es tu plan?-pregunta en tono socarrón.

-Hasta hace media hora planeaba aliarme con ella en la arena para protegerla...

-¿Hasta hace media hora? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno... al ver las puntuaciones me ha dado cuenta de que ella no me querría como aliada, primero porque sabe que tarde o temprano tendría que matarme, y después porque estoy convencido de que siempre me está analizando, intentando saber si miento o no.- Veo la mirada de reproche de Haymitch antes de decir-Ya, ya... ya sé que esto son los Juegos del Hambre y que cree que intento matarla. No la culpo por eso. He intentado ganarme su confianza estos días, pero creo que no lo he logrado. Aliarme con ella es imposible, por desgracia.

-Por fin te has dado cuenta chico. Estas cosas no funcionan así.

Miro hacia abajo, avergonzado. Así que esto es por lo que Cinna y Haymitch insistían tanto en mis sentimientos. Si hubiera seguido con mi propósito, posiblemente me habría lanzado a un suicidio seguro.

-Ya... la cuestión es que ahora no tengo ningún plan. No creo que pueda seguirla durante los Juegos sin que me vea nadie para ir protegiéndola, ¿eh?-digo con una sonrisa.

-No, eso no creo que funcione.-contesta él riéndose.-Pero, si te interesa, tengo una idea respecto a la seguridad de la chica.

Los ojos se me abren de repente. ¡PODRÍA HABER EMPEZADO POR AHÍ!

-Tu cara me lo dice todo, chaval. Bueno, vamos a ver. Creo que eres consciente de que con la nota que le han dado a Katniss, ella será el principal objetivo de los profesionales durante el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia y, en general, durante todos los Juegos.

-Sí... creo que por eso le han dado la-Haymitch me tapa la boca de repente.

-Vale, todos sabemos el motivo de la nota. La cuestión es la siguiente: La arena en la que os van a soltar define en gran parte vuestras posibilidades de supervivencia. Un bosque sin animales venenosos sería una gran ayuda para vosotros. Un bosque con animales peligrosos es una amenaza para cualquiera. Una ciudad en ruinas es especialmente interesante para los profesionales, mientras que una isla desierta rodeada de agua es un regalo para los del cuatro. ¿Me sigues? -asiento.-Bien. Respecto a ese tema, nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Así pues, ahora mismo, solo podemos encargarnos de una cosa. El principal peligro de Katniss, que será…

-Los profesionales-susurro, algo impactado.

-Exacto. Veo que lo has pillado ya. Tu única opción de ayudarla es la de aliarte con los profesionales para guiarlos por el mal camino, darles pistas falsas de cómo encontrarla y, en general, tenerlos apartados de ella siempre que sea posible. En algún momento os encontraréis, y entonces deberás tenerlos tranquilos y calmados para que crean que tienen dominada la situación. Después, improvisa. No confiarán en ti, eso seguro, pero al menos estarás cerca de ellos. Entonces, seguramente podrías matar a uno o a dos antes que te rematen.

La frialdad y realidad con la que me cuenta mi futura vida y mi próxima en la arena me deja helado.

-¿Crees que Katniss aceptará el plan?

-Esa es la otra parte, chico. Katniss no puede saber nada. ¿Si no confía en ti para hacer una simple alianza durante los primeros días, crees que se fiará que la estés protegiendo con los profesionales? Ni de broma. Desconfiaría aún más y los profesionales sospecharían... Tú eres muy buen actor, eso ya lo he visto, pero ella no. Mejor que no sepa nada.

Vale. _¿Qué? _No. _Traidor._ Seré un traidor.

Haymitch nota el cambio en mi mirada. De repente estoy triste, sin vida.

-Lo sé chico... pero es nuestra mejor opción si quieres que viva. Puedes rechazarla, claro... pero piensa que la otra opción es la de ser su ángel "invisible"... si crees que tienes alguna posibilidad, adelante. Por otra parte, también puedes negarte a continuar con esta locura e intentar salvarte tú. Personalmente creo que sería lo más sensato.

-Ni de broma.-digo, muy seguro de mi mismo. Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro ahora mismo, es que no voy a salir con vida de la arena.

-Perfecto. Mañana empezamos. Es el día de preparación de la entrevista, y seguramente pensará que os vamos a entrenar juntos, pero mañana ya lo haréis por separado. Le soltaremos la bomba en el desayuno, no antes. Tú te quedarás en la mesa, no quiero que te escondas en la habitación. Que parezca que te resbala la situación, que nunca habías planeado ser su amigo, que todo ha sido una mentira, una farsa. Que parezca que ahora se muestra tu verdadero yo, ¿entiendes? Es hora del teatro.

-Fabuloso-anuncio, sin demasiada ilusión en mi voz. Katniss va a pensar que la he abandonado de repente, y ni siquiera conoce que me voy a aliar con los profesionales. Genial. Asombroso.

-Venga, a la cama. Mañana hablaremos de las entrevistas. Será un largo día...

Me voy a mi habitación en silencio, aún asimilando lo que se supone que voy a hacer. Moriré para salvarla, pero ella pensará que me he aliado sus peores enemigos. Me odiará, y en parte, estoy seguro de que si no me matan ellos, ella lo hará. Espero que cuando gane,-que no gane no es una posibilidad en mi mente- Haymitch le cuente la verdad.

Parece que, al menos, el tema de su seguridad está asegurado por un tiempo. Respecto a la comida y demás... no creo que pueda hacer nada al respecto. No puedo cazar por ella, y, aunque pudiera, ella es mil veces mejor. Es absurdo pensar que puedo ayudarla en este sentido. Los únicos que pueden enviarle comida o regalos son los patrocinadores y...

_Patrocinadores._

¡Al menos aún puedo ayudarla a ganar patrocinadores! ¡Esto es un espectáculo! ¡Es todo lo que quieren!-Recuerdo amargamente.

Y con esa idea rondando en mi mente, me quedo dormido.

...

AAAAAAAAH! Dios, no sé cómo me lo hago, pero siempre que planeo llegar a un sitio me empiezo a enrollar con los detalles y no llego xD! Bueno, ahora sí, señoras y señores, gente que deja reviews y gente que no, gente que tiene en favoritos y alertas (y me animais el dia :·3) EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE ES LA PREPARACION A LA ENTREVISTA Y... LA ENTREVISTA! :D Espero que me perdonéis por enrollarme tanto y por tardar tanto en llegar a la entrevista :( Un besito! :D

yumiiyumyum Jajajajaj! Jo, que te emociones tanto con el capi me hace muchisima ilusión, de verdad! Eres genial! Espero que te guste el capítulo y que grites mucho! :3 Dios, imaginarme a Peeta pintando es realmente dificil para mi, porque soy NULA en el arte de dibujar o de pintar xD Se me da fatal... soy horrible de verdad xD Me das mucha envidia ahora mismo, porque me encantaria saber dibujar o pintarxDDDD Bueno, espero que (espero no pedirte mucho!) te haya gustado el capi otra vez :3 De nuevo no hay mucho romance, pero como es la parte que Peeta se empieza a separar... tengo unas ganas de llegar a la entrevista y sobre todo, a la cueva que ni te cuento! :D Este capitulo es prácticamente 100% escenas inventadas, pero bueno! JAjajaja UN besito, espero que te guste! :D

kenigal ¡Sí! A mí también me intrigaba mucho la prueba de Peeta! La verdad es que lo tuvo que hacer muy, muy bien, para que le pusieran un 8! Muchas gracias, de verdad! ¡Dios, no me merezco esto ni de broma xDD! Gracias a tu review me dan ganas de continuar 3 Lo

Camiibell03 Ya era hora que Peeta se enfadara, ¡¿verdad? Siempre está detrás de ella, pero también tiene que enfadarse :3 Me encanta tu frase: "No todo lo que hace Katniss es perfecto, pero el amor es ciego, ¿no?" Creo que refleja la "esencia" del capi perfectamente! (Creo que le pondré ese nombre al capítulo :3 xD) Como ves, ya se le ha pasado el enfado... pero creo que volverá a estarlo pronto :3 Un besito, espero que te haya gustado!

minafan ¡Tranquila! :D Gracias por tu review, de verdad que me llena un montón, y me da ganas de seguir! Bueno, tu ya lo sabes, con todos los reviews que tienes en tu historia :3 Aquí tienes el capi, espero que te guste! :D 3

yukikandavobifield ¡Dios, muchas gracias! Aún falta un poquito para llegar a la noche con los profesionales y a la cueva, pero ahora ya has visto el motivo de Peeta para aliarse! :D Es algo que siempre me habría gustado saber... ¿Como narices Peeta se alia con los profesionales? Pues, como no, para proteger a Katniss... si es que es tan mono... *-* Me muero de ganas de llegar a la cueva yo también! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Y gracias por tu review de nuevo, de verdad de pfff, no puedo explicar la felicidad que siento cada vez que veo que alguien ha publicado un review! Un besito!

Cassiecisneros ¡Gracias por tu review! Me gusta que me digas que aveces te parece un poco cursi, la verdad es que lo he releído y a veces sí que me he pasado T.T' Pero bueno, muchisimas gracias :3 Me gusta mucho escribir con el libro al lado para no perder nada, y de paso, estoy descubriendo una nueva manera de leer los libros :3 ¿Es el primer fanfiction en español? MADRE MIA! XDD Me siento alagada . :3 Bueno, muchisimas gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capi :33333333

Pulga Mellark Sí, ese es un aspecto de Peeta que siempre he me imaginado, que al mínimo contacto con ella se siente feliz y en las nubes y nosé... creo que es taaaan mono... :3 Bueno, ya puedo asegurar que el próximo capítulo es el de la preparación de la entrevista con Haymitch y... LA ENTREVISTA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ya verás la reacción que tiene :3 Por cierto, ME ENCANTAN! los reviews largos, es decir, me llenan un montón y me sacan la sonrisa más grande del universo (sin exagerar :3) Espero que te gusta el capi :D


	8. Preparación a las entrevistas 2ª parte

**CAPÍTULO 8. LA PREPARACIÓN DE LAS ENTREVISTAS [2ª PARTE]**

Me levanto cansado, sintiéndome como una especie de pitonisa por saber lo que pasará en las próximas horas; unas palabras de Haymitch, una mirada de odio de Katniss... creo que hasta podría deducir las expresiones con las que mi mentor se dirigirá a ella.

Voy hacia el comedor y me fijo en que Effie y Haymitch ya están ahí. Cojo un plátano y me uno a ellos en silencio, decidido a empezar el teatro.

-¿Y bien?-susurro.

-La chica aún no ha salido de la habitación-me dice Haymitch sin mirar a Effie.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta ella

-Bueno, el chico ha decidido empezar a entrenar por su cuenta.

-Ah...-contesta ser que Haymitch la ha dejado al margen de mi plan, así que sólo conoce lo que él le dijo ayer: que estoy enamorado de Katniss. No sabe que planeo morir por ella ni que me aliaré con los profesionales. Por otra parte, al saber que supuestamente he traicionado a Katniss (y ni se imagina la peor parte) no se ha sorprendido, no se ha inmutado, sólo ha soltado esa exclamación y ha seguido con una sonrisa en los labios. No creo que conozca lo que es el amor, ni que nunca lo haya sentido de algún modo. De otra manera, ¿cómo podría se explicar que actúe así ahora?.

-Bien, Peeta-empieza Haymitch.-Ya sabes que hoy preparamos las entrevistas.-asiento- Dividiremos el día entre Effie y yo para que podamos entrenaros bien. Tendrás 4 horas conmigo para preparar el contenido de la entrevista y 4 con Effie para los aspectos más físicos.

-Vale.-digo, empezando a interpretar mi papel.

Justo entonces me doy cuenta que Katniss se ha sentado en la mesa con nosotros. ¿Cuándo ha entrado? ¿Cuánto ha escuchado? Por nuestra parte, Haymitch, Effie y yo nos quedamos callados de repente, porque _nos han pillado. _Por suerte, Katniss se da cuenta de nuestro silencio y el teatro continua.

-Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Hoy nos prepararéis para las entrevistas, ¿no?-siento como el nudo de mi estómago empieza a crecer. Sigo comiendo mi tostada como si nada, como me indicó Haymitch ayer.

-Sí -responde él.

-No tenéis que esperar a que acabe. Puedo escuchar y comer a la vez.-Que esté intentando ser considerada, graciosa y mona a la vez no me ayuda en absoluto.

-Bueno, ha habido un cambio de planes con respecto al enfoque.-vamos allá. Peeta, di adiós.

-¿Cuál?

Haymitch me dirige una última mirada y yo asiento a modo imperceptible.

-Peeta nos ha pedido que lo entrenemos por separado -responde Haymitch, encogiéndose de hombros.

Katniss se queda durante un segundo en shock, o eso me parece a mí. Después, parece... ¿aliviada? _De puta madre_. En fin, yo sigo actuando con frialdad, poniéndome un poco de mantequilla en la tostada y comiendo en silencio. Aunque la tensión se puede cortar, literalmente, con un cuchillo, yo permanezco pasivo mientras mi interior se revuelve quejándose, sin estar de acuerdo con lo que mi cerebro está haciendo.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el horario?

-Cada uno tendrá cuatro horas con Effie para la presentación, y cuatro conmigo para el contenido -responde Haymitch-. Tú empiezas con Effie, Katniss.

Nada más decir esto, se levanta de su silla con parsimonia y me hace un gesto con la cabeza, invitándome a seguirlo. Me guía hasta su cuarto, el cual está sorprendentemente limpio, y nos sentamos en el sofá que se encuentra en una esquina.

-Vamos a ver... como empiezo contigo...-intento esconder la sonrisilla que se me ha puesto al verlo ahí, incómodo, intentando hablar de _amor_ con un crío de 16 años.

-Pregunta lo que quieras.

-Vale, ¡tú lo has querido! ¿Desde cuando estás enamorado de la chica?

-Desde los cinco años. -le doy unos minutos para que asimile la noticia... son las 10, hasta las dos podemos estar aquí sentados tranquilamente mientras se recupera.

-¿Y cuantos años dices que tienes?

-Dieciséis.-noto como hace números mentalmente.

-Llevas... ¿once años enamorado de esa chica?

-Sí.-digo, con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Y ella no sabe nada? ¿Ni lo sospecha?

-No. Bueno, no creo. Hasta hace una semana, sólo lo sabían mi hermano y mi padre... pero bueno, a ellos nunca se lo dije, simplemente lo dedujeron con mis actos.

-¿Qué actos?

-Bueno... mi padre lo supo por mis preguntas sobre los mineros, los sinsajos y la Veta, y sobre todo, por como lo miraba cuando decía que había echo tratos con _Katniss Everdeen _en el Quemador. Y mi hermano... bueno, eso es una larga historia.

-Tenemos toda la mañana.-dice, tajante. No sé si tiene curiosidad por mi historia o si esto puede ser decisivo para la estrategia... pero lo importante es que le interesa, y yo no voy a ser quien ponga trabas para que Katniss sobreviva.

-Residimos en la parte rica del distrito, es cierto, pero no vivimos mejor que los de la Veta. Mi familia pasa mucha hambre, muchísima. Los panes buenos no nos los podemos comer, sólo son para vender, por lo que mi familia y yo sólo nos comemos panes quemados o en mal estado, sopa mierdosa que compramos con el dinero que da el pan o las ardillas que mi padre compra a Katniss a escondidas, mientras se las hace pasar por liebres a mi madre, la cual siempre ha sido bastante desagradable, la verdad. Mis hermanos mayores fueron buscados, es cierto... pero yo fui un error. Nunca debí nacer. Siempre me lo recuerda, a todas horas... Mi padre está amargado por su culpa, casi diria asqueado. Él se casó con ella en un ataque de despecho, porque su verdadero amor se fue con otro... y, como no, su verdadero amor es la madre de Katniss. -le doy otros segundos para que vuelva a digerir todos los conceptos que le estoy explicando-En fin, que mi madre es una mala bruja, y no es algo que me averguence soporta el trato con cualquier chaval de la Veta, ni siquiera acepta que busquen en la basura. ¡En la basura! Esos chavales literalmente se mueren de hambre, y ni siquiera es capaz de dejarlos comer las sobras.

El recuerdo del Distrito me rompe por dentro, así que decido continuar con la historia como si nada.

-Katniss estaba en esa situación hace cuatro años. Su padre acababa de morir en la explosión de las minas, y su madre estaba en una especie de depresión y no trabajaba. Nadie podía comprar comida, y en su casa se morían de hambre. Yo había oído rumores, pero no me los creía... hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos. Era una tarde lluviosa cuando oí a mi madre chillar fuera de casa, y después, dentro. ¡Esos chavales de la Veta que rebuscan en mi basura...! me daba vergüenza oírla. Después de despotricar durante un rato, me mandó ir a hornear unos panes que mis hermanos habían preparado antes. Me dirigía hacia las cocinas cuando, al mirar por la ventana, la vi. Estaba echada, muriéndose de hambre, fue entonces cuando lo vi claro. Si mi madre veía un pan quemado se lo daría a los cerdos, incluso sabiendo que nos lo podíamos comer, simplemente para castigarme por mi error. Teóricamente debía girar los panes unos 90 grados más para que se acabara de tostar. Era fácil. Lo había echo tantas veces que podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados sin quemar el pan nunca, pero lo hice. Dejé que el pan se quemara, no lo giré esos 90 grados, no actué bien. Sabía que estaba sacrificando comer durante un día entero, porque mi madre no toleraría eso jamás, pero seguí adelante, viendo como se quemaban. Después me hice el loco mientras mi madre me chillaba insultos varios y me pegaba. Por suerte, al menos dejó que fuera yo el que le lanzara la comida a los cerdos, de manera que cuando salí fuera, y la vi mirándome, le lancé el pan. Después, me volví a meter hacia dentro de casa. Se ve que mi hermano me vio mientras le lanzaba el pan y bueno... lo entendió todo.  
Después de eso, Katniss mejoró, sin llegar a ser la misma, pero mejoró. No sé si tuve algo que ver... no sé si ni siquiera recuerda que fuí yo el que lo hizo... pero, bueno, para mi ese momento siempre será especial.

-Ya veo...

-Sí. Por desgracia, nunca tuve el valor de hablarle hasta estos malditos juegos. El día siguiente cruzamos miradas, pero ella la bajó algo avergonzada, miró un diente de león y sonrió. Después de eso... no pude intercambiar palabras con ella. Ni una sola. No fui capaz... -no puedo evitar que las lágrimas empiecen a caer por mis mejillas.

-Eh, chico, chico. Tranquilo-dice Haymitch, arropándome con un brazo.

-Gracias...

-No hay de qué. Siento que hayas de pasar por todo esto.-afirma, y noto la sinceridad y la pena en su voz. -Respecto a esto... solo tengo que decirte una cosa más...

-¿Sí?-pregunto, algo preocupado.

-¿Qué narices viste en ella? ¿Qué hiciste en otra vida para merecer algo así?-bromea.

No puedo evitar comenzar a reír... y una vez he empezado, no puedo parar. Acabo secándome las lágrimas-esta vez, de felicidad- y apretándome la tripa, que me duele de tanto reír. Después, me pregunto... ¿y qué vi en ella? La verdad es que nunca me lo había planteado.

-La verdad es que nunca me había parado a pensarlo...-admito.- Cuando la oí cantar aquella canción en la clase de música con cinco años... creo que vi en ella la perfección. No era la primera chica que veía, ni mucho menos. Por aquella época me pasaba la vida en el parque del Distrito, jugando con otros niños, pero nadie sonreía de esa manera, ni nadie cantaba de esa manera. Sinceramente, el corazón se me paró cuando paró de cantar la canción, porque sólo quería que siguiera cantando, que no callara nunca. Después, fui creciendo, y vi nuevas cosas que me encantaban de ella. Su forma de mirar, sus labios, sus trenzas, sus manos, su ropa... la manera en como contestaba cuando estaba feliz, y cuando no. Como fruncía el ceño durante un examen, o como tartamudeaba cuando salía a la pizarra, delante de toda la clase. A los 11 años me di cuenta... estaba asquerosamente pillado de esa chica de la Veta.

De repente, veo que nunca antes me había abierto tanto con una persona sobre mis sentimientos. Le he contado todo, ¡TODO! Cosas que mi padre habían intuido, o que mi hermano había deducido, yo se las he contado de mi propia boca a Haymitch.

Impresionante.

-Bueno... ya me ha quedado claro que no tienes una mierda de encaprichamiento juvenil.-dice con una sonrisita.

-No, creo que no...-respondo, riendo igualmente. Por pura curiosidad, miro el reloj que Haymitch ha colgado en la pared. Son las 11 y medía. ¿He hablado sin parar durante una hora y medía? Tengo un problema mental.

-Vale... en fin, esto nos lleva a otro punto... que es...

-Los profesionales.

-Chico listo.

-¿Cómo lo hago?-decido ir al grano.

-Está claro que durante estos días no has hablado con ellos, es más, seguramente te han considerando alguien algo _blandengue._ A tu favor, no obstante, tenemos el ocho que sacaste en las puntaciones... delante tuyo sólo tienes a Tresh, los profesionales y Katniss. No está nada mal, ten en cuenta que si Katniss muere, Tresh y tú seréis los siguientes en su lista. Es todo un honor-ironiza.

-Vale.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te ganas su confianza? Eso nos debería preocupar. Durante el baño de sangre ni intentes acercarte a ellos, se convierten en máquinas de matar sin compasión. Debes esperar hasta después, cuando se hayan calmado. Cuando llegue ese momento... improvisa. Caes bien, tienes ese don, aunque no te confundas, las palabras, aunque ayudan, no te servirán con los profesionales, así que seguramente deberás matar a alguien.

Asiento, silencioso. Me lo suponía.

-No quiero que te rompas Peeta... pero es algo que deberás hacer antes de que ellos te maten. No sé cuando deberás hacerlo, ni a cuantos deberás matar, pero es algo que contra antes aceptes, mejor.

-Lo sé...

-Bien. Ten claro tu objetivo: Uno, sobrevive al baño de sangre. Dos, gánate su confianza. Tres, sigue vivo hasta que sientas que ya no puedes protegerla más, no antes, ¿me entiendes? No seas imbécil, Peeta. Tienes muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir a toda esta locura..

-No, Haymitch.-lo corto.-no tengo ninguna, porque no voy a sobrevivir. Pero seguiré tu consejo, seguiré vivo hasta que sienta que ya no puedo protegerla más.

-En fin, como quieras chico. Vale, entonces, si ya tenemos estos dos puntos resueltos, solo nos queda uno más por aclarar, la entrevista. Respecto a esto, no sé exactamente que decirte... Tienes encanto natural, chaval. Ya te he dicho que caes bien, y además eres buen actor. Te pongan en la situación en la que te pongan, puedes salir airoso y, encima, que la gente te quiera.

Vuelvo a mirar al reloj. Son las 12 y cuarto. Tengo una hora y tres cuartos para explicarle todo el plan que ayer por la noche se me ocurrió y para que me ayude a perfilarlo.

-Espectáculo. Eso es todo lo que quieren.

-¿Qué?

-Es lo que todo el mundo dice. "Espectáculo". Esto es un puto programa de televisión, ¿no? Vamos a ver... Dentro de la arena, estoy yo para intentar ayudarla. Pero, ¿y fuera? Katniss tiene un maldito once, pero si no hace nada relevante la gente se olvidará de ella.

-Bueno chico, no puedes hacer nada con eso. No puedes meterte en la cabeza de la gente o de los vigilantes para que se fijen en ella.

-No, no puedo, tienes razón. Pero sí que puedo hacer, _ahora, _que nadie la olvide.

-¿Y qué...?-Veo como su expresión cambia mientras se va dando cuenta de lo que pretendo hacer.-Chico... ¿estás seguro?

-Absolutamente. Quiero anunciar que estoy enamorado de ella en mi entrevista.

Haymitch silba. Yo me río, ocultando mis nervios. Nos miramos a los ojos. Él asiente. Yo me relajo. Todo en 20 segundos.

-Pero te necesito.

-¡Ya lo creo que me necesitas! Menos mal que me lo has dicho, porque sino ni de broma habrías podido llevar a cabo tu plan.

Lo miro algo desorientado y él me explica:

-Las entrevistas están preparadas, amañadas, como quieras decirlo.-mi mirada aún se vuelve más confusa.-Nah, las respuestas no. Ningún tributo sabe qué preguntarán, eso te lo aseguro... pero, bueno, se tiene una ligera idea de lo que pasará. Verás, como mentores, se supone que hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos con nuestros tributos que los conocemos perfectamente y sabemos que estrategias planean llevar a cabo, sobre todo porque, en parte, nosotros mismos las hemos desenvolupado. Vale, entonces, durante la mañana de las entrevistas, Caesar Flickerman se reune con cada mentor por separado y le pregunta que temas quiere que se toquen durante la entrevista de cada tributo. Por ejemplo, supón que quieres dar la imagen de ser una maldita máquina de matar... pues le diria a Caesar que te pregunte sobre que hacías de pequeño en el parque para que tu contestes que quemabas hormigas o que pegabas niños.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Pues claro!-contesta, con una sonrisa-Vamos, no pensabas realmente que Caesar da en el clavo siempre por casualidad, ¿no?.

-Yo qué se...

-Pues no. Por ejemplo, he hablado con Cinna, y parece ser que Katniss llevará un vestido brutal. Así que mañana le diré que le pregunte sobre su vestido en el desfile y, evidentemente, sobre su hermana.

-Vale...

-Mañana le diré que te pregunte sobre _el amor adolescente._ No le puedo decir exactamente qué te tiene que preguntar, pero es lo suficientemente listo para ir por el buen camino. Eso te permitirá soltar tu bomba.

-Me parece bien.

-Pero no podemos dejar de explotar tu parte simpática... Si te pregunta directamente sobre Katniss será un ataque nuclear al principio, pero luego se olvidará con las tonterías que hagas. Además, eso daría tiempo a que Katniss pusiera alguna cara rara, y eso no nos conviene. Vamos a ver... Dividiremos tu entrevista en dos partes. En la primera dejaremos que Caesar te pregunte sobre alguna gilipollez, la que se le ocurra. Sé simpático... bueno, sé tu mismo, Peeta. Después suelta el obús. Eres el último tributo entrevistado,y la gente se quedará con tu cara. Chico, tengo que reconocer que has tenido una gran idea. Pero...

-¿Sí?

-Katniss te matará.-dice con una sonrisita.

-Eso creo yo.-contesto con una risa triste.-Es un poco triste que después de todo, vaya a confesarlo delante de todo el país ,y encima, que piense que me habré aliado con los profesionales para sobrevivir. Vaya mierda de imagen que tendrá de mi.

-Nah, tranquilo. Si gana esta mierda, se lo explicaré todo... si quieres.

-Por favor.-pido, mientras siento que el gran peso que tenía en mis hombros desaparece.

Haymitch no puede sino sonreír con gran pena y decir: "Lo siento" antes de mirar hacia el reloj.

-Chico,¡si ya son las dos menos cinco! Va, a comer, antes que Effie decida empezar estos juegos por su cuenta matándonos a los dos.

Llegamos al comedor riendo, haciendo bromas. Haymitch no para de hacer ver que canta para tomarme el pelo en un intento de hacerme reír, mientras Katniss nos mira con el ceño fruncido y con un extraño tic en las mejillas. No sé que estará pensando, pero en fin... ahora ya no somos un equipo, no somos amigos, y no tengo derecho a preguntarle nada.

Haymitch y Katniss se levantan a las 3 en punto y se dirigen al salón en vez de ir a la habitación del mentor. Pienso que no he hablado con Haymitch sobre la estrategia de Katniss antese de comprender que, aunque mi estrategia está basada en ella, yo no tengo ningún derecho a conocer la suya... De nuevo, la realidad me asusta. Haymitch conoce mis sentimientos, y aunque puede darse cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ella, no sabe si soy capaz de matarla, si soy capaz de mentirle... Nadie confia realmente en mí. No es su culpa, me recuerdo a mi mismo... pero duele.

-¡Peeta! ¡Vamos, tenemos cuatro horas por delante! Mañana será un día muy, muy, importante, y debes estar presentable. ¡Va, a tu cuarto!

Entramos en mi habitación mientras ella no calla. _Que qué bien que los dos somos minimamente guapos, aunque no tanto como aquellos tributos de hace tres años que fueron desnudos y que murieron en el baño de sangre pobres... que qué bien que tengamos las puntuaciones más altas del distrito que recuerda, que qué bien que el Capitolio permita que el ganador sea rico y tenga acceso a todos los lujos, que qué bien, que qué bien, que qué bien... _

En fin.

-Vale, Peeta. Sientate en la silla, para empezar. Haz como si yo no estuviera aquí-Su acento del Capitolio me hace reír silenciosamente... "aquiiiiiiiiii".

Me siento tranquilo. Hombros abajo, manos cruzadas, con la sonrisilla aún presente.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Siempre sonríes así? ¡Qué bien Peeta!-decido guardarme para mí el pequeño detalle de que me reía así por ella, para no herir sus sentimientos.-Vale, esta pose sería perfecta para empezar tu entrevista. Intenta sentarte así nada más comenzar. Es una pose muy informal, divertida... ¿cuál es tu estrategia con Haymitch?

-Eh... bueno... ser simpático, creo.

-¡Fantástico! Con esa actitud y esa postura tienes ganado al Capitolio. Después, conforme vaya pasando el tiempo, intenta echar los hombros hacia atrás. Inténtalo.

Hago lo que me pide, e inconscientemente, pongo un pie encima de mi rodilla. Esta era una postura con la que siempre bromeábamos en el colegio, haciendonos pasar por personas mayores, soñando con como coquetear con una chica que conoceríamos algún día...

-Peeta, estás fabuloso.-carraspea-quiero decir... enamorarás al Capitolio, eso tenlo seguro.

_Pero yo sólo quiero enamorar a Katniss. _

-Eh... gracias, Effie.

Me mira algo desconcertada, como aturdida, durante un segundo, antes de decir.

-Fantástico. Bien, vamos a ver. Respecto al vestuario, tu no tienes ningún problema... pero vamos a ver como andas.

Tardo un microsegundo en entender que quiere que ande por mi habitación. Me levanto, decidido, y ando desde el escritorio hasta la puerta de la habitación, y vuelvo.

-Vale, Peeta, aver... andas bien, pero sin ganas. ¿Me explico? Debes estar _encantado_ de estar aquí con nosotros, _maravillado _por el Capitolio, _deseándo_ ser entrevistado.

-Vamos, tengo que mentir.

-Ni se te ocurra repetir eso, jovencito. Debes actuar con normalidad. Tu y tu compañera tenéis una gran oportunidad de disfrutar todo esto, no lo olvides. Anda hacia delante con una sonrisa y con las manos en los bolsillos, así ¿ves?-esboza la sonrisa más radíante que he visto en todo el día- baja la mirada primero, como algo avergonzado, y después mira al frente. No estaría mal tampoco que decidieras saludar tímidamente con la mano.

-Es decir... manos en los bolsillos, sonrisa, vergüenza, decisión, sonrisa, saludo tímido, sonrisa, ¿no?

-¡Exacto! Para acabar... los modales. Tanto tú como como Katniss tenéis buenos modales en la mesa, aunque aveces a ella se le olvida. -río entre dientes ante su comentario.- así que con eso no deberías tener ningún problema. Básicamente no escupas al hablar, no seas grosero ni maleducado y ríete con todo lo que Ceaser te diga.

-Vale.

Practicamos durante las tres horas que tenemos, hasta que al final me duelen los músculos de la cara de tanto sonreír. En un arrebato de rabia interior, deseo que Haymitch se hubiera decidido por una estrategia de _chico malo enamorado de la chica buena_ o algo así, pero me doy cuenta de que eso no me habría ayudado, ni a ella tampoco.

-Y bueno... creo que con eso ya está.-dice, por fin.-Mañana lo harás genial, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero-contesto con sinceridad.

Nos dirigimos al comedor dónde, sorprendentemente, sólo está Haymitch.

-¿Y Katniss?-pregunto.

-Cenará en su cuarto-responde.

Lo miro con ojos acusadores.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-demando, en un tono un poquito demasiado demasiado acusador.

-Shhhh, Romeo, relax.

Antes de que pueda replicarle como es debido, un ruido horrible procedente de la habitación de Katniss nos interrumpte.

Se rompen platos, jarrones, espejos... ¿qué coño está haciendo Katniss?

-¡Déjalo como está! -chilla-. ¡Déjalo como está!

-La chica avox ha ido a ayudarla...-afirma Haymitch.

-Haymtich, ¿que narices ha pasado?

-Bueno... podríamos decir que nuestra sesión no ha ido muy bien que digamos. No sabe que enfoque darle, no es graciosa, ni divertida, ni sexy, ni ingeniosa, ni especialmente inteligente, ni mucho menos simpática. No la puedo presentar cómo una máquina de matar porque sencillamente no lo es. Y en la entrevista no podemos sacar a relucir sus habilidades con la caza porque la acabarian presionando sobre _cómo_ ha conseguido esas habilidades.

_Ilegalidad._

-Te equivocas.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Qué te equivocas. Katniss es graciosa, divertida, sexy, ingeniosa, simpática y muy inteligente. Su padre murió, su madre prácticamente la abandonó. Tuvo que alimentar a una familia desde los 12 años. No te quejes si no está especialmente feliz de estar aquí, preocupada de qué pasará con su hermana si muere.

-Vale chico... lo que tú digas.

Me levanto baste cabreado de la mesa y me voy hacia mi habitación, porque no entienden nada. No pillan que si su padre no hubiera muerto, él habría sido una niña normal, con sus preocupaciones normales y su vida normal. Pero por desgracia, su padre murió, su madre la abandonó y se tuvo que convertir en la roca de la familia.

Mañana, sin duda, el mundo verá a Katniss de manera diferente.

_**...**_

_**¡Madre mía! Sólo faltan 2 reviews para llegar a los 50! Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad! 3 Os quiero muchisimo a todos, a los que dejáis reviews, a los de las story alerts, a los favoritos a todos! Bueno, en este capi he resuelto algunas cosas que necesitaba para entender a Peeta! Para empezar, lo de las entrevistas! No entiendo de otra manera que **__**justamente**__** Ceasar le pregunte a Peeta sobre su amor en el Distrito o que a Katniss le pregunte sobre el vestido! Y bueno, con Effie... me ha parecido divertido poner como que se sentia en cierto momento atraída por Peeta xD Es un poco una tonteria, pero en ningun momento se explica que edad tiene, y nosé... puede que tenga 20 años (?) e.e Bueno, me ha parecido interesante xDD **_

_**IMPORTANTE: **__**Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre:**_

_**1. ¿Queréis capítulos largos o cortos? **_

_**He oído que hay gente que no le gustan los capis largos porque se aburren a la mitad, y me gustaria saber que pensáis vosotros! :3 **_

_**HORA DE CONTESTAR A LOS REVIEWS :3**_

_**Camiibell03 **_¡Gracias! :D Tomo nota, voy a hacer que Peeta se cabree con Katniss próximamente :3 A mí también me gusta verlo cabreado, porque muchas veces Katniss se lo merece! Jajajajajajajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! :3 Y de verdad, muchas gracias por el review de verdad que cada vez que veo que hay un nuevo review puf... me pongo contentísima! ¡Gracias! 3

_**Guest (Lena Prince?)**_ Jajajajaja! ¡Gracias por comentar! :D En el próximo capítulo Peeta lo anunciará! MUAHAHAHAHA! Me has sacado una sonrisa con lo de que _he estado leyendo en secreto. _ JAjajajajajaj! Muchas gracias por tomarte un momentito y dejarme un review, porque de verdad es una alegría para mí y puf! NI te cuento! Jajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! :3

_**shakty Mellark Everdeen **_Aquí te he puesto la preparación de la entrevista con Haymitch jojojojojo Espero que te haya gustado leerla, a mí me ha ENCANTADO escribirla! :D Muchas gracias por tu review... puf, de verdad que cuando digo que no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento cuando veo un review nuevo lo digo de verdad! ¡Me quedo sin palabras! . Muchisimas gracias! 3

_**Cassiecisneros **_¿De verdad? Te imaginabas eso también! Jajajajaja que guay! Bueno, en este capi Peeta y Haymitch han acabado de desarrollar toooda la estrategia de la entrevista! He creído necesario que Peeta le explique exactamente que siente para que Haymitch pueda entenderlo bien, sino no sé... se me hacía raro que Haymitch accediera a hacer todo eso sin saber nada, al fin y al cabo, es un buen tio! En fin :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi :3 muchas gracias por el review, de verdad! 3

_**kenigal **_ Jajaja sí! Mi teoria es exactamente esa, que la idea de aliarse con los profesionales es de Haymitch, pero que la de confesarlo todo en la entrevista es de Peeta... es que es taaaan mono *-* Katniss lo ama con todo su corazón, de eso estoy segura, aunque con todo el lio de la guerra y los Juegos no se da cuenta, ella lo quiere desde que le dio el pan *-* Muchas gracias por el review, enserio 3 espero que te haya gustado el capi :3

_**minafan **_Je, ¿quién no quiere a Peeta? Si algún día alguien encuentra a alguien como él... QUE NOS LO DIGA A TODAS! JAJAJAJAJAJA! Exacto, creo que Peeta es la personificación del amor verdadero... 3 Tenemos la misma impresión de Gale! Yo a el lo veo como un interesado! Osea, vamos a ver, está con ella durante cuatro años prácticamente 24 horas al día, y no se declara hasta después de los juegos... ¿enserio? Es como muy competitivo, como si: "No, ahora que a Peeta le gusta Katniss pues a mi tambien" además, está claro que busca la fama y el reconocimiento con todo lo de la lucha contra el Capitolio, no busca la libertad del pueblo! Pues seguramente si que haré En llamas y Sinsajo! Pero primero acabaré con este fic y con la traducción y luego me meteré ahí! Jajajajaj :3 Dios, y me parece flipante el trabajo que estas haciendo adaptando tantas historias a la vez, enhorabuena! :D Un besito, y muchas gracias por tu review! :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi 3

_**Pulga Mellark **_Jajajajajaj! Realmente es un acosador... :3 Pero en verdad, Katniss también le sigue la pista a Peeta, no tanto, pero también lo sigue :E Creo que a Katniss le gusta Peeta desde lo del pan, pero con todo el lío de su hermana, de los Juegos, de la Guerra, de no querer tener hijos... decide evitarlo. Espero que te haya gustado la preparación con Haymitch :3 Y ¡dios! Peeta es PERFECTO. Sí, es muy bueno y muy buena persona pero... ¿desde cuando ser bueno es algo malo? Dios, es perfecto! Es el perfecto chico enamorado que lo da TODO por Katniss! Es precioso :3 En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capi, gracias por el review! 3

_**yumiiyumyum **_Jajajajajaja! Me encantó poner la parte de celos con Cinna! Peeta está enamorado desde hace 11 años, y ahora que la tiene tan cerquita y ve como otros pueden abrazarla y tal... me imagino que al mínimo contacto con cualquier otro chico el se pondria celosisisisimo! Y seamos sinceras... los celos nos encantan xD En fin! Espero que chilles mucho, muhco, mucho! (Aunque si quieres guarda fuerzas, porque ya llegan ls entrevistas MUAHAHAHAHAH) Pues la verdad es que si me das envidía por saber dibujar! Es chungillo que me enseñes a dibujar, PORQUE SOY NEFASTA! JAJAJAJAJA (En las clases de arte lo pasaba fatal... menos mal que ya acabaron!) Espero que te guste el capi :3

_**Guest **_Jajajaja muchas gracias! Sobretodo por tomarte un momentito por dejarme un review! Me llena muchisimo! Dios, gracias por lo del libro . la verdad es que es mi sueño! Me has sacado una sonrisa enorme, creeme! :3 Muchisimas gracias de nuevo, espero que te guste el capi!

_**mabeling **_Dios... muchisimas gracias! Jajajajajajjaaja! Espero que te encante este capi! Yo empecé más o menos como tu con todo lo de los Juegos! Una amiga tenia el libro en casa y mientras ella hablaba por teléfono, lo cogí y leí dos páginas. Sólo con dos páginas me enamoraron, y al día siguiente fui a comprar el primer libro, y me lo leí en un día! Los otros dos, en otros dos días!XD Fue flipante xD Después, vi la peli y... ARGH! XD La verdad es que a mí Peeta y Katniss también me encantan, aunque a veces siento la NECESIDAD de matar a Katniss por ser tan tonta! XD Pero es comprensible... su hermana, los juegos, snow, el capitolio... -.-' Pero bueno! Muchas gracias por el review! Jajajajajaja! En este capi hay más chistes, espero que te hayas reído! Ojalá la espera no se te haya echo larga! :3 Un besito, muchas gracias! 3


	9. Las entrevistas

**CAPÍTULO 9. LAS ENTREVISTAS**

-Peeta, ¡arriba!. ¡Hoy es un día muy, muy importante!

-¿Y cuándo no es un día muy, muy importante, Effie?-digo rascandome los ojos. ¿Por qué esta mujer siempre se empeña en despertarme entrando de golpe en mi habitación y abriendo las cortinas mientras chilla?

-Pues no sé, ¡algún dia lo será! Y entonces te acordarás de mí y de este día, ¡ya lo verás!

-Bueno...-antes de que pueda darme cuenta, por la puerta aún abierta de mi habitación entra un huracán, alias mi equipo de preparación. Por desgracia, no son simpáticos, ni amables, ni agradables. Son como marionetas superficiales y materialistas, tan alejadas de mi visión de personas fiables o dignas de confianza que me cuesta estar tan cerca de ellos. Hablan de los Juegos con demasiado entusiasmo y demasiada felicidad mientras me quitan el pijama, me desvisten y me llevan al lavabo.

-¡Ya empiezan mañana chicos! ¡Que ilusión, que ilusión!

-¡Pues sí! Mi hermano ha apostado por la chica del uno, ¡dice que tiene un gran potencial!

-¡Qué dices! Esa chica es sólo físico, creéme. ¡El chico del dos, ese sí que ganará!

-¿Y qué pensáis de la chica del doce? ¿O del chico? ¡Esos dos tienen algo! Yo nunca me fijo en los del 12 ya lo sabéis vosotros, ¡pero un 8 del chico y un ONCE de la chica! Además, ¡dicen que son amigos! Bueno, fijaros en la cosecha, él no le apartaba la vista de encima, y su apretón de manos duró un segundo más de lo necesario... ¡Y ya los visteis en el desfile! ¡Qué imagen, por dios! ¿No habéis comprado la revista _Panem's stars_ de hoy? Salen en portada, y las expertas han analizado el potencial físico del chico, y los expertos el de la chica. Además, han estudiado sus actos durante el desfile... ¡dicen que seguramente serán aliados durante los Juegos! ¡No puedo esperar a ver las entrevistas!

¿Pero estos son tontos o qué? ¿Hola? ¡Qué el chico del doce está aquí, desnudo, delante de vosotros, mientras le ponéis potingues por el cuerpo! La verdad es que ni me molesto en preguntar que me están haciendo, porque la última vez me dijeron que nunca me volvería a crecer la barba, y me quedé bastante en shock. Que se guarden esa información para ellos, mejor. Vale, Peeta, relájate. Intenta analizar lo que acabas de oír. Tú y Katniss sois portada en una revista del Capitolio. Nos han analizado de diversas maneras, y han diseccionado nuestro comportamiento durante el desfile. Creen que haremos equipo durante la arena. Bueno, en eso no pueden estar más equivocados. Me pregunto cual será la portada de la revista esa _Panem's... ¿qué? _ mañana por la mañana, después de la entrevista de los tributos de hoy por la noche: _¡Dos tributos enamorados! _o será... _¡Chico ama a chica! _o la que más miedo me da _¡GOLPES Y PELEAS EN EL BACKSTAGE DE LAS ENTREVISTAS, AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO!_

Quién sabe.

Después de lo que parecen horas, paran de torturarme con pinzas, pontingues y palabras equivocadas y oigo la puerta abrirse.

-¿Se puede saber que haceis?-chilla una voz femenina al cabo de unos minutos.

-Lo que nos has dicho.

-¿Yo os he dicho que habléis de los Juegos como si Peeta no estuviera aquí?

-¿Quién?

-¡FUERA!

Oigo las quejas de mi equipo de preparación y, finalmente, estamos solos.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Peeta.

-No pasa nada, Portia... no saben hacer otra cosa.

-No, no, no, no... No los disculpes. Yo también soy del Capitolio, pero no me comporto como ellos, ¿verdad?

No me había parado a pensar en eso. ¿Por qué gente del Capitolio como Cinna, Portia o incluso Effie son más o menos normales y otros són tan rematadamente estúpidos?

-Pues... no.

-Claro que no. Es verdad que en el Capitolio a todos nos han educado con unos ciertos valores, pero es decisión de cada uno explotarlos de una manera u otra.

-Portia, esto me puede molestar un poquito, pero ahora mismo me importa más el pensar que mañana a esta hora puedo estar muerto.

-Ya, perdona.- La culpabilidad me vuelve a invadir. ¿En algún momento del día no me siento culpable?

-No, no, perdóname tú a mi. La verdad es que todo lo que me dices es... revelador.

-Ya, que pena que no pueda evitar enviarte mañana a la arena.

-Ya...-le dedico una sonrisa triste con la que le digo mil ciento treinta y dos palabras. Ni una más, ni una menos.

-En fin. Bueno, _esos _ya te han puesto guapo, así que mi trabajo básicamente es vestirte, lo que en verdad, es un gran esfuerzo-ironiza- Toma, ponte el traje...¿está chulo, eh?

Vaya... es un traje negro, con pequeños adornos en llamas. Nunca había llevado algo tan valioso o tan bonito, porque en el 12 ni siquiera teníamos ocasiones en las que poder arreglarnos. Los tuestes eran austeros, y en los funerales no nos íbamos a vestir de manera especial. Me miro en el espejo y un Peeta parecido a mí, pero mucho más guapo, me devuelve la mirada. No voy a mentir, estoy impresionante. ¿Le gustaré a Katniss?

Peeta, para.

No. Tal vez estoy tan bien que se le queda la imagen del Peeta _guay_ y en la arena me perdona.

¿Tú te estás escuchando? Peeta, que se cree que la quieres matar...

¿Estoy empezando a desenvolupar una especie de bipolaridad o de doble personalidad? Es posible.

-...gia?

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Peeta, ¡espabila! Te he preguntado que qué estrategia has pensado con Haymitch.

-Es una sorpresa...-digo con una sonrisa. No sé si se lo puedo decir a Portia o no, pero prefiero guardármela para mí- Nah, ¡es broma! Hemos pensado que explotaremos mi lado simpático.

-Eso es genial.

-Si...

-Venga, Peeta, vamos allá.

Salimos,_por fin, _de mi habitación y nos dirigimos al ascensor para ver que Haymitch y Effie ya están ahí. Nada más verme, mi mentor viene hacia mí y me pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-¿Estás bien, chaval?

-La verdad es que sí-respondo con una risita.- Me han hecho tantas cosas que no he tenido tiempo de pensar en nada.

-¿Estás seguro de seguir con esto? Siempre puedes mentir a Caesar, decirle que no hay nadie-susurra.

-Sí, estoy seguro... ¿Qué le has dicho?

-Nada, que eres un chico muy, muy simpático y que en el distrito eres todo un rompecorazones. Eres muy guapo, no le ha costado creerlo.

-Eh... gracias-contesto, ruborizandome.

-De nada chaval.-Y, de repente, dice con una sonrisa mientras me retira el brazo de los hombros-Disfruta.

-¿Qué?-pregunto, muy confundido. Entonces menea con la cabeza hacia la derecha. Ahí está Katniss, con un vestido rojo como el fuego y preciosa como nadie. La verdad es que siempre está preciosa, así que la palabra para definirla sería... eh... ¿qué palabra se puede usar para describir la perfección? Ahora mismo no hay palabras para definirla, porque no es perfecta, es mucho más que eso.

Noto que ella también se me ha quedado mirado durante un segundo antes de que Effie, cómo no, interrumpa.

-Oh, ¡estás preciosa!.

-Gracias Effie-contesta con una sonrisa que me para el corazón. Me doy cuenta de que en todo momento evita el contacto visual con Haymitch, así que él aprovecha para empezar una conversa silenciosa conmigo en el mirada lo dice todo.

Levanta las cejas. "_Está guapa, eh, Romeo"_

Meneo la cabeza. "_Cállate"_

Se muerde el labio y mueve los hombros haciendo pequeños círculos._ "Vamos, Romeo, dile algo"_

Abro mucho los ojos y inclino la cabeza hacia Katniss. "_Cállate, que se dará cuenta"_

Se encoge de hombros. _"Lo sabrá en minutos, ¡qué más te da!"_

Niego con la cabeza. "_Que te calles coño"_

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa empiece a aparecer por mi cara con esta charla, porque parece que los tres estemos otra vez en el instituto del distrito, sin preocupaciones, sin Juegos del Hambre. Haymitch definitivamente me anima como nadie lo ha hecho en años.

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y Katniss y yo nos ponemos en la cola con los demás tributos mientras Haymitch se coloca detrás nuestro y murmura:

-Recordad, seguís siendo una pareja feliz, así que actuad como si lo fuerais.- No sé si nuestro diálogo en el ascensor ha tenido algo que ver, pero veo claro que está intentando darme una última alegria, una última opción de sonreír antes de que me declare o de que me alie con los profesionales. Una última opción de reír antes de morir, como la cena que le daban a los condenados a muerte la noche antes de su cruel ejecución a los que antes habitaban estas tierras.

_Gracias._ No puedo evitar pensar.

Y ya es la hora. Pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie izquiero, pie derecho. Los gritos de la multitud son abrumadores, así que durante un momento me quedo sordo. Después, la confianza se apodera de mí, porque me siento un titiritero manejando a mis títeres, que son los profesionales. Los voy a escuchar, a intentar entender sus puntos fuertes y sus debilidades para saber en que momento exacto aliarme con ellos, y en que momento exacto romper la alianza. Me gusta esto, siempre me ha gustado actuar delante de las personas y hablar delante de ellas, así que me siento cómodo, en mi elemento.

La primera en desfilar es Glimmer, la tributo del Distrito Uno, la que se decía que tenia mucho potencial. Su estilista se ha decidido por un enfoque sexy, está claro, pero intuyo que bajo su apariencia se camufla una asesina en série que, sin embargo, no parece muy segura de si misma, no parece una líder, así que si me acerco a ella lo más probable es que un aliado me mate antes. Glimmer está descartada.

Después de ella, Marvel camina hacia la silla central con Caesar. También parece mortífero, aunque en realidad es una mezcla de simpático, agradable y misterioso. No, el tampoco será el líder de la manada.

Una chica pequeña y con cara de demonio va detrás de Marvel. Clove, la chica de los cuchillos envenenados, parece dispuesta a todo. Interesante. Tal vez ella sea la líder, la persona con la que deba hablar para formar la alianza con los profesionales...

Pero entonces, Cato, el tributo del dos hace acto de aparición.

-Bueno Cato... ¡un 10 de puntuación durante los entrenamientos!

-Sí, no está mal...

-Te noto algo decepcionado.

-Bueno, la verdad es que pretendía obtener una nota mayor porque creo que tengo muchas posibilidades de ganar.-Río entre dientes sin poder contenerme, porque lo que en verdad le fastidia es que una chica de un distrito pobre le haya superado y haya sacado un once. Buen intento, _campeón_.

-Ya lo creo, se te ve un chico sano y muy fuerte.

-Sí bueno...-contesta con una sonrisa- Siempre he sido un chico fuerte... en el colegio no tenía muchos amigos porque cuando era pequeño solía pegarles para desahogarme. No sé por qué lo hacía, simplemente me salía como algo natural.

-¡Dios Cato! Tienes muchas posibilidades de ganar!

-¡Eso creo yo!

-¿Y con las armas, qué tal?

-Bueno, en el centro de entrenamiento me he desenvolupado muy bien con distintas armas como las espadas, los cuchillos y las lanzas. No se me dan nada mal.

Entonces suena el cañonazo.

-¡Muchísima suerte Cato! ¡Señoras y señores, Cato del Distrito 2!

Las demás entrevistas pasan como una neblina. Ya sé a quien debo acercarme en la arena. A Cato, la bestia parda del Distrito 2, el maldito líder de la manada de profesionales.

Y de repente, la entrevista con el chico del once termina, y llaman a Katniss, la cual anda hacia la silla algo, _algo, _nerviosa. Caesar le da un suave apretón de manos y ambos se sientan en sus puestos. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Haymitch al presentador sobre Katniss? Recuerdo vagamente que dijo algo sobre un vestido y, evidentemente, sobre su hermana, pero la primera pregunta de Caesar me pilla desprevinida.

-Bueno, Katniss, el Capitolio debe de ser un gran cambio, comparado con el Distrito 12. ¿Qué es lo que más te ha impresionado desde que estás aquí?

Katniss parece algo atontada, sin entender exactamente que acaba de preguntar. Genial, ¡parecerá que es tonta! Por suerte, al final reacciona.

-El estofado de cordero.- Caesar se ríe y el público también. Me doy cuenta de que es ella misma, la chica del 12 que me gusta, la que dice lo que piensa. No está interpretando ningún papel.

-¿El de ciruelas pasas? -pregunta Caesar, y ella asiente-. Oh, yo lo como sin parar. -Se vuelve hacia la audiencia, horrorizado, con la mano en el estómago-. No se me notará, ¿verdad?- Dios, no lo pensaba, pero Caesar empieza a caerme bien. Parece dispuesto a que todos los tributos se sientan cómodos con la situación, por lo que creo que tiene una ligera impresión del horror que todos estamos a punto de ver.-Bueno, Katniss -sigue, en tono confidencial-, cuando apareciste en la ceremonia inaugural se me paró el corazón, literalmente. ¿Qué te pareció aquel traje?

Ahí está el tema del vestido, confirmándome que realmente Haymitch tiene poder sobre las entrevistas.

La veo dudar un segundo, mirar hacia delante y decir:

-¿Quieres decir después de comprobar que no moría abrasada?

Vamos a ver, ¿quién en su sano juicio no la patrocinaria? Ni yo mismo puedo evitar que una carcajada se escape de mis labios. Creo que esa imagen la mostraran mil veces mañana después de que diga que estoy enamorado de ella, ya que no es muy normal que un tributo ría las gracias de otro.

-Sí, a partir de ahí.

-Pensé que Cinna era un genio, que era el traje más maravilloso que había visto y que no me podía creer que lo llevase puesto. Tampoco puedo creerme que lleve éste. -Levanta la falda para extenderla-. En fin, ¡fíjate!

De repente, Katniss se levanta y da un giro completo. Su vestido empieza a expulsar llamas y me doy cuenta de que Cinna ha querido resaltar su apodo.

_Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas. _

-¡Oh, hazlo otra vez! -pide Caesar. Ella, obediente, empieza a dar vueltas y vueltas, de manera que literalmente toda ella está envuelta en llamas... realmente es una pasada. Dudo durante un segundo si realmente mi estrategia puede servir para algo después de esta asombrosa aparación, pero me doy cuenta de que, como todo en el Capitolio, las cosas de moda se olvidan fácilmente, porque viven con la excentricidad cada dia. Lo que de verdad nunca olvidaran es el sentimiento de amor y compasión, así que bueno... en pocos minutos iremos hacia ahí. La preocupación me invade de repente cuando casi se agarra del brazo de Caesar para no caerse.

-¡No te pares!-dice.

-Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Me he mareado!-contesta mientras suelta risitas tontas. Por dios, ¡está monísima! Miro a mi derecha y me fijo en los profesionales; todos la miran con rabia, especialmente Glimmer, la rubia del Distrito 1. ¿Envidia, quizás? No puedo reprimir que una gran sonrisa se extienda por mi cara.

-No te preocupes, te tengo -dice Caesar, rodeándole con un brazo-. No podemos dejar que sigas los pasos de tu mentor. -Todos empiezan a abuchear y las cámaras enfocan a Haymitch, que ahora es famoso por su caída en la cosecha; él agita una mano para callarlos, de buen humor, y señala a Katniss. Madre mía, cuando se lo propone, Haymitch puede ser ralmente encantador-. No pasa nada -dice el presentador para tranquilizar a la multitud-, conmigo está a salvo. Bueno, hablemos de la puntuación: on-ce. Danos una pista de lo que pasó allí dentro.

-Ummm... -dico, mirando a los Vigilantes, que están en el balcón, y se muerdo un labio-. Sólo diré una cosa: creo que nunca habían visto nada igual.

¡Ya te digo! Lanzarles una flecha y matarlos del susto no creo que suela pasar en las sesiones de entrenamientos. Dirijo de nuevo mi mirada a los profesionales, y parece que respecto al tema de las puntuaciones todos tienen ahora las orejas bien abiertas. Veo que Cato y Clove intercambian una mirada rápida sin decir nada, como acordando un pacto silencioso. Por suerte, las cámaras no han captado eso (podrían quitarnos protagonismo a Katniss y a mí como a futura parejita) porque están centradas en los Vigilantes, los cuales están muy animados.

-Nos estás matando -protesta el presentador, como si le doliese de verdad-. Detalles, detalles.

-Se supone que no puedo contar nada, ¿verdad? -pregunta, juguetona.

-¡Así es! -grita otro Vigilante.

-Gracias -responde aliviada. Creo que estava preocupada por si tenía que explicar a toda la nación que casi mata a ciudadanos del Capitolio-. Lo siento, mis labios están sellados.

-Entonces volvamos al momento en que dijeron el nombre de tu hermana en la cosecha. Tú te presentaste voluntaria. ¿Nos puedes hablar de ella?

Y ahí está el último tema. Su hermana. La verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo, porque Katniss es muy protectiva con su hermana, y no creo que le haga especialmente ilusión hablarle de ella a todo el mundo... De repente, mira hacia Cinna y le habla directamente a él.

-Se llama Prim, sólo tiene doce años y la amo más que a nada en el mundo.

-¿Qué te dijo después de la cosecha?

-Me pidió que intentase ganar como pudiera.

-¿Y qué respondiste?

-Le juré que lo haría.-La sangre se me hiela por primera vez desde que estoy en el Capitolio, porque por primera vez, he oído de sus labios la promesa de que ganará, y por primera vez siento, de verdad mi sacrificio puede servir para algo.

-Seguro que sí -dice él, apretándole la mano. Entonces suena el zumbido-. Lo siento, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Katniss Everdeen, tributo del Distrito 12.

Los aplausos continúan mucho después de sentarse y cuando por fin paran, me llaman.

La revelación que Katniss me acaba de hacer me llena de tranquilidad y alegría. Ando relajado hacia la silla, seguro de que voy a bordar esta entrevista.

_Vamos Peeta. Este es tu elemento. Gánatelos. _

-¡Peeta Mellark!-me saluda Caesar dándome la mano.

-¡Caesar Flickerman!-imito con el mismo tono, apretándole la mano con una pequeña reverencia previa. Oigo las risas del público a mis espaldas.- Un gran honor.

-¡Oh, no! El honor es mío. ¡Bueno, Peeta! Dime, ¿cómo ves a tu competencia?

-Bueno, yo soy hijo del panadero del Distrito, así que tengo una especial conexión con los panes, ya te puedes imaginar... así que los veo a cada uno como el pan de su respectivo distrito, capaz de moldearlos y tal.-bromeo, y el público sigue riendo. Puedo imaginarme la cara de Cato al compararlo con un pan. Espero que mañana lo haya olvidado.

-¡Ya veo, ya!-responde Caesar, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos-¿Y cómo ves el Capitolio?

-Bueno, es diferente, muy diferente. Verás, en mi distrito no tenemos las mismas duchas que aquí, y cuando me quise dar un baño por primera vez en el Capitolio, ¡casi morí ahogado! No sé, nunca me había planteado que para ducharse había que apretar tantos botones, y, ¡acabé configurando una cascada de agua floral! No podía parar el diluvio, y al final casi no podía ni respirar.

La gente del Capitolio no puede parar de reír, y yo mismo dejo escapar una risa incómoda. Creo que es evidente de que eso nunca pasó... bueno, lo del agua con rosas quizá, pero lo de morir ahogado... En fin, definitivamente soy buen actor, por qué parece que se lo tragan.

-¡Los Juegos del Hambre te deberán parecer ridículos al lado de tu problema con la ducha!

-¡Definitivamente!-río-Dime, ¿todavía huelo a rosas?

Caesar duda un poquito con una sonrisita en su cara.

-Vamos, vamos, huele.

Me olisquea un poquito y dice:

-Uf...-ríe-¿y yo?

Lo olisqueo un poquito. La verdad es que huele bastante bien, pero ni rastro de olor a rosas. Aún así, y por seguir con la broma, digo:

-Ostras...¡hueles mejor que yo!

-Bueno, ¡he vivido aquí más tiempo!

El público se parte de risa, sin poder creer todas las tonterías que estoy diciendo. De repnte, Caesar se pone serio y dice:

-Y bien Peeta, ¿tienes alguna novia esperándote en casa?

La pregunta no me pilla desprevenido, estaba preparado, pero aún así de repente los nervios se apoderan de mi cuerpo, consciente de que en pocos momentos todo Panem será consciente de mis sentimientos. A causa de esta angustia repentina, la garganta se me seca y no soy capaz de pronunciar palabra, así que simplemente sacudo la cabeza a modo de negación sin estar del todo seguro. Esa era la pregunta clave para desenvolupar mi historia, pero ¿qué debía decir? ¿qué sí que tenía novia y que era ella?

No, eso sí que no me lo perdonaria jamás.

Voy a ser sincero, voy a explicar la verdad de mis sentimientos. Que soy un chaval enamorado desde hace 11 años de una chica y que nunca se lo he dicho.

-¿Un chico guapo como tú? Tiene que haber una chica especial. Venga, ¿cómo se llama?

-Bueno, hay una chica -respondo, suspirando-. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón, pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía nada de mí hasta la cosecha.

La multitud expresa un sonoro: "ooh...", muestra de que mi estrategia empieza a funcionar. Estoy captando su atención.

-¿Tiene a otro?

-No lo sé, aunque les gusta a muchos chicos.-_Gale, pienso con rabia. Y Thrown y Marjory, mis amigos. Y todos los que la alababan por ir al Quemador y al bosque._ La verdad es que nunca he sabido del cierto si está con Gale o no, así que mejor no jugármela.

-Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿eh? -dice Caesar.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil.

-Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunta Caesar, perplejo. Creo que no se había planteado esa posibilidad. El ganador consigue fama, dinero y atenciones. ¿Por qué no me iba a ayudar ganar?

-Porque... -empiezo a balbucear. Joder, esto está siendo más difícil de lo que pensaba que sería. Cojo aire, lo expulso y suelto-. Porque... ella está aquí conmigo.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. En cierto modo me siento liberado, pero cuando veo la cara de Katniss ampliada en todas y cada una de las pantallas la culpa gana a la felicidad. Bueno, tampoco puedo luchar contra lo que siento, ¿no?

-Vaya, eso sí que es mala suerte -dice Caesar, y parece sentirlo de verdad.

-No es bueno, no -admito.

-En fin, nadie puede culparte por ello, es difícil no enamorarse de esa jovencita. ¿Ella no lo sabía?

-Hasta ahora, no -confeso.

-¿No les gustaría sacarla de nuevo al escenario para obtener una respuesta? -pregunta Caesar a la audiencia, que responde con gritos afirmativos. ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! Eso ni de broma. Seguro que me parte la nariz en público y eso destrozaria bastante su imagen.- Por desgracia, las reglas son las reglas, y el tiempo de Katniss Everdeen ha terminado.-Madre mía... Me-nos-mal.- Bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Peeta Mellark, y creo que hablo por todo Panem cuando digo que te llevamos en el corazón.

-Gracias, de verdad-contesto con sinceridad, pero creo que casi ni se me ha oído, porque la gente grita como nunca. Ahogo una sonrisilla porque se que no es el momento, pero no puedo evitar pensar que mi plan ha funcionado, que los dos seremos las estrellas de estos malditos juegos. Mi reputación caerá en picado, o eso creo, cuando me alie con los profesionales, pero ¿a mí qué más me da? estaré muerto cuando Katniss gane.

Cuando la gente se calla, vuelvo a repetir un "gracias" y vuelvo a mi asiento, con Katniss a mi lado sin levantar la vista del suelo. El himno suena y ella tiene que levantar la cabeza como muestra de respeto, así que los dos, mirando hacia delante con la mirada fija en algún punto del horizonte, somos la principal (y única) imagen que se reproduce en todas las pantallas gigantes.

Nos ponemos en fila para volver a nuestra planta en el centro de entrenamiento y me fijo en que Katniss me está evitanto. No puedo evitar que eso me duela, aunque no sé que esperaba. ¿Qué me dijera que me amaba también? ¿Qué me abrazara y me consolara? ¿Qué esperabas Peeta?

Pues bien, me lo esperaba todo menos esto.

Nada más salir del ascensor, me pega un empujon y me estrella contra una urna de cristal que cae al suelo y se rompe en múltiples pedazos. Bendita mis suerte, caigo encima de todos los pedazos y me desgarro la mano.

-¿A qué viene esto? - pregunto.

-¡No tenías derecho! ¡No tenías derecho a decir esas cosas sobre mí!

¿PERO QUÉ COÑO DICE? ¿QUE NO TENGO DERECHO A DECIRLE AL MUNDO QUE LA QUIERO? TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO A EXPLICARLE AL MUNDO MIS SENTIMIENTOS. ¿PERO QUIÉN SE HA PENSADO QUE ES?

Los ascensores se abren y aparece todo el grupo: Effie, Haymitch, Cinna y Portia.

-¿Qué está pasando? -pregunta Effie, con un deje de histeria en la voz-. ¿Te has caído?

-Después de que ella me empujara -respondo cabreado, mientras Cinna y Portia me ayudan a levantarme.

-¿Lo has empujado? - pregunta Haymitch.

-Ha sido idea tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Lo de convertirme en una idiota delante de todo el país?

-Fue idea mía -confieso, mientras me quito trozos de cerámica de las manos-. Haymitch sólo me ayudó a desarrollarla.

-Sí, Haymitch es una gran ayuda... ¡para ti!

¿PARA MÍ? ¿PARA MÍ? ¿Después de todo lo que he echo, después de todo lo que he pasado, después de once años pensando en ella, mirarla cada día, después de decidir sacrificarme por ella, tiene los cojones de acusarme de que Haymitch es una ayuda para mí? ¿De que me ha elegido a mí?

-Eres una idiota, sin duda -dice Haymitch, asqueado. Él también la odia ahora mismo, como yo-. ¿Crees que te ha perjudicado? Este chico acaba de darte algo que nunca podrías lograr tú sola.

-¡Me ha hecho parecer débil!

-¡Te ha hecho parecer deseable! Y, reconozcámoslo, necesitas toda la ayuda posible en ese tema. Eras tan romántica como un trozo de roca hasta que él dijo que te quería. Ahora todos te quieren y sólo hablan de ti. ¡Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12!

-¡Pero no somos amantes! -exclamo. _Ouch. _Ya sé que no somos amantes, ya sé que no somos amigos. ¿Hace falta remarcarlo más? Cinna y Portia solo hacen que intentar ayudarme quitándome trozos de cerámica de las manos, pero hay otra parte que duele más.

-¿A quién le importa? -insiste nuestro mentor, aplastándola contra la pared-. No es más que un espectáculo, todo depende de cómo te perciban

Haymitch reproduce de manera más o menos exacta las palabras que yo le dije sobre la importancia de lo que acabo de hacer. Le hace ver que le he echo un favor, porque sino la habrían olviado rápidamente. De repente, los hombros de Katniss se relajan y sus ojos abandonan el tono maligno que tenían minutos antes.

-Tiene razón, Katniss - dice Cinna, acercándose y rodeándola con un brazo.

-Tendría que haberlo sabido -responde-. Así no habría parecido tan estúpida.

-No, tu reacción ha sido perfecta. De haberlo sabido, no habría parecido tan real -interviene Portia. Claro, no habría parecido tan real porque ella no siente lo mismo, ¡qué novedad! Sé que mi estilista lo ha dicho con la mejor intención, pero eso no hace sino mosquarme más.

-Lo que le preocupa es su novio -digo muy cabreado. La verdad es que sólo quiero hacerle daño de alguna manera, sólo quiero herirla. Sé que en dos horas me arrepentiré, pero ahora sólo quiero hacerle pagar todo el dolor que me ha echo.

-No tengo novio -afirma. _Y una mierda. ¿Y todos esos domingos con Gale? ¿Nunca pasó nada en esos bosques que nunca me atreví a cruzar?_

-Lo que tú digas, pero seguro que es lo bastante listo para reconocer un farol. Además, tú no has dicho que me quieras, así que ¿qué más da?.-digo con resentimiento.

-Después de que dijese que me quería, ¿a vosotros os pareció que podría estar enamorada de él?

-A mí sí -responde Portia-. Por la forma en que evitabas mirar a las cámaras y el rubor en las mejillas.

Los otros asienten. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, porque por una parte sé que es imposible que sienta algo por mí, pero por la otra... pensar que puede haber una pequeña posibilidad de poder estar con ella...

-Eres una mina, preciosa, vas a tener a los patrocinadores haciendo cola -Haymitch interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Siento haberte empujado -dice Katniss, mirándome directamente a los ojos por primera vez. Ese solo acto, esa simple mirada, ya me ha echo olvidar todos y cada uno de los trocitos de mí mismo que se han desperdigado por la habitación; la perdono, ¡y tanto que la perdono!. Joder, si esque estoy a su disposición para todo.

-Da igual. Aunque, técnicamente, es ilegal.-Buen intento de ser gracioso, Peeta.

-¿Tienes bien las manos?

-Se pondrán bien.

Y ya está. El silencio nos envuelve, el olor de comida nos empalaga.

La última cena y la última noche nos esperan.

_**...**_

_Madre mía..__** ¡63 REVIEWS!**_ ¡_Esto es una pasada! Muchisimas gracias a todos, ya no sé como deciros que sois mi alegria, ¡de verdad! __**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. **__Aunque no os conozca a la mayoria, puedo decir sinceramente que os quiero mucho :3_

_Je, je, jejejejejej! LA ENTREVISTA ESTÁ AQUÍ! Madre mía, me moría de ganas de escribirla, y aquí está! Espero que os haya gustado :3 Si esque Peeta es tan mono... :') He metido también la entrevista de Cato porque me parecia muy interesante saber que decia y como, es decir, POR QUÉ Katniss dice que es una máquina de matar. _

_Muchas gracias a todas por contestarme a la pregunta, he visto que los queréis largos, así que aquí está este capi laaargo :3 _

_Bueno, ya sabéis lo que pienso! Me encanta que me dejéis reviews con ideas, sugerencias, cosas que os gusten, cosas que no, que pensáis que pasará etecé etecé :3_

_**HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS :3**_

_**-LenaPrince: **_Jajajajaja! Muchas gracias! La reacción de Haymitch fue algo que siempre tenia presente mientras leía los libros... 11 años son muchos años! :3 Y muchas gracias por querer dejarme reviews :3 Te lo agradezco mucho! Y tranquila, no me cansaré nunca de ti! :D Un besito y muchas gracias!

_**-shakty Mellark Everdeen **_Peeta es un amor... :3 A mí también me quedaron muchisisisisimas dudas, y por eso doy una teoria... LO NECESITO! JAJAJAJA! Muchas gracias por el review! :3 Un beso! 3

_**-Guest (1) **_Gracias! :D Me encanta lo de besos desde el distrito 12! :3 Me has sacado una sonrisa! He hecho un capítulo bieeeeeen largo :3 Espero que te guste! Un besito!

_**-kenigal **_Jajajaja! Bueno, espero que no odies el fic porque el capi es muy largo :3 Lo de Effie fue algo que me hizo gracia poner, porque Peeta es muy guapo y creo que merecia obtener más atención femenina e.e Lo de porqué Haymitch no le envia regalos a Peeta es porque Haymitch cree que sólo uno puede ganar (antes del cambio de reglas) y como Peeta no quiere vivir, elige a Katniss. En este capitulo como has visto Haymitch está asqueado con ella después de su reacción con Peeta, porque cree que no lo merece! Igualmente, en los próximos capítulos aclararé este punto con pensamientos de Peeta :3 Muchas gracias por el review :$ :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Un besito!

_**-yumiiyumyum **_Bueeeeeno :3 Hola :3 JAJAJAJAJAJA! Ya no te he vuelto a ver conectada ¬¬ Bueno, espero que ahora que voy a publicar el capi tus padres no esten en casa y así no te manden al manicomio o algo! XD Peeta es perfecto! Me encantaba hacer esa contraposición entre Katniss que se pelea con Effie y Haymitch y Peeta, que lo hace todo tan bien. POR FIN HAN LLEGADO LAS ENTREVISTAS! JAJAJAJAJAJA espero no haberte decepcionado demasiado! Y he intentado ser buena para no cortarlo en la mejor parte, creo que es una de las primeras veces que lo hago :3 xDD El próximo capitulo... LA NOCHE ANTES CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! XD Ya ves que no ha pasado nada malo en este capi... e.e En fin! XD Ya no se ni que digo :3 Muchas gracias por estar ahi siempre, de verdad! Ya ves, ahora tengo 63 reviews! Es una pasada O.O Un besito! 3

_**-Black919 **_Jajajajaa! Leer es maravilloso, y que lo digas! :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi, intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, lo siento si tardo mucho :(( Un besito y muchisisisisisimas gracias por el review 3

_**-Guest (2) **_¡VAYA! Muchas gracias! :D Me encanta que me digáis que queréis capis largos, porque son los que me gusta escribir :3 Veo que a muchos os ha gustado la parte de Effie, así que por eso he incluido ese pequeño monólogo de ellos dos al principio y por eso mismo en el ascensor he hecho que se ignoren, porque tampoco quiero hacer una nueva pareja ni nada xD Simplemente me parecen... ¿amigos? raros. xD Sisi, lo de las preguntas de Caesar a mí siempre me tiene intrigada porque es muy raro xDD Así que me he inventado esta teoria :3 Espero que la parte de la declaración no te haya decepcionado, no sé si la he acabdo de hacer bien! Ya veremos que opinais! Haymitch y Peeta siempre han tenido una relación muy especial, y creo que es por todas estas charlas "perdidas" Bueno, un beso muy fuerte y mil y doscientas trenta y tres gracias por tu review! 3

_**-Pulga Mellark **_Madre, muchas gracias :3 SUPERMEGARRECONTRAARCHI JAJAJAJAJ Me ha encantado! :D Me has sacado una sonrisa enorme xDDD He escrito un capi largito, espero que te haya gustado :3333333333333333333333333333 Por cierto, he visto tus tres reviews, al final si que aparecieron los tres, así que creo que tardan un poquito en aparecer, pero acaban apareciendo ajajajjaa!Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias, de verdad! 3 Un beso!

_**-Neo GS **_¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! La parte de Peeta después de la entrevista como ya has visto es un poco triste! He querido que Peeta se cabree con Katniss, porque es muy cruel la forma en la que le trata! Aún así, al final la perdona... pobrecillo TT Muchisimas gracias por el revieww madre mia xD Sigo haciendo capis largos, espero que con este no me haya pasado de largo Jajajajaj! (Y si, los reviews largos son lo mejor! XD) Un besito y mil gracias de nuevo!

_**-Camiibell03 **_Sí, Peeta es una mezcla de extremos! Es extremadamente cursi y extremadamente rabioso, pero es perfecto :3 Peeta la defiende cuando Katniss se mete en su habitación a llorar después de las sesiones de preparación con Effie y Haymitch y le da esa especie de ataque de pánico en su habitación y rompe cosas xD MUchisimas gracias por decir que te encanta el fic, madre mia xDD Ya no se ni que decir, eres genial de verdad :3 Espero que tehaya gustado el capi, mil gracias y un besazo! 3

_**-KoyukiBetts **_Jajajajajajaja! Madre mia, muchas gracias! Dos días leyendo el fic, que guay :333 Me encantan los reviews como el tuyo! Jejeje, el largo lo he mantenido :3 Sí, esa broma la de "Que hiciste en otra vida para merecer esto" es algo que me pareció ideal en la situación en la que se encuentran los dos y que encaja perfectamente con la personalidad de Haymitch xDD Me encanta también tu comentario de "se me acaba de ocurrir en pleno baño de sangre" xD No he leído ningún fic así, pero se me hace raro pensar que Peeta pueda pensar eso ahí, en medio de la locura xDD Por eso he pensado que todo tiene que venir de una preparación previa, y la idea de Haymitch, como no! Este tio es un borracho, pero es muy, MUY listo! ajajajaja! Sí, tambiénme hace mucha gracia meter cosas "tontas" como por ejemplo la conversa silenciosa de Haymitch y Peeta en el ascensor, porque al fin y al cabo, tienen 16 años, e incluso en las situaciones más locas siempre hay un poco de humor, o eso creo yo! :3 La risa es la medicina del alma :3333 Jajajajajja! Y lo de Gale exactamente a que te refieres? A lo de que Gale está a su lado siempre y no se da cuenta de que la quiere hasta que va a los Juegos o algo asi? Es que le tengo bastante rabia a Gale xDD Me parece un tonto, porque aunque en sinsajo dice que 6 meses antes se da cuenta de que está pillado de ella... HAS TENIDO 6 MESES PARA DECIRSELO! Creo que el quiere a la rebelión, no a Katniss TT Me encantan estos reviews largos, ya lo sabeis! Así que nunca os alargáis demasiado tranquila! :DDD Espero que chilles mucho con el capi! :3 Un besito! :D

**Review? :3**


	10. La noche antes

**CAPÍTULO 10. LA NOCHE ANTES.**

Vamos a cenar mientras mis manos no paran de sangrar; aunque intento parar la hemorragia poniendome servilletas en las manos, no tengo éxito. Después de 5 minutos, me doy cuenta de que me estoy empezando a marear... ¡qué gracia tendría que después de todo muriera desangrado, aquí y ahora!

-Peeta, te estás poniendo verde-dice Cinna

-Estoy un poco mareado...

-Claro, ¡las manos no te paran de sangrar!-exclama Portia-. Los cortes han sido muy profundos... Venga, vamos a curarte.

Ambos nos levantamos cuando traen el primer plato de la cena, y nos dirigimos al lavabo de mi habitación, dónde parece ser que hay un botiquín de emergencia.

-Extiende las manos-cumplo la órden sin rechistar.

-Ahora escúchame bien, ¿vale? Esto será rápido.-dice mienrtras me llena las manos con una pringue-. Esta medicina expulsará toda la infección de tus manos, por lo que aún sangrarás durante un rato, pero con menos intensidad que antes.

-Vale...-mientras digo esto, empieza a envolverme las dos manos en vendas

-Cuando notes que las vendas estan absolutamente empapadas de líquido, me avisas y te daré otro medicamento que te cerrará por completo la herida, siempre que no te quites la venda en dos días.

-Vale.

-Tranquilo, mañana por la mañana no te dolerá nada y podrás competir con normalidad.

-La verdad es que no me había parado a pensar en eso-admito.

-Ya... sigues con tu idea de salvarla, ¿no?

-Un poquito-digo, con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal que nos has echo caso...-dice, con otra sonrisa en su cara. Mi cara de confusión la hace reír aún más-Peeta, ¿no te acuerdas de que Cinna y yo te dijimos que usaras tus sentimientos a vuestro favor?

Ostras, ¡se me había olvidado! Creo que ellos implantaron la semilla esa noche en el tejado, aunque después empecé a desarrollarla por mí mismo, sin ser consciente de que alguien me lo había insinuado.

-No me acordaba-reconozco-pero bueno, viendo como estamos ahora, no creo que haya servido para mucho...

-La verdad es que no se ha portado nada bien contigo...

-No, nada bien-coincido.

-Pero ya sabes que esto son los Juegos del Hambre y-

-Y que todo lo que diga o haga puede ser interpretado de mil formas distintas. Lo sé. Pero aún así... creo ha sido excesivo.-acabo.

-Te entiendo... pero no dejes que eso te cambie, ¿vale?

-Vale.-sonrío-Anda, Portia, mejor que volvamos a la mesa... ¡somos la alegría de la fiesta! Me apuesto lo que quieras a que desde que nos hemos ido nadie ha dicho palabra-bromeo.

Volvemos al comedor y me doy cuenta de que ya se han acabado el primer plato, así que supongo que nuestra charla ha durado más de lo debido. Durante toda la cena, noto la mirada de Katniss encima de mí, pero decido ignorarla porque aún estoy un poco cabreado con ella.

La cena transcurre en silencio hasta que Effie anuncia que es hora de ir a ver las repeticiones de las entrevistas, cosa que me pone bastante nervioso.

Las entrevistas de los tributos del 1 hasta el 11 pasan como un suspiro. Parece evidente que los realizadores y comentaristas quieren llegar rápidamente a las entrevistas del 12, porque cada entrevista se ve reducida a una frase de cada tributo y a un seco comentario de Claudius Tempersmith, el presentador.

De repente, Katniss aparece en pantalla, dando vueltas y estando preciosa como siempre.

-Parezco una niña tonta y superficial.

-No es verdad-le corrige Cinna-pareces encantadora.

Nadie le lleva la contraria, al contrario, los halagos le empiezan a caer por todos lados menos por el mío, porque sigo embobado mirando la pantalla viendola girar, girar y reír, como esa niña de 5 años que dió vueltas en los brazos de su padre después del primer dia de colegio, después de la primera clase de música.

Más tarde, mi carota aparece en la pantalla mientras hago una broma con Caesar. Reproducen la más célebre, alias la broma de la ducha y las rosas, que hizo que todo el público del Círculo de la Ciudad se partiera de risa. Los comentaristas alaban mi capacidad de hacer reír y lo bien que les he caído, cosa que no hace sino alegrarme.

_¡Patrocinadores! ¡Patrocinadores!_

De repente, Caesar saca el tema de la novia y siento como todo Panem vuelve a estar frente al televisor, deseando desmenuzar cada parte de mi expresión para intentar saber qué estoy pensando. Los comentaristas guardan silencio mientras confieso mi amor por ella, y rápidamente, se pasa a una imagen de Katniss ruborizada mirando hacia abajo mientras los presentadores se llenan la boca hablando de mis expresiones y de mi lenguaje facial y corporal.

Bueno, siendo objetivos, realmente parece que ella siente _algo _por mi. Menos mal que la mayor parte de Panem no sabe que ese _algo_ significa, en realidad, odio.

Suena el himno y la pantalla se oscurece. Me doy cuenta, entonces, que mi plan ha funcionado, que en estos Juegos del Hambre, seremos imposibles de olvidar.

_Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12. _

Noto como Effie me coge de la mano y la veo llorar. No sé si estará llorando de emoción, de felicidad o de tristeza, pero la cuestión es que hemos causado una impresión en ella, y eso ya es algo bueno, supongo.

-A..Ambos habéis sido los mejores tributos que j... jamás he tenido el honor de pa-patrocinar... Muchas gracias...¡No me sorprendería nada que el año que viene me promocionasen por fin a un distrito decente!

Esa frase ya la había oído antes, hace un par de dias, pero ahora sí que me golpea de verdad, seguramente porque mañana voy a la arena y estoy muy susceptible. La rehuyo mientras me da dos besos en la mejilla.

_¿Por qué narices está tan cariñosa?_

Entonces veo a Haymitch cruzarse de brazos y mirarnos atentamente, y lo entiendo.

Esto es nuestra despedida.

-¿Un último consejo?-pregunto, a modo de broma privada, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que iba a pasar.

-Cuando suene el gong, salid echando leches. Ninguno de los dos sois lo bastante buenos para meteros en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Salid corriendo, poned toda la distancia posible de por medio y encontrad una fuente de agua. ¿Entendido?

Intento encontrar un doble sentido en alguna de sus palabras, alguna otra pista sobre los profesionales, pero me doy cuenta de que ya me lo ha dicho todo, así que estas palabras son exclusivamente para Katniss.

-¿Y después?-pregunta ella.

-Seguid vivos-contesta. Los dos asentimos sabiendo que esta vez lo dice de verdad. Seguir vivos será lo que tengamos que hacer después del baño de sangre. Me toco la venda y noto que ya está empapada, así que me giro hacia Portia.

-Esto ya está.-digo

-¡Genial! Ha ido bastante más rápido de lo que me imaginaba.-me quita la venda, me pone un último medicamento y me pone una nueva venda-Vale, esta es la única venda que tienes que llevar de ahora en adelante, ya lo sabes, para que se acabe de curar. Te molestará durante la noche, eso no lo dudes, pero mañana estarás perfectamente.

-Vale...

Me doy la vuelta para despedirme de Katniss para siempre.

Pero ya no está.

Ya se ha ido a dormir a su cuarto, y siento que me vacian por dentro, como si todo el mundo a mi alrededor se derrumbara. Es una tonteria lo sé, pero era mi última oportunidad de decirle adiós o de hablar con ella antes de que intente matarme.

-Lo siento...-murmuro, no se exactamente por qué o para quien.

-Peeta...-dice Haymitch, abrazándome.-Shh, tranquilo... Se ha ido a dormir, ¿vale? Es normal.

-Lo sé...

-Vamos chico, ves a dar-te una ducha y a dormir, ¿vale? Mañana te espera un ¡gran, gran dia!-exclama, imitando el tono de Effie.

-Vale...-contesto con una sonrisa triste.

Desesperado y sin parar de temblar, voy a mi habitación, andando como un zombie. Me meto en el baño y configuro una ducha cualquiera sin mirar los botones que estoy apretando. _Dejemos que el Capitolio me sorprenda_. Cómo no, cuando ya estoy bajo los chorros del agua me doy cuenta de que he seleccionado una cascada de agua floral. Al ser el maldito chico con doble personal que soy, una sonrisa surca mi cara a la vez que las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas, y lloro durante mucho, mucho rato, debajo de la cascada floral que me recuerda a mi entrevista y a ella.

Una vez fuera de la ducha y vestido con mi pijama, ni siquiera me molesto en meterme en la cama, sabiendo que hoy, para mi, será imposible dormir. Con esta expectativa, me escondo en el único lugar que conozco, el tejado.

Al entrar no me preocupo en cerrar la puerta; ¿quién iba a subir aquí a estas horas? Me apoyo en el balcón de espaldas a la entrada, mirando al Capitolio, a su gente, a su fiesta. ¿Cómo pueden celebrar que mañana morirán niños? ¿Qué se perderán vidas inocentes? ¿Qué unos críos dejaran de ser mocosos y pasaran a ser asesinos?

No los entiendo. Sólo pienso en en Katniss y en mi mismo, en nosotros, en los dias que hemos compartido, y en como tendré que luchar contra chavales a muerte para poder _sobrevivir, _a la vez que estos idiotas del Capitolio se regocijan en nustro dolor.

Y entonces, mientras pienso en su crueldad y su superficialidad, los pensamientos se me aclaran. Eso es lo que quieren. Que los Distritos nos peleemos entre nosotros, que no estemos unidos para que el Capitolio esté a salvo y tenga toda su ración de productos y alimentos. Con los Juegos del Hambre, consiguen que los Distritos tengamos rencor y desconfianza entre nosotros, que el ganador esté traumatizado de por vida y que cualquier posible rebelión o resistencia quede sofocada, porque el Capitolio se encarga de demostrar su poder y superioridad.

Además, el Capitolio nos transforma; pasamos de ser niños inocentes a conscientes asesinos. Los que mueren son una advertencia a los demás. Los que ganan, un recordatorio de su fuerza y crueldad, de lo que nos pasaría si iniciaramos una rebelión como la de los días oscuros.

Sólo somos piezas en sus juegos, marionetas con las que demostrar su autoridad y su dominio sobre los distritos.

-Deberías estar durmiendo.-su voz me sobresalta, y un hormigueo despierta en mi interior. No quiero girarme, temeroso de que esto sea sólo un sueño.

-No quería perderme la fiesta. Al fin y al cabo, es por nosotros.-ironizo.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo como se ha puesto a mi lado y como se asoma por el borde del tejado, mirando a la gente bailar, reír y disfrutar de la fiesta previa a los Juegos del Hambre.

-¿Están disfrazados?-su pregunta me hace esbozar una sonrisa silenciosa.

-¿Quién sabe? Teniendo en cuenta la locura de ropa que llevan aquí... ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?-pregunto con preocupación.

-No podía dejar de pensar -responde. Claro, piensa en Prim, en su madre, _en Gale. _

-¿Piensas en tu familia?-la pregunta se ha escapado de mis labios antes de que mi cerebro pueda procesar que esta es una información muy confidencial y que seguramente se sentirá ofendida, atacada de alguna manera.

-No -Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Su familia siempre es, o ha sido, lo más importante para ella... ¿Los Juegos la han cambiado ya?-. No dejo de preguntarme qué pasará mañana, aunque no sirve de nada, claro... Siento mucho lo de las manos, de verdad.-dice de repente.

-No importa, Katniss. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad en los juegos.-contesto con sinceridad.

-No debes pensar así.-su respuesta me deja un poco descolocado. ¿Acaso ella realmente cree que tengo alguna opción de sobrevivir?

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Mi única esperanza es no avergonzar a nadie y... - "y dejar de ser una marioneta. Y que vuelvas con vida. Y que me quieras."

-¿Y qué?

-No sé cómo expresarlo bien. Es que... quiero morir siendo yo mismo. ¿Tiene sentido? - veo que sacude la cabeza a modo de negación o de incredulidad, no lo sé bien-. No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así. -Se muerde el labio, y eso se convierte en mi perdición. Me pierdo en su boca y en sus ojos, y cuando segundos más tarde, vuelve a hablar, estoy algo abrumado.

-¿Quieres decir que no matarás a nadie? -pregunta

-No.-miento. No quiero decirle que tendré que matar a alguien para protegerla, pero nada más decir eso, me doy cuenta de que soy incapaz de engañarla, así que corrijo mis palabras-. Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que mataré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar.-Para mí, rendirme significa dejarla morir. Así que sí, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra- Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos.

-Es que no eres más que eso, ninguno lo somos. Así funcionan los juegos.-No le falta razón.

-Vale, pero, dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo. ¿No lo ves?

-Un poco. Aunque..., sin ánimo de ofender, ¿a quién le importa, Peeta?

-A mí. Quiero decir, ¿qué otra cosa me podría preocupar en estos momentos? -no puedo evitar preguntar esto con una fina ironia, porque después de todos estos dias, parece casi imposible que me preocupe por otra cosa que no sea ella. Además, me cabrea que no sea capaz de ver lo que le quiero decir, porque esto es mucho más importante que lo que ella cree. La miro fijamente a los ojos, y ella no aparta la mirada.

-Preocúpate por lo que dijo Haymitch -dice, apartandonse-. Por seguir vivo.

-Vale -contesto, trazando otra vez una triste sonrisa. ¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil seguir esa idea!-. Gracias por el consejo, preciosa. -digo, imitando el apodo de Haymitch. _Bien, Peeta, bien. _Por su cara deduzco que se siente como si le hubiera dado un bofetón.

-Mira, si quieres pasarte las últimas horas de tu vida planeando una muerte noble en el arena, es cosa tuya. Yo prefiero pasar las mías en el Distrito 12.

-No me sorprendería que lo hicieras.-contesto con sinceridad. Me gustaría añadir: Yo estaré luchando para que eso pase. Pero no creo que me entienda.-. Dale recuerdos a mi madre cuando vuelvas, ¿vale?-bromeo.

-Puedes contar con ello. - Se da la vuelta y sale del tejado.

-Adiós-murmuro.

Y, de nuevo, me quedo solo en el tejado, _mi _tejado, _nuestro _tejado.

Me despierto al dia siguiente con más energia de la que nunca he tenido, cosa rara teniendo en cuenta que he dormido una hora, más o menos. Portia me despierta bien temprano, y compruebo que en mi habitación de al lado hay movimiento, osea que Katniss aún está ahí. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de pensar que le puedo decir algo porque Portia comenta:  
-Ni lo intentes, Peeta... el contacto entre tributos está estrictamente prohibido antes de la arena... todo está estrictamente cronometrado. Katniss saldrá de su cuarto en unos dos minutos, así que tenemos que darnos prisa.

Mi aerodeslizador me recoje y siento como esa escalera me paraliza mientras un doctor me coloca un dispositivo de seguimiento para tenerme controlado. Me llevan a una sala donde se sirve un gran almuerzo y como con moderación, porque sé que si me lleno de comida acabaré vomitándolo todo. El aerodeslizador para al cabo de unos minutos, y Portia y yo descendemos hacia el corral, alias sala de lanzamiento.

Mi estilista abre el paquete que contiene la misma ropa para cada tributo. En esta ocasión contiene una chaqueta con una tejido especial que reconozco como una malla para mantener el calor. Es la misma malla que teniamos en la panaderia para hacer que los panes estuvieran calientes para la venta. La comparación que hice en la entrevista de los tributos y los panes no podía ser más acertada.

-Vaya... clima frío, ¿eh?

-Eso parece-dice Portia- aún así, no te han puesto orejeras ni nada con pieles, y las botas parecen diseñadas para correr... no creo que te toque un paisaje nevado ni nada por el estilo, porque la ropa es demasiado fina y el hielo se romperia con estas botas. Creo que será un clima fresquito, pero no helado.

-Bueno, espero que tenga árboles-dijo por lo bajo, para que no me oiga.

-¿Te queda todo bien?

-Sí, creo que sí...-muevo los brazos y ando un poco para intentar acostumbrarme-. ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora... esperamos.

Apenas unos 10 minutos más tarde, que parecen como horas, una voz femenina me anuncia que tengo que meterme en ese tubo de cristal que me llevará, espero que no immediatamente, a mi muerte.

-Recuerda, Peeta, recuerda la estrategia.-me dice Portia.

¿Estrategia? ¿Qué estrategia? ¿Qué dice? ¡Ah!

El shock me había dejado en blanco, así que menos mal que me lo ha recordado.

-Sí. Vale. Sobrevivir al baño de sangre. Encontrar a los profesionales. Encontrar a Cato. Decir que puedo ayudarles a matar a Katniss. Demostrarle mis habilidades, cosa que aún no estoy seguro de tener. Seguirles. Ganarme su confianza. Proteger a Katniss hasta que ya no sea de ayuda. No morir hasta que deje de ser útil. Morir.

Cuando digo la última palabra, el tubo de cristal se cierra y le dedico a Portia mi última sonrisa.

De repente, empiezo a ascender lentamente durante unos 10 segundos, y después, la luz del sol empieza a aparecer delante de mí. El cilindro desaparece bajo mis pies y entonces soy libre de mi prisión de metal para meterme en una prisión peor.

La arena.

La voz de Claudius Templesmith suena.

-Damas y caballeros, ¡que empiezen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!

...

Antes que nada, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN. Odio hacer el capítulo tan cortito, pero tenia que cortarlo aquí, era como necesario! Perdonarme, espero que no me odies mucho y que sigais leyendo el fic sin querer matarme! XDD

Perdonarme también que este capítulo no esté tan bien como deberia, pero estoy pasando dos dias muy malos (y los que quedan, parece ser xD) y entonces no estoy como muy "inspirada" para escribir historias de amor, más bien me sale escribir historias de desamor, odio, visceras y muerte!

**IMPORTANTE! :3**

1. He visto que la conversa del ascensor ha gustado! Me gustaria saber si quereis más momentos "hormonados" o así de risas! El contexto en general no lo permite, pero ya haría algun apañito!

2. A los que dejáis reviews (y sois mi alegria diaria) me gustaria saber si preferiis que os conteste a los rewiews por privado o si os gusta que os conteste tal y como lo hago ahora, con el fic!

3. ¿Habéis notado mi alusión a Harry Potter con lo de y ahora... esperamos? Je, je, je! Es de la peli del prisionero de azkaban, cuando Harry y Hermione se quedan esperando a que sus antiguos "yos" salgan. Vale, mente perversa xD

Por otro lado!

Estoy empezando a hacer un esquema de un **nuevo fic **de Peeta y Katniss! :DDD Cuando acabe con el fic de Joshifer (más o menos) empezaré a publicarlo, porque la verdad es que me parece una historia muy interesante (Ideas locas, ya lo vereis! XD)

Por cierto, 73 REVIEWS! Me parece una pasada, sinceramente xD Muchisimas gracias, cuando empecé con esto nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto, como mucho me esperaba uno por capítulo y me sentía afortunada! Así que muchisimas gracias a todos, **sois mi gran alegria. **

**REVIEW'S TIMEE (leerlo con la voz de Jersey Shore cuando dicen T-SHIRT TIMEEE '.')**

_**yukikandavobifield **_Jajajajajajaj! Me encanta cuando me decís que os emocionais así, que gritais! :D Me haces, muy, muy, muy, feliz! 3 Yo creo que Peeta se siente realmente mal después de lo que Katniss dice, porque al fin y al cabo es su amor! :( Gale de momento está olvidado je, je, je (lo odio!) Y creo que en lo que queda de fic no volverá a salir, almenos no conscientemente! Este capitulo es de transición antes de los juegos, pero espero que te haya gustado :3 Un besito y muchas gracias!

_**kata99 **_¡Muchas gracias! No creo que aún tenga el talento necesario para escribir un libro, pero dios, me alegras un monton! Espero escribirlo algun dia! Muchisimas gracias de verdad, y espero que te haya gustado el capi! Un besazo! 3

_**yumiiyumyum **_Bueno, ya sabes que te espera en este capi... HACER UN VIDEO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Y que chilles, que chilles mucho :3 Odio las arañas, las odio mucho, asi que mejor ni nombrarlas! IUGH! La parte de las miradas entre Peeta y Haymitch fue la que más me divertió de escribir, fue la leche xD Creo que Peeta es un adolescente hormonado después de todo, y que por eso es necesario... ¡Romeo! xD La escena de la cueva... es una escena romántica pero muy se-xual xD Seamos sinceros! Creo que ahí las hormonas de Peeta medio afloraran xD HOy si que he cortado un poquito, pero me hacia ilusion dejarlo así, como si fuera un muro entre la preparación y los Juegos :3 Espero que te guste cabeza loca! :D 3

_**LenaPrince **_¡Muchas gracias! Siento mucho la tardanza estos dias, pero he tenido unas complicaciones en casa y no he estado muy ahí para escribir, así que preferia esperarme, hacerlo bien sin la influencia de mis sentimientos, pero nose si lo he he echo bien TT A Peeta siempre le rompen el corazón, por desgracia TT Menos en el final, cuando estan juntos (AAAAAAAAAW!)

_**mabeling **_¡GRACIAS! :D QUe sepas que me encantan tus reviews, sobre todo que sean tan largos :3 Este capi es un poquito más corto, lo siento TT Pero prometo que el siguiente será LARGUISIMO. Lo del equipo de preparación lo puse porque así se diferenciaban del equipo de Katniss, que se preocupan tanto por ella y tal! Me hacia ilusión explicar como de mi punto de vista como creo que son la mayoria de ciudadanos de Capitolio! Veo que lo de la conversación silenciosa ha gustado! Me alegro un monton! :3 Me daba miedo que no la aceptarais! DIos, me encanta escribirla, y me gustaria poner más momentos de este Peeta, pero el contexto no lo permite TT Pero ya veré como me las apaño :3 Peeta es un GENIAL estratega, eso está super demostrado, y creo que era necesario un especie de momento en el que analizara a los profesionales! Al leer tu review decidi hacer a Peeta algo más cabreado, tienes razón en que la perdona muy rápido! ¿Te he dicho ya que me alegras un montón con los reviews? ¿No? BUeno, pues me encantan! :D TU si que me das una alegria con esos reviews xDD Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un bseito enorme! 3

_**KoyukiBetts **_JAJAJAJAJ! Me encantas! Tu review me ha sacado veintemil sonrisas! Son crios, y esos momentos como el del ascensor con como inevitables... :') Pero lo malo es que después con los Juegos en marcha no sé si podré meter otro momento de estos... pero ya veremos :3 ME ENCANTA QUE CHILLES! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ Peeta es un extremista, o mucho o nada, pero realmente sus reacciones son absolutamente comprensibles, tienes toda la razón! :D Usé unas frases de la peli en la escena de Peeta, por eso seguramente te recuerda :3 JJAJAJA Haymitch a mi siempre me ha caído bien, incluso cuando miente a Katniss y Peeta, porque tenia toda la razón al hacerlo! Es el tono humorístico en la trilogia, junto con Finnick! :D En lo del cuchillo tienes toda la razón, y ese será un aspecto que verás en el próximo capi, asi que no puedo decir nada :3 Gale es un idiota, y por suerte no creo que vuelva a salir je, je, je! Siento que en este capi aún no empiecen los juegos, pero era necesario :( El próximo ya empiezan! :D Un besazo y muchismas gracias" 3

_**Guest **_Muchas gracias :D

_**kenigal **_¡Gracias! No puse la entrevista de Clove porque creo que delante de las cámaras siempre dio imagen de niña buena, y que en la arena se transforma, no me preguntes por qué! XD Y con Cato creo que más que un trauma, es que simplemente lo han educado con la imagen de matar, matar y matar. Realmente Katniss no entiende el efecto que tiene en los demás, sobre todo en Peeta! XD EN el próximo capi sabrás si finalmente Peeta mata a alguien o no e.e Y lo de las rastrevíspulas aún falta, pero poquito! xDD Espero cumplir tus expectativas en un futuro y no defraudarte, muchas gracias! 3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un besazo! 3

_**Black919 **_Jajajajajaja, lo de la conversa fue una cosa que se me ocurrió poner porque, después de todo, Peeta es un adolescente de 16 años! En el próximo capi veremos como Peeta se alia con los profesionales! Espero no haverte echo esperar mucho y que te haya gustado el capi un besito! 3

_**Pulga Mellark **_Jajajajaj! No, fanfiction no te odia! :3 (menos mal!) Espero que no te haya decepcionado en exceso el capi, porque es cortito TT Lo de Cato será en el proximo capi :33333333 Los profesionales lo aceptaran porque Peeta les demostrará diversas cosas 8)))) Ya lo verás MUAHAHAHAHA! (maligna Diana!XD) Lo de los estilistas es la leche xDD Son superficiales, grotescos y maleducados! Solo ven a los de los Distritos como carne, pero lo cierto es que los han educado asi xD (Aunque, como dice Portia, y esto lo queria dejar claro, cada uno elige su futuro y sus pensamientos!) Y tranquila, no me enfada leer mucho... EN ABSOLUTO! :D Me encanta leerlos y contestarlos! :3 Un besito, y espero que te guste el capi!

**Un review, con sugerencias, dudas o críticas siempre es bien recibido, y es mi gran alegria :3 Muchisimas gracias a todos! :D**


	11. Los profesionales

**CAPÍTULO 11. LOS PROFESIONALES**

Sesenta segundos. Eso es todo el tiempo que tengo para visualizar donde esta Katniss y dónde estan los profesionales. No me preocupo en mirar los objetos esparcidos por la Cornucopia, porque si me alio con ellos, tendré suministros de sobra. Echo un vistazo rápido a nuestro círculo y localizo a Cato, que stá justo enfrente de mi, al otro lado de la Cornucopia. A mi derecha, la chica del 5. A mi izquierda, el chico del 11. Y de repente, alargo un poco más la vista y la localizo; cinco tributos a mi izquierda está Katniss, la cual de repente se ha colocado en posición para correr _hacia_ la Cornucopia.

¡¿Pero está loca? ¡Va a conseguir que la maten!

Sólo quiero me me mire para decirle que, _por favor,_ huya de la Cornucopia. Ella será el objetivo de los profesionales desde el minuto 1. ¿No se da cuenta de que tiene un once?

De golpe, se gira y me mira directamente a los ojos. Sacudo la cabeza rápidamente, indicandole que salga de ahí, que no se vaya hacia la Cornucopia. Entonces, suena el gong y se queda perpleja durante dos segundos antes de correr hacia su izquierda, cojer un trozo de plástico y peleárse con otro tributo por una mochila naranja chillón. Corro hacia ella cuando veo que Clove le lanza un cuchillo, y suspiro de alivio cuando Katniss levanta la mochila para protegerse y sale corriendo hacia los bosques. Mis músculos se relajan de golpe y paro de correr. Ahora que Katniss ya está a salvo, es el momento de salir del baño de sangre sin un rasguño antes de intentar hablar con los profesionales; a mi alrededor, veo un tributo con los intestinos salidos, a otro con la cabeza abierta y a una pobre chica sin mano debajo de Glimmer, que le esta dando golpes en la cabeza_. ¿Por qué coño le quitarian la mano? _Esa chica ya está muerta, no tiene ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir, y arrancarle una extremidad sólo sirve para aumentar su dolor.  
Cuando estaba pasando por al lado del cuerno dorado de la Cornucopia, siento como una fuerza bruta me empuja hacia al suelo. Encima de mí se encuentra Marvel, ejerciendo una gran presión sobre mi pierna derecha, que se resiente. Siento que me pega un puñetazo y como la cara se me empieza a amorotonar. Claramente, no tendré buen aspecto en un par de horas si sobrevivo. Veo que levanta el cuchillo para matarme e instintivamente levanto el brazo para cubrirme la cabeza. El dolor que la hoja me provoca mientras me raja la piel del brazo es indescriptible. Por suerte, el hecho de que no me haya matado a la primera le provoca una fuerte confusión, y esos segundos son básicos para que consiga darnos la vuelta y quedar yo encima de él. Le quito el cuchillo y le doy un puñetazo. Uso toda mi fuerza físca para levantarlo y empujarlo hasta que queda acorralado contra la Cornucopia. Sé que debo ganarme la confianza de los profesionales matando a alguien, pero no consigo levantar el cuchillo para rebanarle el cuello, no tengo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria. Sin pensarmelo dos veces, le doy un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza que le hace caer al suelo, una patada en las costillas para deshaogarme y salgo corriendo.

Huyo cogiendo un trozo de pan y unas frutas en el camino, por si acaso el baño de sangre es más largo de lo previsto, y me meto en el bosque._ ¡Menos mal que es un bosque!_

Corro durante un rato antes de tropezarme con un tributo y darle un golpe en la cabeza sin querer con el pie. Me fijo y veo que es el profesional del 4. No sé si está inconsciente o si está muerto, pero cuando aparece un rayo de sangre bajando por su cabeza, me decido por la segunda opción.

_Lo he matado. Y lo he matado sin querer. _

Acabo de matar a una persona, una persona que tiene una familia, unos hermanos y hermanas, tal vez una novia. Unos abuelos que ahora mismo están llorando su pérdida, conscientes de que nunca volverán a verlo con vida. Pero también es una persona que contaba con una ventaja injusta, porque ha sido entrenado durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Y no es casualidad que me haya tropezado con él; seguramente me estaba persiguiendo después de mi lucha con Marvel, intentando matarme.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hago, cojo su espada, me coloco el cuchillo en el cinturón y empiezo a correr otra vez. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que encuentro un estanque con agua potable del que bebo con asiduidad. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber cogido una botella o algo así en la Cornucopia, porque no tengo nada con lo que guardar el agua. Me sacio todo lo que puedo, me aseguro de que nadie me sigue y empiezo a andar, cojeando un poco por el golpe en la pierna. Por su parte, el corte del brazo sigue sangrando, pero no parece serio.

No sé que hora es. En el distrito, nunca tuve que guiarme por el sol para saber en qué momento del dia estaba porque siempre tenia un reloj a mano. En este aspecto, Katniss y los profesionales estan en ventaja. Veamos... los Juegos empezaban a las 10. Calculo que la pelea con Marvel ha durado unos 2 minutos, que han pasado 10 hasta que me he tropezado con el del 4, y que luego he corrido una media hora más hasta encontrarme con el estanque. He estado ahí un cuarto de hora y ahora llevo unos 10 minutos andando. Hago un cálculo rápido y llego a la conclusión de que, aproximadamente, son las 11 y diez de la mañana. Aún no han sonado los cañonazos, ni siquiera el del cuatro, así que el baño de sangre no ha acabado. Espero estar lo suficientemente lejos de él como para que no venga ningún profesional, y me siento en la piedra que veo a mi derecha. Al hacerlo, el cuchillo se me clava en el estómago y me hace un corte superficial. _Ouch, eso ha dolido_.  
Por suerte, me he levantado a tiempo y no hay mayores daños que una pequeña hemorragia de cinco minutos que tapono con mi camiseta. Decido cambiar mis armas y colocar la espada en el cinturón con la punta hacia abajo y el cuchillo en la mano, con mi sangre seca en la hoja.

Sólo ha pasado una hora y creo que es muy pronto para malgastar mis provisiones, así que me quedo en la piedra sin comer, escuchando todo lo que se oye a mi alrededor. Paso la mañana tranquilo, y, finalmente, empiezo a oír los cañonazos.

Uno, dos, tres... hasta once. Once cañonazos. Once niños muertos, once familias destrozadas. Creo que de ahora en adelante, el número once ha cambiado su significado para mi. Once muertos, once de puntuación en los entrenamientos, eran las 11 cuando paré a descansar...

Sin dejar que el pesimismo me gane, vuelvo a andar. Creo que estoy más o menos situado, y intento volver por mis pasos para encontrar la Cornucopia y los profesionales. Ha llegado el momento de aliarme con ellos. Llego al estanque y bebo un poquito más de agua, y al pasar por el lugar donde el del 4 murió, veo que aún hay rastro del charco de sangre que su cabeza liberó.

Al cabo de un rato, oigo el crujido de una rama y una voz a mis espaldas.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, mira quien tenemos aquí... el enamorado-reconozco la voz como la de Cato. Compruebo que no me había equivocado, que él es el líder.

-Buenas-contesto, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Cuchillo en la cabeza, cuchillo en el estómago, cuchillo en el corazón...?-Cómo no, Clove tenia que hacer acto de aparición. Miro por el rabillo del ojo para encontrar a los demás. Efectivamente, todos los profesionales están juntos, formando un círculo a mi alrededor. Todos, menos el chico del cuatro, porque lo he matado yo. _Lo he matado yo. _Entonces me doy cuenta de que aparte de matar a una persona, he matado a un profesional, a su aliado. Que lo haya matado puede ser realmente decisivo.

_-_No sé, ¿por qué no se lo preguntáis a vuestro amigo del cuatro?-pregunto, enseñando el cuchillo lleno de sangre a Cato.

Noto la confusión en su mirada, como intentando saber si miento o no. Por suerte, el Capitolio sólo muestra las caras de los tributos muertos por la noche, y no la forma en la que mueren.

-¿Lo has matado?

-Sí. Nos encontramos nada más empezar el baño de sangre cuando estábamos entre los bosques, y le regalé un puñalada en el corazón-digo, con la voz más fría que puedo.

-Bueno, ¿y a _mí _que?. Felicidades por haberlo matado, de todas formas era el más débil de nosotros. Nosotros te mataremos a tí.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo creo que no.

-¿Qué tu crees que qué?

-Que yo creo que no.-respondo sonriendo. Noto como Clove se empieza a cabrear porque aprieta su cuchillo con más fuerza, y como Glimmer ya está cogiendo una flecha para tensarla en el arco. ¿En el arco? Vale, me tendré que encargar de eso más tarde.

-¡Venga ya, Cato! ¡Matémosle!

-¡Genial!-no puedo quitar la sonrisa de mi cara-. ¿Y después, qué? ¿Iréis matando a los demás hasta que sólo quedéis vosotros y Katniss? Os garantizo que nunca la encontraréis sin mi ayuda.

-¿Qué insinuas?

-No insinuo nada. Afirmo que vuestra única opción para encontrarla soy yo. Sabe escalar árboles y se le dan bien las armas.

-¿Y qué? No tiene armas, el único arco que había en la Cornucopia lo tengo yo y los cuchillos o espadas que haya podido cojer no son enemigo contra nosotros.-dice Glimmer con rabia.

-A ella eso le da igual, se sabe fabricar arcos caseros, y déjame decirte que son muy buenos. Además, creeme cuando te digo que podría hacerte mucho daño con un simple cuchillo.-añado, como si Katniss fuera una sádica.

Los veo dudar durante un rato. Hacen un corrillo entre ellos, murmuran y gruñen.

-No, tranquilos, puedo esperar aquí mientras espero a que os acabéis matando entre vosotros.

Cato se gira, me mira fijamente a los ojos como intentando descubrir mi mentira y finalmente, estira la mano.

-Vale. Aliados-dice.

-_**Aliados**_.-camuflo el escalofrío que su piel me provoca.

La chica del cuatro se me acerca por detras y me giro asustado, temiendo que todo sea una trampa para matarme.

-¿Lo has matado? ¿De verdad?

-Mira hoy el cielo si no me crees.-durante un segundo temo que la sangre que caía de su cabeza no fuera indicio de muerte, pero me recuerdo que si hubiera estado vivo, lo habría visto en mi camino de vuelta.

-¿Por qué lo has echo?-su pregunta me cabrea.

-Hombre, no sé, déjame pensar... ¿Creo que él me quería matar?

-No me referia a eso. Me referia a por qué te alias con nosotros. ¿Tú no estabas enamorado de la chica?

_Mierda_. Puedo sentir a cada persona de Panem enganchada al televisor ahora mismo.

-Y lo estoy. Pero sólo puede quedar uno, ¿no? Y no quiero quedarme solo con ella.-hay cierta verdad en mis palabras, porque realmente sería horrible que al final quedáramos nosotros dos. Por suerte, con mi estrategia eso será imposible. Como los profesionales me matarán cuando sepan que los he estado engañando, mi única esperanza es que no me torturen ni nada por el estilo.

Ella me sonríe, no sé exactamente por qué, y nos colocamos todos en un círculo.

-Vale, enamorado, ¿dónde podemos encontrarla?

Recuerdo que Katniss se dirigió hacia la izquierda desde la Cornucopia. Me intento situar y decido guiarles abajo. Si los mando demasiado lejos de Katniss, sospecharán, pero tampoco los puedo llevar hacia ella, porque la matarian. Así que nos mantenemos lejos de la parte izquierda de la Cornucopia y empezamos a avanzar. Como me gustaria saber como funcionan exactamente los puntos cardinales, ¡me sería más útil!

La tarde deja paso a la noche y los profesionales comparten conmigo unas manzanas y unas vendas para cubrirme la herida del brazo mientras encienden un fuego. Claro, ellos son los cazadores, se pueden permitir dejar pistas. Yo me guardo el pan y las frutas; nunca se sabe cuando te pueden hacer falta. El silencio se hace presente y de golpe el himno empieza a sonar. El corazón se me acelera, porque hasta ese momento no habia considerado la opción de que Katniss no hubiera sobrevivido al baño de sangre. Yo mismo la vi saltar, dirigirse a la izquierda, esquivar el cuchillo del demonio que tengo delanto mío y huír hacia los árboles, ¿pero quien me asegura que no se haya encontrado con otro tributo en el bosque, cómo me pasó a mí?

Recuerdo que sonaron once cañonazos.

La primera es la chica del 3, cosa que ya me suponía, porque tengo a mi lado a todos los tributos del 1 y del 2. Después aparece el chico del 4, y miro a su compañera de distrito, repentinamente aliviado. Si su cara no hubiese aparecido, hubiera tenido un buen problema. El chico del 5 y los dos del 6 y del 7 aparecen más tarde. El chico del 8 y los dos del 9. Joder, sólo queda uno. Miro ansiosamente el cielo y la cara de la chica del 10 aparece en él.

_Joder. _Menos mal. Consigo reprimir mi suspiro de satisfacción antes que Cato diga:

-Enamorado, tu empiezas con la guardia junto con Marvel.

¿Marvel? ¿Al que casi mato por la mañana? Genial.

-Vale.

Los profesionales se colocan alrededor de la fogata para dormir, pero empiezan una animada charla.

-¿Qué Glimmer? ¿A cuantos has matado?-pregunta Clove.

-Creo que a 3, no lo sé bien-contesta con una sonrisita-Cuando he visto que le habías lanzado un cuchillo a ese desde tantos metros me ha cogido la rabia, y le he cortado la mano a una... que se fastidie.

-¡Yo lo he visto!-chilla Marvel-¡Pero eso no es nada en comparación! Yo he matado a cinco.

-¿Cinco? ¿Y crees que eso es mucho? ¡Yo he matado a 7!-rie Cato.

Hago cálculos mentales. 3 de Glimmer, 5 de Marvel, 7 de Cato, almenos 1 de Clove y los de la del 4, que no ha dicho nada, son 16. Más el que he matado yo, 17. A no ser que me haya perdido algo, sólo han sonado los once cañonazos del baño de sangre... Además de idiotas, creo que puedo añadir _fantasmas_ y _mentirosos_ a la lista... pero claro, sólo uno vivirá, así que ¿qué más da si mienten?

Poco a poco, todos se van quedando dormidos, y desde ese momento noto la mirada de Marvel en mi espalda a cada rato. Al final, dice:

-No te creas que me he olvidado.

-¿Disculpa?-me hago el loco-. ¿De qué hablas?

Marvel me agarra del borde de la camiseta.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, enamorado. Por la mañana casi me matas, así que voy a por ti. Hasta que nos seas útil seguirás vivo, pero después date por muerto. ¿Lo sabes, no?

-Claro que lo sé, idiota.-le digo apartando su mano de mi con un empujón. Tengo más fuerza que él, así que de nuevo acabamos echados sobre el suelo, estando yo encima de él-. Pero yo también tengo mis armas, ¿eh?-sonrío.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, no tienes ni una opción de ganar estos juegos. Más te vale no dormir por las noches.

Y así, sin más, se va a dormir. Este tio, tanto que dice que me puedo dar por muerto, tiene mucha confianza en que yo voy a vigilar su vida. Por mi parte, no hay ningún problema; así puedo camuflar cualquier indicio de que Katniss esté por aquí.

Pasan unas dos horas hasta que a lo lejos veo el humo espeso de una fogata. ¿Quién _coño _es tan estúpido como para encender un fuego en mitad de la noche? Sé que Katniss no puede ser, _o eso espero,_ pero el terror fluye por mis venas cuando me doy cuenta de que el humo está situado a la izquierda de la Cornucopia, por donde Katniss debe estar. Menos mal que Marvel se ha ido a dormir.

La noche pasa y me siento afortunado de que nadie se haya despertado aún. Con un poco de suerte, el amanecer tapará mi mentira... pero mi suerte no es tan buena.

-¡Chicos, eh, eh!-grita Marvel, que de repente se ha despertado-Mirad, ¡humo!

_Mierda. _

-Sí, ¡es verdad! ¡Se acaba de encender ahora mismo! ¡Serán idiotas!-miento.

-Venga, ¡vamos!-grita Glimmer con una sonrisa.

Echamos a correr mientras el dia aún está oscuro, ilúminandonos con linternas y antorchas. Sospecho que serán las 5 de la mañana, más o menos. No está lejos, aproximadamente a kilómetro y medio de nuestra posición, y encima está dormida. Marvel hace los honores. La despierta pateándole la pierna para que sea consciente de lo que le espera. Así le gustan las cosas a él, que la gente sepa que va a morir; la compasión no es precisamente su punto fuerte. Por el grito de dolor de la chica, noto que la patada que le ha dado Marvel le ha roto la pierna. Él dolor que siente me duele hasta a mí, pero éste se multiplica por cien cuando la oigo suplicar.

-No, por favor, por favor. No me matéis, no. Por favor. Puedo hacer algo, puedo... puedo...

Marvel le da otra patada y sé que le ha roto varias costillas por el _¡Crack! _que suena en su cuerpo. Para rematarla, le da varias patadas en la cabeza, que le vuelan unos cuantos dientes y le hacen soltar un último grito de desesperación. Después, le clava una espada en el estómago.

Sé que la ha matado a golpes; la espada sólo ha servido para aumentar su tortura. Es la peor muerte que podía imaginar; cruel, innecesaria. Tenemos espadas, cuchillos, un arco. Una flecha en el cerebro o un cuchillo en el corazón te garantizan una muerte instantanea, casi sin dolor, pero él se ha recreado, y, encima, ahora todos se está riendo _("¡Doce menos, quedan once!") _y rebuscando entre sus provisiones, como las ratas carroñeras que son, para ver si encuentran algo de valor.

-Esta no llevaba nada.

¿Qué os esperábais?-tengo ganas de decirles-. Estaba encendiendo una hogera en medio de la noche, eso tiene que significar algo. Además, ¿qué coño hacéis gritanto doce menos, quedan once? ¿Os dáis cuenta que todos estáis dentro de los once? Idiotas.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver antes de que empiece a apestar.-dice Cato, tocándole el brazo con la punta del pie, como con asco.

Volvemos a andar y nos detenemos en un claro cuando entre ellos cinco empiezan a discutir.

-¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo?-dice Glimmer.

-Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato.-contesta la del 4.

-A no ser que no esté muerta.-dice

-Está muerta, la he atravesado yo mismo.-ya, Marvel. Todos sabemos lo que acabas de hacer, pienso con rabia.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el cañonazo?

-Alguien debería volver y asegurarse de que está hecho.

-Sí. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces.

-¡He dicho que está muerta!

Me cabreo. ¡Claro que está muerta! ¡La has matado a golpes! No se merece que estemos hablando así de ella, como si fuera un animal en vez de una persona con una historia, asi que decido acabar con esto de una vez.

-¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!

Nervioso y oyendo como cuchichean con mis espaldas, voy a buscar a la chica de la hoguera. La encuentro moribunda y desangrada, pero viva, al fin y al cabo. No para de emitir quejidos en voz baja, y sé que su dolor está siendo indescriptible. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Me mira directamente a los ojos y murmura entre dientes.

-P-porfavor...

Sé que me está pidiendo que la mate de una vez, porque no tiene opción de sobrevivir y quiere acabar ya con su dolor.

-Lo siento...-le digo, arrollidándome a su lado. Ella sólo me toca la cara y me acaricia las mejillas con suavidad.

-N-no pasa nada... esto son los Juegos del Hambre...

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Del 8...

-Bueno, seguro que ahora descansarás en un lugar mejor. ¿Vale?

-Va-le...-y mientras me regala su última sonrisa, le clavo rápidamente en el cuchillo en el corazón.

-Lo siento...-repito. Me limpio las lágrimas que han caído por mis mejillas y voy a reunirme con mis supuestos aliados. Todo Panem sabe ya que mi alianza es una mentira al ver mi comportamiento con la chica del 8.

Los oigo callarse repentinamente cuando vuelvo al claro. ¿Estos se piensan que soy tonto o qué?

-¿Estaba muerta?-me pregunta Cato.

-No, pero ahora sí -contesto. En ese momento suena el cañonazo, y cierro los ojos con rabia-. ¿Nos vamos?

Quiero irme rápidamente de ese lugar, de ese claro que me recuerda a la chica de la hogera que ya no está entre nosotros. Intentanto averiguar dónde está el aerodeslizador que la viene a buscar para despedirme y miro hacia cielo de reojo. De repente, con la luz del alba despuntado, veo en lo alto de un árbol a Katniss.

El corazón se me para, pero como todos empiezan a correr para buscar más tributos, voy detrás de ellos.

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Lo ha oído todo? No hay duda que sabe que estoy con los profesionales. ¿Me odiará mucho? ¿Quiere matarme?_

Después de toda esta angustia, milagrosamente el alivio llega a mi cuerpo. Ellos no la han visto, y ahora tengo una idea aproximada de donde está. Claramente, la suerte no está de mi lado, pero tal vez del suyo sí.

Damos un par de vueltas por la arena sin encontrar a ningún tributo en todo el dia, y al final, desaminados, volvemos a la Cornucopia para repostar agua y alimentos. Veo la gran pila de suministros, y al chico del 3 trabajando con algo que está alrededor de los pilares de lanzamiento de cada tributo.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-le pregunto a la chica del 4, que se ha convertido en una especie de confidente.

-Cato ha pensado en desenterrar las minas de alrededor de cada pilar y volver a enterrarlas alrededor de nuestra pila de suministros, para asegurarnos que nadie nos roba.

-Interesante-digo. Sabía que Cato era el líder y que era un gran asesino, pero no pensaba que realmente era un genio; lo imagino como un titiritero.

Me siento en el suelo al lado del lago, y bebo un poco de agua. Me cambio la venda del brazo y parece que la herida ya no sangra tan intensamente. La noche ha empezado a caer y estoy hambriento, muy hambriento, y me como un plato de espaguetis preparados que encuentro escondido en el fondo de la Cornucopia. Salgo corriendo por el agujero del cuerno dorado cuando empiezo a oír la música antes de recordar que hoy no ha sonado ningún cañonazo, así que es imposible que haya muerto alguien. Después, veo en el cielo la cara de la tributo del 8, muerta en la madrugada, y las tripas se me revuelven. Vomito todos los espaguetis y voy hacia el lago para limpiarme la boca. Vuelvo a la Cornucopia y me como una simple manzana y un trozo de pan, eso sí, muy lentamente, para no volver a echarlo todo.

-Eh, ¡enamorado!-oigo que me llama Cato.-Tu guardia es la siguiente, ¿vale?. Puedes dormir un rato.

-Vale-. Me estiro en el suelo y de repente me doy cuenta de todo lo cansado que estoy. Recuerdo que ayer por la noche no dormí nada, que estuve todo el dia corriendo y que hoy ha sido lo mismo, yendo de arriba a abajo todo el rato. Sin pensar en nada más, me quedo profundamente dormido.

Me despierto cuando el sol empieza a salir, así que creo que he dormido bastante. Glimmer, la encargada de hacer guardia, se ha quedado dormida, así que nadie me ha avisado de que era el siguiente_. ¡Qué buena vigilante! _Menos mal que somos el grupo de cazadores, porque en otras circunstancias nos habrian masacrado.

Me incorporo lentamente. La herida de la pierna ha mejorado considerablemente, ya casi ni cojeo y los morados de mi cara casi han desaparecido. Estoy tocado, sin duda, pero puedo correr sin poner caras de dolor, y eso ya es un gran avance. Quiero ir a la pila de suministros a coger algo de comer, pero las minas ya están colocadas y podria estallar por los aires. Tengo que esperar a que Clove se despierte para que comparta unos frutos secos y un trozo de carne conmigo. Después, todos se despiertan, y volvemos a la carga.

A media mañana mientras estamos comiendo en círculo, Clove desata el infierno.

-¿Y qué, enamorado?

-¿Y qué que?

-Que nos des pistas. Nos dijiste que eras nuestra mejor baza para encontrarla. ¿Qué tienes?

-De momento ya os he guiado a través del bosque, cosa que no habríais echo solos. Seguramente estará encima de un árbol y por eso no la hemos visto.-digo, recordando el otro dia.- Estoy seguro de que hay muchas posibilidades de que nos haya estado observando.-añado, para meter un poco de miedo.

-¿Crees que ahora mismo podria estar en un árbol por aquí cerca?-pregunta Glimmer.

-Es posible. Es muy ágil, ya lo veréis.

-Esa es otra cuestión. Tuvo un once de puntuación. UN ONCE. ¿Que cojones hizo?-pregunta Cato.

Mierda. No les pienso contar su habilidad con el arco, porque eso es una gran ventaja que ella tiene en frente a los demás. Por otro lado, si les digo lo de la flecha de los Vigilantes, pondría a su familia en el punto de mira del Capitolio. Si gana, no le estaría haciendo ningún favor.

-Lo que hizo en la puntuación no tengo ni idea... Nunca lo contó. Se encerró en su cuarto y no salió hasta la hora de cenar, en la que estuvo callada. Cuando salieron las puntuaciones, las vió y se volvió a meter en la cama. Pero es muy lista y una gran superviviente. Es muy ágil, y sabe reconocer todas las plantas, venenos y cosas así que se encuentran por el bosque. También dominó bastante bien los nudos.

-¿Y con todo eso consiguió un once?... No me lo trago.

-No lo sé... creo que hizo algo sorprendente, según su entrevista. Supongo que les puso a contar una historia sobre su hermanita o algo así, algo que les conmovió... Algo sobre lo bien que se porta con su hermana, o como su madre no se levanta de la cama y ella tiene que luchar para llevar comida a la mesa, o como hace trabajos con un amigo suyo para conseguir dinero.

_Lo siento. _Pienso internamente. Lo siento mucho Prim, y lo siento mucho madre de Katniss. A ti que te jodan Gale.

Parece que eso les relaja, y se olvidan del once de Katniss. Empiezan a imitar el grito de Katniss "¡ME PRESENTO VOLUNTARIA COMO TRIBUTO!" y tonterías así. Me dan ganas de gritarles a todos, pero eso romperia mi estrategia en mil pedazos.

El día pasa sin novedades. No hay muertes, no hay tributos. Hago un repaso mental de quien queda.

Katniss. Glimmer, Marvel, Cato y Clove. La chica del 4 de la que no sé su nombre. El chico del 8 de las minas. El chico del 10. Rue y Thresh, los dos del 11, y la chica del 5.

Me preocupa que hoy no haya muerto nadie. Eso solo provoca que los Vigilantes busquen formas de juntarnos a todos. Más que eso, seguro que si no hay espectáculo buscan la forma de juntar a los profesionales con Katniss, porque saben que será impresionante y... _porque estoy yo. _Descansamos un momento en el bosque después de un largo dia en el que he ido guiándoles a través de arboles, plantas y rastros que Katniss supuestamente ha dejado. Como si fuera tan tonta.

Al despertarme de mi pequeña siesta, me siento distinto. Miro a mi derecha y veo los pinos que me envuelven. Inhalo para obtener el aroma de la naturaleza pero obtengo algo muy distinto. Olor a quemado. Qué bien.

Espera.

¿QUEMADO? ¿EN EL BOSQUE? Miro hacia la izquierda, y de repente, veo el gran incendio, el arma de los Vigilantes para juntarnos que tanto he temido.

-¡JODER!-chillo. Por desgracia, mi grito despierta a los demás, que miran en mi dirección y descubren la pared de fuego.

-¡CORRED, CORRED, CORRED!-grita Cato.

Más que el fuego, el humo es el verdadero peligro. Tenemos las llamas muy, muy atras, pero el humo se esparce a lo ancho y a lo alto, y es muy espeso. Ahoga solo con inhalar una pequeña cantidad, y si me quedara parado un minuto, moriria asfixiado.

El fuego para finalmente y me doy cuenta de que huele a agua, a humedad. Miro hacia abajo y veo el estanque en el que conseguí agua el primer dia. En ese mismo estanque, y con el corazón sin parar de palpitar, veo que Katniss nos está mirando fijamente a los ojos mientras recoje todas las cosas y empieza a correr por el estanque. Creo que aún no la has visto. Por desgracia, al meterse en los arbustos la pillan.

-¡Eh, eh!-chilla Clove.-¡CATO! ¡CATO JODER! ¡ESTÁ AHÍ!

-¿QUÉ? ¡VAMOS, GLIMMER, MARVEL! ¡VENGA!

Noto que a mí no me llaman, pero me da igual. Corro detrás de ellos ausente, medio avergonzado. Sé que ahora mismo me odia, lo he podido ver en su mirada. Yo ya sabía que iba a morir mientras ella me odiaba, pero verlo ahora, tan real, lo hace aún más doloroso.

-¿Cómo va eso?-nos pregunta alegremente. Suelto una risita entre dientes, silenciosa. ¡Sólo ella podía decir esto en un momento así!

-Bastante bien -responde Cato-. ¿Y a ti?

-Un clima demasiado cálido para mi gusto -vale, Katniss se está luciendo. La risa se me ensancha aún más, pero segundos más tarde la escondo, sabedor de que estos momentos son cruciales.-Aquí arriba se respira mejor. ¿Por qué no subís?

-Creo que lo haré -contesta Cato.

-Toma esto, Cato -le dice Glimmer, ofreciéndole el arco plateado y el carcaj con las flechas. Veo como la cara de Katniss pasa del color carne al verde mientras mira el arco que debería haber sido para ella. Miro a mi cuchillo y le limpio la sangre seca que aún quedaba del primer dia para tener algo que hacer. No puedo soportar seguir mirándola a los ojos.

-No -dice Cato, apartando el arco-. Me irá mejor con la espada.

Mientras los dos escalan, la chica del cuatro murmura:

-¡Dios! ¿Has visto su cara cuando Glimmer le ha dado el arco a Cato?-se ríe-¿Qué le habrá picado?

-¡Quién sabe!

Al final, las ramas son demasiado frágiles para Cato y estas se rompen bajo sus pies. Deseo que se haya roto el cuello, pero se levanta soltando mil y un tacos distintos, y tiene narices que lo diga yo. Glimmer también pretende subir, pero de nuevo, se da cuenta de que pesa demasiado para las ramas. Con el arco no le va mejor, sonrío alegremente ante el fallo de Glimmer y la respuesta de Katniss, cogiendo la flecha burlándose.

El grupo se cierra en un círculo y empieza a murmurar.

-Joder, corta el puto árbol y ya está.

-Tardaríamos mucho tiempo, idiota.

-Pues menea al árbol y que caiga. Luego le clavamos muchos cuchillos. Quiero que su muerte sea lenta y dolorosa.

En ese momento recuerdo las palabras de Haymitch. "En algún momento os encontraréis. Entonces, deberás calmar los ánimos".

-Venga, vamos a dejarla ahí arriba. Tampoco puede ir a ninguna parte; nos encargaremos de ella mañana.

Establecemos nuestro campamento en en la base del árbol. No sé que coño haré mañana por la mañana, pero por ahora Katniss está a salvo. La noche cae y el himno empieza a sonar. Encima de mí oigo un "ri, ri, ri" extraño, pero decido no mirar hacia arriba. Sé que Katniss estará haciendo algo, y si miro estaré indicando a los demás que pasa algo raro. Después del himno, todos vemos como un paracaídas cae. Todos se esperan que es para ellos, pero este nunca llega a nuestro nivel, se queda en las altas ramas.

_Un paracaídas para Katniss. _

Me echo sobre mi espalda y miro hacia arriba, mirándola mientras se coloca lo que sea que le hayan enviado en la pierna. Bueno, parece que almenos mi estrategia ha funcionado, porque le estan mandando paracaídas. ¿Cuántos llevará ya?

_-Felicidades_-le digo en voz baja-. _Buenas noches._

Y así, tranquilo y feliz, incluso sabiendo que como mucho me queda un dia de vida, duermo plácidamente por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

_¡Hola! :3 No soy capaz de explicar como he __AMADO __escribir este capítulo. Ha sido un __PLACER __escribir como creo que sucedió toda esta parte, ¡porque nadie nos lo ha dicho nunca! Me gustaria dedicar este capitulo a dos personas en especial.  
En primer lugar, a __**KoyukiBetts **__ por darme la idea de Peeta acorralando a Marvel en la Cornucopia! Y en segundo lugar, (y creo que ya te supones que eres tu!) a la única __**yumiiyumyum **__que ha estado con la historia desde el principio, regalándome una sonrisa , dandome sugerencias (aunque digas que no -.-) y haciendo que la historia sea mejor en muchos sentidos. También decirte que estoy MURIENDO por ver tu cara ahora mismo (y, de echo, lo estoy haciendo, lo cual es bastante siniestro si te paras a pensarlo!) asi que... DILE HOLA A SKYPE! Un besazo a las dos *-*  
Después! __**Ya he publicado el nuevo fic **__de Peeta y Katniss! Os avisé de que era un fic loco, muy loco, y ya lo véis! Sucede en nuestros dias, nuestro tiempo, y Peeta es un actor de Hollywood y Katniss una chica corriente. Intentaré meter twitter, YouTube, Tumblr... xD Espero que os podáis pasar y que os guste!  
Espero que este capi os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo! No podia parar de escribir :3 (Ya lo habéis visto, el último capitulo fue más cortito, pero este es eterno!XD) A ver que pensáis! Ya sabéis que en los reviews podeis poner cosas que no os hayan gustado, sugerencias, etc! :3 Y a las que dejáis reviews... ha llegado un momento ya en el que no tengo palabras para explicaros todo lo que significais para mi. Aunque no os conozca, me alegrais el dia y me sacais una fuerte sonrisa, y conseguiis que realmente ame hacer todo esto. Me animais a seguir y sois lo mejor. Un besazo muy fuerte!  
Vale, ya no me enrollo más! _

_Voy a contestar a los __**reviews**__! :3_

_**yukikandavobifield **_¡Jajajajajaa! No me ha quedado claro cuando gritaste, pero me gusta que grites igual :3 JAJAJAJ! Espero que te haya gustado este capi! Puf, yo creo que ni siquiera leyendo fics de él me podria gustar, porque realmente es un aprovechado que solo quiere la rebelión, está claro. Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas, que nervios! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**LenaPrince **_Me gusta tu comentario! :333 Yo creo que Katniss sí que es lo quiere, muy, muy en el fondo, pero que lo guarda para ella y no lo deja salir porque tiene miedo de sus propios sentimientos (lleva 16 años convencida de que no se casará y no tendrá hijos por los Juegos del Hambre) y porque está más preocupada por la guerra, cosa que me parece bien! En Sinsajo se demuestra que Peeta realmente significa muchas cosas para Katniss, pero me hubiera gustado otro final... nose, que nos hubieran explicado mejor que paso con estos dos! Yo también pensé que era un traidor, pero internamente sentía que era por Katniss... yo ya sabia que cuando se declara no es una estrategia... e.e ESQUE ES TAN MONO!

_**kenigal **_Jajajajaj! No te quiero matar de un infarto, ni mucho menos! D: Esta es la parte de la arena de los profesionales, ya lo has visto, y DIOS me ha encantado escribirla! Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas, que nervios! :3 Bua, nose, no creo que sea tan buena . pero muchas, muchisisisisimas gracias 3 Y gracias especialmente por dejar siempre un review en cada capitulo! Muchas gracias! 3

_**yumiiyumyum **_Te he dedicado el capi, ahora ya no te tengo que decir nada (tiririririririri) nah, es broma 8). AÚN NO HE VISTO EL VIDEO. NO ES POSIBLE D: Oye, que te pareseeeeeeeeeee, si haces otro video con este capi? Mejor te lo envio por face, para que lo hagas antes de verlo... esque este mola más :3 JAJAJAJAJAJA (se me acaba de ocurrir ahora, y ya comprobaste ayer lo que ocurre cuando escribo sin pensar xDD (si, diana, si, muy bien! es un buen ejemplo!XD) vale, QUE MOMENTO RANDOM D: argh, no puedo con la espera xDD En este capi tampoco hay muhco amor, pero si acción... e.e ESCENA DE LA CUEVA, ESCENA DE LA CUEVA, ESCENA DE LA CUEVA (calculo que más o menos son dos capis más... MUAHAHAHAHAH) Y bueno, otra historia y ya sabes tu cual es! y ahora ya está publicada (gracias a ti!) y te dije antes que nadie, como me pediste! :D (lo habria echo igual aunque no me lo hubieras pedido, :3) JAJAJAJ Espero que te guste, besos! 3

_**mabeling **_He recibido tus reviews, tranquila y gracias por preocuparte! :3 Los he podido leer enteros, y me han encantado! Para nada son sosillos! Son GENIALES! :D Lo de Harry Potter fue una tonteria, pero me encantó ponerlo ajjajajaj! a mí también me encantan las pelis y los libros, y desde que empecé con los juegos me siento una especie de traidora... pero bueno, acaba la magia, empieza la lucha (?) o algo asi xDD Ya he publicado el nuevo fic de Peeta y Katniss, no es exactamente "normal" xD pero espero que te guste jajajajajajajajajaja (es una locura!XDD) Sí, Katniss hace sufrir demasiado a Peeta... pero ella es así, creo que camufla sus sentimientos por toda la situación de guerra, juegos y tal, pero en verdad estoy segura de que lo ama! (Fíjate en Sinsajo!) Con Effie tengo sentimientos encontrados... me cae bien, pero es muy "capitoliense" es más o menos humana, pero aveces me pasa como a ti, que le daria dos buenas collejsa xDD Y lo de Haymitch ¡buf! realmente creo que Haymitch quiere mucho a Peeta! En En Llamas y en Sinsajo lo demuestra... creo que es como una especie de hijo/hermano para él! y respecto a lo de que no existen hombres a si... seguramente no DDD: ¿CÓMO DICS QUE NO HA SIDO UN GRAN REVIEW? Está genial! De verdad :) Y vaya, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, de verdad que cosas así me alegran el dia. Muchos muchos besos! 3

_**KoyukiBetts **_Espero tener otro largo chillido :3 Espero que hayas recibido el PM! :D Ya te he dicho antes que muchisimas gracias por la idea, creo que le ha dado una gran consistencia al capi! Tuve que modificar algunas cosas que ya habia escrito, pero el resultado me gusta mucho! El shock de Peeta es el momento gracioso, creo que todos nos quedariamos en blanco en esa situacion D: quiero decir, en un minuto puedes estar muerto! por desgracia no puedo meter muchas bromas, pero para eso tengo el otro fic que estoy empezando je, je je! Y la parte de la cueva PUF! Me costará HORRORES no meter cosas demasiado hormonales... es una escena SEXY seamos sinceros! Espero que me perdoneis que el capitulo anterior sea corto para que este sea más largito! He querido poner mucha sangre y cortes y tal, espero que haya sido suficiente :3 (y que des más saltos en la silla!XD) Gale en el capitulo de hoy es el ultimo capitulo que aparece con el que "que se joda" XDD me hacia ilusion :3 Y decirte para acabar que me encanta tu teoria del circulo vicioso pero que no me creo que os haga tan feliz! Nose, es raro... :3 jajajaja, es dificil de asimilar xD Un besito muy fuerte!

_**Vale-Misty Cullen **_¿Es este tu primer fic? Espero que te haya gustado :3333333 Yo hice como tu, me leí los libros, vi la peli y luego me metí en fan fiction a leer! jajajajaja Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, jo, que ilusion! :3 Peeta en el fondo es muy, muy gracioso... lo presiento 8) así que por eso meto esos momentos, espero que sean suficientes jajajajaja Si, por desgracia en la arena no hay tanto espacio para meter bromas, pero seguro que algo cae! Al fin y al cabo, en los momentos tontos te sale la risa tonta! Jajajajaj! Como te dije en el PM actualizo cada 3-4 dias con todo el lio de los otros fics (mas o menos cada dos dias tengo un capi nuevo de una historia, es una locura xD) espero que no sea demasiado tiempo! Un besito! :3

_**Pulga Mellark **_BIEEEN! NO ME ODIAS! :DDDD Espero que la norma calidad=cantidad no sea inversa esta vez, porque este me ha quedado bastante largo D: Vamos a ver, ¿QUIEN NO AMA HARRY POTTER? No te puedes imaginar cómo lloré en el cine cuando acabó la peli... TT Por suerte ahora lleno mi tiempo libre con los Juegos del Hambre, ALELUYA! Gracias por entender que debia cortar el capi ahí! :3 Era como necesario MUAHAHAHAHA! Ahora ya sabeis todas lo que viene a continuacion... e.e e.e empieza por rast y acaba por víspulas e.e que pensará Peeta? CHAN CHAN. Espero no haberme tardado mucho :3 JAjajajajaja! Un besazo muy grande! 3

_**Neo GS **_¡No pasa nada! :D Jajajajaajajja! Espero que te haya gustado la forma en la que Peeta sobrevive al baño de sangre! No he escrito la muerte de los 11 primeros, (la de todos, almenos! XD) porque creo que el baño de sangre es demasiado confuso y que estoy seguro de que al final nadie sabe exactamente a cuantos ha matado, por eso he metido esa conversa rara, en la que todos se quieren echar perlitas. Y ¡ostras! cuando he visto tu review me has dejado parada, porque ya tenia escrito este capi y justamente Peeta se encuentre con el tributo del 4 xDD Jajajajaja Espero que te haya gustado la explicación de su muerte. La verdad es que me he divertido mucho! :D Espero no haber sido demasiado sádica! Pero he intentado ser todo lo psicotica que he podido! jajajajajaja! Y muchas gracias por tus ánimos!


	12. El río

**12. EL RÍO**

¿Dormir plácidamente? Ahora eso parece una broma. Cerré los ojos durante una hora más o menos, pero entonces la oí remugar entre sueños. Cato se despertó también y me miró fijamente a los ojos mientras señalaba su espada y hacia un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera deseando que Katniss cayera del árbol para poder empalarla. No he podido volver a cerrar los ojos desde ese momento. Me he pasado toda la noche mirándola, observándola, levantándome de vez en cuando para comprobar que mis _aliados _permanecen dormidos, velando su sueño para evitar que caiga y para protegerla en caso de que lo haga; aunque bien, para que mentirme, también he disfrutado mis últimos momentos de vida contemplándola, fijándome en cada detalle de su pelo, de sus ojos y de su boca, en cada minúsculo detalle de su cara, de sus manos, de su cuerpo. Me pierdo en ella. Al final, cuando Katniss para de removerse y creo que se va a despertar, consigo cerrar los ojos durante un ratito para descansar.

Demasiado tarde. O demasiado pronto, según se mire. Tengo un minúsculo segundo para reaccionar al oír el nido de _algo _chocar contra las ramas inferiores del árbol antes de caer al suelo. Me levanto corriendo sin molestarme en cojer las armas esparcidas por el suelo, agradeciendo al cielo haberme colocado el cuchillo en el cinturón. Oigo la voz de Clove a mis espaldas:

-¡AL LAGO! ¡AL LAGO! ¡VAMOS JODER, SON RASTREVÍSPULAS!

Pero sólo oigo tres pares de pies corriendo detrás de mí. Me giro mientras me desplazo entre los árboles y compruebo que Clove, Marvel y Cato me siguen, pero que Glimmer y la del 4 están detrás, medio muertas. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de compasión por mi _¿amiga? _del 4. Se había portado bien conmigo y había sido una gran confidente, pero sabía que tenia que morir para que Katniss pudiera vivir. De camino a nuestro campamento pasamos por un estanque, lo que alivia momentaneamente el dolor de las picaduras. Por suerte, yo sólo tengo cuatro. Una debajo de la oreja, dos en el brazo y una en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Tengo apenas un segundo para digerir lo que acaba de ocurrir, que es que Katniss acaba de intentar matarme tirandome un nido de rastrevíspulas. Siento una punzada de dolor en el pecho, no por los mutos sino por otra cosa más profunda... hasta que recuerdo que ella cree que la he traicionado y que estoy intentando matarla. Bueno, almenos se está intentando defender.

De repente, todo sucede muy deprisa. Yo salía ya del estanque, dispuesto a sacarme el veneno de las cuatro picadas de rastrevíspula y a continuar con mi farsa, feliz porque Katniss se había escapado de los profesionales, pero Cato empieza a chillar cuando suena el primer cañonazo.

-¿Pero estáis locos?-pregunta-¡Venga! ¡Volved YA! ¡Esas dos estan muertas, pero la chica sigue viva! Seguro que la han picado, ¡debe estar alucinando! ¡MATARLA!

Por primera vez, Clove y Marvel pasan de él y se dirigen corriendo al lago, sin parar de correr. A ellos les han picado más veces y su dolor está siendo horrible; no tienen ni tiempo ni ganas para cuestionar las órdenes de su líder. Cato se les queda mirando, incrédulo, y decide volver a por ella.

_No, no, no. _

Corro hacia él y le doy un empujón, tirándolo al suelo. Por suerte, las rastrevíspulas han pasado de nosotros y se dirigen hacia el lago, detrás de Clove y Marvel, así que nos dejan solos en nuestra pelea. Empiezo a sospechar que huelen el miedo y el terror.

Estoy encima de Cato, y él se intenta zafar de mí presión, pero es inútil. Suena un segundo cañonazo y, de pura rabia, le doy un puñetazo en la cara y otro en la barriga mientras oigo su grito de dolor.

_Que esos cañonazos no sean por Katniss, que esos cañonazos no sean por Katniss..._

Me levanto y le doy una patada en las costillas como hice con Marvel en el baño de sangre, le quito una de sus lanzas y salgo corriendo para encontrarla, para saber si realmente ha muerto.

Vuelvo a nuestra antigua zona de acampada bajo el arbol y, asqueado, compruebo que Glimmer ya no tiene su belleza característica. Está hinchada y amorotonada, medio lila y medio verde. Los ojos se le salen de las cuencas y sus extremidades están hinchadas. Incrédulo, veo como Katniss le arranca el arco de su piel descompuesta e intenta poner una flecha para rematarme, pero es inútil. Debe estar alucinando, como ha dicho Cato.

Esta chica no tiene remedio. El baño de sangre, lo cerca que estuvo de la tributo del 8, las rastrevíspulas... Katniss es una máquina de atraer problemas, y encima tampoco pone de su parte para superarlos_. ¿Por qué no huye? _Por pura frustración, bajo la lanza que me proteje de un posible ataque de Cato y digo:

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?-siseo-¿Te has vuelto loca? -La empujo con la empuñadura de la lanza, intentando que se levante. Las alucinaciones empiezan a aparecer, porque perfectamente la podría empujar con la mano, pero siento que mi extremidad es de fuego y que le haré daño si lo intento. Sé que no falta mucho para que Cato se recupere de los golpes que le he dado y vuelva para cazarla-. ¡Levanta, levanta! -Katniss se levanta por fin pero se queda ahí de pie, como si eso fuera todo lo que debiera hacer para salvarse-. ¡Corre! -grito, mientras la sigo empujando-. ¡Corre!

Veo como mira detrás de mi hombro y me giro para comprobar que Cato ya está ahí, acechando para acabar con la vida de Katniss.

-¡LO SABÍA!-grita él-¡Sabía que lo habías echo para protegerla, estúpido!

**La alianza se ha roto. **

-¡Muy listo!-le chillo mientras, aliviado, veo como Katniss coje el arco y el carcaj y sale corriendo. Salgo pitando de esa zona yo también, en dirección opuesta a la suya, porque sé que la rabia de Cato puede más que sus ansias de matar y vendrá a por mi. Las alucinaciones cada vez son más fuertes, aunque yo tengo menos picaduras que Cato; veo mis manos de fuego y el cielo rojo, en vez de azul platino. Por otra parte, las cucarachas se empiezan a amontonar bajo mis pies, y fácilmente puedo oírlas crujir con el peso de mis botas. Al cabo de un rato, las noto empezar a subir por mis piernas y meterse debajo de mi ropa. _¿Esto es real? _Confuso, me paro un segundo para ordenar mis ideas y entonces siento como la fuerza de Cato se estrella contra mi y me tira el suelo. Tengo un dejavu, esto es igual que el baño de sangre, sólo que con Cato como protagonista en vez de Marvel. Me da un puñetazo en la cara y yo se lo devuelvo en el estómago. Me pongo de pie y corro hacia el río, intentando encontrar un lugar donde esconderme. Antes que de dos pasos, desde el suelo me agarra del pie y me tira contra la hierba. El golpe en la cabeza es tal que siento que me voy a desmayar, pero consigo mantenerme despierto. Con una cara sádica, veo que se levanta para coger la antorcha que nos iluminaba por la noche y se acerca hasta mí.

-¿Qué, enamorado? ¿Estás preparado para concer el verdadero calor de las cosas _En Llamas_?

Y entonces comprendo que mi muerte no será placentera; he jugado con ellos, les he quitado provisiones y les he impedido ganar. Cato me torturará. Lentamente, acerca la antorcha a mi pecho y me quema. Mis alucinaciones de extremidades en llamas nunca habian sido tan reales. Suelto un gran grito de dolor pero el no aparta la llama; al contrario, va bajando a lo largo de todo mi pecho. El calvario es indescriptible, pero almenos me ayuda a mantener la cabeza despierta y a apartar las alucinaciones.

Cuando, por fin, aparta la antorcha de mi pecho, se levanta y me coge de los hombros, poniendome a mí también de pie.

-¡Oh! ¿No pensabas que esto se había acabado ya, no? Me has jodido pero bien, enamorado-veo como saca su espada y se dirige hacia mí, pero yo aún tengo unos pocos reflejos y saco mi cuchillo también, yendo hacia atrás. Esquivo algunas puñaladas que intenta darme, pero no puedo evitar recibir numerosos cortes en el torso que no hacen sino aumentar mi sufrimiento_. Duele. _

De golpe, noto agua en mis pies y me giro para observar de dónde procede, y ese momento me cuesta la vida. Cato, aprovechando mi confusión, me raja la pierna con la espada. El corte llega hasta el hueso, puedo sentirlo, y me caigo al suelo medio desmayado.

-Estás muerto, enamorado. Morirás lenta y dolorosamente, al igual que tu amiguita. No tenéis opción de salvaros, ni tú ni ella, ¿me entiendes? Te quedarás en este río de mierda hasta que los juegos acaben, y entonces vendré a rematarte. Espero que disfrutes viendo su carita en el cielo.

Y se va, dejandome solo en el río que se ha convertido en mi lecho de muerte y fuente de mi perdición. Noto que las alucinaciones se van mezclando con el dolor y ya no diferencio lo que es real de lo que no. ¿Ese árbol está saliendo de sus raices? ¿El río me está ahogando? Siento que me ahogo, muy, muy lentamente. ¡Qué tortura, el vivir así! Veo a Katniss en el suelo, desangrándose. Luego veo a Katniss, empalada por la empuñadura de una lanza. Luego la vuelvo a ver, una y otra vez, muerta de mil maneras distintas mientras yo no dejo de llorar, incapaz de moverme de este río. Mis teores temores, hechos realidad, uno detrás de otro. Soy testigo de como muere, y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla, porque estoy atrapado aquí, sin poder moverme. Mi sacrificio no vale para nada. Al final, veo su cara en el cielo, y a su madre y a su hermana recibiendo su cadáver en una caja de madera, maquillada y bien vestida. Preciosa, como siempre, pero muerta. La veo delante de mí, como un fantasma, y, al final, me desmayo.

Mis sueños no son mejores. La sigo viendo muerta, torturada, encarcelada, castigada. La veo siendo avox, la veo siendo azotada en el distrito 12, en esos antiguos y ya en desuso artilugios de tormento. La veo, también, salir volando de entre las minas, en un accidente minero como el de su padre. Y yo, mientras, no puedo chillar, no me puedo mover, no la puedo salvar. Solo puedo observar y llorar mientras estoy encarcelado en el agua, esperando mi sentencia de muerte.

Me despierta de mi largo sueño un cañonazo. El corazón se me acelera. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? ¿Quién acaba de morir? ¿Quién ha muerto en estos dias? ¿Katniss vive? ¿Sabe todo lo que he echo por ella? ¿Se acuerda de que la salvé? ¿Podré ayudarla aún?

Necesito calmarme. Primero de todo, no puedo hacer nada en este río, así que intento levantarme, pero el dolor es inaguantable. Las picaduras de rastrevísupula son increiblemente dañinas, las quemaduras arden y mi propia piel se siente a mil grados de temperatura. Miro hacia mi pierna y la veo hinchada y asquerosa. Me siento débil, febril y a punto de morir, pero vivo al fin y al cabo. Tengo que protegerme, no voy a ser tan idiota como para estar aquí estirando esperando a que venga un tributo y me mate.

Como no me puedo levantar, ni mover, ni estirar, tengo que camuflarme. Esto me saca la primera sonrisa en mucho tiempo, tanto, que siento que los músculos de la risa están agarrotados, como si no los hubiera usado en mucho tiempo. Con cuidado, levanto el torso y me empiezo a borrar las piernas, los brazos, la cara y el cuerpo. Al final, estoy irreconocible. Me estiro, derrotado, y pienso en cuanto tiempo me quedará con vida.

La fiebre sube cada vez más, y la pierna no para de sangrar. Estar en un río con microorganismos y bacterios no puede ser muy favorable a una herida de estas características, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa más que esperar a morir, tranquilo y relajado, o, en el mejor de los casos, que Haymitch me envie una supermedicina capaz de curarme esa herida. Eso no ocurre, y al final me doy cuenta de que es por mi culpa. Yo le pedí a Haymitch que renunciara a llevarme con vida de vuelta a casa, así que estará dedicando todos sus esfuerzos a traer con vida a Katniss. No me quejo, pero no puedo evitar que me duela un poco.

De golpe, el cañonazo vuelve a mi mente. ¿Quién ha muerto? Lo he oído a primera hora de la mañana, así que su muerte debería proyectarse por la noche. Sólo debo aguantar unas horas más, sólo unas horas más para comprobar que ella sigue con vida, dispuesta a ganar esta mierda para volver a casa... Sólo unas horas más, sólo unas horas más... me recuerdo mientras aprieto los dientes intentando ignorar el dolor. Entonces lo veo. Un humo muy espeso; alguien está haciendo una gran hoguera.

_¿Quién coño haria una hoguera así de gr-._

Katniss.

Es una trampa para los profesionales_. _No estoy muy lejos del lago y puedo oír los gritos de mis antiguos aliados mientras van a por ella. Algo más lejos de la primera hoguera, se enciende una segunda. ¿De verdad alguien está encendiendo hogueras a lo largo de la arena? No me lo trago. Y los profesionales tampoco. Esto es una trampa con todas las de la ley... pero... ¿qué pretende Katniss? ¿Dispersar a los profesionales y darles caza uno a uno ahora que tiene un arco?

Eso complicaria mis planes, porque yo planeaba morir antes que ellos para no tener que enfrentarme a ella cara a cara, pero quién sabe... tal vez, sólo tal vez, esta trampa no es de Katniss. Tal vez esto ni siquiera es una trampa... tal vez, sólo tal vez, dos tributos han tenido la mala suerte de encender una hoguera demasiado espesa a la vez, tal vez...

Tal vez me equivoco. Primero lo oigo y luego lo veo. Una explosión, un terrible estruendo que se debe de haber oído por toda la arena.

_Los suministros de los profesionales._

Alguien..._Katniss-_pienso con una sonrisita- Ha volado todo lo que los profesionales tenían. Vendas, comidas, sacos, gafas, protecciones, escudos, armas... Todo se les ha ido a la mierda. Parece que estos Juegos son los mejores que Panem ha tenido en mucho tiempo. No puedo reprimir que una risa débil se escape entre mis labios y empiezo a murmurar su nombre, porque es muy lista, es la más lista.

Ha logrado eliminar lo único que separaba a los tributos normales de los profesionales; los suministros. Ahora esto será una guerra justa. Todos son iguales, y ella cada vez está más cerca de conseguir _nuestro_ objetivo. Que viva. Que gane.

De golpe, cuando calculo que han transcurrido un par de minutos desde la explosión, se oyen gritos y suena un cañonazo. Alguien ha muerto. ¿Ese cañonazo es para un tributo fallecido después de la explosión, que ha muerto malherido? ¿Ese cañonazo es para un tributo que no ha tenido nada que ver con que hayan volado los suministros de los profesionales? ¿Qué ha muerto por otro tributo o que ha muerto por causas naturales, como yo? ¿Ese cañonazo es para un tributo que ha muerto en la explosión y que, como ha quedado tan desfigurado, los Vigilantes han tardado un rato en darse cuenta que estaba muerto? ¿El tributo que la ha causado, _Katniss, _a muerto a causa de haber volado las provisiones de los profesionales? _ ¿Qué ha pasado?_

La incerteza me mata, el no saber que ha ocurrido. Y entonces, la determinación supera al dolor. Me agarro la pierna con fuerza y fiereza, cerrando un poco la herida de la pierna. Con la otra mano, cojo un poco de agua y me la voy echando por la cara, para intentar bajar la fiebre. Debo resistir, debo aguantar, debo vivir hasta hoy por la noche. Debo saber si Katniss vive o no, si mi sacrificio a valido la pena.

El dolor no cesa, la fiebre sube y la boca se me seca, pero mi determinación me impide morir. Sé que debo aguantar por ella, por Katniss. El tiempo pasa muy lentamente, pero al final, pasa. El cielo se oscurece y el sello del Capitolio aparece en él; hago una recapitulación mental de todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo del dia. Hoy han sonado, como mínimo, dos cañonazos. El de la mañana y el de después de la explosión. ¿La explosión habrá silenciado otro cañonazo? Después, suena el himno y el momento que más he temido durante todo el dia ocurre; el desfile de los caídos por el cielo.

Aparece proyectada la cara del chico del 3, cosa que me suponía porque él es el causante de que los profesionales ya no tengan ni armas ni comida. Después, el chico cojo del 10. _¿Y ahora? ¿Y ahora qué? _

Y ahora nada. El sello vuelve a aparecer y el cielo se queda en silencio.

Tranquilidad. Calma. Alivio. Satisfacción. Sosiego. Reposo. _Paz._

Y aún así me quedo corto para describir como me he quedado al averiguar que Katniss sigue con vida. Miro al cielo durante un rato más; tengo miedo de que su cara emerga entre las nubes aunque sepa que es imposible, porque el himno sólo suena una vez a lo largo del dia. Tranquilo, cierro los ojos y me dejo caer en los brazos de morfeo, aunque mi calma no dura mucho.

Veo a Katniss acercarse a la pirámide de suministros del lago para coger un poco de comida; está desnutrida y deshidratada. Se acerca pasito y pasito una vez los profesionales se han ido a comprobar el humo de las hogueras, y al final, cuando está a pocos metros de su objetivo, salta por los aires; sus restos llegan hasta mi río y me manchan la cara.

Despierto asqueado y asustado. Esta vez, la pesadilla ha sido demasiado real, demasiado vívida. Miro al cielo y veo que ya está bastante elevado, así que debe ser muy tarde. Mi mano sigue aferrada a la pierna, intentando, sin éxito, para la hemorragia. Noto como la fiebre me ha subido más durante la noche, porque siento que mi cuerpo va a explotar en llamas en cualquier momento. Para aliviar un poco el dolor, intento pensar en otras cosas. ¿Cómo habrán muerto los tributos que vi ayer en el cielo?

El del 3 claramente ha sido a causa de la explosión; me apuesto mi pierna buena a que Cato o uno de los profesionales se cabrearon tanto con él que lo mataron. Pero, ¿y el del 10? creo que ese es un aspecto que me debería preocupar. Si lo mataron los profesionales no hay problema; era por la mañana y aún se sentían seguros y poderosos con su gran pirámide de objetos. Que los profesionales vayan de caza y maten no es raro. Pero, ¿y si lo ha matado otro tributo? El chico era cojo, no era dificil de matar, pero normalmente los tributos normales simplemente se camuflan y atacan a los profesionales, no van a por los otros hasta que es estrictamente necesario. ¿Hay otra máquina de matar entre nosotros? ¿Thresh, tal vez? Recuerdo que los profesionales ni siquiera querían ir a su campo de hierbas, y menos mal. A mi tampoco me hacia mucha ilusión; estaba seguro que me encontraría un muto a cada paso que diera.

_Pum. _

Un cañonazo interrumpe mis pensamientos a última hora de la tarde.

-Katniss-consigo murmurar. Aprieto aún más fuerte la mano que se aferra a la herida de mi pierna. Debo aguantar un dia más, una tarde más. Debo vivir para comprobar si Katniss vive. Al cabo de unos dos minutos, suena otro cañonazo.

¿Qué significa esto? Ha habido una pelea entre dos tributos, ¿uno a muerto y el otro ha sido herido y ha fallecido minutos despues? ¿Ha habido dos muertos en situaciones que no tenian nada que ver, como ayer con el del 3 y el del 10? _¿Qué ha pasado?_

De nuevo, la angustia me mata, me puede, pero me doy cuenta que gracias a ella sigo vivo; la esperanza de no ver a Katniss reflejada en el cielo por la noche es la fuerza que me mantiene con vida en este río. La fiebre sube, el dolor se incrementa, el mareo persiste y siento que me muero de verdad, pero sigo mirando hacia arriba, contando los minutos para que aparezca el sello en el cielo. Finalmente, la noche cae y empieza el himno.

El corazón me da un salto; Marvel aparece en el firmamento. Esto no es bueno, no es nada bueno. Soy perfectamente consciente de que la única persona en esta arena capaz de hacer frente a un profesional es Katniss; es la única que tiene la habilidad suficiente para matarlos y la única que, sin contarme a mí mismo, ha escapado. Por desgracia, mi testimonio no vale para mucho, porque aunque siga respirando se me puede considerar muerto y porque Cato no me dejó libre porque yo fuera superior, sino para que mi sufrimiento fuera cada vez mayor. Si Marvel está en el cielo solo puede significar dos cosas.

Uno, la alianza se ha roto, cosa poco probable porque creo que Katniss sigue viva.  
Dos, Katniss ha ido a por los profesionales.

Y, al final, veo al segundo tributo muerto. Es Rue, la niñita de doce años que nos seguía por todos lados a Katniss y a mí en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Ahora esos dias parecen muy lejanos, pero siento una punzada de dolor. Era inevitable que muriera si queria salvar a Katniss, pero al fin y al cabo solo era una cria de doce que acababa de empezar su vida. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Habrá matado Rue a Marvel? ¿Rue tenia un aliado? La incerteza me vuelve a matar antes de darme cuenta que, una noche más, Katniss no está en el cielo. Sigue viva.

Al dia siguiente, a media mañana, unos pasos me avisan de la llegada de varias personas.

_Mierda_. Los profesionales han venido a rematarme.

-Venga ya, ¡Cato!-dice Clove-. Aún no entiendo como es posible que lo dejaras vivir.

-¡Cállate!-le chilla-. El enamorado nos la jugó bien buena y se la quería devolver. Sabes donde lo corté, a ese tío le quedaban horas de vida. ¿Tú crees? Pues cada vez que oigo un cañonazo y luego miro al cielo su carita no aparece. Ha muerto Marvel, ¡Cato! ¿Y si lo ha matado él?

-¿Pero qué dices?

-¡Mató a Freddie del cuatro!-exclama Clove-. Por mucho que tu digas, ese tío era listo y muy fuerte.

-¿Ah, sí?-pregunta él-. ¿Y entonces por qué no te aliaste con él?

-Cato... estábamos aliados con él, pero murió demasiado deprisa porque el enamorado lo mató, ¿recuerdas?-dice ella con frialdad-. De cualquier modo, ¿dónde coño está, eh? Dijiste que lo habías dejado en esta parte del río y aquí solo hay piedras y algas. ¡Si lo cortaste tan bien no debería haber sido capaz de moverse!

-Lo sé, ¿vale? No lo entiendo...

-¿Crees que la chica lo habrá encontrado y se habrá aliado con él?-la sola expectativa de que eso fuera a ocurrir me hace hacer saltar el corazón de alegria antes de que se me humedezcan los ojos, aún cerrados. Eso nunca pasará.

-No, no me da esa impresión... A estas alturas, ambos saben que sólo puede vivir uno, y si están tan enamorados no querrán estar ellos dos solos al final...

-¿Y patrocinadores? ¿Le pueden haber enviado una medicina para curarle la herida?

-Es posible, Clove... ¡No lo sé, con todo eso de que estaban enamorados se han ganado muchas cosas, pero no lo se!-chilla, poniendose las manos en la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues aquí no está-concluye Clove sentandose en una roca cerca de mí. ¿De verdad no pueden verme? Esto es una pasada.

-¿No me digas?-ironiza Cato-. Venga, volvamos al lago... sólo quedamos seis, esto está apunto de acabar.

_Seis, sólo quedan seis... _

Creo que la fiebre me empieza a afectar demasiado. No sé si es normal que el mundo de vueltas de esta manera. Eramos 24 y sólo quedan 6. Han muerto 18 personas en... ¿cuanto tiempo? ¿una o dos semanas?

El cielo se oscurece para dar paso al himno, pero por primera vez en estos tres días no tengo miedo; la angustia ha desaparecido. No ha sonado ningún cañonazo hoy, así que evidentemente, no aparecerá ninguna cara sobre las nubes. Aún así, debo admitir que me preocupa un poco; la última vez que pasó esto los Vigilantes crearon un incendio forestal que nos juntó a los profesionales y a mí con Katniss, que derivó en el ataque de las rastrevíspulas y que me tiene encerrado en este río.

Entonces suenan las trompetas. Espera, ¿Las trompetas? ¿Las que anuncian que has ganado los Juegos del Hambre? Esto es imposible. Yo no puedo haber ganado. Hoy no ha sonado ningún cañonazo. Pero... ¿y si durante los dias que estuve inconsciente murieron los demás?

No-me recuerdo-. Cato y Clove han dicho que Katniss vivia. Tranquilizate.

La voz de Claudius Templesmith suena a lo largo y a lo ancho de la arena cuando la irritante música de las trompetas acaba.

_"Felicidades, tributos de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Quedáis 6, y eso debe ser un gran honor para vosotros. Como anfitriones de los Juegos, nuestro deber es ser amables con vosotros, y este año, por primera vez, se ha decidido cambiar una regla. Los dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararán vencedores si son los últimos supervivientes."_

El corazón me va a mil. No puedo pensar. La boca se me abre formando una gran Mi

La voz repite las últimas palabras.

_"Los dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararán vencedores si son los últimos supervivientes"_

Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta. Los dos podriamos volver al distrito. Cierro los ojos de nuevo. ¿Realmente ella querrá salvarme? Cree que me he aliado con los profesionales, cree que quiero matarla. ¿Me perdonará? ¿Me buscará? ¿ O esperará a que la busque yo? ¿Sabe que estoy en el río, incapaz de moverme?

Y entonces, con los ojos cerrados y con el oído como ni unico sentido cien por cien sano, oigo claramente una voz, _su voz_, que me llena de esperanza.

_**-¡PEETA! **_

* * *

_Nos vamos acercando a la cueva, señores! Dios, dios, dios! Espero que os haya gustado el capi, este Peeta moribundo es muy dificil de escribir porque solo piensa en Katniss y no hay casi acción, pero bueno! :3 Espero que no se os haya hecho demasiado largo!_

_Ya sabéis que cualquier tipo de sugerencias, comentarios, etc... son bien recibidos :3 Hablando de esto, he visto que a muchos os ha encantado el "QUE TE JODAN GALE!" XD La verdad es que lo puse porque me salió del alma... Peeta quiere mucho a Katniss, y yo creo que verla con Gale debe fastidiarle un poquito... esos celos siempre son adorables :')_

**TWITTER**_  
_

Hoy por la mañana he decidido crear una cuenta de twitter en la que publicaré avances de los fics, actualizaciones y no sé, cualquier cosa que se me pase por la cabeza xD Tenéis el enlace en mi perfil, pero si buscais "monogotasdos" también me encontraréis !:)

**IMPORTANTE:**

En algunos reviews me habeis dicho que no os ha quedado claro como muere el tributo del 4. El tributo del 4 (que en este capitulo he llamado Freddie xD) muere porque Peeta accidentalmente le golpea en la cabeza. Peeta es muy fuerte, asi que al tropezar con el le dio una patada en la cabeza y el chico murió. Es una muerte accidental, por decirlo de algun modo xD Aún asi, cuando se encuentra con los tributos profesionales, él MIENTE para que Cato y compañia crean que lo ha matado con el cuchillo y que asi confien en él. Hace como un doble juego. La sangre que hay en el cuchillo es suya propia, de cuando Marvel se lo clava en el brazo y de cuando se rasga el estómago al sentarse en la roca. Aún así, Peeta se confunde un poco (de ahí la charla con la chica del 4) porque no está seguro de si el del 4 ha muerto, aunque finalmente SÍ (ve su cara en el cielo). Espero que haya quedado claro ahora, cualquier otra duda, me dejais un review y os contesto! :)

_Por cierto.. __99 reviews__! Ya casi llegamos a la __centena__! Esto es una pasadda! __**Muchisimas gracias**__ a todos y todas por estar siempre ahí! Os quiero y espero que realmente os guste el capi! Nos vemos en el próximo! e.e_

**REVIEWS! **

_**yumiiyumyum **_Qué raro... fijate tu que yo no sabia que pensabas del otro capi... como casi ni te vi y esas cosas... JAAJAJAJA! Ya sabes que me encantaron tus reaccions y que más te vale borrar esos videos que salgo cantando ¬¬ Mis virtudes no son tantas y lo sabes, Y MI RISA NO ES NORMAL! JAJAJAJAJAJA! Creo que al final a Peeta le hicieron un favor al entrar en los juegos! Osea a ver, al prinicpio no porque se iban a separar xDD Pero después si :3 Si no, no habria tenido el valor de hablar con Katniss! :3 Y no seas tu mentirosa, si que me das sugerencias! (Cato Redform, Londres, poner lo de la ropa al principio del capi!) Y madre mia, ni comento la historia con Josh porque es demasiado buena :') ME ENCANTA JAJAJAJAJ! Y gracias por estar ahi loca! 3

_**mabeling **_¡Gracias! :D A mí tambien me gustó escribir todo lo del baño de sangre después de tantos "pensamientos" de Peeta, por eso aquí tambien he recreado con todo detalle la pelea con Cato... lo de las llamas es sadismo total, pero bueo Jajajaja! Me encanta tu comentario de " _usa la fuerza de esos maravillosos musculos que tu padres de han dado!" _toda la razon del mundo! Pero estoy segura que el también se ha entrenado... la cuestión es... se ha entrado por placer o por gustar a Katnis... e.e En la nota de arriba ya he puesto como ha muerto el del 4, espero no dejas ninguna duda más jajaja. Cualquier cosa, en el review me lo pones y te contesto encantada! :D Muchas gracias por decirme que te he convencido con lo de la historia, significa muchisimo para mi :3 Hay una cosa que no me ha quedado clara de tu review! Cuando dices que has decidido releer los libros y pedirme que plasmes en el fic todas las cosas que te gustaria saber, a que te refieres? Si te refieres a pedirme que escriba como creo que pasaron "x" cosas, por mi encantada! :) Y respecto a lo del otro fic, ya vi que dejaste un review! Jajajaja. Ya subi el otro capi, espero que te haya gustado! :) Ultimamente actualizo bastante seguido porque estoy de vacaciones, espero no haberte malacostumbrando mucho jajajaja! Un besitos! 3

_**yukikandavobifield **_¡Muchas gracias! . :3 Espero que te gustara el otro capi y que te guste este! Jajajajajaja! e.e Lo de "Gale que se joda" me salió del alma xDD Estoy segura que Peeta estaba muy, muy celoso de Gale! (FIjate sino en el tejado, cuando repentinamente se queda serio cuando le dice que Gale no es su primo) e.e Un besito y espero que te haya gustado! 3

_**KoyukiBetts **_De nada! :D Que menos podia hacer al darme esa idea tan buena! Lo de que Glimmer le cortó la mano fue una parte que (aunque suene raro) me encantó escribir. Esta gente está loca perdida, y estoy segura de que si creen que los demás lo están superando no dudan en hacer cualquier cosa por ser el cnetro de atención. COn lo de Peeta y Marvel no incluí a Cato entonces porque creo que los profesionales, cuando se colocan en modo "matar" on se olvidan de todo y de todos, así que no era un buen momento para ponerse a hablar en medio del baño de sangre xD Pero después, con ese Peeta ironico... xD estoy segura que a los demas les sacaba de quicio! Marvel es un payaso, está demostrado con su asesinato de la del 8 y su amenaza a Peeta, pero que se le va a hacer -.-' Lo de que Peeta miente a los profesionales es algo que pensé: jo, cuando Katniss oye que dicen que Peeta es habil con el cuchillo... no me lo trago! Así que seguro que Peeta ha mentido :3 Y asi lo puse! Jajajaja! La muerte de la del 8 es horrible, sin duda TT Y el que se joda Gale... xD Me salió del alma, que puedo decir xD No me cae nada bien. Lo que dices de la conversa puf! Va relacionado con lo de que intentan ser el centro de atencion! en verdad me dan pena, pobres, solo los educan para este momento! :( La escena de la cueva llegará pronto, y estoy segura que Peeta tendrá algunos pensamientos pecaminosos por culpa de la fiebre y de su misma personalidad... je je je e.e Muchas gracias por tu dedicatoria y besos! :D Espero que te haya gustado!

_**kenigal **_¡Jajajajaja! Pues tenemos la misma mente! Yo siempre pensé que Peeta solo le hacia un favor a la chica del 8... si te fijas, el solo ha matado a dos personas. Al del 4, por accidente, y a la del 8, por compasión o necesidad. Es muy buena persona... Respecto a Marvel, que puedo decir... Cato es el lider, pero Marvel es la "maquina" cruel. (Aunque en este capi Cato no se queda atrás). Espero que te haya gustado la pelea Cato/Peeta! :D Un besito! 3

_**Pulga Mellark **_¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Dios, enserio . No creo que sea tanto! Jajajajaja! De momento lo que sea que tenga lo estoy explotando con las tres historias :3 JAJAJAJAJA (MI madre se queja orque estoy todo el dia con el netbook, pero no estoy en internet, estoy escribiendo D:) Este capi tambien será larguito, espero que te haya gustado! :D Espero que te hayan gustado las alucinaciones, a veces son un poco asquerosas, pero que se le va a hacer! JAjajajajajaj! Mil gracias por decirme : me gustaria mucho tal! porque es algo que me encanta saber, que os gustaria ver y tal! Seguramente si no me lo hubieras dicho no se me habria ocurrido! así que GRACIAS! 3 En el capi se ve que Glimmer está desfigurada, pero eso del liquido verde... alucinacion de Katniss! JAJAJAJA Espero que te haya gustado (de nuevo xD) Un besazo! 3

_**Vale Misty-Cullen **_¡Vaya! Muchisimas gracias! Peeta, además de ser encantador, es muy listo y no se traga las historietas de los profesionales... tienen más cara que otra cosa! JAjajajjaj! Y lo de Gale puf! Es algo wiii! Estoy segura de que siempre ha estado celoso deél, y cuando Katniss le confirma que no e su primo, que es su amigo... se desata la bestia! JAajajaj! Lo de la chica del 8 fue algo muy emocional... me inspiré en la forma en que Peeta ayuda a la chica adicta de la segunda arena... es taaaan tierno *-* Claro... el es muy gracioso! (En la escena de la cueva se comprobará! xD) Pero por desgracia, como tu has dicho, en Panem es dificil serlo! :( No me molesta que estes diciendo cualquier cosa, AL CONTRARIO! JAJAJAJA

_**Neo GS **_Muchas gracias! :) Peeta vs. Marvel es una escena... intensa e.e Jajajajajaja! El segundo round podriamos decir que es la charla entre ellos, pero Peeta no está muy por la labor (menos mal!) La charla puf! son bastante tontos, seamos sinceros! Quiero decir, cualquiera sabe sumar dos mas dos y dase cuenta de que en total estan diciendo más asesinatos de los que en verdad hay, pero como que a ellos solo les han instruido en el arte de matar... que se le va a hacer! Lo de Gale son celos puros, al fin de cuentas.. Peeta es un hombre e.e JAJAJAJAJ! Tienes toda la razon, salio de lo más profundo de mi corazón (odio a Gale. xDD) La muerte de la chica del 8 es muy dura y muy triste, pero estaba segura que Peeta no la habia matado "conscientemente" sino haciendole un favor. Lo de la muerte del 4 lo he puesto ya arriba, espero que haya quedado claro ahora! :) SI tienes cualquier duda, me lo pones en el review y te contesto encantada! :D Respecto a lo de Peeta, en el final del capi pongo lo que es la intención, tipo cuando nos levantamos y decimos: hoy será un gran dia! Pero al final no salimos de casa xD Pues eso mismo! Al principio del capi he echo una pequeña aclaración, espero que haya servido! Y por cierto, ME ENCANTAN los reviews largos! Así que no te cortes! :D No me cansa leer, ni mucho menos!

_**LenaPrince**_ ¡Muchas gracias! :D La pelea con Marvel es muy intensa e.e y lo de Katniss... aw... me duele en el alma, pero esque no la puede mirar directamente a los ojos... :( pobrecito. Espero que te haya gustado lo que Peeta piensa cuando cae el nido, y todo lo de la alianza! Un besito!

_**luz **_¡Muchas gracias! :D La verdad es que estoy escribiendo este fic con el libro original a mi lado todo el rato xD Lo que pasa que en estas circumstancias que dices, me ha gustado hacerlo "distinto". En lo de que Peeta no duerme, al principio del capi ya he explicado que "dormir plácidamente" lo hace durante una horita o así y que después de ver a Cato se pone nervioso y la vigila. La verdad es que así es como creo que pasó, porque después de todos los nervios que Peeta ha pasado, creo que verla ahí, a salvo y segura (almenos durante un tiempo) lo hizo descansar. La última frase del último capi es, pues, una especie de... deseo, por decirlo de alguna manera xD Y con lo del paracaídas, en el próximo capi de la cueva lo iba a explicar, pero ya te lo pongo aquí :3 La verdad se que creo que Peeta sí que vió el paracaídas (es dificil no ver una cosa así que da pitidos xD) porque de algún modo es necesario que sepa que su estrategia está funcionando. Después tengo la teoria de que simplemente miente o no dice toda la verdad por protegerla en la arena, porque si declara abiertamente que ha renunciado a ganar está poniendo en duda la autoridad del capitolio. Espero haberme explicado bien, mi mente es muy rebuscada xD Pero en el capi de la cueva lo volveré a poner :3 Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por tu review! :D 3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi! un besito! 3


	13. La cueva I

**Disclaimer:**** Este fic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, pero el redactado es mío. Gracias :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13. LA CUEVA (I)**

_**-¡PEETA!**_

De repente siento que el mundo se paraliza, que no existe nadie más que ella y yo. Katniss me está buscando, quiere ser mi aliada, los dos podemos volver al Distrito 12. Todo lo que he pasado durante estas semanas, el dolor de saber que nunca podremos estar juntos, que nunca podré estar a su lado... ahora todo queda atrás, porque por una vez, el Capitolio ha decidido ser piadoso.

Mierda. Nada más pensarlo me doy cuenta de que algo va mal.

¿Piadoso? ¿Desde cuando el Capitolio es piadoso? Cada año ve morir a 23 niños inocentes, muchos de ellos críos de 12 o 13 años que apenas habían empezado a vivir, así que ¿qué les ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Recuerdo entonces la cara de Caesar cuando le dije que _una chica_ del distrito me gustaba, pero que ella no sabía quien era yo. Era una cara de autentica pena y dolor, y los "aws" del público no se hicieron esperar. Cuando después confesé que mi verdadero amor era Katniss, la chica que me acompañaba en estos Juegos, y que, por tanto, acabaríamos separados, puedo jurar que ví a una mujer llorar, e incluso Caesar se quedó un segundo sin palabras, cosa que nunca había visto en mi vida. Si bien es cierto que en la arena durante los primeros momentos dió la impresión de que estaba aliado con los profesionales, enseguida se debieron dar cuenta de que no les estaba guiando correctamente, que no avisé a los demás cuando la fogata de la primera noche y de mi forma de actuar cuando la muerte de la chica del 8. También contemplaron como vi a Katniss en lo alto de ese árbol después de la muerte de la chica y como no les dije nada a mis aliados; además, claramente la protegí cuando Cato volvió a por ella después de las rastrevíspulas, es más, le confesé que todo el rato la había estado protegiendo. El Capitolio ha visto todo eso; el Capitolio sabe que estoy dando mi vida por ella.

_Los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12. _

La estrategia ha funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba. El pueblo del Capitolio habrá estado exigiendo un final feliz para nuestra historia; si sobrevivimos, seremos el nuevo entretenimiento oficial durante un par de años. _Si sobrevivimos..._

Tengo que reconocer que la pena, poco a poco, me vuelve a invadir el pecho. Estoy en el río con una pierna infectada que huele a podrido. Apenas tengo hambre, y sed aún menos. Simplemente bebo agua de tanto en tanto para no morir deshidratado, pero siento que mis instintos de supervivencia se están atrofiando. Seamos realistas, me estoy muriendo. Si Katniss no se da prisa, otro cañonazo sonará en pocos dias, y si me encuentra, ¿quien me asegura que encontraremos un remedio para mi pierna?

Nadie.

Me apuesto lo que quieras a que Haymitch ya ha gastado gran parte del dinero de los patrocinadores en Katniss, así que apenas tendrá monedas para conseguirme una medicina. Él sabe que yo hace tiempo renuncié a sobrevivir, así que mejor que se concentre en ella.

Lentamente me vuelvo a quedar dormido, y me despierto con una terrible visión. Un humo espeso a unos kilómetros de distancia de mi posición. ¿Otra trampa? ¿Katniss ya no quiere salvarme? Y, entonces, ¿por qué gritó mi nombre?.

Bueno, creo que está claro que me lo imaginé; dicen que las alucinaciones provocadas por la fiebre son las peores. No puedo retener las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas, y me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que lloro en la arena. ¿Tanto me odia que está rechazando formar alianza conmigo, incluso si eso significa que los dos podríamos volver a casa?

Cierro los ojos y empiezo a dejar que la muerte me acoja entre sus brazos.

_-¡Peeta, Peeta!-_oigo que susurra una voz un rato más tarde. Oh, genial, otra alucinación. Rechazo abrir los ojos y intento volver a mi baile con la muerte, cuando unos sinsajos empiezan a reproducir una melodia.

_Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta..._

Los sinsajos no reproducen alucinaciones, sólo reproducen sonidos reales; además, esta voz y ese pie metiendose en el agua sólo puede ser de una persona

Katniss.

Sin abrir los ojos, temeroso de que todo sea un sueño, pronuncio:

-¿Has venido a rematarme, preciosa?

El Peeta ligón, el Peeta que quiere aprovechar sus últimos momentos de vida, el Peeta, en definitiva, verdadero, vuelve a aparecer en escena, igual que aquella vez después del desfile inaugural.

-¿Peeta?-susurra-.¿Dónde estás?-su voz me llega a intervalos. No me atrevo a contestar porque aún está demasiado lejos y tengo miedo de gastar mis últimas energias en unas palabras que no podrá oír-¿Peeta?-repite. Ahora que está suficientemente cerca, susurro:

-Bueno, no me pises.

La noto, está justo encima de mí. Abro los ojos y la encuentro mirándome fijamente. Las mariposas de mi estómago empiezan a bailar como hace siglos que no lo hacían; siento que la vida vuelve a mi cuerpo inválido, y, aunque estoy muy débil, cuando ella ahoga un grito por la sorpresa no puedo evitar reírme.

Por fin juntos; _de nuevo_.

-Cierra otra vez los ojos -me ordena. Hago lo que me dice y más, cierro también la boca, deseoso de que compruebe con sus ojos mi verdadero talento. Siento como se arrodilla a mi lado-Supongo que todas esas horas decorando pasteles han dado por fin su fruto.

-Sí, el glaseado, la última defensa de los moribundos-bromeo. Este es el Peeta que mis amigos conocen, el Peeta que se ríe de si mismo y que es un donjuán con todas las chicas que no son Katniss, aunque no quiera serlo. Por una vez, decido dejar de analizar todos mis actos y empezar a comportarme como soy.

-No te vas a morir.

-¿Y quién lo dice? -pregunto, sin abrir los ojos.

-Yo-su voz me llena otra vez de esperanza- Ahora estamos en el mismo equipo, ya sabes.

_En el mismo equipo. Quiere ser mi aliada. _

-Eso he oído -respondo, abriendo los ojos. Intento que pille mi indirecta, que entienda que con _oír _no me refería a la voz de Claudius Templesmith, sino a la suya, pero parece no entender nada-. Muy amable por tu parte venir a buscar lo que queda de mí.

-¿Te cortó Cato? -pregunta, dándome una botella de agua.

-Pierna izquierda, arriba-me mofo.

-Vamos a meterte en el arroyo para que pueda lavarte y ver qué tipo de heridas tienes.

Y entonces, lo veo claro.

-Primero, acércate un momento, que tengo que decirte una cosa. -Su modo de inclinarse sobre mí, confiando absolutamente en que no le voy a hacer nada es el impulso que me lleva a decir las siguientes palabras:- Recuerda que estamos locamente enamorados, así que puedes besarme cuando quieras.

-Gracias -responde apartando la cabeza de golpe pero riéndose-. Lo tendré en cuenta.

¿Lo dice de verdad? ¿Es posible que, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, realmente _sienta _algo por mí? Yo, que me había echo a la idea de que nunca jamás iba a besar sus labios, ¿realmente puedo tener la oportunidad de hacerlo? Esto no es real, no lo es...

Pero joder, vamos si es real. Tan real como el dolor agudo que siento en mi pierna y que me impide siquiera levantarme del río. Me dan ganas de preguntarle:

_¿Realmente estás aquí, a mi lado?_

Pero eso tal vez la asustaría.

Después de un par de intentos, Katniss decide que es imposible levantarme de mi escondite, así que me sugiere que ruede. Nada, no hay manera.

-Vale, cambio de planes: no voy a meterte dentro del todo -dice

-¿Nada de rodar?-bromeo

-Nada. Vamos a limpiarte.-Apenas oigo las palabras que dice después, porque estoy flipando por lo que me acaba de decir. _Vamos a limpiarte. _¿Cómo que vamos a limpiarme? ¿Ella me limpiará? Vale, Peeta, ¿recuerdas como se respira? Pues venga, hazlo, no es tan difícil. Uno, inspira. Dos, expira. Uno, inspira. Dos, expira. Genial. Vamos, así vas bien. Sigue. Uno, inspira. Dos, expira.

Empieza a vertir agua sobre mí para limpiarme el barro y las hojas, y al cabo de mucho rato aparece mi ropa. Los nervios no disminuyen después, al contrario. Noto como me empieza a bajar la cremallera de la chaqueta, y me doy cuenta de que, en otras circunstancias, esta escena sería muy incómoda de ver para otras personas que no fueramos ella y yo. Seamos sinceros, _me está desnudando. _¿Si yo hiciera lo mismo con ella estaría fuera de lugar?

Peeta, _relax_, claro que estaría fuera de lugar. Sólo lo está haciendo para comprobar que clase de heridas tienes y saber que tratamiento aplicarte. Se está preocupando por ti. Aún así, cuando me quita la chaqueta y la camisa, y me rasga la camiseta interior con el cuchillo noto como me empiezo a acalorar, y no es precisamente por la fiebre. Me examina el pecho desnudo durante un rato, valorando cual es mi estado. Rechazo mirarla a los ojos; sé que estoy rojo como un tomate y sé, también, que ahora mismo me lanzaría a sus labios si los observo durante más de 0.8 segundos. En su lugar, miro hacia el cielo, pero entonces sus manos empiezan a recorrer mi torso desnudo y siento que es demasiado para mí. La boca se me seca, los ojos se me dilatan y me empiezo a inclinar para besarla, pero entonces me coje de los hombros y me inclina sobre un canto rodado.

Aprovecho este momento para relajarme y contar hasta 10. Mientras me lava el pelo y el pecho me intento concentrar en otras cosas, como en mi padre o en mi hermano, pero entonces retira los aguijones de las rastrevíspulas y siento un gran dolor y picor. Me gustaría poder moverme para rascarme, pero el daño que estoy experimentando me lo impide. Por suerte, un par de segundos después me aplica algo-no sé que es porque aún no me atrevo a mirarla-y suelto un suspiro de alivio. Después, se dedica a limpiarme la ropa y, al cabo de un rato, empieza a aplicarme una pomada por las heridas que la antorcha de Cato dejó en mi piel.

_Oh, no. Otra vez no. _

Vuelvo a sentir esa hambre animal, esas ganas incontrolables de besarla, ese, al fin y al cabo, Peeta de dieciséis años que sólo quiere estar con la chica que quiere. Por suerte, la tortura (o placer, según se mire) dura poco y enseguida se aparta.

_¿Habrá notado algo...?_

Pero no. Simplemente se ha separado para coger unas pastillas para bajar mi temperatura. Supongo que debo tener mucha fiebre si es capaz de notarlo simlpemente con tocarme la piel. Pienso en Haymitch, en como debe estar riendo ahora mismo, levantando la copa y diciendo:

-Así se hace, chaval!

Pienso, también, en papá y en mi hermano. Los dos deben estar muy contentos ahora que saben que puedo volver a casa con ella, ahora que se están dando cuenta de que tengo una mínima opción de volver (si consigo una medicina) y de ser feliz. Seguramente ya habían dado por sentado que no iba a volver, pero esta nueva noticia les habrá llenado de alegría.

Katniss me insta a que coma algo, pero confieso que no tengo demasiada hambre. Es algo que me preocupa, sé que eso significa que me estoy muriendo, pero reconozcamoslo... ya lo tengo asumido. El mundo se me cae a los pies cuando veo la cara que Katniss pone al verme la pierna. Pensaba que tendría alguna medicina, alguna pomada, _algo, _pero su mirada me confirma que no es así.

-Bastante feo, ¿eh? -digo, mirándola fijamente.

-Regular -responde, encogiéndose de hombros-. Deberías ver a algunas de las personas que le llevan a mi madre de las minas. -¿A quién cree que engaña? Katniss es la peor mentirosa de la historia; quiero decir, ahora no está mintiendo, pero se nota que me está ocultando algo-. Lo primero es limpiarla bien.

Me desviste del todo pero me deja puestos los calzoncillos. No he podido evitar dudar durante un momento. ¿Mis calzoncillos dejarían en evidencia... algo? Pero no, parece que se han comportado, o parece que estoy demasiado débil como para _funcionar _como es debido. Tengo que reconocer que cuando su mano se paseaba por _esa _zona, no he podido evitar soltar un pequeño gemido; soy un chico, al fin y al cabo, pero ya no soy normal. Estoy en los Juegos del Hambre y no puedo dejar que estos impulsos me ganen. Intento volver a relajarme.

-¿Por qué no lo dejamos un momento al aire y...? -dice. Siento que está perdida.

-¿Y después lo curas? -intento ayudarla.

-Eso. Mientras tanto, cómete esto.

No sabe cuanto agradezco que me deje un rato solo para ordenar mis pensamientos. Estoy en calzoncillos delante de la chica que quiero, cosa que para ser sincero he soñado en infinidad de veces durante los últimos dos años, pero no _exactamente _en estas circunstancias.

-Vamos a tener que experimentar -me confiesa al cabo de un rato. Bueno, confesar por decir algo, porque yo ya sabía que en su casa ella era la cazadora, no la sanadora. El Peeta ligón hormonado sale de dentro de mí. Los últimos pensamientos que he tenido sobre ella no han sido nada puros que digamos y soy consciente de que era cuestión de tiempo que estas palabras salieran de mi boca:

-¿Katniss? ¿Y ese beso? -digo moviendo los labios. Dios, como deseo besarla-. ¿Va todo bien? -pregunto, cuando veo que pone cara rara. ¿No me quiere besar?

-Es que..., es que no se me dan bien estas cosas. No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo y odio el pus. ¡Puaj! -exclama mientras coloca unas hojas en mi pierna que expulsan el pus-¡Puaaaaj!

Aliviado e incrédulo a la vez, pregunto:

-¿Cómo puedes cazar?

-Créeme, matar animales es mucho más sencillo que esto. Aunque, por lo que sé, podría estar matándote.

-¿Puedes darte un poco más de prisa?-bromeo.

-No. Cierra el pico y cómete las peras.

¿Qué peras?-me dan ganas de preguntar moviendo las cejas, pero me abstengo. Seguramente me ganaría una colleja por su parte, o algo peor.

Al cabo de un rato curándome la pierna, noto que se ha quedado sin ideas.

-¿Y ahora qué, doctora Everdeen? -pregunto, en un tono demasiado sugerente. Creo que todo Panem se ha dado cuenta, menos ella, de que decir doctora en ese tonito insinúa _algo _más.

-Puedo ponerle un poco de pomada para las quemaduras. Creo que ayudaría con la infección. -me cura y al cabo de un rato se fija en mi entrepierna. _POR FAVOR_-suplico-que a mi cuerpo no se le ocurra ponerse en funcionamiento ahora. Me acerca una mochila y dice:-Toma, cúbrete con esto y te lavo los calzoncillos.

-Oh, no me importa que me veas-contesto como acto reflejo. Al cabo de un segundo, cierro los ojos con verguenza, dándome cuenta de lo que acabo de decir. No, claro que no me importa que me vea, ¡por mi me podría ver de mil maneras distintas que yo sería feliz!

-Eres como el resto de mi familia. A mí sí me importa, ¿vale?

Yo sabía que Katniss era pura, muy pura... pero ¿tanto?. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo ha visto hombres desnudos, no necesariamente porque vayan a tener relaciones sexuales, sino simplemente porque están enfermos, locos, o porque el Capitolio los enseña por televisión. ¡Incluso su hermana ha visto hombres desnudos procedentes de las minas! Bueno, de cualquier modo, no seré yo quien la ponga _directamente_ en un aprieto, así que cuando se da la vuelta, me quito los calzoncillos y los tiro con fuerza al río, deseoso de que se gire y me vea. En ningún momento me coloco la mochila mientras está de espaldas.

-¿Sabes? Para ser una cazadora letal eres un poco aprensiva -digo, intentando de nuevo que se gire. Dios, no sé como explicarlo, pero me muero de ganas de que me vea. Sé que es una tontería y que hay que ir paso a paso y estas cosas, pero... -. Ojalá te hubiese dejado darle la ducha a Haymitch-bromeo. La verdad es que hubiera divertido bañarle si ella hubiera estado ahí conmigo.

-¿Qué te ha enviado hasta ahora? -me pregunta. _Mierda._ Me acaba de colocar en una situación comprometida. No puedo decirle que renuncié a que me mandara nada, por que eso significaria que no estoy jugando con las reglas del Capitolio; una cosa es que quiera jugar y más o menos protegerla, pero si se enteran que desde el primer momento no tuve intención de sobrevivir, eso podría acarrearme problemas serios.

-Nada de nada. -De golpe, decido estirar un poco más mi suerte e intentar averiguar que contenía ese paracaídas que recibió la noche antes de las rastrevíspulas-. ¿Por qué? ¿A ti sí?-pregunto, inocentemente.

-La medicina para las quemaduras -responde tímidamente-. Ah, y pan.

No puedo describir la alegria que siento cuando me explica lo que ha conseguido. Sin esa medicina no habría conseguido salir de ese árbol con vida, y el pan seguro que le ha permitido tener alimentos sin necesidad de cazar. Siento que mi estrategia es la mejor que ha existido nunca en la historia de los juegos.

-Siempre supe que eras su favorita-contesto con sinceridad. Sé que a él le caía bien Katniss.

-Venga ya, si ni siquiera soporta estar en la misma habitación que yo.

-Porque os parecéis -murmuro por lo bajo, intentando que no me oiga. Es cierto; los dos son bastante malhumorados a primera vista, pero una vez los conoces, son simpáticos y agradables. Ambos están un poco locos y buscan maneras de evadirse de su realidad. Katniss, con la caza. Haymitch, con la bebida.

Me duermo durante un ratito, esta vez sí, con la mochila sobre mi entrepierna. Tengo el sueño más bonito que recuerdo. Katniss y yo estamos en el distrito 12, en una de las casas de la Aldea de Vencedores. Somos mucho más mayores, de unos 30 o 35 años, y estamos durmiendo en la misma cama mientras yo la abrazo por detrás. Me despierta un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días, cariño-murmua su voz.

-Me encanta despertarme así-le digo, besándola en los labios. El beso se vuelve más y más hambriento; cada vez necesitamos más el uno del otro. Al final, me coloco encima de ella y empiezo a darle besos en el cuello mientras mis manos aprisionan su cintura. Entonces, de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abre y entran dos niños. La niña tiene el pelo oscuro y los ojos azules y lleva a su hermanito pequeño en sus brazos. El niño tiene las piernas rechonchetas de bebé, el pelo rubio rizado y los ojos grises. Son nuestros hijos, los hijos de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!-chilla el niño. Los dos salimos inmediatamente de nuestra posición y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros hijos.

-¡Hola, preciosos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?-les pregunta Katniss, arrodillándose a su lado.

-¡Queríamos deciros buenos días!-chilla la niña. Katniss coge al pequeño en brazos y yo elevo a la niña en el aire.

-¡Ah!-exclama Katniss, compartiendo una mirada cómplice conmigo-. ¡Creo que papá conoció ayer al monstruo de las cosquillas!

-Tienes razón, cariño-contesto, besándola tiernamente con la pequeña aún en brazos. Después me dirijo hacia mi hija-. El monstruo de las cosquillas me ha dado un recado para tí, pequeño terremoto-le digo mientras le toco la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

-¿Cuál?-pregunta inocentemente.

-¡Qué la próxima vez que te comas las galletas que papá ha echo para celebrar su aniversario con mamá, te hará muchisimas cosquillas!-exclamo, echándola en la cama y haciéndole precisamente eso.

-¡Papá!-ríe-¡Papá! ¡Para!

-Peeta, tenemos que irnos ya-dice Katniss sentandose de repente en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué?

Y entonces, me despierto.

-Peeta, tenemos que irnos ya-repite Katniss.

-¿Irnos? -pregunto aturdido. El sueño ha sido muy real, demasiado real... y tan bonito... Nuestros hijos, viviendo con nosotros, jugando con nosotros...-. ¿Adonde?

-Lejos de aquí. Quizás arroyo abajo, a algún lugar en el que podamos escondernos hasta que te pongas más fuerte. -Intento relajarme mientras me ayuda a vestirme, pero no es nada fácil. Más tarde, cuando tengo que apoyar mi peso en la pierna siento que me voy a desmayar, pero sus palabras me animan a continuar:-. Venga, puedes hacerlo.

Y por ella, podré hacerlo, o almenos intentarlo, porque unos cincuenta metros más tarde, estoy demasiado cansado, demasiado mareado, demasiado débil como para continuar, y debo parar de inmediato si no quiero vomitar. Katniss me ayuda a sentarme en la orilla del río y me coloca la cabeza entre las piernas. Después, me da unas palmaditas en la cabeza que para mí significan más que cualquier otra cosa en el universo. Al final me recupero un poco y Katniss me arrastra hasta una cueva. Este viaje me está debilitando mucho; todo lo que había recuperado en el rato que he pasado a su lado, lo he perdido en pocos minutos de travesía. Me siento muy débil, y ni siquiera soy consciente de lo que hago hasta que la oigo destrozar una cortina que ella misma había echo para protegernos. Entonces me doy cuenta de que lo más probable es que vaya a morir, porque he empeorado, y mucho, pero aún así, no puedo evitar alegrarme porque me haya encontrado, por poder pasar mis últimos momentos de vida a su lado. Es la mejor muerte que jamás había podido imaginar, y de golpe tengo la necesidad de compartir todo esto con ella.

-Katniss...-murmuro. Ella se vuelve y me mira fíjamente a los ojos. Después, empieza a colocarme bien el pelo del flequillo-. Muchas gracias por encontrarme.

-Tú lo habrías hecho de ser al contrario -respondo. Tiene razón. Lo habría echo sin dudar.

-Sí.-confirmo-Mira, si no regreso...

-No digas eso, no he sacado todo ese pus para nada-casi me saca una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero, por si acaso... - quiero decirle que vuelva a casa, que sea feliz. Que no se deje derrotar por mi muerte inminente, que gane estos malditos juegos.

-No, Peeta, ni siquiera quiero hablar del tema -insiste, poniendome un dedo en los labios.

-Pero...

Y entonces se inclina y me besa. Siento sus labios sobre los míos, su mano tocando mi cara. Noto un cosquilleo en todo el estómago, una necesidad que nunca antes había creído posible. Necesidad de Katniss. Tengo ganas de besarla todo lo que me queda de vida, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, y siento que no me cansaria jamas de sus labios. Correspondo al beso con todas mis fuerzas, intentando demostrarla todo lo que la amo, todo lo que siento por ella.

_Nuestro primer beso. _

Cuando se separa, siento que voy a explotar de felicidad mientras los ojos se me humedecen un poco. Once años después, por fin, estoy completo con mi otra mitad. Y ella me corresponde. _Me quiere_.

-No te vas a morir. Te lo prohibo, ¿vale?

-Vale -susurro. Sale después fuera de la cueva y me inclino sobre mi espalda, cerrando los ojos. Pienso en el sueño que he tenido antes; podría ser real, si consiguiera aguantar un par de días más. Siendo realistas, es bastante probable que no consiga sobrevivir, pero ella me ha prohibido morir, y ¿quién soy yo para contradecirla? Intento asimilar todo lo que acaba de ocurrir tocándome los labios con la mano. Ni siquiera puedo comparar este beso con los muchos que me di con esa chica de mi escuela, Beth, ni con otras.

Como dicen los libros, las mariposas han aparecido por primera vez, esa ansiedad al separar nuestros labios, sin querer estar lejos de ella, la fuerte necesidad de más besos... Katniss está a mi lado y siente algo por mí. Poco a poco, me vuelvo a quedar dormido y repito un sueño muy similar al anterior. Me despiertan unos labios besándome con suavidad, y abro los ojos con sorpresa. Aún no me adapto a esta rutina, pero creo que no me será dificil. Sonrío y la miro fijamente, contento de poder mirarla, de poder, por fin, parar de esconder mis sentimientos. Feliz de ser correspondido.

-Peeta, mira lo que te ha enviado Haymitch.

Sospecho. Desconfío. Sé que Haymitch no me ha enviado nada por dos motivos básicos. El primero, porque yo se lo pedí; por mucho que ahora los dos podamos volver a casa ella sigue siendo la prioridad y es evidente que es la que tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir. En segundo lugar, porque miente fatal. Me niego a aceptar un cuenco de sopa que no es para mí hasta que empieza a suplicarme, a ponerme ojitos de perrito faldero, a amenazarme con abandonarme (cosa que sé que no hará) y, al final, besándome. Nunca me cansaré de estos besos, lo juro. Me sigue besando hasta que al final me tomo la sopa y me quedo dormido en el saco. Al cabo de un rato, siento que se mete conmigo dentro.

Katniss. Conmigo. En el saco.

Todo lo que viví en el río horas atrás se reproduce otra vez en mi mente, con la única diferencia de que ahora sé que ella es _mía _y que yo soy _suyo... _pero tengo que aparcar todos esos pensamientos. Ni aquí, ni ahora. No es el momento, aún no hemos hablado de nuestros sentimientos, ni siquiera llevamos un dia juntos... _juntos_. Noto un calor en el estómago, unos nervios, unas mariposas que no paran nunca y que no quiero que lo hagan jamás. Empiezo a acariciarle el pelo, las mejillas, a mirarla fijamente y, antes de que me de cuenta, se me empiezan a cerrar los ojos. Es algo que llevo horas temiendo, porque me da miedo que todo esto sea un sueño, una alucinación de las rastrevíspulas. Pero la fiebre es demasiado fuerte y al final, me quedo dormido.

Me despierto un par de horas después, me revuelvo dentro del saco y compruebo que Katniss no está. La angustia domina mi corazón y mi cerebro. Todo ha sido un sueño, nada ha sido real. Ni el beso, ni sus ganas de encontrarme, la posibilidad de que ambos volvamos a casa...

Entonces, me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy en el río, sino que estoy en una cueva dentro de un saco, y que este huele a _ella. _Me tranquilizo y sonrío; no, no ha sido un sueño, todo ha sido _real_. Me toco los labios con la mano y experimento un sentimiento que antes era desconocido para mí; necesidad. Ganas de volver a sentirla, de volver a besarla ahora mismo. Ganas de besarla todo el tiempo que me quede con vida. Me doy otra vuelta en el saco, dispuesto a volver a dormirme cuando caigo en la cuenta de lo que conlleva que no esté aquí conmigo.

Katniss no está. Es de noche. A Cato y a Clove les gusta cazar de noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva fuera? ¿La han encontrado? ¿Ha sonado un cañonazo? ¿La están torturando?

Agudizo el oído para intentar escuchar algún chillido de dolor. Nada. No se oye ni una mosca zumbar.

_¿Dónde estás? _

Joder, ¿por qué no me ha avisado de que se iba a hacer algo? Despertarme, dejarme una nota escrita con algo, qué se yo... cualquier cosa para decirme que se encontraba bien, que volvería pronto... Ahora somos un equipo, ¿no se da cuenta de eso?

De repente, veo su silueta entrar en la cueva y suelto un gemido de frustración y alivio. Intento levantarme pero el dolor y el cansancio me lo impiden.

-Me desperté y no estabas. Estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Que tú estabas preocupado por mí? -pregunta ella riendo. -. ¿Te has echado un vistazo últimamente?

No le encuentro la gracia por ninguna parte.

-Creía que Cato y Clove te habían encontrado. Les gusta cazar de noche -continuo. QUiero que entienda que he estado muy preocupado por ella sin saber si estaba a salvo o no, quiero que la próxima vez que quiera desaparecer de esta manera, me avise.

-¿Clove? ¿Quién es?

-La chica del Distrito 2.-contesto, algo confuso. Yo me sabía los nombres de todos los tributos antes de entrar a la arena, pero aparentemente ella decidió obviar esos detalles. Por otro lado, si no conoce su nombre es que...- Sigue viva, ¿no?-añado, sin poder contenerme.

-Sí.

_Mierda_.

-Estamos ellos, nosotros, Thresh y la Comadreja. Es el apodo de la chica del 5.-bien, mis cálculos eran correctos.¿Cómo te sientes?

Decido ser sincero.

-Mejor que ayer. Esto es mucho mejor que el lodo: ropa limpia, medicinas, un saco de dormir... y tú.

Ya no hay secretos entre nosotros, ¿no?. Ella sabe que la quiero con todo mi corazón, por fin ha entendido que no es una estrategia. Mi corazón se acelera cuando veo que su brazo se alarga para poder tocarme la mejilla, e interpreto este gesto como un _"yo también". _Sin poder controlarme, le cojo la mano y con mucha suavidad le doy un beso en ella. Es algo que siempre quise hacer y, por otro lado, me ha salido como natural. Encajamos como las perfectas piezas de un puzzle.

-Se acabaron los besos hasta que comas -dice después. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisita descarada mientras me ayuda a apoyarme en la pared para que pueda comer. Me encanta que se preocupe por mí, me hace sentir... querido, amado incluso. Estoy en una burbuja de felicidad y me tomo la sopa sin rechistar, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo con el ganso. Si bien ahora tengo un poquito más de hambre que cuando me encontró, ese ganso me recuerda a Gale, y soy incapaz de comermelo, ni siquiera de probar un trocito. Aún así, tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que me ha elegido a mí, que soy yo a quien está regalando sus besos y sus caricias, y tengo que aguantarme las ganas de chillar de felicidad. La miro fijamente a los ojos para contarle, con pelos y señales, todo lo que siento por ella. Como la conocí, porque no hablé con ella antes, todos mis celos por Gale... pero entonces observo las prominentes bolsas que habitan debajo de sus ojos, y recuerdo que no ha dormido desde vete tú a saber cuando.

-No has dormido -digo.

-Estoy bien -me contesta. Definitivamente, no es una buena mentirosa.

-Duerme un poco. Yo vigilaré. Te despierto si pasa algo. Katniss -añado, al ver como ya estaba negando con la cabeza. Que chica más tozuda, por favor-, no puedes estar despierta para siempre.

-Vale-accede-, pero sólo unas cuantas horas; después me despiertas.

Como ya es de día y el sol calienta, aparta el saco porque le daría demasiado calor. En su lugar, se coloca encima de el y deja el arco a pocos centímetros de su posición, para poder atacar si fuera necesario.

_Mi pequeña luchadora-pienso._

Me arrastro hasta llegar a su lado y apoyo la espalda en la pared, dejando la pierna mala estirada delante de mí. La miro mientras empieza a cerrar los ojos y murmuro:

-Duérmete -inconscientemente empiezo a apartar los mechones que le caen por la frente. Ella esboza una pequeña sonrisa y se revuelve. _Por fin. _No puedo evitar pensar. Siento como los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas de felicidad y no puedo evitar que un par caigan mientras la sigo acariciando, lleno de alegría. La suerte me sonríe, por fin, y cuando ella murmura:

-No pares...

Yo sólo soy capaz de contestar:

-Jamás.

* * *

AWW! LA ESCENA DE LA CUEVA! He muerto escribiendola! Nosé si el resultado final es bueno, pero DIOS, escribir como se debió sentir Peeta es complicado y a la vez hermoso... una persona que siente tanto... *-* Espero que os haya gustado la parte hormonada de Peeta e.e xDD

Debo decir que la conversa final es un poco de mi invención, pero siento que realmente Katniss dijo eso y que no se acuerda porque estaba medio dormida, espero que no me matéis!XD Bueno, ¿qué más puedo decir? En el capi anterior tuve **14 REVIEWS**! En total llevamos ya 113... madre mía, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! 3

Por cierto, si sabéis que habéis comentado pero no encontrais vuestro nombre, mirad en los GUEST, porque muchas veces FanFiction capta vuestro review como anónimo TT Pero bueno, miradlo porque seguro que ahí tenéis la respuesta! :3 Muchsimas gracias a todos por estar ahí, capítulo tras capítulo, dejando un review... me animais a continuar y haceis que esta historia cada vez sea mejor, porque yo misma me presiono para que sea mejor que el capi anterior! Así que muchisimas gracias *-*

**REVIEWS!**

_**yumiiyumyum**_ Mi review número 100 *_* JAJAJAJAJA Peeta piensa todo el rato en Katniss, es un amor... *-* Incluso en sus sueños, como hemos visto en este capi! MUHAAHAHAHAHA (que sueños tiene este hombre e.e) La muerte de Rue es horrible, sólo tiene 12 años... pero al fin y al cabo, no es tan cruel como la de Cato o la de la chica del 8, y eso ya es un consuelo! JAJAJAJ PEETA _**EL CAMALEÓN**_. ÑEÑEÑEÑEÑEÑE XD (Una futura serie de televisión para Peeta, por favor!) Y para de decir que canto bien, es una gran mentira D: Y que es lo de las vistunes? D: Me has pillado desprevenida! Jajajaja! Y lo de las sugerencias es verdad, así que para ya ¬¬ Me ayudas un montón! Espero haber subido el capi lo suficientemente rápido 8) Estoy muy cansada después de los TCA así que bueno xD Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Guest (1) **_¡Por fin Katniss lo ha encontrado! :DDDD ALELUYA! La verdad es que me da un poco de penita escribir esta parte, porque Peeta cree que es real y no es así, pero bueno TT Muchisimas gracias por el review! *-* Aw, de verdad! 3 Y respecto a lo de Cato y Clove um... yo creo que no, que no hay nada entre ellos, simplemente hay una especie de amistad (al fin y al cabo, son compañeros de distrito) que se hace fuerte en los juegos y que hay un cierto cariño, pero no creo que haya romance! En todo caso, son dos personajes que me dan bastante pena, porque han sido educados de esta manera y enifn, creen que lo que estan haciendo está bien... que se le va a hacer! Muchisimas gracias de nuevo por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el capi! 3

_**mabeling **_Jaajajaj! Tienes razón, Peeta seguramente se entrenó para gustar a Katniss e.e (Te imaginas? aw, que hombre más mono, por favor!) Jajajajaj! Espero que ya te haya dado tiempo a llegar a esta parte! Me muero porque me preguntes cosas, es algo que me encanta *.* Espero que este capi te haya gustado, es un poco triste pensar que Peeta creía que todo el romance era real... TT Pero en fin! Son los libros y pasó así! Un besito muy fuerte y mil gracias por tu review! 3

_**LenaPrince**_ Puf! Yo no me puedo ni imaginar darme cuenta de que la persona que más quiero está intentando matarme... TT Y Peeta incluso la perdona... es un amor, seamos sinceros *-* Espero que no me mates por dividir la cueva en dos partes xD Esque era muy largo para un solo capi, y asi explico mejor los sentimientos de Peeta *-* Jajajaj! Espero que te haya gustado y, sobre todo, no haberte decepcionado xD Un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias por tu review! 3

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_ ¡Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! *-* AW! Madre mia, me siento como wiwiwiwiwi xD No tengo palabras xD La verdad es que me encanta escribir las escenas de lucha y pelea, y eso que nunca lo había echo antes... creo que estoy descubriendo una parte sádica de mí que no conocia e.e JAJAJAJ! Puf, madre mia, muchas gracias por lo que me dices... no tengo palabras para decirte como me siento ahora mismo, creo que seria como: FAIPDAGÑALKGMA :) Por cierto! Leí en otro fic (No me preguntes cual porque no lo recuerdo xD) que fue tu cumpleaños! Felicidades! :D Espero que te haya gustado el capi y todo lo de la cueva, (Y la parte hormonada de Peeta xD) lo he dividido en dos porque era MUY largo sino, así que bueno, en el proximo tendremos máááááás cueva e.e Muchisisisisisimas gracias, un beso muy fuerte! 3

_**Cassiecisneros **_¡Espero que la hayas pasado genial en tus vacaciones! Las hay con suerte e.e Jajajajaja! Tranquila por no dejar review, lo importante es que lo hayas seguido y que aquí estés de nuevo : 3 Espero que te haya gustado todo lo de la cueva, es complicado escribir todo esto sabiendo que Katniss en realidad no sentia todo eso... y casi lloroxDD pero enfin, es lo que hay : 3 Un besazo muy fuerte guapa! 3

_**Guest (2) **_Dios, muchas gracias! : D Jajajaja, la verdad es que me has sacado una gran sonrisa con tu review! Tengo planeado escribir los otros dos libros desde el punto de vista de Peeta, pero en un tiempo. Creo que primero escribiré Sinsajo (que es más complejo) y luego En Llamas... AW! Jajajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un beso muy fuerte! 3

_**Tonks Lunatica**_ Jajajajajajaa! Muchas gracias! Puedes llamarlo como quieras, historia o idea! : 3 Tienes razon, los proximos capis (la cueva, el banquete, la pelea final etc.) son los más interesantes... espero poder hacerlo bien, estoy un poco nerviosa! Jajajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Pulga Mellark**_ Jajajajaaj! Muchas gracias! Aw, te lo digo de verdad, cada vez que leo un review tuyo acabo como: WIIII FKJÑAGHRKGJAGGJÑRA porque dios, me haces muy feliz : 3 Puf, Peeta es un amor, y estoy segura de que a cada rato (en el rio, en cualquier sitio) estaria pasandolo mal por ella... :( Pobrecito! Bueno, como lo de las alucinaciones te gustó espero que te haya gustado el sueño raro que tiene... aw... es como... aw... xD La verdad es que cogí literalmente a los niños del epílogo, así que creo que es más una especie de visión del futuro que Peeta tiene... AW xD Espero que te haya gustado la forma en que Peeta dice "vienes a rematarme, preciosa?" y dios, lo del baño e.e ES PEETA EL HORMONADO! JAJAJAJAJAJ me he permitido muchas licencias en este capi, pero enfin XD Un besito y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia... un beso muy fuerte! 3

_**DarkStar94**_ Jajajaja! Muchas gracias y tranquila! : D Me pasé por tus fics cuando vi tu review, pero por desgracia no conozco la saga de la que escribes, y no acabo de entender los fics TT Espero que me perdones TT Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**kenigal **_Peeta aguanta MUCHO por Katniss... que lástima que ella no sepa verlo TT Pero bueno, tienes razón, Cato también ha recibido e.e Espero que te haya gustado todo lo de la cueva, lo he dividido en dos porque sino era demasiado largo, espero que no te importe : 3 Aún faltan como mmm... tres capis más o menos para que los declaren vencedores, o eso creo! Aw, el fic se acaba TT En fin, espero que te guste el capi! 3 Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Camiibell03 **_¡Bienvenida de nuevo! : D Jajajaja! Me gusta que no puedas parar de leer e.e Jajajajajaja! Peeta hace DE TODO por Katniss, y bueno, algún dia ella entenderá : 3 La cueva llegó 8 ) (En dos capis, además JAJAJAJ XD) Espero que te haya gustado el capi (twitter aún no acabo de entenderlo, creo que os dí mal la dirección xDD, luego reviso! JAJAJAJA) Un beso muy fuerte! 3

_**luz **_¡Muchas gracias! :D Espero no haber tardado demasiado! Intento meterme en la cabeza de Peeta, no sé si lo haré del todo bien pero es un intento! Jajajaj! Un besito muy fuerte! 3


	14. La cueva II

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. La trama y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, pero el redactado es mío. Gracias :)**

**IMPORTANTE: LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR CUANDO ACABÉIS EL CAPI! Muchas gracias *-***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14. LA CUEVA (II)**

No puedo parar de mirarla mientras duerme, porque está preciosa. Mantiene su cara relajada, a veces casi sonriendo, y me pregunto en qué estará pensando.

¿En su hermana? ¿En su padre o en su madre? ¿En mi? ¿Está feliz porque estamos juntos? Bueno, si hemos de ser sinceros aún no hemos hablado de _nosotros _y este tampoco es el lugar para hacerlo. Tomo nota mental. Esto será lo primero que haga cuando salga de esta arena, si es que salgo.

Le vuelvo a acariciar el pelo y esbozo una sonrisa triste. Pierdo la cuenta del tiempo y me doy cuenta, o algo así, que ya es de noche porque el sol se ha escondido, pero sigo sin querer despertarla. Este momento es nuestro, es perfecto, y es uno de los últimos que viviremos juntos, posiblemente.

Cuando la veo abrir los ojos se me para el corazón. Intento moverme un poco para hacer ver que he hecho algo más que mirarla, pero llevo tanto tiempo quieto que tengo los músculos agarrotados. Se levanta y, aunque su voz me quiere hacer ver que está ofendida o enfadada, las bolsas de sus ojos, su cara, y su cuerpo me dicen otra cosa. Se encuentra perfectamente bien.

-Peeta, se suponía que ibas a despertarme en un par de horas-dice.

-¿Para qué? Aquí no ha pasado nada-afirmo. Además, me gusta verte dormir; no frunces el ceño, lo que mejora mucho tu aspecto-bromeo. Cómo no, frunce el ceño otra vez y eso sólo me hace sonreír. Es absolutamente adorable.

Me mira los labios y después me toca la cara. Veo la preocupación en su mirada.

-Eh... tranquila-digo, intentando calmarla-. He estado bebiendo.

Sé que es una mentira que no tiene mucha validez porque fácilmente puede comprobar que nuestras reservas de agua apenas se han movido, pero no tengo corazón suficiente como para decirle que no tengo sed ni hambre, que no tengo ganas de nada, sólo de mirarla, y que eso me da un poquito más de vida. Sé que decir eso es admitir que me estoy muriendo. De cualquier modo, ella aparenta el creerse mi mentira y me da más píldoras antes de revisarme las heridas. Intento controlar mis emociones y mis pensamientos una vez más. No es el momento para dejar sueltos mis sentimientos más "oscuros". Sus manos recorren mi piel y me concentro en Cuento hasta diez e intento no pensar en el dolor que siento en la pierna cuando Katniss me quita la venda, y siento que se me para el corazón cuando el olor a podrido alcanza mis fosas nasales.

Es asqueroso.

Tengo la pierna podrida e inflamada, y como ya no hay pus puedo distinguir perfectamente las líneas rojas que serpentean en ella.

Septicemia.

Hace dos minutos tenía claro que podía morir si los Juegos tardaban mucho tiempo en concluir. En mi mente la única opción posible es que Katniss gane, más tarde o más temprano, así que mi supervivencia dependía exclusivamente del tiempo transcurrido. Ahora, aún así, esto ya no es posible. Si no consigo una medicina pronto, como mucho en dos o tres días, si nadie me manda nada o si los Juegos no acaban en las próximas 72 horas no tengo ninguna opción de sobrevivir. Seamos realistas. Si Haymitch no me ha mandado nada aún no empezará ahora, cuando las medicinas son aún más caras. La medicina no caerá del cielo, y aún quedan 4 tributos, además de Katniss y yo, así que no creo que los Juegos acaben pronto.

-Bueno, está más hinchado, pero no hay pus -dice Katniss. Tengo que reconocer que su mentira me cabrea; no quiero que sea compasiva conmigo, quiero que me diga la verdad y que la reconozca. Voy a morir.

-Sé lo que es la septicemia, Katniss, aunque mi madre no sea sanadora-murmuro cabreado.

-Simplemente significa que vas a tener que sobrevivir a los otros, Peeta. Te curarán en el Capitolio, cuando ganemos.

-Sí, buen plan -digo, intentando sonar animado. Sus ganas de que pueda seguir con vida me animan un poco durante un rato, pero... pero la verdad es que eso solo me hace hundirme cada vez más. Pensar en todo lo que podría tener si esta pierna estuviera sana...

Intenta animarme un poco más antes de anunciar que saldrá a hacer una sopa. Una vez sale por la entrada de la cueva, libero mi cuerpo de toda la tensión y empiezo a llorar. A llorar por ella y por mí, que ahora que teníamos una oportunidad de volver los dos y empezar algo juntos mi pierna decide fastidiar el plan; por mi padre y mi hermano, que pensaban que tenían alguna opción de volver a verme y ahora se dan cuenta de que no será así.

No le tengo miedo a la muerte, pero me da rabia el darme cuenta de que estoy rozando todos mis sueños y que nunca podré alcanzarlos.

Mientras Katniss está fuera, la fiebre sube cada vez más y el dolor empieza a ser insoportable. Ahora que no está a mi lado, he dejado de luchar contra mi enfermedad, otra vez como en el río; Cierro los ojos y después los vuelvo a abrir. Veo borroso, las rocas ya no son rocas, son meras figuras que no paran de moverse, riéndose de mí.

Vuelvo a pensar en Katniss cuando me doy cuenta de que es _ella _la que me mantiene vivo, la que consigue que, aunque la fiebre no me disminuya, al menos los síntomas se mantengan alejados. Cuando ella está a mi lado no tengo alucinaciones, ni náuseas, ni nada. Bueno, claro que los tengo, pero no tan fuertes como cuando está a mi lado, porque por ella intento mantenerlos a ralla.

Sonrío.

Por ella estoy vivo... se lo debo todo. Pienso en los chicos del colegio que querían besarla, que se morían por estar con ella, que la admiraban por salir a los bosques. Pienso también en todos aquellos que la ponían verde simplemente por envidia. Katniss y yo.

Creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado, ha quedado bastante claro que Katniss siente algo por mí. Sonrío. Pero... ¿aún pensará que lo mío es todo actuación? Sí que es verdad que Haymitch me avisó que ella lo creería así, pero no sé sí...

Veo una sombra en la entrada de la cueva y después Katniss entra. Me intento incorporar y sonreír un poquito, pero me mareo al instante. Como me ve bastante mal, me coloca una toalla con agua congelada en la frente, pero al minuto ya está empadada de sudor, ardiendo como si hubiera estado al sol todo el día.

-¿Quieres algo? -me pregunta.

-No, gracias.-Nada más decir esto me da miedo que se vuelva a ir. Recuerdo lo mal que lo he pasado mientras hacía la sopa, y como su recuerdo me ha ayudado a seguir más o menos despierto-. Espera, sí: cuéntame un cuento.

-¿Un cuento? ¿Sobre qué?

-Uno que sea alegre. Cuéntame el día más feliz que puedas recordar-Me muero de ganas de saber más de ella, y aún no hemos tenido ese tipo de conversa. Su voz me tranquilizará y me ayudará a mantener los síntomas alejados. Katniss suelta un suspiro que no se interpretar muy bien y parece dudar durante unos segundos hasta que al final me pregunta:

-¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo conseguí la cabra de Prim? -sacudo la cabeza y lo miro expectante, ilusionado. Me encantará conocer esa historia, estoy seguro.

Resulta que la cabra de Prim era un poco inútil y que, además, estaba casi muerta. Aún así, veo como vacila cuando intenta explicar como la encontró y me doy cuenta de que esa cabra apareció en el bosque. ¿La gente del Capitolio sabrá que Katniss ha infringido la ley en incontables ocasiones? Después acaba hablando de las habilidades sanadoras de su madre y su hermana.

-Suenan como tú -digo sin poder evitarlo. Katniss da un saltito, como si se hubiera olvidado que estoy ahí.

-Oh, no, Peeta, ellas saben hacer magia. Esa cosa no podría haberse muerto ni queriendo.

Definitivamente, ese ha sido un comentario poco afortunado. Aún así, la cara que pone cuando acaba de decirlo, me hace reforzar la idea de que es adorable.

-No te preocupes, que no quiero -bromeo-. Termina la historia.

Katniss acaba de explicarlo y me parece una pasada como su voz baila con las palabras, las abraza, las mima, las acaricia. Su mente vuelve lentamente al Distrito 12.

-¿Todavía llevaba puesto el lazo rosa?-pregunto cerrando los ojos una vez ha acabado su relato.

-Creo que sí. ¿Por qué?-me pregunta intrigada. Dios, mi mente ha formado la imagen de Prim y la cabra con el lazo en la cama, durmiendo, mientras Katniss lo observa todo desde la esquina de la habitación. Me imagino esta misma escena con la niña de mi sueño en vez de Prim como protagonista. Sería un futuro feliz.

-Intento imaginármelo. Ahora entiendo por qué fue un día feliz.

-Bueno, sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro.

-Sí, claro que me refería a eso, no a la inmensa alegría que le diste a tu hermana, a la que quieres tanto que ocupaste su lugar en la cosecha -ironizo.

-La cabra se ha amortizado con creces-dice repentinamente seria.

-Bueno, no se atrevería a lo contrario, teniendo en cuenta que le salvaste la vida. Pretendo hacer lo mismo.-digo, y siento que nunca había dicho algo nada tan en serio. Mi muerte servirá para que Katniss gane, no hay otra opción.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cuánto decías que me has costado?

-Muchos problemas. No te preocupes, te lo pagaré con intereses-respondo con una sonrisa triste.

-No dices más que tonterías -dice tocándome la fiebre. Con mi temperatura siento que su mano está congelada, así que la fiebre no ha hecho más que subir, como era previsible-. Aunque estás un poco más fresco.

Voy a abrir la boca para contestar pero suenan las trompetas. El terror me invade durante unos segundos al pensar que podrán anular la regla que permite que ambos ganemos. Katniss se incorpora corriendo y avanza hacia la entrada de la cueva. Yo intento hacer lo mismo pero el dolor, el mareo y mi situación en general me lo impiden.

_-Hola de nuevo, tributos de los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Llegados a este punto de los Juegos, es nuestra intención que todos tengáis una estancia agradable, así que todos estáis invitados a un banquete especial. _

Katniss mueve la mano como rechazando su invitación. La entiendo. No tenemos hambre excesiva y no hay ninguna necesidad de ir al banquete a ver a quien podemos (o puede) matar. El riesgo no nos compensa. Entonces la voz de Claudius Templesmith suena de nuevo:

-_Una cosa más: puede que algunos estéis ya rechazando mi invitación, pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de vosotros necesita una cosa desesperadamente_. _En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontraréis lo que necesitáis en una mochila marcada con el número de vuestro distrito. Pensadlo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos, será vuestra última oportunidad._

Esto último va por mí, va por nosotros. Creo que soy la única persona en toda la arena que está en riesgo de morir directamente a causa de una infección. Todos necesitan algo desesperadamente, no sé qué será lo de los demás, pero nuestro objeto está claro. Mi medicina estará en esa mochila con el número 12, ahí estará mi posibilidad de salvarme. Si bien eso debería suponerme un gran alivio, lo que me causa en realidad es una gran ansiedad. Estoy seguro que Katniss quiere ir a ese banquete a por la medicina.

No.

Una determinación que no me dominaba desde que entré en la arena consigue que me levante de mi cama, apriete los dientes para superar el dolor y me consiga poner de pie. La cojo por los hombros y ella pega un salto, pero sólo soy capaz de decir lo que pasa por mi mente literalmente.

-No-digo-. No vas a arriesgar tu vida por mí.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que piense hacerlo?-me pregunta en un tono demasiado inocente.

-Entonces, ¿no vas?-cuestiono receloso.

-Claro que no voy, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que voy a meterme en una barra libre con Cato, Clove y Thresh? No seas estúpido -dice mientras me ayuda a volver a estirarme en la é que luchen entre ellos y veremos quién sale en el cielo mañana por la noche; después pensaremos en un plan.

Cuando miente, no me mira a los ojos, le tiembla la voz y mueve la boca con nerviosismo.

-Qué mal mientes, Katniss, no sé cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo. «Sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro. Estás un poco más fresco. Claro que no voy.» -la imito-. Será mejor que no te dediques a las cartas, porque perderías hasta la camisa.

Imaginarme esa escena me hace sonreír durante un segundo. Después recuerdo la situación en la que estamos.

-Vale, sí que voy, ¡y no puedes detenerme! -chilla. No. _No_. No. La angustia me gana, la garganta se me seca y todo junto causa que decida fastidiarla por primera vez en once años.

-Puedo seguirte, al menos un trecho. Quizá no llegue a la Cornucopia, pero, si voy detrás de ti gritando tú nombre, seguro que alguien me encuentra. Así moriré, y punto.

-No podrías recorrer ni cien metros con esa pierna-replica.

-Entonces, me arrastraré-comento como un niño pequeño-. Si tú vas, yo voy.

Veo como la frustración aparece en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Sentarme a verte morir? -me pregunta.

-No me moriré, te lo prometo, si tú me prometes que no irás.

Es una promesa estúpida, lo sé, porque ambos sabemos que la septicemia en estas características es mortal, pero es lo más que puedo hacer para intentar que se quede a mi lado todo el tiempo que me queda con vida.

Moriré desesperado si veo su cara en el cielo, y si consigue llegar a la cueva pero muere aquí dentro por las heridas, tampoco me tomaría la medicina.

**No quiero volver si ella no está. **

Por fin la acabo convenciendo, eso sí, aceptando un sinfín de condiciones tales como comerme toda la sopa sin rechistar, hacer todo lo que ella me diga y similares. No es algo que me moleste hacer. Cuando me sirve la comida me la tomo enterita, e incluso decido rebañar toda la olla. No me puedo quejar, la sopa está deliciosa. Cuando empiezo a decírselo a Katniss me mira con una cara que me hace entender que no está nada buena, más bien al contrario, así que supongo que es la fiebre la que me hace sentir todo esto.

-Voy al río a lavarme un poco, ¿vale?-me dice.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-bromeo.

Me regala otra mirada preocupada que apenas distingo entre las manchas borrosas y me obliga a tomarme otra de esas píldoras para la fiebre, que en realidad no me hacen nada aunque no se lo haya dicho aún, y sale de la cueva. Hace apenas unas horas el recuerdo de Katniss me ha ayudado a mantener la cabeza serena, apartada de las alucinaciones de la fiebre, pero ahora ni eso sirve. Cada segundo que pasa estoy más cerca de la muerte.

No sé cuanto rato a pasado, podría haber sido un minuto o tres horas, cuando oigo la voz de Katniss a mi lado.

-Te he traído un regalo. He encontrado otro arbusto de bayas un poco más abajo.

Bueno, un último manjar para el cuerpo-pienso.

Me las tomo sin dudar, pero su sabor me extraña. Son demasiado dulces, un gusto muy alejado del de las bayas que suelo tomar en el distrito y que, a la vez, me recuerda a él. Es un sabor conocido.

-Están muy dulces-comento.

-Sí, son almezas; mi madre las utiliza para hacer mermelada. ¿Es que no las habías probado antes?

-No, pero me suena el sabor. ¿Almezas?

No me suena haber comido nunca en el distrito así que no sé de qué me puede sonar el sabor.

-Bueno, no es fácil encontrarlas en el mercado, son silvestres –me explica mientras me da un poco más. Mmmmm… Dulce, muy dulce.

-Son tan dulces como el jarabe –comento mientras me da la última porción y entonces me doy cuenta. Mierda-. Jarabe.

La adrenalina empieza a correr por mis venas. Sé que cuento con pocos segundos antes de que el jarabe, cuyos efectos ya empiezo a notar, me deje fuera de combate por completo. Una pequeña dosis te duerme durante una hora más o menos, y a mí me ha dado un bote entero, lo suficiente para que me duerma mientras ella arriesga su vida por mí.

¿No entiende que si ella no vuelve a mí no me queda nada por lo que vivir?

Intento vomitar todo el contenido pero ella me sujeta la nariz para que casi no pueda ni respirar. No puedo luchar más, y mientras caigo lentamente dormido, la miro con tristeza y pena, no queriéndola dejar marchar e impotente por tener que quedarme aquí sin poder hacer nada.

Los sueños que tengo no son placenteros ni mucho menos. Tengo las mismas pesadillas que cuando estaba en el río, incapaz de saber si Katniss estaba bien, confundiendo la realidad con la fantasía, lo real con lo imaginario, solo que esta vez no me puedo despertar. La cantidad de somnífero en mi organismo evita que pueda abrir los ojos, aunque a ratos soy consciente de que estoy soñando.

La pesadilla número 56, o algo así, empieza con mí madre entrando en la panadería a primera hora de la mañana, gritándole a mi padre, echándole en cara todo lo que ama a la madre de Katniss. Después se dirige a mí.

_-No eres mi hijo. Que lo sepas. Yo no te quería. _

Estoy algo confundido al principio, porque eso no es una pesadilla; es un recuerdo. Recuerdo esa mañana, hará un año o así, cuando mi madre entró cabreada después de ver a papá volver del Quemador. ¿Me he vuelto loco?

La cabeza de mi madre muta rápidamente y suspiro aliviado. Al menos sigo cuerdo. Aparece entonces Cato, con su espada, la que está impidiendo que vuelva a casa, en alto. Me está amenazando otra vez, y una vez me clava su arma en la pierna, siento otra vez el dolor que aquella vez, sólo que mil veces peor, porque en ese momento la adrenalina bloqueó parte del sufrimiento, y ahora estoy completamente centrado en él.

Después mi cuerpo, aún dolorido y ensangrentado, viaja hacia la Cornucopia. El banquete está a punto de empezar. Cada paso que doy es una tortura. De repente, de la nada sale una mesa con las mochilas y Thresh sale de una esquina, corre como un rayo, coge la suya y huye hacia su guarida otra vez.

-Mierda-oigo susurrar a Katniss a mis espaldas. Decide que no tiene tiempo que perder y ella sale corriendo también, en dirección a la mesa con la mochila del 12. Se choca con la chica del 5 a su paso, pero ambas se ignoran. Cuando Katniss ya ha cogido la mochila, Clove aparece detrás suyo y la tira al suelo. Yo sigo impotente escondido detrás de un arbusto, chillando sin ser oído, dando pasos que me desgarran por dentro pero sin avanzar ni un solo centímetro.

-¿Y el enamorado?-dice Clove, mientras coloca un cuchillo en su garganta. Oigo una risita a mis espaldas que me hiela la sangre. Cato avanza silenciosamente hacia mí, pero no parece verme, porque no levanta la espada en ningún momento. Sólo observa la escena del banquete, mira como su compañera tortura lentamente a Katniss. Recuerdo ahora que ellos son la otra pareja que puede vivir también, así que son un equipo; el equipo más fuerte.

Mientras sigue avanzando me interpongo en su camino para que me mate a mí, Katniss lo vea y escape, para que toda esta tontería acabe de una vez… pero no sólo no se para, sino que me _atraviesa. _

He muerto.

Es algo que tarde o temprano debía pasar, pero aún así me duele profundamente sentirme tan lejos de ella y saber que se está sacrificando por mí. La medicina, el anuncio, el banquete, el somnífero, todo ha llegado demasiado tarde. He muerto mientras dormía y me he convertido en un espíritu que…

Y entonces me doy cuenta de por qué sigo en esta arena. Porque aún debo proteger a Katniss. Recuerdo las palabras de Haymitch "sigue ahí mientras seas útil"; aún soy útil, aún puedo hacer algo.

Katniss sigue en el suelo, acorralada por Clove. Me dirijo a ella corriendo, y me fijo en que mis pasos ahora sí que consiguen que me mueva, el dolor ya no es en vano. Cuando por fin llego hasta ellas, me arrodillo al lado de Katniss y le toco el pelo mientras susurro:

-Tú puedes. Vamos preciosa, tú puedes.

En ese momento, Katniss le da un puñetazo a Clove que hace que esta se ponga de pie de golpe, y después le propina una patada en el estómago. En un segundo, las posiciones se han invertido; ahora Katniss es la dominante, la que acorrala a Clove en el suelo.

-¡Cato!-la oigo chillar desesperada-. ¡Cato, ayúdame!

Me giro y veo que Cato está reaccionando, cogiendo su arsenal de armas y dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

No.

Corro hacia él y, aunque no lo puedo matar porque soy un fantasma, me interpongo en su camino, concentrándome en intentando parecer sólido, en volver a ser una persona.

Funciona.

Cuando choca conmigo, no siento ningún dolor, pero él está en el suelo preguntándose qué narices ha pasado, cuando un grito de su compañera lo congela.

Katniss sigue encima de ella, pero Clove ya no patalea. Mi aliada coge su mochila y corre desesperada con una piedra en la mano derecha llena de sangre.

Acaba de matar a Clove.

La veo desaparecer entre los árboles y la intento seguir, pero de nuevo mis pies vuelven a estar anclados al suelo. Sólo puedo ver la desesperación de Cato al comprobar que su compañera de distrito está muerta.

Después, abro los ojos.

Me levanto de golpe antes de recordar el dolor que eso me produce, pero… no siento nada. Bueno, evidentemente noto una presión en la pierna y algo de dolor, pero ya no está inflamada. Por otro lado, siento como una fuerza que lucha en mi brazo. Me giro para observar que es y compruebo que ahí es donde Katniss me debe haber pichado.

En general, puedo decir que encuentro relativamente _bien. _

Miro angustiado a mí alrededor y ahí está Katniss, en medio de un charco de sangre.

¿Qué coño ha pasado?

La llevo con cuidado hacia el saco y rebusco en el botiquín de primeros auxilios y encuentro vendas y unos pocos analgésicos y antibióticos. Leo los prospectos con atención y decido lavarle con cuidado la herida, colocarle una pomada y vendarle la herida. Aunque Katniss sigue inconsciente, parece que todo está bien, así que decido dejarla descansar un poco. Supongo que ayer por la noche no durmió nada nerviosa para que llegara el alba, y no sé que habrá pasado en la Cornucopia, pero la lucha habrá sido agotadora. En ese momento suena el himno. Hora de saber quien ha muerto en el banquete.

Salgo de la cueva y miro hacia el cielo. Clove ha muerto.

¿Clove?

Recuerdo mi pesadilla, aquella en la que yo era un fantasma e ayudaba a Katniss en el banquete. Hasta ahora lo había tomado como eso, una simple (y horrible) pesadilla, pero nunca pensé que eso podría haber pasado realmente. Además, en mi sueño Katniss mataba a Clove con una piedra, y ella no llevaba ninguna. Aún así, el corte de su frente parecía estar hecho por un cuchillo muy afilado…

En fin, nada de esto lo sabré hasta que despierte, así que mejor dejar de pensar en ello.

Voy hacia nuestra pila de reservas personal cuando me doy cuenta de que no tengo mi chaqueta, sino que la lleva ella. ¿Me la quitó ayer, antes de ir hacia la Cornucopia? ¿Por qué?

Más preguntas sin respuesta.

Ansioso por matar el tiempo, me vuelvo hacia la pila y cojo un trozo de ganso. Dios, había olvidado lo que es tener hambre de verdad. Empiezo a comer sin parar, y cuando me he acabado el tercer trozo de ganso recuerdo que Katniss también necesitará comer.

Joder, siempre lo estropeo todo. En ese momento Katniss empieza a gimotear algo en voz baja y me preocupo. Decido que es momento de despertarla.

-Katniss -murmuro-. Katniss, ¿me oyes?

Abre los ojos y, aunque al principio parece sorprendida o en shock, después noto la alegría en su mirada.

-Peeta.-No soy capaz (ni seré nunca) de describir la absoluta y profunda felicidad que siento al volver a oír como pronuncia mi nombre. Estaba convencido que nunca volvería a escucharlo.

-Hola.-digo sonriendo-. Me alegro de volver a verte los ojos.

Es verdad. Los tiene preciosos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

-No estoy seguro. Me desperté anoche y estabas tumbada a mi lado, en medio de un charco de sangre aterrador. Creo que por fin has dejado de sangrar, aunque será mejor que no te sientes ni nada.

Levanta la mano para tocarse la venda pero noto como se marea. Cojo la botella de agua más cercana y se la acerca para que beba un poco.

-¿Estás mejor? –me pregunta. Es irónico, porque es ella la que está tan mareada que ni siquiera puede mover un brazo, pero contesto feliz igualmente, contento de que se preocupe por mí.

-Mucho mejor. Lo que me inyectaste en el brazo hizo efecto. Esta mañana ya no tenía la pierna hinchada.

Odio estar así de agradecido, pero ahora mismo estoy feliz de que me drogara. Sé que progresivamente esa idea irá desapareciendo conforme asimile lo que hizo, pero ahora mismo sólo doy las gracias. Me ha salvado la vida una vez más. Después, hablamos de todo y de nada mientras sigo cuidando de ella como siempre había soñado. Es una rutina agradable a la que no me costaría acostumbrarme en absoluto, prácticamente podemos decir que he adoptado esta cueva como nuestra casa, y no veo hora para salir de esta arena y estar en nuestra Aldea de Vencedores.

-¿Qué habrá provocado la tormenta? Es decir, ¿quién es el objetivo? –pregunto al cabo de un rato, cuando Katniss parece lo suficiente recuperada como para hablar seriamente durante un rato. Me muero de ganas de saber si mi sueño fue _real. _

-Cato y Thresh-me contesta-La Comadreja estará en su guarida, donde sea, y Clove..., ella me cortó y después...

Los nervios se empiezan a apoderar de mí una vez más. En mi sueño Thresh escapaba sin ningún problema, pero de cualquier modo Cato lo podría haber perseguido más tarde… su descripción de la Comadreja encaja con lo que yo he visto y respecto a Clove… la ha cortado…

-Sé que Clove está muerta, la vi en el cielo por la noche. ¿La mataste tú?-digo sin poder contenerme.

-No, Thresh le aplastó el cráneo con una roca.

Así que todo ha sido un sueño. Un sueño muy parecido a la realidad, es verdad, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. No sé como tomármelo. Por una parte estoy aliviado de que no tenga sueños raros ni nada por el estilo, pero por otro lado me hubiera gustado saber que, en parte, he sido el responsable de darle un empujoncito a Katniss y que la he protegido de Cato… pero ahora eso da igual. Está a mi lado y, aunque ambos estamos algo tocados, estamos vivos.

-Qué suerte que no te cogiese a ti también.

-Lo hizo, pero me dejó marchar -respondo.

Empieza entonces a contarme todo lo que ella ha vivido durante los Juegos. Sus primeros días, como me odió cuando supo que estaba aliado con los profesionales, su alianza con Rue después de lo de las rastrevíspulas, como hizo estallar las provisiones de los profesionales, como mató a Marvel y como se hundió cuando Rue murió. Como le cantó mientras moría y como la cubrió de flores y, después, el pan que le enviaron desde el 11.

De vez en cuando interrumpo su relato con _¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Vaya… Lo siento de verdad…_ Pero el final me deja parado. No entiendo como Thresh ha renunciado a una oportunidad de ganar esta locura simplemente por no deber una deuda.

-¿Te dejó ir porque no quería deberte nada? –pregunto.

-Sí. No espero que lo entiendas. Tú siempre has tenido lo necesario, pero, si vivieras en la Veta, no tendría que explicártelo.

Argh. Ya estamos otra vez con sus comentarios de _"soy de la Veta, tu de la parte comerciante, he pasado por mucho y tú por nada, no me entenderás, no comprendes lo que significa esto y lo otro…"_ Es verdad que no entiendo muchas cosas porque, al menos, nunca he tenido que pedir teselas, pero sí que sé lo que es pasar hambre, sí que sé lo que son los sacrificios y las privaciones, así que creo que me merezco algo más de respeto.

-Y no lo intentes. Está claro que soy demasiado tonto para pillarlo-digo escupiendo las palabras.

-Es como lo del pan. Parece que nunca consigo pagarte lo que te debo.

-¿El pan? ¿Qué? ¿De cuando éramos niños? –pregunto sin acabar de creérmelo. ¿Es que ella cree que me debe algo por darle ese pan?-. Creo que podemos olvidarlo. Es decir, acabas de revivirme.

-Pero no me conocías. No habíamos hablado nunca. Además, el primer regalo siempre es el más difícil de pagar. Ni siquiera estaría aquí para salvarte si tú no me hubieses ayudado entonces. De todos modos, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué? Ya lo sabes –respondo algo miedoso. Todo lo que estaba pensando hace unos días, que ella no se acabe de creer que todo esto es real, parece ser realidad-. Haymitch decía que costaría mucho convencerte.

-¿Haymitch? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-Nada.-digo nervioso. Por algún motivo, no quiero que se entere de que hablé de ella con él-. Entonces, Cato y Thresh, ¿eh? Supongo que sería mucho pedir que se matasen entre ellos.

El cambio de tema la toma por sorpresa, pero lo sigue como quien no quiere la cosa. Después, se lleva la mano a la cabeza y noto que se marea.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto preocupado. Tengo miedo de haberla curado mal, de no haber hecho suficiente…-. ¿Te duele mucho?

-Quiero irme a casa, Peeta –me dice poniendo un pucherito. Definitivamente, esta chica me puede. El corazón se me derrite y solo soy capaz de decir:

-Te irás, te lo prometo.

-Quiero irme ahora-repite como una niña pequeña.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa: duérmete y sueña con casa; antes de que te des cuenta, estarás allí de verdad, ¿vale?

-Vale -susurra-. Despiértame si necesitas que monte guardia.

-Yo estoy bien y descansado, gracias a Haymitch y a ti.-respondo, consciente de que no tengo planes de despertarla en toda la noche-. Además, ¿quién sabe cuánto durará esto?

Cierra los ojos y se envuelve en el mundo de los sueños. Me encanta esta rutina, que ella me cuide, cuidarla yo; protegernos el uno al otro. Pero me da miedo que todo acabe, que mi pierna, que está un poco mejor pero no está curada, decida que no tengo derecho de volver a casa. Que los Vigilantes decidan sepultarnos en la cueva, que Cato nos encuentre incluso con esta lluvia. Que esta calma, esta felicidad acabe de un momento al otro.

Cierro los ojos y me imagino esta misma situación en nuestra casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Sonrío y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla.

Algún día…-pienso mientras le coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Apenas noto que el tiempo pasa hasta que veo como el agua empieza a entrar a chorros en _nuestra_ cueva. Coloco la olla de caldo debajo del río para evitar que muramos ahogados y pongo el plástico en una posición estratégica que evita que Katniss acabe demasiado empapada. Me muero de hambre, pero no me parece correcto empezar a comer sin ella otra vez. Empiezo a observar con pena la comida hasta que abre los ojos.

-¿Deberíamos racionarlo?-le pregunto algo ansioso. Tenemos pocas provisiones y tengo miedo de que se acaben.

-No, mejor nos lo terminamos. De todos modos, el ganso se está poniendo malo, y sólo nos faltaría acabar enfermos por comer carne en mal estado.

Empezamos a comer y después suena el himno. Nos asomamos a la entrada de la cueva y, con dificultades, vemos que hoy no ha muerto nadie. Después nos enzarzamos en una conversa sobre el escondite de Thresh.

-Quizás haya un arbusto del pan en ese campo –dice al final-. Quizá por eso Thresh parece mejor alimentado ahora que cuando empezaron los juegos.

-O eso, o tiene unos patrocinadores muy generosos –respondo, incluso sabiendo que eso es poco probable-. Me pregunto qué tendríamos que hacer para que Haymitch nos enviase un poco de pan.

Argh. Eso me está matando. Si bien parece que la estrategia funcionó durante los primeros días, ahora ya nadie nos envía nada. ¿Se han cansado de los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12? ¿He estado tan moribundo que pensaban que iba a morir? Pero cambiaron las reglas por nosotros, ¿no?. Algo no me cuadra. El cambio de reglas fue por nosotros, eso lo tengo más o menos claro, y Katniss y yo nos hemos besado, hemos demostrado (y de sobras) que nos queremos. ¿Por qué nadie nos envía nada?

Noto que me coge la mano y me la aprieta.

-Bueno, probablemente gastó muchos recursos para ayudarme a dejarte fuera de combate –bromea. A mí no me hace ninguna gracia.

-Sí, en cuanto a eso –respondo entrelazando nuestros dedos. La agarro fuerte, tengo miedo de volver a perderla-. No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.

-¿O qué?

-O..., o... –Busco en mi mente algo que pueda hacer para herirla, pero no se me ocurre nada porque nunca le haría daño-. Espera, dame un minuto.

-¿Hay algún problema?-me pregunta sonriendo. ¿Problema? ¡Pues claro que hay un problema! ¡Que arriesgó su vida por mí, me quiso salvar y, aunque sí que es verdad que gracias a ella estoy vivo, si hubiera muerto no me habría hecho ningún favor!

-El problema es que los dos seguimos vivos, lo que, en tu cabeza, refuerza la idea de que hiciste lo correcto-respondo con sinceridad.

-Sí que hice lo correcto.

Argh.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Katniss! –Grito apretando su mano-. No mueras por mí. No me harías ningún favor, ¿de acuerdo?

Quiero que me entienda, que sepa que si ella muere, a mí no me queda nada por lo que vivir.

-Quizá también lo hice por mí, Peeta. Quizá lo hice por mí, Peeta, ¿se te había ocurrido pensarlo? Quizá no eres el único que..., que se preocupa por... qué pasaría si...

Siento que esto no es real, que no está pasando. He soñado con este momento tantas veces… Sí que es verdad que nos hemos besado y que eso significa mucho, pero oír de su propia boca esas palabras, la confirmación de que realmente siente algo por mí, de que si yo muero ella tampoco tiene nada por lo que luchar, me seca la garganta de golpe. Apenas puedo respirar. Se me ha parado el corazón y las manos casi ni me responden. Al final, como veo que se ha quedado sin palabras, consigo susurrar:

-¿Qué pasaría si qué, Katniss?

La miro directamente a los ojos. Quiero grabar este momento en mi mente para siempre.

-Ésa es la clase de tema que Haymitch me dijo que evitara.

¿QUÉ? ¡No! Conozco a Haymitch lo suficiente como para saber que en este preciso instante se debe estar agarrando los pelos. Todo Panem debe estar enganchado a la pantalla ahora mismo, y creo que ese es el principal motivo por el que Katniss he evitado el tema; no quiere mostrar su corazón, y en parte, no puedo culparla… pero esta es _nuestra_ relación, ¿y qué más da si está mirando todo el mundo? La quiero y me importa una mierda que todos lo sepan, es más, _quiero_ que todos lo sepan.

-Entonces tendré que rellenar los huecos yo solo-murmuro mientras me inclino hacia ella.

Nuestros labios se juntan y siento algo cálido en mi interior que se remueve, que bota de felicidad, algo que es mucho más potente que las mariposas que sentí en nuestro primer beso, cuando estaba medio muerto por la fiebre. Poco a poco nos adaptamos el uno al otro y al final, somos uno. Mis manos recorren su cara y las suyas me acarician la espalda. Este beso es _distinto_, es _especial_, es mejor, _mucho mejor_ que el primero. Siento el impulso de inclinarla sobre su espalda y tumbarme encima de ella, besarle cada rincón de su cuerpo y hacer cosas que hasta ese momento sólo había soñado, pero en ese momento se separa de mí y me doy cuenta de dónde estamos; en los Juegos del Hambre.

Se inclina para volver a besarme pero sé que si nos damos otro beso así no seré capaz de parar. La quiero demasiado y sé que ella tampoco lo querría así. De todos modos, tampoco sé hasta dónde llegaría, si hasta unos besos un poco más apasionados de lo normal o a algo más íntimo, pero no. No es el momento. Le doy un besito en la punta de la nariz como siempre había soñado hacer y como excusa le digo que la herida le ha vuelto a sangrar y que necesita descansar. Ella no pone objeciones, es más, insiste en hacer el primer turno de guardia, lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que sabe que en realidad no le sangra ninguna herida. Acepto que se quede de guardia a cambio de que se meta conmigo en el saco. Quiero volver a sentir aquello que viví cuando durmió a mi lado una de las primeras noches en la cueva. Quiero sentirlo estando plenamente consciente. Nos metemos juntos y podríamos decir que modifico nuestra posición hasta que ella tiene su cabeza reposando en mi brazo y con el otro brazo la rodeo, intentando protegerla. No tardo demasiado en quedarme dormido. Un sueño muy parecido al que tuve aquella vez cuando estaba alucinando vuelve a aparecer en mi mente, sólo que ahora no hay niños que nos interrumpan cuando empezamos a besarnos con pasión. El sueño tiene la duración perfecta; algo me despierta justo cuando Katniss, que me abraza el torso desnudo, me susurra:

-Ha sido genial. Te amo…

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con la misma voz que me hablaba al oído, sólo que me anuncia esta vez que, por favor, empiece la guardia porque ella se muere de sueño.

No es algo que me importe.

-Mañana, cuando todo esté más seco, buscaré un lugar muy alto en los árboles para que los dos podamos dormir en paz –su promesa me hace sonreír. Los dos, durmiendo juntos sin que nada nos moleste. No suena nada mal.

El día transcurre sin demasiadas novedades; fuera no para de diluviar y no podemos salir a buscar comida aunque queramos. Haymitch sigue sin enviarnos nada, lo cual me hace estar preocupado. ¿Qué ha pasado con todos los patrocinadores que le enviaron recursos a Katniss?

-Peeta –me dice de repente-, en la entrevista dijiste que estás enamorado de mí desde que tienes uso de razón. ¿Cuándo empezó esa razón?

-Bueno, a ver...-Llevo esperando este momento mucho, mucho tiempo a contarle esto a ella. Once años para ser exactos. Intento que los nervios no me ganen, tomo aire y empiezo a contar mi historia.

Al cabo de mucho rato, empezamos a llegar al final:

-Y, justo cuando terminó la canción, lo supe: estaba perdido, igual que tu madre. Después, durante los once años siguientes, intenté reunir el valor suficiente para hablar contigo.

-Sin mucho éxito.

-Sin mucho éxito-acepto, sonriendo-. Así que, en cierto modo, el que saliese mi nombre en la cosecha fue un golpe de buena suerte.

Lo que he dicho es una tontería, porque que salga tu nombre de la cosecha nunca es buena suerte, pero teniendo en cuenta que ahora ambos podemos sobrevivir… sí, creo que definitivamente ha sido un golpe de buena suerte. Después la veo sonreír durante un segundo antes de perderse en sus recuerdos.

-Tienes una... memoria asombrosa-dice cuando sale de su trance

-Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti-respondo feliz, por fin contento de poder parar de esconderme-. Eras la única que no se daba cuenta.

-Ahora sí.

-Bueno, aquí no tengo mucha competencia-bromeo.

-No tienes mucha competencia en ninguna parte.

Y entonces, se inclina para besarme. No soy capaz de explicar cómo me siento. Acaba de reconocer que me quiere.

**Me quiere. **

Nuestros labios se rozan cuando oigo un fuerte estruendo fuera de la cueva. Katniss se gira para coger el arco, pero a lo lejos veo la inconfundible luz roja del paracaídas. Salgo corriendo de la cueva y lo agarro rápidamente, para evitar mojarme en exceso.

Una vez vuelvo a la cueva Katniss me saca el paracaídas de inmediato y lo abro. No me lo puedo creer. Dentro del paracaídas hay un festín. Panecillos, queso, manzana, y ese estofado de cordero con arroz que Katniss mencionó en su entrevista.

Maravilloso.

Durante un rato dudamos si comer toda la comida de golpe o no.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa: esperamos una hora y, si no lo echamos, nos servimos más-propongo.

-De acuerdo. Va a ser una hora muy larga.

Y entonces tengo una idea.

-Quizá no tanto -responde él-. ¿Qué estabas diciendo justo antes de que llegase la comida? Algo sobre no tener... competencia..., que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado...-bromeo.

-No recuerdo haber dicho eso último –dice ruborizándose. ¿Hay algún momento del día en el que Katniss no me resulte tremendamente adorable?

Creo que no.

-Ah, es verdad, eso era lo que estaba pensando yo. Ven aquí, me estoy helando.

Nos volvemos a meter dentro del saco con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y mis brazos rodeándola. Sé que esta felicidad no será para siempre, que en algún momento tendremos que salir para hacer frente a Cato o a Thresh, pero de momento la lluvia nos tiene agradablemente atrapados en nuestra pequeña burbuja de paz.

-Entonces, ¿ni siquiera te has fijado en las otras chicas desde que teníamos cinco años?-me pregunta de repente.

-Me fijaba en casi todas-respondo acordándome de Beth y de las demás-, pero tú eras la única que me dejaba huella.

-Seguro que a tus padres les encantaba que te gustase una chica de la Veta.

-No mucho-digo acordándome de mi madre. Nunca lo supo, o eso creo, pero supongo que no le haría gracia saber que estaba enamorado de la hija del primer amor de mi padre, que además era de la Veta-, pero no me importaba nada. De todos modos, si volvemos, ya no serás una chica de la Veta, serás una chica de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

-Entonces... ¡nuestro único vecino será Haymitch!

-Ah, será maravilloso -respondo Peeta, abrazándola con fuerza-: Haymitch, tú y yo. Y muy acogedor: picnics, cumpleaños, largas noches de invierno junto al fuego recordando viejas historias de los Juegos del Hambre...

Sin querer acabo de describir el sueño que tuve cuando estaba alucinando, además de todo aquello que me muero por hacer. Pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

-¡Te lo dije, me odia! –exclama.

-Sólo a veces. Cuando está sobrio, no lo he oído decir ni una cosa negativa sobre ti.

Tiene razón en parte; muchas veces la mira con odio, sobre todo cuando está borracho, pero mientras estábamos preparando las entrevistas y todo eso, sólo decía que era una chica dura de mollera, pero que era comprensible. Creo recordar, también, que un par de veces o así también la defendió.

-¡Si nunca está sobrio!

-Claro, ¿en qué estaría pensando?-pregunto retóricamente. Creo que a Haymitch no le hará mucha ilusión todo esto, pero en fin….

Pasamos el rato que nos sobra burlándonos de Haymitch, cosa que seguro que él estará disfrutando con ganas, nótese la ironía. Al cabo de media hora o así, tenemos tanta hambre que no podemos aguantarnos y comemos un poquito más antes de que suene el himno. Me asomo entre las grietas mientras Katniss me asegura que es una tontería porque no ha sonado ningún cañonazo, pero después del himno aparece la cara de Thresh. Siento un puñetazo en el estómago. Sé que el tenia que morir para que ambos ganáramos, pero gracias a Thresh Katniss está a mi lado ahora mismo.

-Katniss –murmuro con la garganta seca.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que compartamos también un panecillo?

-Katniss –repito. Ella sigue empeñada en ignorarme

-Voy a partir uno, y guardaré el queso para mañana –Cansado, me giro y la miro a los ojos-. ¿Qué?

-Thresh ha muerto.

-No puede ser.

-Habrán disparado el cañón durante los truenos y no lo oímos.

-¿Estás seguro? Es decir, está lloviendo a cántaros, no sé cómo ves algo.

Me aparta de la grieta y se asoma ella. Veo como su cara pasa de la incredulidad al dolor en un segundo. Está estática mirando al cielo hasta que la cara de su ¿aliado? desaparece de él y entonces se deja caer hacia el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto

Por mucho que se encoja de hombros y haga como si nada, sé que la muerte de Thresh le ha dolido, y mucho. Si a mí ya me ha hecho sentir fatal, y ni siquiera hablé con él, no sé cómo se debe sentir ella ahora mismo.

Intento mantenerla alejada del dolor hablándole de Cato. Está claro que ahora que su rival a muerto, su siguiente objetivo seremos nosotros, pero no estamos asustados. Somos dos, y él es uno.

Nos metemos en el saco y, por primera vez en horas, siento como Katniss se relaja mientras la abrazo, y eso sólo me hace sonreír tanto que al final me duelen las mejillas.

De verdad.

Hago guardia durante toda la noche, y al final tengo tanta hambre que no soy capaz de esperar a que Katniss se levante para comer un poco. Cocino algo mínimamente decente con la comida que tenemos y al cabo de unos minutos Katniss se despierta.

-No te enfades-digo antes de que me diga nada-. Es que tenía que comer otra vez. Toma tu mitad.

-Oh, bien. Ummm.

-En la panadería hacemos tarta de queso de cabra y manzana.-respondo con una sonrisa triste al recordar mi casa.

-Seguro que es cara.

-Demasiado para que se la coma mi familia, a no ser que se haya puesto muy rancia. Casi todo lo que comemos está rancio, claro –añado, feliz de que por fin alguien explique la verdad del Distrito 12 a todo Panem. Que todos pasamos hambre, sin excepciones.

Me quedo dormido al momento, y siento que sólo ha pasado un minuto cuando Katniss me sacude el hombro para despertarme. Al principio, como cada mañana, estoy algo confuso, y al final encuentro su cara entre los borrones. La cojo por el cuello y la acerco a mí para besarla como siempre he querido.

Qué bonita forma de despertar. ¿La puedo repetir cada día del resto de mi existencia?

Gracias.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo de caza –afirma.

-Yo no diría que esto sea perder el tiempo –digo. ¿Desde cuándo besarte con la persona que amas es perder el tempo? Al contrario. Es aprovecharlo al máximo… Creo que la muerte de Thresh la ha afectado de verdad-. Entonces, ¿cazamos con el estómago vacío para estar más alerta?

-Nosotros no. Nosotros nos atiborramos para tener más energía.

Me gusta esa idea

-Cuenta conmigo –respondo. Aunque ya me ha dicho que nos vamos a atiborrar, me sorprende la cantidad desmesurada de comida que coloca en mi plato-. ¿Todo esto?

-Lo repondremos hoy –me asegura-. Es como si viese a Effie Trinket escandalizándose por mis modales.

-¡Eh, Effie, mira esto! –exclamo, deseoso de hacer un poco de broma. Tiro el tenedor por encima del hombro y empiezo a limpiar el plato a lametones dejando escapar ruiditos de satisfacción. Después le soplo un beso y grito:

- ¡Te echamos de menos, Effie!

Recuerdo como intentó ¿coquetear? conmigo mientras preparábamos mi entrevista. Ahora parece muy lejano, pero sé que en estos momentos debe estar muriéndose de vergüenza, de ilusión, o de ganas de que todo Panem sepa que los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12 la quieren.

-¡Para! –dice mientras me tapa la boca. El contacto de su mano con mis labios me hace temblar de emoción. Las mariposas vuelven a aparecer; llevaba como 1 hora sin sentirlas y eso es demasiado tiempo. Las echaba de menos-. Cato podría estar ahí fuera.

-¿Qué más me da? –respondo cogiendo su mano mientras la acerco a mí.

**Te tengo a ti para protegerme.**

* * *

….

Ni! *-* **Antes que nada, en este capítulo en especial me gustaría remarcar la importancia que han tenido los reviews a la hora de realizarlo**. Si os soy sincera, mientras escribía el capi decidí cortarlo más o menos a la mitad porque se me hacía muy largo, y de hecho ya lo tenía prácticamente preparado para publicar, pero mientras contestaba los reviews y leía que muchas teníais ganas de leer unas partes determinadas ¡puf! No me podido publicarlo cortado y lo he escrito entero. Así que muchas gracias a todos los reviews del capítulo anterior que me han motivado a hacer este capítulo. Va dedicado a vosotras: _**Coraline Kinomoto, catniphutcherson95, mabeling, LenaPrince yumiiyumyum**_, _**kenigal**_, _**Pulga Mellark**_, _**Vale-Misty Cullen**_, _**Tonks Lunatica**_, _**Lynx**_, _**Camiibell03**_, _**katniss luz**_ y _**Andiwilltrytofixyou (Y un Guest que no sé su nombre D: )**_

**Muchas gracias :)**

Por cierto! La parte en la que Peeta "viaja" hacia la Cornucopia, no quiero en ningún momento decir que Peeta murió y fue fantasma ni nada de eso (por eso hago que sea Thresh el que salga primero y tal) sino que me gusta pensar que, inconscientemente, estaba "conectado" con Katniss y que, de algún modo, le dio fuerzas para seguir, además de parar a Cato. Espero que no os haya importado!

Dios, en el otro capi íbamos por 113 reviews y ahora ya llevo 128 O.O Puf, aún no me lo creo xD Muchísimas gracias a todos! 3 Espero que os haya gustado el capi!

También muchísimas gracias a los alerts, favoritos y lectores anónimos, que os veo con los views 8) Un solo review me hace muy feliz, andaaaaaaa *-* Jajajajaja!

**REVIEW'S TIME!**

_**Coraline Kinomoto**_ ¡Muchas gracias! :D En este capi no hay tanto Peeta hormonado (solo alguna parte y es por la fiebre *-* xDD) Pero con todo el tema de la fiebre, creo que estaba más bien en los "campos de la muerte" que otra cosa! Aquí tenemos el primer beso de verdad y todo eso *-* Estoy reescribiendo tu review porque en el anterior me disculpaba por no incluirlo :3 JAJAJAJA Espero que te haya gustado, estoy un poco nerviosa! Un besito! 3

_**catniphutcherson95**_ ¡Jajajaja! Muchas gracias! : 3 Espero que también te haya gustado este capi, un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**mabeling**_ ¡Hola! :D Si, verdaderamente ya no hay mucho que contar, los capítulos "próximos" serán básicamente los mismos que en el libro, sólo que con algunas ideas de Peeta por en medio, así que son más difíciles de escribir porque tiene que interpretar las palabras de Katniss y todo TT De cualquier modo, he incluido lo de la Cornucopia para dar algunas explicaciones como he dicho arriba y también porque me gusta escribir al Peeta solitario de los primeros días en la arena : 3. Seh, los pensamientos hormonados son muy, muy lights xD pero está en unas circunstancias muy malas, a punto de morir y en toda esta escena de muerte, así que tampoco es plan de ponerle ahí "a tono" XDD Si te soy sincera, me muero por escribir la parte de cuando se entera que todo es mentira… porque además el piensa que está claro que ella siente algo y… aw. Pobrecito :( Espero que te haya gustado toda la parte de los besos . No estoy muy convencida de haberlo retratado suficientemente bien, así que estoy algo nerviosa xD Un besito! 3

_**Guest (1) **_¡Hola! :D Muchas gracias! :D No te preocupes por nada! : 3 Tengo planeado escribir en Llamas y Sinsajo en un futuro, aún no sé cuándo porque tengo mi otro fic entre manos y es muy agotador tener tantos fics en marcha, así que aún puede que falte un tiempo, pero lo haré : 3 Creo que es muy importante mostrar todos los lados de Peeta, no solo el amoroso, quiero decir… es un chico de 16 años! xD Un besito! 3

_**LenaPrince **_¡Jajajaja! Muchas gracias! : 3 . Katniss está en su mundo "asexual" por llamarlo de alguna manera xD Como ella no siente esos impulsos, seguro que cree que nadie más los siente xD Perdón por lo de que Peeta haya besado a otras chicas, pero se me hace raro que no haya besado a nadie en 16 años O.O **Boys will be boys**! xDD! Espero que te haya gustado el capi!, un besito! 3

_**yumiiyumyum**_ Sé que me repito, pero yo ya no sé qué decirte! JAJAJAJA! Si prácticamente lo sabes todo del fic antes de que lo publique! (Bueno, de este capi no, pero qué más da : 3 ) JAJAJAJAJA! Si en el futuro hacen esa categoría en los TCA… MUERO. LITERALMENTE. Sería como: OGBJKNAHDIULY. Sé que te ha gustado el Peeta hormonal e.e Quiere que Katniss lo obseeeeeeerve 8) xDD DIOS, ME ENCANTA TU REVIEW HORMONAL XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (hormonal, hormonas, hormonal… creo que sí, es la palabra random de hoy!XD) A mí me hubiera encantado que la maldita cueva en la peli fuera más larga… SOLO HAY UN MALDITO BESO. UNO! TT Y Gale que se fastidie. Jejejejee! (risa maligna de niña pequeña : 3) Y tranquila, no te pasas del límite : 3 Un besito pedazo de loca! 3

_**kenigal**_ Jajajaja! Muchas gracias! Sí, es que Peeta es un adolescente que tiene sus… _necesidades_. xDD El capítulo en el que se da cuenta de que todo ha sido estrategia será el último y tengo ya planeado como acabará y pretendo que sea como O.O Será muy duro para él TT Y lo que me pides tranquila :) De momento tengo planeado escribir En Llamar y Sinsajo desde su punto de vista, pero dentro de un tiempecito, cuando tenga este fic acabado y L.A más avanzado, porque es mucho estrés ir con tantos fics a la vez xDD Dios, muchísimas gracias por decirme eso, me animas un montón a escribir! : 3 Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Pulga Mellark**_ JAJAJAJAJAJA! Te veo a través de la pantalla del ordenador mientras lees las partes hormonadas e.e XDDD Los novios nunca entienden lo que es el mundo de LJH y de los fics… es como GZDFIJHA *-* Espero que te haya gustado (aún más a ser posible: 3 JAJAJAJA) En este capi no hay sueño de Peeta, pero si alucinación (¿) Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_ Hola! :D Perdona por tardarme tanto, pero he ido algo ajetreada con los otros fics TT Y de nada por lo del cumple, ya ves! : 3 Jajajaja! Argh, muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad *-* No sabes todo lo que significa para mí y como me anima a continuar y a hacer estos capis cada vez un poco mejores, o al menos a intentarlo! Bueno, respecto a lo del Peeta hormonado, creo que es algo natural en esas circunstancias, y es más, seguramente un chico normal estaría aún más "apasionado", pero Peeta está en unas circunstancias algo raras, por decir algo xD Muchas gracias por lo de en llamas y sinsajo *-* No lo tenía planteado, pero ya me lo habéis dicho muchas y creo que sí que me gustará hacerlo *-* Pero aún tardaré un poquito, porque como aún tengo este fic y el de L.A (y colgar el ultimo capi de Estamos Locos xD) Voy un poco estresada, pero en cuanto acabe de organizarme, empiezo : 3 Jajajajajajaa! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Tonks Lunatica**_ Muchas gracias! :D *-* Siento mucho que no te gustara la idea de que Peeta besara a otras chicas, sí que es verdad que se parece mucho a Gale, pero creo que a fin de cuentas es un chico de 16 años que, si ve que la chica que no le gusta no le hace caso, intenta encontrar otras posibilidades (en vano, evidentemente! : 3) Muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review, me ayuda un montón *-* Un beso muy fuerte! 3

_**Lynx**_ ¡Dios! Creo que nunca me había sonrojado tanto con un review! Muchísimas gracias *-* Gracias a ti por tus dos reviews! Jajajajaja! Creo que lo que has dicho de Peeta y las hormonas es BÁSICO, quiero decir, todos hemos pasado, estamos pasando, o pasaremos por esa edad en la que todo es caliente y morboso, así que se me hace raro que Peeta, que está en una CUEVA, UNA CUEVA POR FAVOR! ¿HAY UN LUGAR MÁS MORBOSO?XD no tenga pensamientos impuros e.e xDD Tomo nota de que quieres que los capis sean larguillos *-* Y mil gracias por lo del monologo interior, porque es una técnica que me cuesta mucho dominar y a veces estoy un poco insegura de si lo hago bien o no, así que mil gracias!*-* Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Camiibell03**_ Jajajajaja! Ahora mismo te busco en twitter! Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**katniss luz**_ ¡Jajaja! Vale, entonces tu eres luz : 3 Peeta ama a Katniss, está claro, pero sigue siendo un chico y como todo chico necesita cierto contacto físico e.e xDD Lo del sueño fue una locura que se me ocurrió mientras escribía, pero me gustó como quedó y lo dejé : 3 Gracias por decir que te ha gustado! :D Y argh, de verdad lloraste con esa parte? Dios, no sabes lo que significa para mi *-* Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Andiwilltrytofixyou **_Jajajajaja! Muchísimas gracias guapa! : 3 ¿Quién no ama a Peeta? Es como PERFECTO en todos los sentidos! Incluso un amigo mío lo ama! XDDD Un besito muy fuerte, espero que te haya gustado el capi! 3


	15. Los preparativos para la gran final

**CAPÍTULO 15. LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA LA GRAN FINAL**

-Ya nos estará buscando. Cato no es de los que se sientan a esperar a que aparezca la presa-digo al recordar como persiguió a la chica del 8. Hemos salido de la cueva por primera vez en días, y siento como una especie de vacío en mi interior. Ese período de tranquilidad y calma, protegidos por la lluvia, ha hecho que sienta como si ya no estuviera en los Juegos del Hambre. Volver a la arena y al aire libre me ha hecho recordar la verdad, estoy volviendo a sentir la tensión encima de mis hombros.

_-_Si está herido...

-Da igual. Si puede moverse, estará de camino-recuerdo también como quiso perseguir a Katniss cuando le habían picado las rastrevíspulas. No hay nada que lo pare.

Seguimos andando un poco más y al final llegamos al río, que está desbordado por ambas orillas. Katniss revisa las trampas en busca de algo de comer pero no hay nada. De momento estamos sin provisiones.

-Si queremos comida, será mejor que regresemos a mi anterior territorio de caza.-propone.

-Tú decides, sólo tienes que decirme qué debo hacer.

-Mantente alerta. Quédate en las rocas todo lo posible, no tiene sentido dejar un rastro. Y escucha por los dos.

Avanzamos arroyo arriba y acabamos pasando por el mismo lugar por el que me camuflé; esos días parecen ahora tan lejanos... No tenía a Katniss, y ni siquiera por un segundo me planteaba sobrevivir. Ahora, por el contrario, veo muy, muy clara la opción de volver a casa.

Al cabo de un rato dejamos el río atrás y nos adentramos en el bosque. Hasta este momento no me había parado a pensar en lo bonito que es; evidentemente yo nunca he salido de la alambrada del Distrito 12, y nunca he disfrutado de la protección o libertad que los bosques ofrecen. Por otra parte, mis primeros días en la arena fueron demasiado locos como para pararme a observar su belleza, y tengo que reconocer que no hay ninguna otra palabra que describa mejor al bosque. Simple y llanamente, los bosques son bellos. Sigo andando embobado cuando la súbita mirada acusadora de Katniss me corta el rollo.

-¿Qué? -le pregunto.

-Tienes que hacer menos ruido. Olvídate de Cato; estás espantando a todos los conejos en quince kilómetros a la redonda.-su respuesta me deja pasmado. ¿De verdad estoy haciendo tanto ruido? A mí me parecía que estaba andando normal, como ella. Supongo que la pierna mala que hace que aún cojee un poco no está jugando a mi favor.

-¿De verdad? Lo siento, no lo sabía.

Volvemos a andar e intento ir con más cuidado, pero parece que no es suficiente porque me dice:

-¿Puedes quitarte las botas?

-¿Aquí? _-_pregunto incrédulo. ¿Está de broma? En medio de un bosque lleno de hierba, piedrecitas, animales, excrementos... ¿cómo quiere que me quite aquí las botas?

-Sí _-_me dice en tono cansado-. Yo también me las voy a quitar, así iremos los dos en silencio.

Sé perfectamente que ella no necesita quitarse las botas porque está absolutamente acostumbrada a los bosques, pero, en fin, no le voy a quitar la ilusión. Seguimos andando descalzos, _ugh,_ durante un rato y empiezo a fijarme en mi alrededor. Al cabo de unos minutos, me doy cuenta de que no he visto ni un solo animal en todo el camino; sólo he oído ruidos que se alejan de nosotros. Definitivamente, aunque no me dé cuenta, estoy haciendo mucho ruido.

-Katniss, tenemos que separarnos. Sé que estoy espantando a los animales.

-Sólo porque tienes la pierna mal _-_responde en tono condescendiente.

-Lo sé, pero ¿por qué no sigues tú? Enséñame qué plantas tengo que recoger y así los dos resultaremos útiles.-propongo, deseando ser eficaz de nuevo.

-No si Cato viene y te mata.

¿De verdad piensa que soy tan débil? La sola idea me hace reír. ¿Quién la estuvo defendiendo durante los primeros días? ¿Quién no les dijo a los profesionales lo de la hoguera? ¿Y quién les guió por el mal camino? ¿Quién les convenció para dormir debajo del árbol de las rastrevíspulas? ¿Quién la avisó de que venía un asesino corriendo? ¿Y quién luchó contra Cato? ¿Eh? Si yo no me hubiera interpuesto entre ellos seguramente ahora Katniss no estaría aquí.

-Puedo manejar a Cato _-_respondo riendo-. Ya he luchado antes contra él, ¿no?

-¿Y si trepas a un árbol y haces de vigía mientras cazo?

¿Cuándo entenderá que no sé trepar tan bien como ella? Además joder, ¡quiero ser útil! ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

-¿Y si me enseñas qué puede comerse por aquí y tú te vas a conseguir un poco de carne? _-_respondo, imitando su tono-. Pero no te alejes mucho, por si necesitas ayuda.

Katniss suspira ruidosamente, como si todo esto fuera un gran pesar para ella, y empieza a enseñarme que raíces puedo comer. Después me muestra una melodía de dos notas que no es difícil de reproducir; me dice que es algo así como una canción de seguridad. Hay que entonarla cada poco rato para que el otro sepa que estás bien, y cada vez que la oigas, debes contestarla con el mismo silbido. No me parece difícil. Me deja su mochila naranja fosforito y se va de caza.

Empiezo a recolectar las distintas raíces que he visto antes; voy silbando de vez en cuando, tengo que reconocer que esta melodía me relaja, y más escuchar su silbido de vuelta, muestra de que está a salvo. Al cabo de un rato veo un arbusto de bayas a lo lejos, río abajo. Voy a buscar unas cuantas bayas y vuelvo al cabo de pocos minutos, las dejo encima del cuadrado de plástico para que no se ensucien y vuelvo al río. Durante un segundo he dudado en comérmelas, pero creo que sería de mala educación engullir todas esas bayas sin Katniss, así que mejor volver al río a buscar más para que luego nos podamos dar un banquete.

Esta vez me entretengo más tiempo en el río, cojo todas las bayas que puedo y entonces oigo un grito:

-¡Peeta! _-_chilla su voz llena de pánico y angustia-¡Peeta!

_Cato. _

Salgo corriendo del río y llego a nuestra especie de campamento en un segundo, justo a tiempo de ver como una flecha pasa rozándome y se clava en el árbol que hay a mi izquierda. Me asusto un montón y doy un salto, lanzando por el aire todas las bayas que planeaba comerme.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? _-_me pregunta con rabia-. ¡Se supone que tienes que estar aquí, no corriendo por el bosque!

_-_Encontré unas bayas arroyo abajo _-_respondo, confuso. ¿Qué narices le pasa? ¿Por qué me está chillando?

-Silbé. ¿Por qué no respondiste?

-No lo oí, supongo que el agua hace demasiado ruido.

Poco a poco voy comprendiendo su enfado, y recuerdo como me sentí yo cuando creí que la había perdido en ese banquete. Le coloco las manos en los hombros para intentar relajarla, pero sigue temblando sin parar.

-¡Creía que Cato te había matado! _-_me dice casi chillando.

-No, estoy bien. _-_contesto, abrazándola. Al ver que no me responde, pregunto:

-¿Katniss?

-Si dos personas acuerdan una señal, tienen que quedarse dentro de su alcance -repite, apartando mis brazos. Después de un segundo de ligero cabreo intento entender que realmente se ha preocupado por mí, pero tampoco veo necesario todo este espectáculo. El primer momento es comprensible y, es más, me preocuparía si le hubiera dado igual que me hubiera muerto... Pero ahora ya es demasiado-. Porque si uno de los dos no responde, es que tiene problemas, ¿vale?

_-_¡Vale!-respondo, empezando a molestarme.

-Vale, porque eso es lo que le pasó a Rue... ¡y la vi morir! _-_Se da la vuelta dándome la espalda y bebe un poco de agua antes de fijarse en la pila de comida-. ¡Y has comido sin mí!

¿Yo? ¡Pero si sólo he estado recogiendo raíces y bayas!

_-_¿Qué? No, yo no he sido.

_-_Oh, entonces supongo que las manzanas se han comido el queso.

_-_No sé qué se ha comido el queso _-_replico, contando hasta diez para no dejar libre mi ira-, pero no fui yo. He estado en el río, recogiendo bayas. ¿Quieres unas pocas?

Me muero de hambre y llevo mucho rato esperando para comérmelas. Katniss las inspecciona durante unos segundos y una extraña mirada recorre su cara mientras coge una con la mano y la mira a la luz del sol.

Entonces suena el cañonazo.

Katniss se gira y durante un instante tengo miedo de verla con una espada o un cuchillo ensartados en su estómago, su pecho o su cabeza, pero no hay nada. Está sana y yo también. Arqueo las cejas. ¿Quién ha muerto?

De repente de la nada aparece un aerodeslizador que se lleva a la Comadreja, que estaba escondida a pocos metros de nosotros.

Mierda. Cato está por aquí. La angustia se empieza a apoderar de mí. Miro a mí alrededor... ¿qué podemos usar a nuestro favor...?

Los árboles. Yo no soy muy buen trepador, pero Katniss sí, y podría cubrirme las espaldas mientras escalo con torpeza. Recuerdo lo rápido que es corriendo y decido que no tengo ni un segundo que perder.

Cojo a Katniss del brazo y la empujo contra el árbol.

-Trepa, llegará en un segundo.-digo con rapidez-. Tenemos más posibilidades luchando desde arriba.

-No, Peeta. La has matado tú, no Cato _-_Katniss mantiene su mirada fija en la mía, y su voz me transmite tranquilidad. Aún así, no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo que la he matado yo? ¡Pero si estaba detrás de ella con las bayas en la mano y ningún arma a mi alcance!

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver desde el primer día. ¿Cómo iba a matarla?

Me enseña las bayas que estaban en su mano como si eso lo respondiera todo.

-No te entiendo. Esas bayas las había recolectado para nosotros...

-Sí, y estas bayas la han matado.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Estas bayas te matan en un segundo. La Comadreja se dedicaba a robar la comida de los profesionales cuando tenían la pila de suministros, yo misma la vi cuando fui a volarla, así que supongo que ha estado haciendo lo mismo con nosotros...

¿La he matado yo? ¿Con lo de las bayas? Ya van tres...

-Me pregunto cómo nos encontró _-_comento en voz baja, aún en shock-. Es culpa mía, supongo, si soy tan ruidoso como dices.

-Y es muy lista, Peeta. Bueno, lo era, hasta que tú la superaste.

Su comentario me hace reír.

-No fue a propósito. No me parece justo. Es decir, si ella no se hubiese comido primero las bayas, nosotros dos estaríamos muertos.-Entonces pienso en como Katniss en seguida se puso a inspeccionarlas, y en como rápidamente entendió que Cato no estaba por aquí cerca-. No, claro; tú las reconociste, ¿verdad?

-Las llamamos jaulas de noche -el nombre me hace temblar. Pensar que podríamos haber sido nosotros los muertos por una cosa tan absurda como unas bayas ahora que estamos tan cerca de casa me da escalofríos.

-Hasta el nombre suena peligroso. Lo siento, Katniss, creía que eran las mismas que recogiste tú.

-No te disculpes. Esto significa que estamos un paso más cerca de casa, ¿no?

En eso tiene razón, pero la verdad es que ahora me gustaría estar un rato solo. La he matado, por muy sin querer que haya sido, y aunque es cierto que era algo que debía pasar... en fin.

-Me desharé del resto.

-¡Espera! _-_exclama mientras guarda unas pocas bayas en un saquito que no sabía que tenía-. Si engañaron a la Comadreja, quizá engañen a Cato. Si nos está persiguiendo o algo, podemos hacer como si se nos cayera la bolsa y, si se las come...

-Estaríamos en el Distrito 12.-respondo en tono impasivo. Prácticamente no soy capaz de decir que estoy aliviado, porque la muerte de la Comadreja, esa chica de quien ni siquiera sabía el nombre, me ha dejado pasmado.

-Eso es.

-Ahora sabrá dónde estamos. Si estaba cerca y vio el aerodeslizador, sabrá que la hemos matado y vendrá a por nosotros.-replico. Ahora todas las pistas son demasiado evidentes. Sólo quedamos tres y sabe que Katniss y yo estamos juntos, así que cualquier ruido extraño o cualquier rastro procede de nosotros.

-Vamos a hacer un fuego ahora mismo _-_dice Katniss. Ni si quiera lo propone, es una afirmación, lo que significa que probablemente quiera que la lucha con Cato ocurra hoy mismo, ahora mismo.

-¿Estás lista para enfrentarte a él?

-Estoy lista para comer. Será mejor que cocinemos mientras podamos. Sí, sabe que estamos aquí, pues lo sabe, pero también sabe que somos dos y seguramente supone que hemos cazado a la Comadreja. Eso significa que estás recuperado, y el fuego le dice que no nos escondemos, que lo invitamos a venir. ¿Tú vendrías?

Si soy sincero, no lo había mirado desde ese punto de vista, y la verdad es que es perspectiva, suena como si nosotros fuéramos los jefes de esta maldita arena. Vamos a ganar. Lo sé.

-Quizá no.-respondo, inclinándome sobre los troncos para empezar la hoguera. Katniss no se sale con la suya, y al final me deja probarlo a mí, cosa que me quita un peso de los hombros porque parece que al fin vuelvo a ser útil. Prender cosas en llamas se me da bien, siempre encendía el fuego en la panadería, así que en un segundo preparo la hoguera y empezamos a cocinar nuestra comida.

Hacemos varios turnos para vigilar y recoger más comida, pero como Katniss ha predicho, Cato no aparece. Después de llenarnos el estómago es hora de acampar, y Katniss vuelve a insistir en hacerlo en un árbol.

Juro que a veces la mataría. La pierna aún se me resiente, nunca he salido de la alambrada y, por tanto, nunca he trepado a un árbol. No sé cómo se hace y no llegaría ni a la mitad sin temor a caerme. Además, ¿quién narices duerme encima de un árbol? Yo no puedo, no soy capaz.

-No soy capaz de trepar como tú, Katniss, sobre todo con mi pierna, y no creo que pudiera quedarme dormido a quince metros del suelo.

-No es seguro quedarse en campo abierto, Peeta.

-¿No podemos volver a la cueva? Está cerca del agua y es fácil defenderla.-La cueva. Nuestra preciosa cueva, nuestro hogar en esta arena. Si nunca pudiera salir de esta arena, no me importaría quedarme en esa cueva con Katniss, cocinar los dos, aprender a cazar... sería un futuro feliz.

Suspira y se pierde en sus pensamientos durante un rato. Después se acerca a mí y me besa. Llevaba todo el día sin besarla, no sé exactamente por qué, así que he echado de menos su contacto. Nuestras respiraciones se acomparsan mientras coloco las manos en sus caderas. No puedo evitar sentir que este beso es algo distinto al que nos dimos esa vez en la cueva, aquel que me obligó a parar. No sabría decir exactamente qué hay de diferente, pero algo hay. Al final, decido que seguramente la amenaza constante de Cato sobre nosotros es lo que marca la diferencia y no me preocupo más. Finalmente se separa de mí y me dice:

-Claro, vamos a la cueva.

-Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil _-_respondo. Tenía mucho miedo de que se resistiera, pero bueno, el final parece que ha entendido que yo y los árboles no nos llevamos bien. Es algo superior a mí.

Katniss recoge todo nuestro campamento y echa más leña al fuego para que siga echando humo. Volvemos a la cueva lentamente, y al llegar al río andamos por dentro del agua, cosa que según Katniss, mejora mucho mi incapacidad de andar con sigilo. A pesar de que hemos comido estamos muy débiles, y el camino hacia la cueva resulta muy complicado. Al cabo de un rato llegamos a nuestro hogar en la arena. La cueva está caliente y el olor de la cena que Katniss está preparando me empieza a adormecer poquito a poco. Al final, me obliga a meterme dentro del saco para dormir.

Me despierto al día siguiente muy cabreado cuando me doy cuenta de que prácticamente está amaneciendo.

-He dormido toda la noche. No es justo, Katniss, deberías haberme despertado.

-Dormiré ahora. Despiértame si pasa algo interesante-dice metiéndose en el saco.

Tengo una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, como si esta hubiera sido la última vez que he dormido en la arena. Creo que todo acabará hoy, lo presiento, así que en cualquier momento nos encontraremos con una agradable sorpresa que nos conducirá al lugar donde quieren que suceda la batalla. Me dedico a mirarla durante todo el rato, pensando en qué estaremos haciendo ambos mañana a esta hora.

¿Estaremos vivos? ¿Muertos? ¿Uno de los dos morirá en la pelea con Cato? Si ella muere y yo vivo... no, no puedo ni pensarlo. Si viera que Cato mata a Katniss desearía matarlo en venganza, ¿pero qué haría después? Sería un alma perdida, un simple cuerpo que no quiere despertar de su letargo. Creo que no lo superaría jamás.

Dejo que el tiempo pase mientras le voy acariciando el pelo, las mejillas, el brazo... Cuando prácticamente es media tarde, Katniss abre los ojos.

_-_¿Alguna señal de nuestro amigo? -pregunta.

-No, no se está dejando ver, y eso resulta inquietante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos queda hasta que los Vigilantes nos obliguen a juntarnos?

_-_Bueno, la Comadreja murió hace casi un día, así que la audiencia ha tenido tiempo de sobra para hacer apuestas y aburrirse. Supongo que podría suceder en cualquier momento.-dejo libres los pensamientos que me han atormentado mientras ella dormía y me siento bien al hacerlo. Espero que Katniss tenga alguna respuesta.

_-_Sí, tengo la sensación de que será hoy _-_bueno, al menos pensamos igual-. Me pregunto cómo lo harán._-_Me quedo en silencio. No quiero ni pensar en que nos puede pasar. ¿Más fuego? ¿Inundación? ¿Mutos? , hasta que lo hagan, no tiene sentido desperdiciar un día de caza, aunque deberíamos comer todo lo posible, por si nos metemos en problemas.

Mientras Katniss prepara la comida (o un banquete, según se mire) yo recojo todo lo que hemos dejado en la cueva a lo largo de estos días. Esta vez la abandonamos de verdad, no volveremos aquí. Intento no pensar en cómo será nuestra vida si volvemos al Distrito 12, porque me podría despistar de mi lucha con Cato, pero me permito a mi mismo un segundo para pedir, por favor, que cuando volvamos al Distrito podamos pasar otra noche como las de la cueva, abrazados y protegiéndonos el uno al otro de cualquier cosa mala que nos pueda ocurrir.

Acabamos de comer y me siento realmente asqueroso. No me he lavado desde que Katniss lo hizo en el río, y ahora mismo no sé cuantos días han pasado desde ese momento. Me muero de ganas de llegar al río otra vez para poder lavarme las manos y la cara, y, por qué no, un poco el cuerpo también. No estaría mal reponer nuestras provisiones de agua otra vez y-

Y nada, porque el río ya no es un río. Es un hueco en el paisaje reseco y con grietas. Katniss se acerca para rozarlo y saber en qué condiciones está

_-_Ni siquiera un poco húmedo, tienen que haberlo drenado mientras dormíamos-murmura. No me parece normal que a estas alturas del juego nos dejen sin agua. Eso nos provocaría deshidratación y una lucha más bien pobre, porque apenas tendríamos fuerza para movernos. Además, las luchas finales siempre ocurren en lugares amplios, sin obstáculos para las cámaras.

Un lugar amplio al que nos lleven cuando nos dejan sin agua...

-El lago _-_digo-. Ahí quieren que vayamos.

-Quizá en los estanques tengan algo de agua.-dice en tono desesperado.

-Podemos mirar _-_respondo para darle unos últimos ánimos. Evidentemente, cuando llegamos al estanque más cercano este está vacío.

-Tienes razón, nos llevan al lago _-_admite-. ¿Quieres ir directamente o esperar a que nos quedemos sin agua?

No lo pienso ni un segundo.

-Vámonos ahora que estamos descansados y hemos comido. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Katniss asiente y, una vez más, se vuelve a quedar mirando al infinito. Me coloco detrás de ella y la abrazo rodeándola con mis brazos mientras apoyo mi barbilla en su hombro.

-Dos contra uno. Debería estar chupado _-_digo para darnos ánimos a ambos.

-La próxima vez que comamos, será en el Capitolio.

-Seguro que sí.-respondo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Después nos quedamos quietos, abrazados. Quiero guardar este momento en mi mente para siempre.

Después nos separamos y andamos hacia el lago. Pasamos por el árbol de las rastrevíspulas en el que murieron Glimmer y mi ¿amiga? del 4. Miro hacia el lugar dónde estuve estirando, vigilándola toda la noche. En ese momento estaba seguro de que no iba a sobrevivir más de un día, y mírame ahora. Giro la cabeza en dirección a dónde Cato y yo peleamos. Katniss no sabe lo lejos que Cato es capaz de llegar, pero yo sí; espero que eso nos dé algún tipo de ventaja.

Seguimos avanzando y pasamos por el lugar dónde maté al chico del 4 por error. Casi me había olvidado de él. Era un profesional y fue relativamente fácil de matar, por mucho que Cato diga que era el más débil. La muerte del chico del 4 fue pura suerte, se fue de este mundo casi sin darse cuenta y yo no era consciente de lo que hacía.

No creo que con Cato pase lo mismo, pero son más experiencias que debo tener en cuenta.

Al final llegamos al lago a primerísima hora de la noche. Miramos a nuestro alrededor, pero Cato no aparece. Rodeamos la Cornucopia para asegurarnos de que no hay nadie, y efectivamente, comprobamos que estamos solos. Ya que los Vigilantes nos quieren en el lago, vamos hacia el lago. No nos viene mal rellenar nuestros envases de agua.

_-_No nos viene bien luchar contra él a oscuras _-_comenta Katniss.-. Sólo tenemos unas gafas.

_-_Quizá esté esperando por eso _-_respondo-. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Volver a la cueva?

-O eso o subirnos a un árbol, pero vamos a darle otra media hora o así. Después, nos escondemos.

Cómo no, cada uno con su tema. Yo con mi interés de volver a la cueva y Katniss con sus árboles. Aún así, la verdad es que no quiero esconderme. Ya me he despedido de todo lo que me tenía que despedir, y no quiero repetirlo de nuevo. Quiero acabar con este estúpido juego de una vez por todas.

Descansamos en el lago, sin escondernos. ¿De qué serviría? Nos acabaría encontrando y él se sentiría superior a nosotros. Somos dos, él uno. Vamos a ganar. De repente, oigo la voz de Katniss, la misma voz que me enamoró once años atrás. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin oírla cantar, desde que murió su padre su voz se había apagado, y volver a escuchar su voz de nuevo me hace sentir mil mariposas y prácticamente me arranca una lágrima. No sé describirlo con palabras exactas, pero escuchar su voz me hace sentirme feliz, contento, sin preocupaciones, como si volviera a ser ese inocente niño de 5 años que vio, embelesado, como una niña con dos trenzas y vestido de cuadros rojos se ponía de pie y cantaba la canción del valle.

Los sinsajos cantan y algunos se paran a escuchar.

-Igual que tu padre _-_murmuro.

-Es la canción de Rue _-_dice mientras toca su insignia del Sinsajo. ¿Desde cuándo la lleva ahí? No me había fijado en ese detalle-. Creo que la recuerdan.

La música sigue reproduciéndose durante un rato y crea una especie de burbuja donde la paz está asegurada. Entonces, de repente y sin previo aviso, la música para y se oye un chillido, una advertencia. Hay un peligro cerca de nosotros.

Ambos nos levantamos de golpe y preparamos nuestras armas; Katniss carga su arco y yo saco el cuchillo del cinturón justo a tiempo, porque entonces Cato sale corriendo de los árboles y se dirige directamente a nosotros. Katniss le dispara una flecha que le da directamente en el pecho, pero la flecha rebota.

¿Qué coño...?

-¡Tiene alguna clase de armadura! _-_me grita.

Me giro para preguntarle a Katniss que cree que es, pero Cato es muy rápido y ya está encima de nosotros; ni siquiera se molesta en atacarnos, cosa que me preocupa. Si no viene a por nosotros, está huyendo de algo.

Oigo como Katniss deja escapar un grito ahogado y mira, horrorizada, hacia el bosque. De ahí están saliendo 7 mutos, 7 lobos que tienen comportamientos humanos y que parecen dispuestos a ofrecernos una muerte segura y muy dolorosa.

Casi no tengo tiempo a reaccionar cuando veo que Katniss ya está huyendo hacia la Cornucopia, dejándome a mí atrás.

Abandonándome.

_**...**_

_**Aw chicas! Esto ya se acaba! Sólo quedan dos o tres capítulos como mucho... Bueno, pero aún no es momento de despedidas! De momento falta saber que piensa Peeta durante la pelea con Cato y el momento clave cuando se entere que todo es mentira! D: **_

_**POR CIERTO. HAN ANUNCIADO EL CAST DE MAGS Y JOSH YA ESTÁ RUBIO! Ayer tuve unos momentos fangirl con Yumiiyumyum muy fuertes. ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotras?**_

_**Bueno, 141 reviews! Dios, muchisimas gracias! 3 He pensado en haceros algo, pero no tengo ideas! xD **_

_**Por cierto, repito que tengo Twitter (lo veréis en mi perfil) donde voy colgando actualizaciones de los fics y cosas así, por si os interesa : 3 **_

_**Por otro lado, ya sabéis que cualquier sugerencia, cosas que no os hayan gustado, cosas que sí, dudas etc. un review y me hacéis feliz : 3 Siempre es de agradecer ver que tu trabajo está recompensado : 3**_

_**Un beso muy fuerte a todas! De verdad que os quiero mucho! 3 **_

**REVIEW'S TIME!**

_**LenaPrince **_¡Muchas gracias! :D Jajajajajajaja! La verdad es que poner el título en la historia fue algo que se me ocurrió sobre la marcha, pero me hacía ilusión, es como wiii! : 3 Jajajajajajaja! Ese beso es algo mágico *-* Y Peeta se dará cuenta de que todo es una mentira en el último capi... será un momento muy duro para él. Yo tengo sentimientos encontrados con la madre de Peeta xD Por una parte pienso que es una arpía como has dicho, pero si te paras a pensar supongo que ella nota que su marido sigue enamorado de la madre de Katniss y por eso se comporta así... aunque bueno, eso le daria derecho a comportarse mal con su marido, no con sus hijos :( Espero que te haya gustado el capi Lena, mil gracias por estar ahí! UN besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Lynx **_¡Aw! Muchas gracias! *_* Muchas gracias por lo de los reviews jajajajaja : 3 Espero que la gente se anime a comentar, porque realmente motiva para seguir escribiendo y seguir haciéndolo bien. Piensas "Uh, pero han esperado mucho tiempo... mejor lo hacemos más largo : 3 ) o "me han dado esta idea, asi que la uso" nosé : 3 Peeta es un A-M-O-R. Y lo de la conexión Peeta-Katniss no sé, creo que realmente tienen una conexión especial (cejas) e.e JAJJAJAJ! Bueno, como no se puede saltar la pantalla (aunque estoy segura que algún día los científicos lo lograrán, aunque ya no estemos aquí para verlo!) imaginémonos que recibo el beso (?) JAJAJAJAJA aix, que cuqui *-* He pensado mucho en hacer LJDH desde el POV de Haymitch, y créeme que creo que lo haré pronto 8) Y los Dramiones JAJAJAJAJ yo soy ROMIONE a saco, pero bueno, siempre se puede intentar (?) Creo que acabaré la historia un poquito más tarde que lo hace el libro, con Peeta en su cama, pero tampoco me hagas mucho caso, es solo una idea xD Me ha encantado tu comentario de bodas-bautizos-comuniones xDD Por cierto, a que te refieres cn S.C? SOlo se me ha pasado por la cabeza Seneca Crane (?) XDDD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**yumiiyumyum **_OTRA VEZ UN REVIEW MORBOSO ANGIE? EN QUE PIENSAS? e.e e.e e.e JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! He incluido en la Nota de Autor nuestro momento fangirl de ayer porque fue buenisimo xDD (digo momento por no decir TRES HORAS. XD) ME gusta que te haya gustado (como mola esta frase xD) lo del "Peeta-Fantasma xDD" : 3 Está claro que Gale no ama a Katniss tanto como Peeta, que es un amor! ¿QUIÉN NO AMA A PEETA? (no me respondas a esa pregunta D: ) A mí me gustan las hormonas e.e (JAJAJAJAJ. Desvarío.) Explotaré la parte ligona sexy y adorable de Peeta en Los Ángeles e.e creo que habrá partes hormonales, lo tengo decidido. QUE VERGUEEEENZA! JAJAJAJA! Hablamos luego loca! Un besito! 3

_**Camiibell03 **_Jajajajaja! Me alegro que te haya gustado! Peeta está siempre ahi para Katniss, ya has visto lo que piensa! QUe si Katniss muere en la pelea él se suicida :( Pobrecito... TT EN fin, espero que te haya gustado el capi : 3 Un besito muy fuerte, nos vemos en el próximo!

_**katniss luz**_¡Me alegra que te gustara el sueño de Peeta! Es una conexión rara, pero me gustó escribirla! Jajajajaja! :) Escribiré en llamas y sinsajo próximamente : 3 Un besito muy fuerte! Nos vemos en el próximo capi!

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_DIos, muchísimas gracias *-* Jajajajaja! Me alegro que te haya gustado que no cortara el capi : 3 Gracias a reviews como el tuyo no lo hice! : 3 El sueño de Peeta es raro pero están como conectados *_* Me alegro que te gustara : 3 Jajajajajaja! Bueno, ahora actualizo más seguido como ves porque ya acabé una de mis historias :( Se me ha muerto un hijo :( JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! En Llamas y Sinsajo próximamente en Fanfiction e.e (Leelo con voz así como de trailer xDD JAJAJAJA) Aún me tardaré un poquito en empezarlos, pero tarde o temprano lo haré : 3 Un besito muy fuerte Vale! 3

_**mabeling **_¡Siempre que veo un nuevo review tuyo me animo, porque son larguísimos! : 3 Muchas gracias por lo de que te ha gustado la parte en que están conectados, me daba mucho miedo que no os gustara! : 3 Jajajajaja! Los reviews me animan un montón, no lo puedo ni explicar *-* Dios, ¿de verdad te pierdes? Aw, me encantas! *-* 3 Me gusta como piensas con lo del beso, yo pienso igual *-* La excusa de la sangre me parece muy pobre, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que luego Katniss hace otras actividades sin problemas e.e Sí, cuando Peeta se da cuenta de que todo ha sido una gran mentira estará destrozado TT Eso será el último capi TT Y para nada me aburres! Tus reviews son geniales! Me encantan! Un besito muy fuerte, espero que te haya gustado el capi! 3

_**KoyukiBetts **_¿De verdad te dieron escalofríos?! Aw *-* Dios, comentarios así te aseguro que me animan el dia! Jajajajaja! Te lo juro, también me anima que me digas que lo has echado de menos, pero bueno, así ahora tienes más que leer! Jajajaja! Yo por ahora sigo de vacaciones y hasta septiembre no vuelvo, así que de momento seguiré actualizando seguido : 3 La parte del río que dices, dios xDD Yo mientras lo escribía pensaba lo mismo, que Katniss se diera la vuelta xDDD PERO NO TT ¿Te imaginas una escena sexual en medio de los juegos del hambre? OMG XDDD LO del sueño y la conexión es algo raro, no sé describirlo exactamente, simplemente que estos dos estan unidos... aw... *_* En fin! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capi, un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Pulga Mellark**_jAJAJAJAJ! Me alegro que te haya encantado el capi *_* Para que el fic termine quedan dos, como mucho tres capítulos TT Pero bueno, siempre tendremos En Llamas y Sinsajo próximamente! : 3 Me alegra que te gusten mis fics *_* Eres encantadora! :D Espero que te haya gustado como Katniss regaña a Peeta jajajajajaja! Un besito muy fuerte! 3

_**Suiza-love**_ ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review y por agregarme a favoritos! *_* He visto que has dejado el review en el capi 9, ¿has visto los otros capis? Ö Un besito muy fuerte! Muchas gracias! 3

_**Tonks Lunatica**_¡Muchas gracias Tonks! :) Espero que también te haya gustado este capi! Un besito muy fuertee!

_**annathgfan**_¡Muchas gracias! Jajajajaja! Espero que te haya gustado este capi : 3 Continuaré con Catching Fire y Mockingjay, pero en un tiempecito, porque ahora estoy algo liada con mis otros fics TT Pero lo haré! :D Muchas gracias por todo! 3


	16. La última pelea

**CAPÍTULO 16. LA ÚLTIMA PELEA**

Veo su trenza castaña botar contra su espalda mientras corre hacia la Cornucopia detrás de Cato. Si bien en un principio su partida me duele, una vez empiezo a correr para intentar alcanzarla me doy cuenta de que ha hecho lo mejor; apenas puedo correr porque la pierna está muy débil, y noto como poco a poco la herida se me vuelve a abrir. El dolor es, literalmente, indescriptible. Giro la cabeza y compruebo con horror que los mutos me alcanzaran en pocos segundos.

Entonces, una flecha mata al muto que estaba más cerca de mí. Miro hacia adelante y compruebo que Katniss está justo debajo de la Cornucopia.

-¡No!-grito-. ¡Vete, Katniss, vete!

Solo conseguirá que la maten si sigue ahí en el suelo disparando flechas, porque los mutos parecen no acabar nunca. Por suerte, Katniss me hace caso y empieza a trepar. Ver que se puede salvar me distrae momentáneamente, cosa que causa que un muto me arranque un trozo de pantalón. Suelto un grito y le clavo el cuchillo al muto, cosa que por suerte provoca que se aleje de mi. Katniss se gira en mi dirección.

-¡Trepa!-me grita al ver que estoy en el cuerno de la Cornucopia. Empiezo a hacer lo que me pide, cosa que parece fácil para ella, pero que a mí me cuesta horrores. Si en circunstancias normales escalar por este cuerno dorado seria rematadamente difícil, con una pierna medio muerta y un cuchillo en la mano es prácticamente imposible. Katniss sigue disparando flechas mientras trepo con dificultad hasta que al final consigo llegar a sus pies y me ayuda a subir.

Recuerdo entonces que Cato también está arriba, o eso me ha parecido ver. Me giro y lo veo echado sobre la base de la Cornucopia, tosiendo y a punto de vomitar.

-Pu-¿pueden trepar?-pregunta entre arcadas.

-¿Qué?-grita Katniss.

_-_Ha preguntado si pueden trepar-le explico. Ambos nos giramos para mirar hacia el pie de la Cornucopia, y vemos como los mutos se juntan para... ¿hablar? Al menos parece que eso es lo que están haciendo. Una vez han acabado, uno de ellos, el más rubio, toma carrerilla y salta hasta llegar a tres metros de nosotros, pero poco a poco va resbalando. Cuando ya me estaba despidiendo del lobo-muto rubio, oigo un grito ahogado de Katniss y segundos más tarde veo la flecha clavándose en el cuello del lobo.

-¿Katniss? _-_pregunto agarrándola del brazo.

-¡Es ella!-grita histérica.

-¿Quién?

Katniss desplaza su mirada por los distintos mutos que se encuentran a nuestros pies, y sus ojos poco a poco se van abriendo con terror. Durante un segundo tengo un miedo que caiga de la Cornucopia cuando se tambalea de puro miedo. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué pasa, Katniss? -pregunto preocupado mientras le sacudo los hombros.

-Son ellos, todos ellos. Los otros. Rue, la Comadreja y... todos los demás tributos.

Miro hacia abajo y me fijo en los lobos una vez más. El corazón se me para. Ahí está un lobo con pelaje pelirrojo, la Comadreja a la cual maté ayer. A su derecha hay un lobo de tamaño medio y pelo rubio que me suena. La chica del 8 de la primera noche. Unos metros por detrás hay dos lobos muy juntos, uno rubio y el otro moreno, ambos con un collar que tiene grabado un cuatro colgado del cuello. El profesional que maté sin querer nada más salir del baño de sangre y su compañera de distrito, mi _confidente_. A su lado, hay un lobo de pelaje marrón y mirada fiera, Marvel. Ahí están todos, todos y cada uno de los tributos que han muerto. Si solo fueran mutos diseñados para _parecerse_ a nuestros compañeros, podría pasar de ellos... pero esos ojos... esos ojos son humanos, está claro. ¿Se los han arrancado? ¿Les han quitado los ojos para ponérselos a los mutos?

-¿Qué les han hecho? _-_pregunto horrorizado-. ¿Crees..., crees que son sus ojos de verdad?

Antes que Katniss pueda contestar los lobos reprenden su ataque. Se dividen en dos grupos y nos asaltan por izquierda y derecha. Antes que pueda darme cuenta, un lobo intenta morder a Katniss en la mano, pero con la fuerza que tiene el muto eso se traduciría como amputación de mano o muerte por desangrado en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, significaría que los mutos la atrapen dándole una muerte dolorosa y larga, muy larga. Finalmente, el muto la agarra de la manga y no la suelta, intentando arrastrarla hacia abajo. Grito con rabia y me lanzo sobre ella, intentando protegerla con mi cuerpo. Ruedo sobre mí mismo y casi me caigo, pero Katniss me sujeta con el brazo que tiene libre. Me atrevo a levantar la vista para ver en qué estado estamos, y compruebo con horror que el muto aún tiene a Katniss agarrada por el brazo.

-¡Mátalo, Peeta, mátalo! _-_grita Katniss. No hace falta que me lo diga dos veces. Me levanto corriendo y atravieso al muto con mi cuchillo. Lo miro a los ojos sin querer y compruebo que son los de Marvel, los mismos ojos que me amenazaron aquella primera noche en la arena. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces? Recuerdo sus palabras.

_"-Haz lo que te dé la gana, no tienes ni una opción de ganar estos juegos. Más te vale no dormir por las noches."_

Y míranos ahora. Él es un lobo mutante y yo el finalista de Los Juegos del Hambre.

En medio de los constantes ataques de las otras bestias, Katniss y yo volvemos al centro de la Cornucopia para enfrentarnos a Cato. Un muto me alcanza la pantorrilla y me hace un agujero con sus afiladas uñas. Cuando ella dispara una flecha para derribarlo, siento como una fuerza me agarra y me aparta de su lado. Estoy seguro que la manada me cogido, pero al levantar los brazos puedo tocar unas extremidades humanas.

_Cato me atrapado con una llave que seguro aprendió en su distrito y que apenas me permite respirar. _

Como me está ahogando, intento arañarle los brazos para que me suelte, pero a la vez intento tapar el boquete de mi pierna; si no lo curo pronto, me desangraré.

Katniss carga su penúltima flecha y apunta a la cabeza de Cato, el único punto débil de su armadura. Cato ni se inmuta, es más, se ríe.

_-_Dispárame y él se cae conmigo _-_dice.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que sí, aunque ambos podemos ganar, sólo ganará ella. Si Katniss dispara a Cato en la cabeza, yo caeré con él y moriré. Si me deja caer o si me suelta, le disparará a la cabeza. Siento que me empiezo a ahogar cada vez más y más, y en ese momento la adrenalina actúa y tengo una idea. La mano de Cato con la que me sujeta es la mejor opción para salir de esta. Si Katniss acierta, tal vez me suelte y consiga zafarme de su abrazo de la muerte.

Levanto la mano usando mi último aliento y dibujo una equis sobre la mano de Cato. No sé cuál será la reacción de mi opresor, pero Katniss tiene una mirada triunfal, como si finalmente supiera que vamos a ganar. Dispara la flecha y esta le atraviesa la mano. Cato me suelta y me lanzo sobre él lleno de rabia, cosa que provoca que casi me caiga. Si no fuera por el brazo de Katniss, que me mantiene encima de la Cornucopia, ahora seria comida para mutos... como Cato, que se ha resbalado con la sangre y ha caído, convirtiéndose en la cena de los lobos.

Se oye el golpe sordo del cuerpo de Cato caer en la llanura, los gritos de él y, después, los gruñidos de las criaturas. Me giro para mirar a Katniss y la abrazo, la abrazo como si la vida me fuera en ello porque la verdad es que es así. Cierro los ojos mientras siento su cuerpo contra el mío y sonrío. Espero hasta que se oiga el último cañonazo de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, pero no se oye nada; en su lugar, se escuchan gemidos de dolor y de sudor, los últimos esfuerzos de Cato por seguir con vida. De vez en cuando también se oye el último grito de un muto, muerto bajo alguna arma de Cato, pero los sonidos provenientes de la boca de este último son mayoritarios.

Será una noche larga.

Cato no para de moverse alrededor de la Cornucopia, sospecho que para intentar volver a unirse a nosotros, pero está solo y débil, con una mano inválida, y lleva en sus hombros el peso de toda una noche de lucha, sin contar la pelea con Thresh, que seguro que lo habrá debilitado también.

Al final, Cato cae al suelo destrozado, y los mutos lo arrastras al interior de la Cornucopia. Miro a Katniss con los ojos abiertos, intentando memorizar este momento para siempre; el momento en el que ambos salimos de esta arena de mierda con vida... pero el momento tiene que esperar, porque no suena ningún cañonazo, y su cara no aparece en el cielo después del himno.

Intento no pensar en el dolor de mi pierna; la herida que los mutos me han ocasionado es muy dolorosa, y además no para de sangrar. ¿Por qué no rematan a Cato ya? Si el aerodeslizador no llega deprisa, moriré desangrado. ¿Es eso lo que quieren? ¿Por eso están retrasando su muerte?

De repente Katniss se quita la chaqueta y la camisa, y aunque se vuelve a colocar el abrigo momentos después, ese corto contacto con el frío de la arena provoca que le castañeen los dientes.

-Túmbate, Peeta-me ordena. Estoy demasiado débil como para cuestionar sus órdenes, así que lo hago sin dudar.

Katniss me coloca una especie de torniquete en la pierna para intentar parar la hemorragia. Se nota a la legua que es la primera vez que hace esto, pero al menos consigue que la pierna ya no sangre tanto. Después se coloca a mi lado y me pide:

-No te duermas.

Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que esa es la típica frase que les dicen a los moribundos. _"No te duermas", _porque si te duermes, te mueres. Intentando hacerle caso, me fijo en ella pensando en cómo su recuerdo me mantuvo con vida en ese río. Si simplemente pensar en ella me dio vida, tenerla aquí a mi lado debería salvarme por completo... ¿no?

Sus dientes aún castañean, así que le pregunto.

_-¿_Tienes frío?

Antes que pueda contestar me bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta para que se meta conmigo, como cuando estábamos en ese saco en la cueva... la cueva. Pensar en la cueva me hace feliz...

No. Tengo que concentrarme en el ahora, en el presente, porque si no se me cerrarán los ojos y me _dormiré. _

La temperatura sigue bajando durante toda la noche mientras seguimos sin oír el cañonazo de la muerte de Cato.

-Puede que Cato acabe ganando...-susurra Katniss. ¿Está loca? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado no entiendo porque dice eso. Estamos a un pasito de ganar, a solo un pasito. Solo falta que los Vigilantes decidan rematar a Cato, cuando decidan que la audiencia ya ha tenido bastante.

-No digas eso-respondo, poniéndole la capucha de la chaqueta. No para de temblar de frío y me da miedo que se muera de una hipotermia o algo así.

La noche va avanzando y los parpados cada vez me pesan más y más y, aunque suene descabellado, lo único que me mantiene despierto son los gritos y gemidos de Cato, recordándome que aún está vivo y haciéndome pensar que ese podría haber sido yo.

-¿Por qué no lo matan y ya está?-me pregunta Katniss.

-Ya sabes por qué-respondo acercándola más a mí, como temiendo que en cualquier momento podrían apartarla de mi lado.

La noche parece no terminar nunca; a veces me adormilo y Katniss chilla mi nombre, desesperada. Otras veces susurro tonterías como que la luna se está moviendo y que, por fin, está saliendo el sol.

A lo lejos, oigo los gemidos suplicantes de Cato, y la sola idea de que lleve toda la noche sufriendo esta tortura me hace tener escalofríos; solo quiero que muera de una vez, no porque así ganemos nosotros ni porque quiera vengarme por lo que me hizo... simplemente quiero que deje de sufrir de una vez. Eso no es sano para nadie.

-Creo que está más cerca-murmuro, en un intento de acabar con su sufrimiento-. Katniss, ¿puedes dispararle?

Duda durante un segundo antes de decir:

_-_Mi última flecha está en tu torniquete.

Miro el torniquete de mi pierna y compruebo que, tal y como dice ella, su última flecha sostiene la venda que me mantiene con vida.

-Pues aprovéchala bien _-_respondo desesperado para que el dolor de Cato termine. Me bajo la cremallera de la chaqueta y la flecha asoma. Katniss la retira sin dudar y después vuelve a atar el torniquete con cuidado y fuerza a la vez. Una vez asegurada mi pierna, se asoma por el borde del cuerno y cuando la veo inclinada sobre el abismo, tan cerca de los mutos y tan cerca de una caída con muerte segura, no puedo evitar arrastrame superando todo el dolor que me infringe la pierna mutilada y agarrándola por los hombros, impidiendo que caiga.

Veo como sus ojos se fijan en un objetivo que yo no puedo ver, oigo un murmullo y segundos después, Katniss le tira la flecha. La ayudo a subir rápidamente porque no quiero que esté asomada más tiempo de lo necesario.

-¿Le has dado? _-_susurro un segundo antes que suene el último cañonazo, afirmándome que ya no queda nada de nuestro antiguo enemigo-. Entonces, hemos ganado, Katniss- digo en tono neutro. Ahora mismo no soy consciente de que he ganado, ni de todo lo que implica; ahora mismo, por desgracia, solo recuerdo todas las muertes, las mutilaciones, el horror que he visto en estos días en la arena. En mi mente, esta última noche de la arena no se olvidará fácilmente.

-Bien por nosotros _-_dice ella amargamente.

Justo después de que pronuncie esas palabras se abre un agujero y todos los mutos se meten en él, signo evidente de que los juegos ya han acabado. Cuando el último muto desaparece, cierro los ojos deseando escuchar las famosas trompetas que anuncian que eres el ganador de los Juegos del Hambre. No creía que las escucharía, porque eso significaba tener que separarme de Katniss... pero ahora, ahora ambos podemos volver a casa. Pasa un minuto, dos, luego tres, y cuando el cuarto llega me empiezo a poner nervioso; ¿por qué no suenan las trompetas?

-¡Eh! _-_grito desesperado-. ¿Qué está pasando? _-_Ninguna voz humana me responde. -. Quizá sea por el cadáver, quizá tengamos que apartarnos-digo desesperado.

-Vale, ¿crees que puedes llegar hasta el lago? _-_pregunta Katniss.

-Creo que será mejor que lo intente-digo, deseando ver ese maldito aerodeslizador que nos lleve de vuelta a casa. La adrenalina me permite moverme, aunque calculo que si no veo una mancha negra en el cielo pronto las extremidades se me podrán tan rígidas que apenas podre mover los dedos de las manos. Katniss me ayuda a levantarme una vez ambos estamos en el suelo y conseguimos llegar al lago con muchas dificultades. Después de oír un sinsajo me giro justo a tiempo para ver como el cuerpo desfigurado de Cato desaparece bajo la pinza gigante del aerodeslizador. Recuerdo en un segundo todo sobre él; su cosecha, sus entrenamientos, su entrevista, mi alianza, los días juntos, nuestra batalla, el río, su recuerdo aterrador en mis pesadillas, la pelea final. Y ahora no es nada, solo un cuerpo en una pinza, un cuerpo sin futuro... Espero que un segundo más tarde aparezca otro aerodeslizador, pero sigue sin pasar nada. ¿Se han olvidado de nosotros? ¿No hemos tenido la suficiente popularidad y el Capitolio ha decidido dejarnos para siempre aquí encerrados?

-¿A qué están esperando? _-_pregunto en voz baja.

-No lo sé.

Dirijo mi mirada a la pierna ante el dolor cada vez mayor que desprende esa zona. Horrorizado, compruebo que la herida se me ha reabierto. Katniss, que también lo ha visto, se levanta para buscar algo que me ayude y, de paso, recoge una flecha, supongo que de recuerdo. Cuando se ha alejado varios metros, suena una voz.

_-Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas se ha revocado. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que sólo puede permitirse un ganador. Buena suerte y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte_.

Que dijera en un primer momento que somos finalistas, ya hizo que se me revolviera el estómago... pero las últimas frases simplemente han conseguido que una cortina de desesperación caiga sobre mis hombros y que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas. El momento que más he temido, el momento que no quería que pasara, lo que pretendía evitar a toda costa... ha pasado. El Capitolio ha jugado con nosotros, ha decidido que más que una pieza de sus juegos, seamos las estrellas de sus juegos. Los Juegos del Hambre nunca han tenido un final tan dramático con los trágicos amantes del distrito 12. ¿Cómo he podido tragarme que por una vez deseaban ser compasivos?

-Si te paras a pensarlo, no es tan sorprendente _-_murmuro.

Lo observo ponerse en pie a duras penas. Se mueve hacia mí, como a cámara lenta, sacándose el cuchillo del cinturón...

Antes de ser consciente de lo que hago, tengo el arco cargado y apuntándole al corazón. Arquea las cejas y veo que su mano ya estaba camino de tirar el cuchillo al lago. Suelto las armas y doy un paso atrás, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

Me levanto con dificultad y cojo mi cuchillo para tirarlo al lago. Cuando levanto la vista, veo que ya tiene el arco cargado apuntándome al corazón. Durante un segundo me da _terror_ pensar que realmente puede matarme a sangre fría, pero después me pongo en sus zapatos y la entiendo. Ella pensaba que iba a lanzarle el cuchillo. Cuando Katniss entiende lo que iba a hacer, que era quedarme desarmado, se retira y tira el arco al suelo, con la cara roja. Por otra parte, habría sido mejor si me hubiera disparado entonces, porque ambos sabemos que yo no soy capaz de matarla.

-No, hazlo.-digo, volviendo a poner las armas en sus manos.

-No puedo. No lo voy a hacer.

Su cabezonería me desespera, porque no es capaz de entender que si no me mata ahora los Vigilantes tendrán planeado un final apoteósico para los mejores juegos de su historia.

-Hazlo, antes de que envíen otra vez a esos animales o a otra cosa. No quiero morir como Cato.

_-_Pues dispárame _-_me grita furiosa, devolviéndome las armas en un empujón-. ¡Dispárame, vete a casa y vive con ello!

-Sabes que no puedo _-_digo tirando el arco al suelo. No puedo matarla y volver a casa, me volvería loco. Viviría como un alma en pena, sin hablar, sin comer. Acabaría muerto de todas formas. ¿No entiende que si ella muere yo muero también? Su cara enfurruñada me confirma que no piensa matarme. Antes de permitir que el Capitolio envíe otros mutantes, tomo una decisión. Tengo que suicidarme-. Vale, de todos modos yo seré el primero en morir.

Me arranco la venda de la pierna de la pierna permitiendo que la sangre salga sin ninguna barrera y que, además, las bacterias se mezclen con la herida.

_-_¡No, no puedes suicidarte!-grita ella desesperada poniéndose de rodillas a mi lado e intentando volver a ponerme la venda en la pierna.

-Katniss, es lo que quiero.-digo, intentando convencerla para que me deje morir en paz. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué mejor lugar para morir que en este prado, entre los bosques y el lago, y con la mujer que quiero a mi lado?

-No vas a dejarme sola _-_repite.

-Escucha _-_digo, cogiendola por los hombros para levantarla del suelo-. Los dos sabemos que necesitan a su vencedor. Sólo puede ser uno de nosotros. Por favor, acéptalo, hazlo por mí, ¿vale? No puedo vivir sin ti Katniss... Lo único que me motiva cada mañana para levantarme eres tú, tú, y solo tú desde hace 11 años... Cuando me despertaba cada mañana en mi cama pensaba en lo mucho que quería verte en el colegio, y en todo lo que quería hablar contigo. Cada noche pensaba que al día siguiente seria el día, el día en que hablaría contigo... y cuando por fin me llené de fuerzas y estaba a pocos metros de decirte hola Gale apareció y tu le sonreíste con una sonrisa que hacía años que no veía... y perdí la esperanza, aunque te seguía mirando cada día en clase, y te vigilaba al volver a casa y al pasar por delante de la panadería. ¿Recuerdas esos pasteles que Prim miraba? Los hacía por ti, porque sabía que os gustaba pararos a mirarlos. Suponía un gran gasto para nosotros y muchas veces se ponían malos... Si tú no estás, ¿qué me queda, Katniss? Te quiero muchísimo...

Cuando acabo de pronunciar estas palabras, coge su saquito del cinturón y lo desengancha. El saquito de las jaulas de noche. Quiere suicidarse.

No.

La agarro por las muñecas para impedir que haga cualquier tontería.

_-_No, no te dejaré.

-Confía en mí -susurra. Durante mucho rato la miro directamente a los ojos, y su mirada me transmite muchas cosas. Al final, con el corazón en un puño, comprendo que lo que quiere es que nos suicidemos los dos para que nadie se separe de nadie. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, acepto las bayas que coloca en mi mano.- ¿A la de tres?

-A la de tres _-_confirmo, antes de inclinarme para besarla por última vez. Una lágrima se escapa entre mis ojos cerrados mientras la beso, despidiéndome de ella una vez más, solo que esta vez sé que es de verdad. Nos separamos y miro su cara una última vez antes de girarme y chocar mi espalda contra la suya, siempre cogidos por la mano que tenemos libre-. Enséñalas, quiero que todos lo vean.

Lo que me impulsa a decir eso es la rabia, las ganas de que la gente del Capitolio sepa lo que ha conseguido; separar a dos personas que se quieren, a dos niños inocentes... aunque ahora ya no lo sean tanto.

Abrimos las manos para que las bayas se vean y entonces noto un apretón de Katniss en la mano, indicándome que ha llegado el momento.

_-_Uno. _-_dice ella.

-Dos._-_murmuro.

-¡Tres!-grita.

Inhalo por última vez su olor y acaricio su mano antes de llevarme las ballas a la boca.

De repente, la voz de Claudius Templesmith vuelve a coronar la arena.

_-¡Parad! ¡Parad! Damas y caballeros, me llena de orgullo presentarles a los vencedores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre: ¡Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark! ¡Les presento a... los tributos del Distrito 12!_

* * *

…_.._

_**Aw chicas! Pensaba que la historia aún duraría tres o cuatro capítulos más, pero este es el penúltimo… **__**el último capi será el próximo**__** :( Pero bueno, el próximo capi será hora de las despedidas!**_

_**Por ahora, espero que os haya gustado el capi y, que os haya gustado esa "escena inventada" que he puesto cuando Peeta se sincera con Katniss. En el libro, ella dice que Peeta se queda hablando "de lo mucho que me quiere y como seria su vida sin mí", así que me he basado en eso para escribir esa parte. Espero que os haya gustado chicas, un beso muy fuerte!**_

_**No puedo contestar los reviews sin antes decir que muchas gracias a todos los reviews que me llegan que me sacan una sonrisa y un grito cada vez que los veo y a los alerts y favoritos. Por otra parte, agradecer también a la gente que mira pero no dice nada, aunque me gustaría que me dijeseis algo : 3 Un beso muy fuerte a todas!**_

**REVIEW'S TIME!**

_**LenaPrince**_Hola Lena! Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí capitulo tras capitulo :) No me canso de repetirlo, Peeta es un amor! Si bien en un principio dice que Katniss lo abandona, después la perdona enseguida… aw! Y tranquila, PARA NADA tus chistes son malos! (Peores son los míos!XD) Y la historia se acaba… muchas gracias por estar ahí siempre con tus reviews, me alegro que te guste dejarlos! Créeme, a mi me encanta leeros! En fin, ahora tengo otra historia como ya sabes, y próximamente empezaré En Llamas y Sinsajo desde el POV de Peeta también! :( Espero que te gusten! Un besazo muy fuerte! : 3

_**KoyukiBetts**_Me encanta tu momento fangirl *_* Pero aún falta un año y pico. Arggh. DEMASIADO TIEMPO. ENFIN! Jajajajaja! Peeta ni se imagina el porqué del beso distinto… seguramente tienes razón, si hubiera estado sano seguramente habría tenido una ligera idea de que pasaba, pero en fin! Hablando de eso, el otro día leí un fic donde Katniss no tenía la idea de las bayas y, por tanto, Peeta moría por la pierna. NO SABES COMO LLORÉ XD Está muy bien escrito, pero no lo recomiendo si no quieres llorar xD A mi también me molesta que Katniss salga corriendo es como: VALE, NO LO QUIERES O ESO CREES, GUAY, PERO HABEIS HECHO EQUIPO! COMO PUEDES ABANDONARLO! Y, cómo no, a Peeta el cabreo se le pasa rápido… está a merced de Katniss D: Jajajaj! En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capi… nos vemos en el próximo, que es el ultimo TT Un beso! : 3

_**katniss luz**_Dios… cuando Katniss abandona a Peeta es como ¿PERO ESTÁS LOCA?! xD Tienes a un hombre medio cojo que te quiere detrás de ti!XD En el próximo capi Peeta se enterará de todo TT Espero que sea un capitulo lacrimógeno TT En fin, un beso muy muy fuerte!: 3

_**kenigal**_Antes que nada, gracias por comentar en los dos capis :) Yo creo que Katniss QUIERE a Peeta desde que él le tira el pan, pero en medio de una guerra, unos Juegos del Hambre, mantener a su familia con vida… no "permite" que esos sentimientos afloren! Muchas gracias por decir que lo ed la cueva es una de las mejores cosas que has leído! *_* después el otro review : 3 A mi me ponía un poco nerviosa ver como Katniss se enfadaba con Peeta por ser ruidoso, pero ¿qué esperas? Es la primera vez que está en un bosque! Jajajajaja! Y Katniss siempre lo deja tirado TT Pero en fin… -.-' ahora ya sabemos como se siente : 33 jajajajaj! Un beso muy fuerte kenigal!: 3

_**Cassiecisneros**_¡Muchas gracias! :D Me encanta tu expresión de "El Macho Alfa" Jajajaja! Creo que esa responsabilidad se va compartiendo entre ambos. En el bosque evidentemente la tiene Katniss, pero en otros lugares (como con los profesionales, en las entrevistas, o en la panadería (¿) ) definitivamente Peeta es el macho alfa! e.e Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un besito muy fuerte!

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_Hola! :D Espero que te haya gustado lo que Peeta piensa . Si, esta historia es como mi bebé… pero me gusta lo que dices, lo dejaré crecer (¿) JAJAJAJA! Pero bueno, próximamente tendrá dos hermanos, llamados En Llamas y Sinsajo e.e JAJAJAJAJ! Dios, desvariamos mucho ¡eh! Argh, realmente voy a echar de menos esta historia, solo queda un capi…. La última nota de autor será eterna! XD Me has hecho reír un montón cuando me has dicho que leíste eso con voz de tráiler! JAJAJAJAJAJA! ARGH! Y lo de Josh. Dios. Morí. xDD No he visto las fotos de Jen D: Pero bueno, Josh dijo en una entrevista (este chico siempre se va de la lengua xD) que empezaban a rodar en dos semanas, osea que… MUAHAHAHAHAHA. Espero que te haya gustado el capi D: Un besazo muy fuerte vale! :D : 3

_**Bea 29**_ Hola y muchísimas gracias por dejar el review! Para nada se te da mal dejar el review, es precioso! *_* Espero que no te haya importado que pusiera lo de que Peeta cree que Katniss lo abandona, pero me intenté poner en sus pantalones y lo vi así TT Muchas gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, son preciosas y me animan un montón! Peeta se enterará de todo en el próximo y último capítulo TT Un beso muy fuerte!: 3

_**minafan**_Hola y muchísimas gracias por estar también en esta historia *_* De nuevo espero que tu brazo esté bien!: 3 Muchísimas gracias por tu review mina, y muchísimas gracias también por felicitarme por los 150 reviews!: 3 Espero que te haya gustado el capi, ya me dirás *_* Y que la suerte esté también siempre de tu lado!

_**mabeling**_**¡**Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews mabeling! *_* Vamos a comentar la peli *_* JAJAJAJAJ! Lo de Mags me encantó, me la imaginaba más o menos así pero con el pelo rizado y corto, no sé porque! Ya vereoms como la caracterizan! Cuando me enteré de Johanna en un principio no me convencía demasiado, la veía demasiado infantil y pequeña, además que yo a JOhanna me la imaginaba EXPLOSIVA, como Mila Kunis… labios carnosos, ojos oscuros… pero después he visto trozos de algunas pelis de Jenna Malonne y me convence! :D Y dios, FINNICK! *_* CUANDO LO ELIJAN MORIRÉ! JAJAJAJAJAJ Sam Clafin me gusta, pero mentalmente yo ya lo había imaginado como Garrett Hedlund, pero me gusta él también! Y dios, el rubio de Josh… demasiado rubio! XDD Es raro xD En Tumblr decían que era color "Subrayador" XD Y que lo han hecho en venganza por desvelar los rumores de Johanna xDD En fin! Jajajajajaj! Bueno, volviendo a la historia! JAJAJAJ Espero que te haya gustado el capi…. Nos vemos en el próximo que es el último TT Un beso muy fuerte!: 3

_**yumiiyumyum**_A ti ya ni te contesto los reviews 8) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (Es broma :-3 ) Yo muchas veces tampoco me acuerdo de muchos detalles, pero al escribir la historia los recuerdo! XD Lo de la canción tampoco lo recordaba, pero creo que debió ser un momento muy importante para Peeta! Angie… el próximo capi es el último… LLORARÉ :( ¿QUÉ HAREMOS CON NUESTRAS VIDAS AHORA? Ah! Y lo de que ¿QUIÉN NO AMA A PEETA? Pues mi amigo ya lo ama… siento que le he hecho un favor al mundo! JAJAJAJAJAJ! Por cierto… L.A es nuestra salvación para aliviar el dolor de Peeta (¿) AAWW! Esque es tan triste cuando se da cuenta que todo es una mentira… PERO ESO YA LLEGARÁ. Vale, desvario. En fin! Hablamos luego :-3

_**Suiza-love**_Jajajajajaj! Vale : 33 Muchisimas gracias por tu review *_* El final se acerca, sólo queda un capitulo! D: ARGH! Estoy planeando que el último capi sea como lacrimógeno total, así que traer pañuelos! JAJAJAJ! Espero que te haya gustado el capi, un besito muy fuerte!:-3

_**Lynx**_Ahora entiendo lo de SC JAJAJAJAJAJA! Sí, ya se a que fic te refieres TT Yo también lo estaba siguiendo, pero pararon de publicar… odio cuando hacen eso! Aunque la autora-traductora tampoco puede hacer nada TT Mira que cuesta poco dejar un aviso de que estas trabajando o algo… en fin TT Tu review me ha recordado a mi otra historia de L.A JAJAJAJAJ! Como Katniss : 3 Yo también me leí los libros hace poco tiempo (en abril, creo que fue) pero tampoco recordaba algunos detalles, como el beso de después del desfile inaugural o lo de la canción… pero escribiendo el fic me acuerdo, y me gusta : 3 Yo también me cabreaba mucho al leer los libros con Katniss, era como PERO DILE QUE LE QUIERES YA. JODER. IDIOTA. MUERETE. XD Sí… el beso ese al salir de la cueva Katniss dice tal cual eso, que llevan mucho sin hacerlo y debe parecer enamorada… por eso escribi que a Peeta le encantaba tanto ese beso, es como… aix… dios. Peeta es una amor y Katniss no se lo merece. Punto. xD Esa parte que has citado, cuando Peeta la abraza por detrás… dios… en el libro se explica que Peeta lo hace, pero me apetecía "recrearme" un poquito más xD A mi demasiada cursilería también me "repele" por decirlo de alguna manera, pero Peeta es… ai, Peeta es perfecto. Totalmente de acuerdo con tu descripción de los mutos! En los libros me los imaginaba como lobos gigantes que tienen comportamientos humanos y todo… pero por otra parte, creo que los hicieron así para que no se parecieran en exceso a los perros de Twilight… pero es solo mi teoría xD Espero que te haya gustado el capi Lynx, nos vemos en el próximo y ultimo TT

_**Hellensmadness**_Hola! :D Muchísimas gracias por tu review! *_* Yo también diría que Peeta es mi personaje favorito, pero está en batalla constante con Ron, Hermione y Luna xD El fic está a punto de terminar TT El próximo capi será el último :( Un besito muy fuerte, espero que te guste el capi! 3

_**Camiibell03 **_Muchas gracias! :DDD Espero que te haya gustado el capi! Un beso muy fuerte!

_**Tonks Lunatica **_Hola!:D Tranquila, todos tenemos problemas a veces! 3 En un principio planeo seguir con En Llamas y Sinsajo próximamente, pero dentro de un tiempo! En el próximo capítulo que es el último os daré más detalles : 3 Un besito muy fuerte y gracias por tomarte un tiempo para dejar un review!

**A los demás, muchas gracias por estar ahí! Si dejarais un review ahora que esto ya se acaba os lo agradecería muchísimo, de verdad! : 3**

**En el próximo (y último) capi daré detalles de cómo publicaré En Llamas y Sinsajo desde el POV de Peeta. Un beso muy fuerte! 3**


	17. Mentiras

**CAPÍTULO 17. MENTIRAS**

Abro los ojos y miro hacia la derecha. Una máquina que no para de hacer "_pip, pip_" es lo primero que veo en esta extraña habitación de... ¿hospital?

No sé donde estoy y eso me preocupa. Lo último que recuerdo es haber sido proclamado vencedor de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre junto con el amor de mi vida, Katniss Everdeen, después de que los Vigilantes decidieran que era una crueldad que ambos nos suicidáramos para que uno no tuviera que morir.

Después de ese momento todo es borroso. Recuerdo vagamente haber empujado a Katniss hacia el lago, muy preocupado por si ella se había tragado las bayas, pero después de eso ya no recuerdo nada más.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

Un doctor entra en la habitación y revisa las máquinas a mi alrededor antes de darse cuenta que ya estoy despierto.

-Oh, hola Peeta. Veo que ya estás despierto-dice con una sonrisa falsa.

-Eh...¿dónde estoy?-pregunto mientras entrecierro los ojos.

-Estás en el Centro de Entrenamiento, en la enfermería. Cuando te recuperes un poco, te volveremos a llevar al piso 12 para que te preparen para la entrevista.

¿La entrevista? Normalmente pasan muchos días desde que terminan los Juegos hasta que le hacen la entrevista al ganador.

-¿Cuántos días han pasado...?-pregunto algo aturdido.

-5 días.

-¿Katniss...?

-La chica está bien-replica secamente.

-¿Por qué no está aquí?

-Está en la planta número 12, en su habitación. De momento sigue durmiendo, pero mañana la despertaremos para arreglarse para la entrevista. Os encontraréis entonces.

-¿Y no antes?

-No-espeta. Aunque decido que es mejor no preguntarle más, el doctor tarda menos de un segundo en inyectarme algo en el brazo que me vuelve a dejar profundamente dormido.

Cuando me despierto otra vez vuelvo a estar aturdido. Ya no estoy en la enfermería, ahora estoy de nuevo en mi antigua habitación del Capitolio. Me quedo echado en la cama durante un rato pensando en cómo ha cambiado la vida desde aquellos días, aquellos ahora lejanos días en los que tenía claro que no iba a sobrevivir. Tenía la muerte asumida y mi único propósito era mantenerla con vida. En esta misma cama pensé mi plan, hablé con Haymitch y la oí llorar. Intento incorporarme como acto reflejo al caer en la cuenta de que, _tal vez, _si vuelvo a hacer lo mismo que aquellas veces pueda volver a oír su voz, pero al hacer fuerza con las piernas una molestia nada común; un pinchazo, algo que estorba, que escuece, que pica, que no me hace estar cómodo.

Estiro el brazo izquierdo para rascarme la pierna e intentar calmar esta engorrosa sensación, pero mi mano no toca carne, toca un trozo de metal.

¿Qué coño? ¿Dónde está mi pierna?

Retiro la manta con un golpe y lo que veo me provoca una náusea tan grande que no puedo evitar vomitar en una palangana estratégicamente colocada al lado de la cama, como si supieran lo que iba a hacer al despertarme y encontrar que me han amputado una pierna y en su lugar me han colocado una de metal.

Asqueado, me quito el trozo de metal y contemplo mi muñón, acariciándolo como su fuera mi bebé. Supongo que, después de todo, no han sido capaces de salvarme la pierna. Las lágrimas empiezan a caer por mi rostro mientras sigo tocando el muñón. Ya no seré capaz de saltar igual, ni de correr igual...

Alguien abre la puerta de la habitación.

-Chico... ¿cómo estás?-me pregunta la voz de Haymitch. Levanto la vista al cabo de un rato, tengo muchas ganas de ver una cara _conocida, _una cara _amiga. _

-Bien... me levantaría para saludarte pero no tengo pierna.

Y entonces rompo a llorar como un crío de 5 años. Haymitch se sienta a mi lado y me abraza mientras susurra que no me preocupe, que la pierna de metal es la mejor prótesis que el Capitolio puede ofrecer, y que, aunque sí es cierto que al principio me costará un poco adaptarme, al final podré correr con absoluta normalidad. Al final, me convence para que me vuelva a poner la prótesis y practique un poco por mi habitación. Al cabo de un rato puedo andar con relativa normalidad y me acostumbro a la prótesis, pero aún me siento... vacío, como si me hubieran quitado una parte de mí mismo. Además, muchas veces siento que me escuece esa parte de la pierna, aunque en verdad es imposible porque ahí ya no hay nada.

Cuando Haymitch parece conforme con mi actitud respecto a la pierna, permite que mi asqueroso equipo de preparación entre para arreglarme para la repetición de los Juegos con los Vencedores. Por fin volveré a ver a Katniss... hoy es el día en el que todo vuelve a empezar.

Mientras los miembros del equipo me siguen torturando, la única forma que tengo para escapar es pensar en ella. Rememoro en mi cabeza todos los momentos que vivimos juntos en la arena; las rastrevíspulas, el río, la cueva, como nos protegiamos mutuamente...

¿Cómo debe estar ahora?

Cada segundo que pasa estor más nervioso y ansioso por verla. No entiendo porque no nos dejan vernos aún, pero supongo que buscan un reencuentro emocionante, algo que el Capitolio recuerde durante muchisisimos años.

Cuando el equipo de preparación está satisfecho con mi aspecto permiten que Portia entre. Nada más verla me levanto de la silla tambaleándome un poco por culpa de la pierna, pero consigo reponerme y estirar los brazos para abrazarla. No sé que habrá sido de ella durante los Juegos, pero antes de ellos fue un gran apoyo mara mí, así que tengo que reconocer que la he echado muchísimo de menos. Portia me acaricia el pelo y me va susurrando frases como "_Bien hecho..." o _"_Enhorabuena_..."

Al final, cuando ambos notamos que ya estoy suficientemente calmado nos separamos y nos sentamos en mi cama.

-¿Cómo estás?-me pregunta.

-Para serte sincero, y aunque he perdido una pierna, puedo decirte con total seguridad que nunca me he sentido mejor-contesto con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra oír eso-musita Portia-. Lo de la pierna ha sido inusual... una vez incluso reconstruyeron unos intestinos que se salían, así que no entiendo como no han podido salvar tu pierna... pero en fin. ¿Te molesta mucho?

-Bueno... poco a poco me voy acostumbrando. Ahora ya estoy consiguiendo que no me moleste tanto, al menos durante las primeras horas. Por ejemplo, por la mañana me he despertado con una molestia porque me habían echo dormir con ella, así que supongo que tendré que empezar que dormir sin ella. Pero bueno, en fin... todo eso me parece una tontería en comparación a lo que me han regalado. He conseguido volver aquí con Katniss, y ahora podremos estar juntos tanto tiempo como ella quiera...-sonrío-. No sé, si no tenemos en cuenta la locura que han supuesto los Juegos, estoy viviendo un sueño, por fin a su lado.

Portia me vuelve a abrazar y, después, anuncia que ya es hora de arreglarme para la repetición de los Juegos. Me pone un traje negro con una camisa amarilla debajo, me arregla el pelo y permite que un bastón me acompañe antes de obligarme a mirarme en el espejo

Wow.

Vale, tengo que reconocer que estoy bastante guapo, pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que las mejillas están más vacías de lo normal, por los brazos se pueden entrever diversas cicatrices, y además mis ojos están distintos, casi diría vacios de vida. Las marcas externas son lo de menos, lo que más me impresiona es mi mirada, que ahora es tan distinta a la de antes de los Juegos. Mis ojos han contemplado el horror, la tortura, el dolor, el sufrimiento, la angustia, y, finalmente, han mirado directamente a la muerte. Mi mirada la muestra de mi interior, que ha cambiado también. Ya no me siento un niño, he perdido mi infancia y mi adolescencia en un par de semanas; ya no queda prácticamente nada de ese crío de 16 años que quería organizar una colecta para salvar al tributo femenino de su distrito, ese chico que bromeaba en el colegio y que salía por la parte rica del distrito con sus amigos, intentando siempre llevarlos hacia la Veta para intentar ver a Katniss.

_Katniss._

Mis sentimientos por ella son la única parte del antiguo yo que sigue igual, aunque bueno, igual no, porque ahora estoy aún más enamorado de Katniss, y el saber que ella siente lo mismo por mi... prácticamente no tengo palabras para describirlo.

Portia me comunica que ya es hora de dirigirnos hacia el plató donde veremos la asquerosa repetición de los Juegos con los momentos que han tenido más éxito, un eufemismo para referirse a las muertes más tétricas y sangrientas.

Este año como en vez de un vencedor hay dos, los preparativos son distintos, y nos colocan debajo del plató mientras nuestro equipo sale y recibe los aplausos necesarios. A mi izquiera hay una pared que se eleva unos nueve metros y que, supongo, oculta a Katniss. Pongo una mano en la pared, preguntándome en voz baja si Katniss estará haciendo lo mismo.

Dios, me muero de ganas de verla.

Una voz me ordena que, por favor, regrese a mi plataforma porque el espectáculo está a punto de empezar. Una vez he colocado los dos pies en ella, la plataforma se eleva y me quedo ciego durante unos segundos mientras la multitud nos aclama. Lo primero que hago cuando soy capaz de ver algo es girarme hacia la izquierda buscando a Katniss, y una vez la veo mi sonrisa es tan grande que me cuesta mucho reprimirme. Las personas, Caesar Flickerman que está en medio de nosotros dos, nuestros equipos que están sentados en una esquina, los miles de personas en los distritos... todos desaparecen en cuanto la veo con su vestido de gasa y su pelo limpio y suelto.

Me dirijo todo lo rápido que puedo hacia Katniss y ella enrosca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello haciéndome tambalear, pero consigo sobreponerme antes de besarla de nuevo. No soy capaz de explicar lo mucho que había echado de menos sus labios, sus brazos... Este es nuestro primer beso fuera de los Juegos, el primer beso que nos damos una vez estamos a salvo. Por fin.

Como no, Caesar Flickerman parece pensar que es el momento adecuado para interrumpirnos, así que lo aparto con la mano sin dejar de besar a Katniss.

_Feliz._

Tengo la sensación de que tan solo ha pasado un segundo cuando unas manos fuertes y ásperas nos separan definitivamente y nos conducen hacia el pequeño sillón. Le regalo una mirada acusatoria a Haymitch y me siento al lado de Katniss, pero ella parece no tener suficiente, porque se quita las sandalias apoya sus pies en el sofá y coloca la cabeza en mi hombro. Sin dudar, la rodeo con mi brazo, deseando estar lo más cerca de ella que pueda.

Después, empieza el horror. Primero pasan las cosechas y el desfile de los tributos. Es duro verles a todos, sobretodo es duro ver a los tres que maté. Al chico del cuatro, a la chica del ocho y a la Comadreja. Es duro saber que sus familiares estarán viendo esto y me estarán odiando. Es duro ver cómo estaban vivos y saber que ahora no lo están por tu culpa.

Después empiezan los Juegos. Dedican un tiempo especial al baño de sangre y a la muerte del chico del cuatro, y el público no para de reír mientras engaño a los profesionales con su muerte. Después me doy cuenta de que soy la principal atracción de estas repeticiones, porque constantemente ponen imágenes mías mientras protejo a Katniss; la muerte de la chica del ocho, como no les digo nada de que Katniss está en el árbol, la noche de las rastrevíspulas, mis pelea con Cato y mis delirios en el río. De vez en cuando ponen una imagen de Katniss, pero en general no parece muy preocupada por mí. De nuevo me obligo a no culparla. En aquel entonces ni podíamos imaginarnos que llegaríamos a esta situación, así que solo luchaba por sobrevivir. Aún así, tengo que reconocer que está guapísima luchando por la arena.

Después de la trágica muerte de Rue que deja sin respiración a todo Panem, anuncian el cambio de reglas. Se me para el corazón cuando la oigo gritar mi nombre, confirmándome que eso que oí en el río no fue un sueño. Toda la parte de la cueva me hace reír como un idiota y, a ratos, sonrojar, recordando todo lo que pensaba en aquellos momentos. Menos mal que me supe controlar...

La muerte de la Comadreja pasa desapercibida, y la de Cato es, sin duda, la más cruel. En la arena pensaba que se cebaban con él porque era la última muerte, pero los Vigilantes ya sabían que habría una muerte más... Así que, ¿por qué darle ese horrible final?

Fácil. Porque es divertido. Porque así se aseguraban audiencia máxima cuando Katniss y yo nos enteráramos de la verdad. El típico entretenimiento del Capitolio.

Después llega el trágico momento de las bayas. El público aguanta la respiración y ni siquiera parpadean; cuando el momento ya ha pasado y creo que llega el momento de la coronación, aún muestran una imagen más, una imagen que no recuerdo.

Una imagen de Peeta luchando contra los médicos del Capitolio para intentar llegar a mí mientras intento sobrevivir en una camilla.

La gente se emociona e incluso veo a algún Capitoliano llorar. A mí me falta poco.

El himno suena de nuevo y nos levantamos como signo de respeto mientras el Presidente Snow viene hacia nosotros con solo una corona.

¿Una corona?

¿A quién le dará la corona? ¿A quién ha hecho más por sobrevivir? En ese caso se la dará a Katniss, seguro...

Snow levanta la corona y entonces la parte en dos. Coloca una parte en mi cabeza mientras me sonríe y otra encima de la cabeza de Katniss en un gesto idéntico, pero hay algo... algo en la mirada del Presidente que me da escalofríos.

**X.**

La fiesta en la mansión del Presidente Snow es una locura, con personas cada vez más borrachas queriéndose hacer fotos con nosotros, reclamando nuestras sonrisas y nuestros abrazos, pero la mano de Katniss se aferra a la mía todo el rato con fuerza, sin querer dejarme escapar.

Al final, por suerte nos dicen que ya podemos volver a nuestra planta del Centro de Entrenamiento y ya estoy deseando volver al tejado para hablar con Katniss como aquella vez, pero justo cuando nos disponemos a escaparnos Haymitch me ordena que vaya a buscar a Portia, que tenga que seleccionar la ropa de mañana para la entrevista.

¿Está de broma?

Justo cuando voy a replicar mi mentor me echa una mirada que se traduce como "Más te vale callar la boca y hacer lo que te digo".

Acabo encontrando a Portia en mi habitación y no tardamos ni un minuto en seleccionar mi ropa. Después sale por la puerta haciendo un gesto raro antes de irse, como queriendo bloquear algo.

Me echo en la cama intentando ordenar mis pensamientos, pero al final decido que necesito hablar con ella en privado, ni que sean 5 minutos. Giro el pomo pero la puerta está atrancada.

Estoy encerrado.

Suelto un grito de desesperación y me hundo en la cama. ¿Por qué narices me están encerrando en mi habitación? ¿Por qué me mantienen separado de Katniss? ¿Por qué no quieren que nos veamos? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿no nos dejarán estar a solas un ratito?

Intento dormirme pero no, no puedo, así que me limito a mirar el techo hasta que Effie entra para decirme que será un día "muy, muy importante" y que debo levantarme ya, "_dormilón_".

El equipo de preparación vuelve a entrar decidido a torturarme con sus comentarios y sus actos, pero como es la última vez que lo hacen, decido aguantarles sin quejarme. Esta es la última entrevista y después, por fin, podré volver a casa... o, mejor dicho, a mi nueva casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Después Portia entra en mi habitación y me viste con un traje rojo y blanco. Curiosamente, mientras me ayuda no dice palabra y rehúsa a mirarme a los ojos, como si estuviera arrepentida de haber hecho algo.

-Portia...

-No-me corta-. Luego me lo dices.

Intrigado pero decidido a hacerle caso, mantengo la boca cerrada mientras me guia hacia la sala, esta vez sin público, donde tendrá lugar la última entrevista personal.

Nada más entrar veo que Katniss ya está ahí vestida de gasa blanca. Sonrío agradecido de poder verla por fin.

_-_Apenas he podido verte. Haymitch parece decidido a mantenernos separados.-le digo. Ella parece morderse la lengua durante un segundo como si quisiera decir algo prohibido, pero acaba murmurando:

_-_Sí, últimamente está muy responsable.

-Bueno, sólo queda esto antes de irnos a casa. Después no podrá vigilarnos todo el rato.

No paro de pensar en cómo será nuestra vida. Ya no tendremos que ir al colegio, nos centraremos en desarrollar nuestros Talentos y el dinero nos saldrá por las orejas, pero en realidad eso es lo de menos. No puedo parar de pensar en lo que será ir a buscarla a la puerta de su casa y darle un beso antes de dirigirme a la panadería y hacerle un pastel glaseado.

Mientras nos acomodamos en el sofá me fijo en que no estamos solos. Hay hombres-cámara, gente con carteles, papeles... Bueno, al menos no hay mil personas observándonos directamente y es todo lo que puedo decir a mi favor. Caesar nos echa un vistazo rápido y menea la cabeza con desaprobación:

-Oh, adelante, acurrúcate a su lado si quieres. Queda muy dulce.

Katniss no duda ni un segundo en volver a colocar sus pies en el sofá y acurrucarse a mi lado. Por la parte que me toca, la rodeo de nuevo con un brazo y empiezo a acariciar su pelo.

Sí señor, esto es vida.

En menos de un minuto nos avisan que la entrevista empieza y Caesar empieza con chistes fáciles para después hablar de los distintos pensamientos que tuvimos a lo largo de los Juegos.

-Bueno, Peeta, por vuestros días en la cueva ya sabemos que para ti fue amor a primera vista desde los... ¿cinco años? _-_pregunta.

Sonrío. Siento un gran alivio de nuevo al poder hablar de mis sentimientos en voz alta por fin, sin miedo y seguro que ella siente lo mismo por mí. Por fin.

_-_Desde el momento en que la vi-contesto.

_-_Pero, Katniss, menuda experiencia para ti. Creo que la verdadera emoción para el público era ver cómo te enamorabas de él. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo amabas?

La miro expectante. ¿Cuándo se enamoró de mí? Buena pregunta.

-Oh, es una pregunta difícil...

-Bueno, yo sé cuándo me di cuenta: la noche que gritaste su nombre desde aquel árbol -dice él.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Es decir, hasta ese momento intentaba no pensar en mis emociones, la verdad, porque era muy confuso, y sentir algo por él sólo servía para empeorar las cosas. Pero, entonces, en el árbol, todo cambió.

-¿Por qué crees que fue?

_-_-Quizá... porque, por primera vez... tenía la oportunidad de conservarlo.

Porque tenía la oportunidad de conservarme. No puedo evitar sonreír. Eso quiere decir que antes ya tenía sentimientos hacia mí pero no los quería dejar salir por temor a los Juegos. Dios, soy tan feliz...

Me doy la vuelta y apoyo la frente en su sien mientras murmuro:

-Entonces, ahora que me tienes, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

-Ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño _-_responde ella mirándome a los ojos. Y eso es demasiado para mí. Tenerla tan cerca y que me diga estas cosas me supera, de modo que inclino su cabeza y la beso una vez más, saboreando sus labios lentamente. Al final nos separamos y yo, con una sonrisa boba en la cara, sigo contestando a las preguntas de Caesar hasta que me pregunta que tal voy con mi pierna nueva y Katniss interrumpe:

-¿Pierna nueva? _-_pregunta mientras me sube la parte baja del pantalón para descubrir mi nueva pierna de metal-. Oh, no

-¿No te lo había dicho nadie? -pregunta Caesar. Ella sacude la cabeza y siento todos los ojos de Panem puestos en mí, echándome en cara que no le haya contado a Katniss que mi pierna ha desaparecido.

_-_No he tenido ocasión de hacerlo _-_respondo en un tono _tal vez_ un poquito demasiado borde.

-La culpa es mía, por usar aquel torniquete.

A veces Katniss me pone de los nervios; siempre se quiere echar la culpa de todo, como si la culpable de todo lo que pasara a nuestro alrededor fuera siempre ella, cuando la verdad es que es la responsable de que esté aquí sentado. Vivo.

-Sí, por tu culpa sigo vivo _-_respondo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Tiene razón _-_afirma Caesar. Menos mal-. Seguro que se habría desangrado sin el torniquete.

Después del comentario de Caesar, Katniss baja la mirada y veo en sus ojos que está a punto de llorar. Al final, esconde la cabeza en mi camisa. El presentador me mira suplicante, evidentemente esta entrevista no puede seguir si uno de nosotros está en estas circunstancias, así que tengo que convencerla para que se recupere o nunca podremos volver a casa.

-Katniss...-murmuro en su oreja-. Vamos preciosa, venga, vales más que todo esto. No dejes que te hundan... Lo de la pierna no es tu culpa, Katniss, gracias a ese torniquete sigo vivo, ¿vale? Y eso es algo evidente. Vamos, va, tenemos que acabar esto y podremos volver a casa, a nuestro Distrito...

Y entonces levanta la cabeza, por fin. Caesar está dispuesto a ignorarla y se centra en mi durante un largo rato, pero al final dice:

-Katniss, sé que has sufrido una conmoción, pero tengo que preguntártelo. Cuando sacaste aquellas bayas, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza?

-No lo sé, es que... no podía soportar la idea de... vivir sin él.

Bueno Caesar, ¿qué pregunta es esa? ¿Qué esperabas? Era evidente que cuando Katniss sacó esas bayas lo único que pensaba era que si no podíamos estar juntos, lo mejor era estar ambos muertos. Aún así, su respuesta me llena de orgullo y hace que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas.

Por fin.

_-_Peeta, ¿algo que añadir?

De nuevo Caesar y sus preguntas estúpidas.

_-_No, creo que eso vale para los dos-respondo reprimiéndome las lágrimas.

Caesar cierra el programa e inmediatamente Katniss se levanta para hablar con Haymitch. Los miro confundido desde el sofá porque se comunican entre susurros y miran nerviosos a su alrededor, como si tuvieran miedo de ser espiados. Pero, ¿espiados por quien?

Retiro la vista durante un segundo porque no quiero que parezca que los estoy espiando, pero cuando vuelvo a mirar Katniss ya no está en la sala. Me levanto casi corriendo y voy hacia Haymitch.

-¿Dónde ha ido Katniss?

-Estaba cansada y ha vuelvo a su habitación para recoger sus pertenencias antes de coger el tren-me responde en tono pausado. Parece dudar durante un segundo pero al final añade:-Chico, de ahora en adelante todo cambiará, todo será muy distinto; no es culpa de nadie, pero a veces las cosas suceden así y no puedes... hacer que sienta cosas que no existen o que no son reales, ¿me entiendes?

-Eh... No, la verdad es que no te entiendo, Haymitch.

¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué todo cambiará? Bueno, evidentemente las cosas cambiarán porque ya no pasaré hambre y porque tendré a Katniss a mi lado, pero ¿por qué dice que no es culpa de nadie? ¿Y todo lo de los sentimientos?

Haymitch suelta un largo suspiro y dice:

-Bueno, pronto lo entenderás, chico.

Me ordenan regresar a mi también a la habitación para recoger mis cosas antes que pueda replicarle a Haymitch, pero bueno, ya tendré tiempo en el tren. Una vez estoy solo en mi cuarto, descubro que no hay nada que tenga que recoger. La ropa con la que llegué ya no está, y no hay nada del Capitolio que quiera conservar. Llamo a Effie y me dice que en el tren encontraré ropa típica de mi Distrito y que podré cambiarme ahí. Asiento y me dejo arrastrar por ella mientras nos lleva a mí y a Katniss a través de las calles del Capitolio hasta encontrar un coche con ventanas tintadas. Nos acomodan en los asientos traseros y nuestras manos prácticamente se están rozando. Decido que es una tontería estar así de cerca y no buscar su contacto, por lo que alargo un poquito más mi mano y abarco la suya, pero Katniss ni se inmuta, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del roce.

¿Qué coño pasa?

Llegamos al tren y cenamos y vemos la entrevista en silencio y aunque yo no paro de buscar sus ojos, su mirada o su sonrisa, ella está en otro mundo, como si de repente todos hubiéramos desaparecido para ella. Una vez hemos acabado, se disculpa y se dirige a su habitación, y sé que ese es el momento para hablar con Haymitch sobre lo que me ha dicho antes, pero justo abro la boca y me dice:

-No, chico. Ahora no.

Su tono autoritario me paraliza los músculos. No entiendo nada, de verdad, pero entonces Katniss se vuelve a unir a nosotros... solo que ya no es la misma Katniss del Capitolio, con sus vestidos y su maquillaje, sino que ahora es la Katniss de la que me enamoré.

Su pelo vuelve a estar trenzado, viste una camisa y unos sencillos pantalones y calza unas fuertes botas. Sin poder evitarlo, cuando se sienta a mi lado la abrazo por los hombros, pero ella suelta un respingo y hace una mueca, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a mi contacto.

Sigo abrazándola durante todo el trayecto hasta que el tren hace una pausa para repostar, y decido que es el momento de hablar con ella sobre lo que está pasando. Salimos al aire fresco y empezamos a andar cogidos de la mano alejándonos del tren cada vez más. A lo lejos, distingo un campo de flores rosas y blancas y recojo unas cuantas formando un bonito ramo que le entrego, tal y como siempre había soñado, con la única diferencia de que esta vez es real; aún así, y a diferencia de mi sueño, Katniss no sonríe como si fuera la chica más feliz del mundo, sino que simplemente frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz, como si el regalo la molestara de algún modo.

-¿Qué pasa? _-_pregunto

_-_Nada-responde secamente.

Seguimos caminando hasta dejar atrás la cola del tren mientras seguimos cogidos de la mano, y entonces una sombra aparece detrás de nosotros.

-Gran trabajo, chicos.-Nos sorprende Haymitch poniendo su mano en el hombro de Katniss- Seguid así en el distrito hasta que se vayan las cámaras. Todo debería ir bien.

Lo observo con los ojos como platos mientras se da la vuelta, pero él rehúye a mirarme.

-¿De qué habla? _-_pregunto atónito

_-_Del Capitolio. No les gustó nuestro truco de las bayas _-_espeta de golpe.

¿Cómo que el truco de las bayas? ¿Qué truco? ¿A qué se refiere? Lo de las bayas simplemente fue un acto de desesperación, nuestra forma de escapar del horrible final que hubiera supuesto que sólo uno de nosotros hubiera sobrevivido, y por suerte el Capitolio decidió que nuestra muerte era demasiado cruel y nos han dejado vivir... Y aunque todo haya sido un truco, un intento desesperado por nuestra parte de querer engañarlos para poder vivir, ¿por qué no les iba a gustar el truco? Seguro que estoy juegos han sido los más famosos de la historia.

_-_¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

_-_Parecía demasiado rebelde, así que Haymitch ha estado ayudándome estos días para que no lo empeorase.

_-_¿Ayudándote? Pero a mí no.

_-_Él sabía que eras lo bastante listo para hacerlo bien.

-No sabía que hubiese que hacer bien algo. Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que lo de estos últimos días y, supongo..., lo de la arena..., no era más que una estrategia que habíais diseñado?

La realidad empieza a golpearme con fuerza... Haymitch ha estado ayudándola... Es evidente con lo que Haymitch la ha ayudado estos días; ha ayudado a Katniss a seguir fingiendo su amor por mí. Y en la arena... sus besos, sus caricias... ¿lo hablaron todo con Haymitch? Cuando le confesé a Haymitch lo que sentía por ella, ¿fue corriendo para contárselo, sabiendo que ella seria la que sobreviviría?

La noche antes de la arena le dije a Katniss que no quería ser una pieza en los Juegos del Capitolio, y sin quererlo, me he acabado convirtiendo en una pieza de sus Juegos privados. Nada más al pensarlo los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas, pero sigo mirándola fijamente, quiero que sepa todo el dolor que me está causando. Al final me quedo congelado, esperando que algo en sus palabras o en sus actos me niegue lo que ya sé.

Que todo ha sido una gran mentira.

-No. Es decir, ni siquiera podía hablar con él en la arena, ¿no? _-_balbucea.

_-_Pero sabías lo que quería que hicieses, ¿verdad? _-_replico en un arrebato de furia, deseando internamente que niegue inmediatamente mis palabras. Aún así, ella solo aparta la mirada y se muerde el labio, confirmándome todo lo que he dicho-. ¿Katniss? _-_susurro con la voz casi rota mientras suelto su mano y me aparto de ella_-_. Fue todo por los juegos. Una actuación.

-No todo -responde, mientras agarra las flores con fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿cuánto? No, olvídalo, supongo que la verdadera pregunta es qué quedará cuando lleguemos a casa.

-No lo sé. Cuanto más nos acercamos al Distrito 12, más desconcertada me siento _-_responde.

¿Más desconcertada? Desconcertada respecto a Gale, evidentemente. Desconcertada sobre cuanto se ha reído de mi mientras la miraba embobado cada noche. ¿Desconcertada sobre qué?

La sigo mirando para darle a entender que estoy esperando, pero simplemente se queda callada mirando hacia el suelo. Encima que me arranca el corazón, lo tira al suelo y lo patea como si fuera un trapo sucio, decide que lo correcto es quedarse callada.

-Bueno, pues házmelo saber cuándo lo sepas.-digo cabreado mientras me voy la vuelta para volver al tren. La cabeza me da vueltas, y ese camino, que de ida me parecía afable y agradable, ahora siento que me oprime el pecho, como si se burlara de mi por ser tan bello y yo tan tonto. Recuerdo las palabras de Haymitch "No es culpa de nadie..." Sí, sí que es culpa de alguien.

Es culpa de él, por usarme en su plan de supervivencia con Katniss. A mí no me hubiera importado haberlo hecho, haber fingido supuestamente estar enamorado de ella y que todo fuera una actuación, pero él sabía que yo pensaría que todo es real.

Y también es culpa de ella; culpable por usar mis sentimientos a su favor, que seguro le han regalado patrocinadores que no se merece. Culpable de reirse de mi cada vez que le daba un beso o la abrazaba. Culpable de todo.

Nada más entrar en el vagón del tren me encuentro a Haymitch.

-Chico...-susurra.

La rabia empieza a fluir por mis venas. ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme? Y es más, ¿qué coño cree que hace hablándome en ese tono compasivo? Me aguanto las lágrimas y descargo todo mi dolor en un puñetazo que, creo, le rompe la nariz. Oigo gritos de dolor y exclamaciones de Effie que viene corriendo a ver qué ha pasado, pero yo ya estoy en mi habitación, echado encima de la cama, llorando por fin.

Dejo que las lágrimas salgan libres mientras escondo la cabeza en la almohada.

_"No tienes ninguna competencia en ninguna parte..."_

_-No te vas a morir. Te lo prohíbo, ¿vale?_

_-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Sentarme a verte morir?_

_-Quizá también lo hice por mí, Peeta. Quizá lo hice por mí, Peeta, ¿se te había ocurrido pensarlo? Quizá no eres el único que..., que se preocupa por... qué pasaría si..._

_-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que lo amabas?_

_-Oh, es una pregunta difícil..._

_-Bueno, yo sé cuándo me di cuenta: la noche que gritaste su nombre desde aquel árbol _

_-Sí, supongo que sí. Es decir, hasta ese momento intentaba no pensar en mis emociones, la verdad, porque era muy confuso, y sentir algo por él sólo servía para empeorar las cosas. Pero, entonces, en el árbol, todo cambió._

_-¿Por qué crees que fue?_

_-Quizá... porque, por primera vez... tenía la oportunidad de conservarlo._

_-No lo sé, es que... no podía soportar la idea de... vivir sin él._

Pero después recuerdo las caras extrañas, las palabras que me dejaban intrigado, esos besos que yo vivía con todo el corazón pero que a veces notaba vacios, tan distintos a aquel beso de la cueva...

_-Ésa es la clase de tema que Haymitch me dijo que evitara_

Los abrazos no eran verdaderos, los roces no eran conscientes, los besos fueron robados.

_-Ahora que me tienes, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?_

_-Ponerte en algún sitio en el que no puedan hacerte daño_

Y, qué ironía, el mayor daño que alguien me podía hacer, me lo ha hecho ella. Mi mayor temor se ha hecho realidad y no puedo hacer nada por parar este dolor.

No paro de llorar en toda la noche, no soy capaz de contener las lágrimas ni los golpes que le doy a la pared. No puedo evitar morderme el interior de las mejillas para ahogar un grito tantas veces que la boca me acaba sabiendo a sangre. No paro de llorar en toda la noche, y cuando el sol se levanta en el horizonte decido que no pienso volver a mirar a Katniss a la cara.

Conforma va pasando la mañana la rabia va dejando paso al dolor, lo cual es mucho peor. Cuando una voz metálica me anuncia que faltan 10 minutos para llegar al distrito, salgo de la habitación y me encuentro a Katniss en el comedor.

Toda la fortaleza que había conseguido se derrumba al verla ahí, delante de la ventana observando el paisaje. Me aguanto las lágrimas y doy un paso hacia delante, lo justo para que ella se dé la vuelta y me encuentre. Sacudo la cabeza a modo de saludo porque sé que si abro la boca empezaré a llorar otra vez. Me coloco a su lado y, en silencio, miro como el tren se acerca hacia la pequeña estación del Distrito 12, aquella que nunca soñé con volver a ver, aunque, para mi sorpresa, la estación no está vacía, sino que está llena de cámaras y personas que se mueren de ganas de obtener una última imagen de los trágicos amantes del distrito 12.

Más trágicos que nunca.

No sé qué me impulsa hacerlo o como tengo la fuerza para conseguirlo, pero me doy la vuelta y alargo mi mano hacia ella.

-¿Una última vez? ¿Para la audiencia? -pregunto en tono hueco.

Ella duda y dios, ojalá supiera lo que está pensando. Al final, me agarra con fuerza la mano y ambos salimos a la luz de los flashes y las cámaras.

A la luz de las mentiras.

* * *

_**...**_

Este es la primera historia original que acabo, y dios… a penas puedo explicar no sé, todos los sentimientos que ahora tengo por mi cabeza. Recuerdo que este fic empezó en una clase de Historia del Mundo Contemporáneo a finales de Mayo, y en ese momento no podía ni imaginarme todas las alegrías que me iba a llevar escribiéndolo. He conocido personas maravillosas gracias a "No quiero volver…" y ha sido una experiencia genial… Pero bueno, ¡ya sabéis que esto no acaba aquí!

Planeo escribir "En Llamas" y "Sinsajo" desde el POV de Peeta también, pero como os dije aún me tomaré un tiempo porque ahora me quiero centrar 100% en mi otro fic "Los Ángeles". Acabaré publicando SEGURO, así que bueno! :3 Los que me tengáis en alerts de autor enseguida lo sabréis, pero yo calculo que más o menos un mes o asi!

Antes de empezar con las despedidas, me gustaria pediros a todos perdón por el error que cometí en el capitulo pasado. Se me coló una parte del libro original en el que la narradora es Katniss y quedó un poco raro, espero que no fuera DEMASIADo raro xDD Y después tambien sé que dije que añadiria una escena extra donde Peeta lloraba en su habitación en el Distrito, pero al final me pareció que con la parte del tren ya quedaba claro todo lo hundido que estaba, y decidi dejarlo ahí. Muchisimas gracias! *_*

Para continuar, no puedo sino agradecer a todas las personas que han estado con este fic y especialmente a los que se han molestado en dejar un review, que en estos momentos ya son 175, lo cual es una PASADA. Agradecimientos especiales a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews, espero no dejarme a nadie! :

**annathgfan****, ****Vale-Misty Cullen****, ,****Pulga Mellark****, ****kenigal**** , ****Diana Laura, ****Annie Mellark****yumiiyumyum, ****Camiibell03****, ****Gb Hersheys****,****Ikamari****, ****rosycarmen,****Martucky96****, ****mabeling****,****TheGirl0nFire****,****Black919****,****DarkStar94****, ****lunaweasleycullen14****,****Edelweissh****,****Cassiecisneros****yukikandavobifield****, ****minafan****, ****shakty Mellark Everdeen****, Lena Prince, ****KoyukiBetts****,****Neo GS****,****Suiza-love****,****kata99, ****Tonks Lunatica****,****luz (Katniss Luz),****KristenRock****,****Andiwilltrytofixyou****, ****Lynx,****catniphutcherson95****,****Coraline Kinomoto****,****Hellensmadness****Bea 29****, ****Aysa,****Mss Mystery****, ****Roxanne0899****.**

**Todos vosotros habéis sido el motivo por el cual, en primer lugar, escribí un segundo capítulo de esta historia y me animé a continuar y, en segundo lugar, gracias a vosotras he seguido escribiendo capítulo tras capitulo. Un besazo enorme, muchísimas gracias! **

**Y, para acabar… ¡el último**

**REVIEW'S TIME! **

_**yumiiyumyum**_Angie D: Se nos ha muerto un bebé! :(((((((( Has llorado?! D: Y dios, perdon por el error del otro capi xDD Ah! Y perdona que no he metido la escena extra final que te dije D: Pero me parecia más conveniente dejarlo aquí es como: BUM. Mentiras :( Pobre Peeta….. Bueno, como ya sabes, tu antes que nadie sabrás que llega CHANCHANCHAAAN! En llamas! :3 pero eso será próximamente! Jajajaja! Un beso muy fuerte Angie, hablamos ahora :3

_**LenaPrince**_Hola Lena y mil gracias por estar ahí siempre, enserio! Pero esto no es una despedida, es un "Hasta pronto" porque nos volveremos a ver en "En Llamas" y "Sinsajo", o eso espero :3 Espero que te haya gustado la gran revelación… es un poco triste, pero en fin! Un beso muy fuerte y muchísimas gracias!

_**Roxanne0899**_ Hola y muchísimas gracias por molestarte en dejar en review! Muchisisisisimas gracias! *_* Me alegro un montón que te gustara la declaración de Peeta! Y dios, yo también quise matar a Katniss cuando se va abandonando a Peeta con los mutos… :( Muchas gracias por querer leer el POV de Catching Fire y Mockingjay! Como has visto lo publicaré próximamente :3 Mil gracias por tus palabras, enserio! *_*

_**Lynx**_ Hola! Dios como me gustan tus reviews :3 AJAJAJAJA! Pues sí, a mi me da mucha pena (y rabia xD) pero en fin! :) "y yo incluso llegaba a cerrar el libro o levantarme de repente y decir en voz alta IMBÉCIL. PESADA. PIRADA DE MIERDA" AJAJAJAJAj yo hacia exactamente lo mismo. Haters gonna hate! Peeta es DIOS. Como has dicho NO PUEDES NO AMARLO! Yo pensaba: como muera… COMO MUERA VERÁS! XD Era como BÑLJAHFGAUGIYTRGLÑAÑHDIUÑEGH `GA´ROI no. Tranquila a mi Twilight tampoco me gusta xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD me he leido los libros por pura curiosidad, pero la "moraleja" que dejan es: Si quieres encajar y ser feliz, cambia por el chico que te gusta. Si te abandona, húndete en la miseria y espera a que llegue otro o a que vuelva. Pues no, señores, eso no es así! Vivan las chicas como Hermione o Katinss! Peeta will be back with Catching Fire y Mockingjay *_* JAJAJAJAJA! Aw, de verdad te gusta el titulo?! Dios, yo siempre he estado como D: Porque pensaba que era una mierda! XD No soy buena para los títulos :( A mi me ponía muy nerviosa como a veces querían dejar a Peeta de tonto, y es como… NONONONONONO! XD por eso lo quería aclarar :3 jajajaja un epilogo? Dios, no lo sé! Primero vamos a acabar sinsajo (a este paso voy a escribir más que SC JAJAJA) y después… e.e Y PERDÓN por lo del anrrador xD Se me coló un fragmento del libro original TT

Lo de Twitter, dime tu nombre y asi nos aseguramos que eres tu :33 Un besazo!

_**KoyukiBetts**_ SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! EN LLAMAS EMPIEZA! JAJAJAJAJAJj vale, momento fangirl OFF xDD Gracias por lo del discurso de Peeta *_* no estaba muy segura al fin y al cabo, pero parece que ha gustado, así que mil gracias! *_* Como ya he dicho arriba, dios, perdón por la parte donde la narradora es Katniss… se me coló completamente xDD Y bueno, PARA NADAA! Es un lamento escuchar (o leer xD) que seguiré aguantando tus largos reviews… AL CONTRARIO! *_* Muchisimas gracias, enserio! *_*

_**KristenRock**_ Aw! Muchisimas gracias, enserio! *_* Katniss es y será fría, por desgracia… aunque internamente me gusta creer que después del epilogo cambió… Aunque tal vez estoy soñando demasiado xD Seguiré con En Llamas en poquito tiempo :3 Muchisimas gracias! *_*

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**_Hola! :333 Yo también quiero un Peeta D: JAJAJAJAJ! Mi hijito tendrá hermanos próximamente :3 JAJAJAJA Espero no demorarme demasiado en el primer capi de En Llamas… :( Creo que, enseiro, si todas las chicas "enamoradas" de Josh se organizaran lo podrían secuestrar sin demasiados problemas e.e JAJAJAJAJA Espero que te haya gustado el capi, aish, el final :( Un besazo!

_**katniss luz**_ No, Peeta no cambiará nunca *_* Es como JNKLFAHGUFAHJGFAÑN Espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capi! *_* Nos leemos próximamente :33

_**Tonks Lunatica **_Hola! :D Espero que la espera te haya valido la pena :333 Un besazo muy fuerte y mil gracias por estar ahí! .3

_**Bea 29**_ Hola Bea! :D Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la escena inventada del capi anterior :33 Estaba algo nerviosa, pero aprece que ha funcionado, menos mal! Próximamente En Llamas y Sinsajo, ya sabes e.e JAJAJAJ! Espero que te haya "gustado" el sufrimiento de Peeta, ya me entiendes D: Un besazo muy fuerte!

_**Camiibell03**_ Jajajajaj! . Muchisimas gracias! Peeta está siempre por ella y ella está en su mundo… -.-' Pero es Katniss, y si actuara de otra manera no seria nuestra Katniss :') Un besazo y mil gracias!

_**Mss Mystery**_ Muchisimas gracias, de verdad! *_* Dios, Argh, cuando leo reviews como el tuyo me pongo como GHDJKDHUGHJ super contenta! Es genial! *_* Muchisimas gracias de nuevo, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

_**mabeling**_ Sí, Peeta está muy enamorado pero, por desgracia, a veces se da cuenta de que las cosas no funcionan… TT A mi la muerte de Cato también me aterroriza… pero es solo una muestra más de la crueldad del Capitolio. Yo Madge también me la imaginaba como un personaje de una serie animada, ahora no me preguntes de cual xDD Pero algo asi :3 Pero la actriz es perfecta, como dices :3 Johanna creo que aunque físicamente no es como esperaba, es perfecta! Y por otra parte, Peeta para mi es perfecto así :33333 (jejejej) y Katniss la verdad que pues Jen es perfecta! *_* Y Finnick… moriré cuando lo digan! JAJAJAJAJ! Tranquila, me encantan tus reviews! *_* Un besazo!

_**annathgfan**_ A veces mataria a Katniss, enseiro… Está vacia por dentro ¬¬ Pero bueno, a veces me gusta soñar e imaginar que realmente tiene una bonita relación con Peeta. Me gusta tu idea sobre Catching Fire *_* La apunto para desarrollarla en el próximo fic! Os avisaría a todas si pudiera, por ahora lo pondré en Twitter y los que me tengan en alerts de autor lo verán enseguida, pero no sé como avisaros a los demás sino D: Un besazo y dios, muchissimas gracias por tus reviews! .3

_**Suiza-love**_ Muchisimas gracias! Yo puf, me ESTRESABA la idea de que Peeta pudiera morir… prácticamente se puede decir que leia únicamente por él xDD Pero bueno, esto no termina aquí, continua con En Llamas! :3 Has usado la caja de Kleenex? D: Jajajajaj! Un beaszo y mil gracias!

_**Aysa**_ Jajajaja! Tranquila! :3 Muchisimas gracias por seguirme en todas las historias, significa un mundo para mi! *_* Pues si te soy sincera no sé como lo hago xDD Simplemente voy escribiendo aunque bueno, supongo que estar de vacaciones ayuda Jajajajajaj! Espero que te haya gustado este ultimo capi, pero bueno, nos veremos en "En Llamas" espero! :3 Un besazo!

_**kenigal**_ Realmente creo que el ver a Marvel en esa situación dejo muy impactado a peeta… pero igualmente él solo tiene ojos para Katniss… TT Un besazo y muchisissisisimas gracias por estar con este fic hasta el final! .3


End file.
